The goddess interrupted (Aprendiz de diosa 2)
by paolita201521
Summary: Quinn vuelve a mansión Edén, lista para tomar su lugar en el consejo y en la vida de Rachel. Algo inesperado está por suceder, la aparición del pasado puede remover demasiadas cosas en esta nueva entrega de la saga Aprendíz de diosa.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Quinn Fabray se ha ganado la inmortalidad.

Pero si ella quiere una vida junto a Rachel en el Inframundo, tendrá que luchar para conseguirlo.

Volverse inmortal no se suponía que fuese la parte fácil. Aunque Quinn está a punto de ser coronada Reina del Inframundo, está tan aislada como siempre. Y a pesar de su creciente amor por Rachel, la soberana del Inframundo, ella se está volviendo más distante y reservada. Entonces, en medio de la coronación de Quinn, Rachel es secuestrada por el único ser lo bastante poderoso para matarla: el Rey de los Titanes.

Mientras los otros dioses se preparan para una guerra que podría acabar con todos ellos, es responsabilidad de Quinn salvar a Rachel de las profundidades del Tártaro. Pero para explorar las interminables cavernas del Inframundo, Quinn debe contar con la ayuda de la persona que es la mayor amenaza para su futuro.

La primera esposa de Rachel, Perséfone.


	2. Chapter 2

ANTECEDENTE:

—¿Aceptas tu papel como Reina del Inframundo? —dijo Rachel.

Podía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Por el bien de Rachel, por el bien de mamá. Por mi propio bien. Porque al final, sin Rachel, no sabía quién era yo.

En el instante en que abrí la boca para aceptar, un estruendo rompió el silencio. Me di la vuelta para inspeccionar los daños, pero antes de que pudiera mirar bien, Ava apareció junto a mí y me tomó del codo.

—Tenemos que salir de acá.

Mientras corríamos hacia adelante, otro estrépito se hizo a través de la sala y una niebla brillante penetró el palacio. La misma niebla de mi visión.

Esta era la cosa que casi había matado a Rachel, y ahora nos estaba atacando a todos. Sin advertencia, se deslizó a través del aire más rápido de lo que los miembros del consejo podían controlarlo, pero no se estaba dirigiendo a Rachel, a Walter o a Phillip.

Se dirigía directamente hacia mí.

Brittany caminaba a través del campo soleado mientras ignoraba el parloteo de la pelirroja caminando detrás suyo. Ingrid fue la primera mortal que había tratado de pasar la prueba para convertirse en la esposa de Rachel, y quizás si él hubiera pasado más de cinco minutos al día con ella, Rachel habría entendido la razón por la que Brittany la había matado.

—Lo disfrutarás —dijo Ingrid, agarrando un conejo de la alta hierba y abrazándolo en su pecho—. Todo florecerá al mediodía.

—¿Cómo lo hizo ayer? —dijo Brittany—. ¿Y el día anterior a ese? ¿Y el anterior? Ingrid sonrió.

—¿No es hermoso? ¿Viste las mariposas?

—Sí, he visto las mariposas —dijo Brittany—. Y el venado. Y cada pieza inútil de tu otra vida.

Una nube oscura ensombreció el rostro de Ingrid.

—Lamento que creas que es estúpido, pero es mí otra vida, y me gusta así.

Le tomó una enorme cantidad de esfuerzo, pero Brittany luchó contra las ganas de poner sus ojos en blanco. Disgustar a Ingrid sólo empeoraría las cosas, y a la velocidad que iba, pasarían años antes de que Brittany saliera de aquí.

—Tienes razón —dijo firmemente—. Es sólo que nunca he pasado nada de tiempo en este reino, por lo que el proceso me resulta desconocido.

Ingrid se relajó y pasó sus dedos a través de la piel del conejo.

—Por supuesto que no pasas tiempo aquí —dijo con una risita que le puso los dientes de Brittany en el borde—. Eres una diosa. No puedes morir. A diferencia de mí —agregó, saltando más allá a unos pocos centímetros de la pradera—. Pero no es tan malo como pensé que sería.

Si esa chica idiota supiera una maldita cosa, habría sabido que Brittany no era tan sólo una diosa. Era uno de los seis miembros originales del consejo, antes de que hubieran tenido hijos y el consejo se expandiera. Antes de que su marido hubiera decidido que la fidelidad estaba por debajo de él. Antes de que hubieran empezado a entregar la inmortalidad como si fuera un dulce. Ella era la hija de los Titanes, y no era una mera diosa. Era una reina.

Y sin importar lo que el consejo y esa perra de Quinn hayan decidido, ella no merecía estar aquí.

—Bueno —dijo Brittany—. La muerte es algo estúpido a lo que temerle.

—Rachel se asegura de que me sienta cómoda. Viene de vez en cuando y pasa la tarde conmigo —dijo Ingrid, y añadió con una sonrisa desdeñosa—. Nunca me dijiste quién ganó.

Brittany abrió la boca para decir que no era un concurso, pero no era verdad. Cada parte había sido una competición, y ella se había esforzado por el premio mucho más que los demás. Se deshizo de los oponentes magistralmente. Incluso Quinn habría muerto si Rachel y Judy no hubieran intervenido.

Brittany debería haber ganado, y la sonrisa en el rostro de Ingrid se sentía como sal en el enorme agujero donde una vez había estado su corazón. Primero había perdido a su marido, y cuando pensó que había encontrado a alguien que podía entender su situación y darle el amor que ella deseaba tan fervientemente, y que alguien —Rachel— nunca le dio la oportunidad. Debido a ello, lo había perdido todo. Su libertad, su dignidad, cada gramo de respeto que había luchado por ganar a través de los milenios, pero sobre todo, había perdido a Rachel.

Habían estado juntas, dos de los seis originales, desde antes del comienzo de la humanidad. Por eones ella la había visto, envuelta en misterio y una soledad que nadie podía penetrar, al menos hasta que Perséfone llegó. Y después de lo que ella le había hecho…

Si alguien merecía ser castigada, era Perséfone. Todo lo que Brittany siempre había querido era que Rachel fuera feliz, y un día ella entendería que la única manera de que lo fuera sería cuando estuvieran finalmente juntas. Sin importar cuánto tiempo tomara, ella haría que ésta lo viera. Y al final, Quinn pagaría por robarles un tiempo precioso de su futuro.

—¿Brittany? —dijo Ingrid, y Brittany intentó sacudirse esos pensamientos de encima. Las palabras se escaparon en los huecos de su mente, pero su enojo y la amargura permanecieron.

—Quinn —dijo Brittany, escupiendo el nombre como si fuera venenoso—. Su nombre es Quinn. Ella es la hija de Judy.

Los ojos de Ingrid se agrandaron.

—¿Y la hermana de Perséfone?

Brittany asintió, y detrás de Ingrid, una extraña niebla se formó en la distancia. Parecía llamarla, pero resistió las ansias de deshacerse de Ingrid y seguirla. En tanto estuviera cumpliendo su pena pasando tiempo con cada chica que había matado, no podía irse sin alertar a Rachel. Si desobedecía deliberadamente las órdenes del consejo, sería desterrada definitivamente y su lugar en el consejo sería cubierto por otra persona.

Sabía exactamente quién sería esa persona, y se juró a sí misma que mientras ella fuera una diosa, Quinn nunca conseguiría estar cerca de su trono.

Brittany miró la niebla.

—¿Alguna vez has atravesado eso?

—¿Atravesado dónde? —dijo Ingrid—. ¿Los árboles? A veces, pero prefiero el prado. ¿Sabías que los pétalos saben a caramelo? Deberías probarlos.

—No como caramelos —dijo Brittany, todavía distraída por la niebla. Ella no había visto nada parecido en el Inframundo, y debía significar algo. Tal vez era la manera de Rachel de decirle que podía pasar a la siguiente chica. Tal vez entendió lo espantosa que era Ingrid después de todo.

—¿Cómo no puedes comer caramelo? —dijo Ingrid—. Todo el mundo come dulces.

—No soy como todo el mundo —dijo Brittany—. Quédate aquí.

—¿Así que puedes alejarte? —dijo Ingrid—. No lo creo. Necesitas que te perdone antes de irte, ¿o lo has olvidado ya?

Brittany apretó los dientes. Por supuesto que no lo había olvidado, pero por lo que a ella respectaba, Ingrid nunca iba a perdonarla. Y aunque lo hiciera, Brittany dudaba que cada chica que había matado lo hiciera, según la sentencia de Quinn, lo que significaba que probablemente estaría atrapada aquí en el Inframundo por la eternidad. Eso mucho más de lo que Brittany estaba dispuesta a esperar.

—A menos que quieras que te sujete los pies al suelo, te quedarás —espetó ella.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?

Brittany no se molestó en responder. En su lugar, se dirigió hacia la niebla y lejos de Ingrid, quien al menos tuvo la decencia de no seguirla. Mientras más se alejaba de Ingrid, más tenebrosa se volvía la pradera, hasta que Brittany estuvo rodeada de rocas… el verdadero rostro del Inframundo ahora que no había un alma muerta cerca para influenciar su apariencia.

Ahora que estaba más cerca, pudo ver que la niebla no era en absoluto niebla. En su lugar, parecía brillar en el aire, mil zarcillos de luz extendiéndose hacia ella. Brittany estiró el brazo, y en el momento en que sus dedos tocaron el extraño resplandor, entendió por qué la había llamado. Por fin, tras décadas de espera, él estaba despierto.

Brittany sonrió, y la ráfaga de poder tan antiguo que no tenía nombre se extendió a través de ella. Con Ingrid siendo nada más que un recuerdo distante, dio un paso hacia adelante, y la ira que había albergado por tanto tiempo finalmente encontró su propósito.

—Hola, Padre.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 1

Retorno a Edén

Cuando yo era niña, todos los otoños mis profesores hacían que la clase escribiera y presentara uno de esos horribles ensayos de "¿Qué hice el verano pasado?", con fotos y anécdotas divertidas diseñadas para hacer que un salón de clases lleno de estudiantes aburridos presten atención.

Cada año me sentaba y escuchaba mientras mis compañeros de la escuela preparatoria de la ciudad de New York hablaban sobre como pasaron su verano en Hamptons, o en Florida, o en Europa con sus ricos padres, o au pair, o mientras nos hacíamos mayores, con sus novios o novias. Para el momento en que llegamos a la secundaria, ya había oído las mismas historias ostentosas una y otra vez: escapadas en París con supermodelos, toda una noche de fiesta en las playas en las Bahamas con estrellas de rock… cada estudiante competía por la atención con hazañas que se volvían más salvajes cada año.

Pero mi historia era siempre la misma. Mi madre trabajaba como florista, y como la mayor parte de sus ingresos eran para pagar esa escuela, nunca salíamos de la ciudad de Nueva York. En sus días libres pasábamos nuestras tardes en Central Park tomando el sol. Después que enfermó, pasaba los veranos en el hospital con ella, aguantando su pelo mientras la quimioterapia atacaba su sistema o recorría los canales de televisión en busca de algo para ver.

No eran Los Hamptons. No era Florida. No era Europa. Pero eran mis veranos.

Sin embargo, el verano después de mis primeros seis meses con Rachel, superó cada uno de los veranos de mis compañeros.

—No puedo creer que no hayas nadado con delfines antes —dijo Puck mientras yo manejaba por un sucio camino que no parecía tener mucho uso. Estábamos de vuelta en la península superior de Michigan y rodeados de árboles más altos que edificios. Cuanto más nos acercábamos a la Mansión Edén, más amplia se volvía mi sonrisa.

—No es como que tengamos una tonelada de ellos en el río Hudson —dije, presionando el acelerador. Estábamos tan lejos de la civilización que no había ningún aviso de límite de velocidad, y la última vez que había estado en este camino, mi madre estaba demasiado enferma como para arriesgarme tomando ventaja de eso. Pero ahora, después de que el consejo me había garantizado la inmortalidad, la única cosa que arriesgaba era mi viejo y aporreado auto. Hasta ahora, me gustaban los beneficios—. Estoy más impresionada por la erupción del volcán.

—No tengo idea de por qué lo hizo —dijo Puck—. Ha estado inactivo más tiempo de lo que algunos de nosotros hemos vivido. Podría tener que preguntarle a Rachel de eso cuando volvamos.

—¿Qué tendría que ver ella con un volcán? —le dije, y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Estábamos tan cerca ahora que casi podía sentirlo, y tamborileaba los dedos nerviosamente contra el volante.

—Los volcanes corren bajo el dominio de Rachel. Si uno viejo estalla así, entonces algo pasa. —Puck mordió un pedazo de carne seca y me ofreció el resto. Arrugué la nariz—. Como quieras. Te das cuenta de que vas a tener que contarle todo lo que hicimos, ¿no?

Lo miré.

—No lo he planeado de otra manera. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? Puck se encogió de hombros.

—Nada. Supongo que no estará muy emocionado con la idea de tú pasando seis meses en Grecia con un rubio y guapo extraño, eso es todo. Me reí tan fuerte que casi me salí del camino.

—¿Y quién era ese extraño rubio guapo? No lo recuerdo.

—Eso es exactamente lo que le debes decirle a Rachel, y ambos estaremos a salvo

—dijo Puck alegremente.

Era una broma, por supuesto. Puck era mi mejor amigo, y habíamos pasado juntos todo el verano visitando antiguas ruinas, ciudades gigantes e islas espectaculares en uno de los lugares más bellos del mundo. Tal vez uno de los más románticos, también, pero Puck era Puck, y estaba casada con Rachel.

Casada. Todavía no me acostumbraba. Mantenía mi anillo de bodas con un diamante negro en un collar alrededor de mi cuello, demasiado preocupada de perderlo para usarlo apropiadamente, y ahora que estábamos solo a kilómetros de Edén, era momento de ponérmelo de nuevo. Había luchado para pasar las siete pruebas que el consejo de los dioses me habían dado para ver si era digna de la inmortalidad y convertirme en la Reina del Inframundo, y porque había ganado —a duras penas— Rachel y yo éramos ahora técnicamente mujer y mujer.

De todos modos, con el silencio entre nosotros por los pasados seis meses no se sentía así. No se lo admití a Puck, pero pasé el verano mirando alrededor con la esperanza de ver a Rachel entre la multitud, aunque se suponía que no debía estar allí. Pero sin importar cuanto me esforzara, no vi ninguna señal de él. Por supuesto, la mitad de un año era prácticamente un abrir y cerrar de ojos para alguien que había existido desde antes del nacimiento de la humanidad. Pero sin duda una señal de que me extrañaba no era demasiado pedir.

Sin embargo, durante mi invierno con él había tenido que luchar por cada pequeño paso adelante. Cada mirada, cada caricia, cada beso… ¿y si seis meses de diferencia nos traía de vuelta al punto de partida? Había pasado miles de años lamentándose por su primera esposa, Perséfone, y él sólo me había conocido por uno. Nuestra boda no había sido el final perfecto de una maravillosa historia de amor. Había sido el comienzo de la eternidad, y nada acerca de nuestra nueva vida juntas iba a ser fácil. Para ninguno de nosotros. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que en las prioridades para ajustarse al matrimonio, tendría que aprender a ser la Reina del Inframundo, también.

Y no importa cuánto tiempo había invertido en cuidar a mi moribunda madre, tenía una sensación de abatimiento de que nada de eso me ayudaría a la hora de gobernar a los muertos.

Me saqué mis preocupaciones de la mente mientras la puerta negra de hierro forjado de la Mansión Edén apareció a la vista. Nueva York, la escuela, la enfermedad de mi madre, eso era mi pasado. Mi vida mortal. Esto era mi futuro. Sin importar lo que haya o no ocurrido durante el verano, iba a tener la oportunidad de estar con Rachel ahora, y no iba a desperdiciar ni un momento.

—Hogar dulce hogar —dije mientras conducía a través de las puertas. Podía hacer esto. Rachel estaría esperando por mí, y estaría emocionado de verme. Mi madre estaría allí, también, y no tendría que pasar seis meses más sin verla. Después de casi perderla, pasar mi verano sin mi madre había sido una tortura, pero ella insistió, el primer verano sería mío, y ni ella ni Rachel estarían involucradas. Pero estaba de vuelta ahora, y todo estaría bien.

Puck estiró el cuello para mirar los árboles de colores brillantes que se alineaban en el camino.

—¿Todo bien? —me dijo.

—Yo debería preguntarte eso —dije, viendo la manera como tamborileaba sus dedos en el apoyabrazos nerviosamente. Se quedó quieto, y después de un momento añadí antes de que pudiera evitarlo—. Ella estará feliz de verme, ¿verdad?

Puck parpadeó y dijo con frialdad:

—¿Quién? ¿Rachel? No puedo decirlo. No soy ella.

Esa fue la última respuesta que yo esperaba, pero por supuesto que ella no iba a estar contento por eso. Puck habría sido el sustituyo de Rachel como el gobernante del Inframundo si yo hubiera fallado, y a pesar de que no lo había parecido en nuestro viaje, Puck estaba sin duda dolido al respecto.

—¿Al menos pues pretender estar feliz por mí? —dije—. No puedes pasar toda tu existencia enojado por eso.

—No estoy enojado. Estoy preocupado —dijo—. No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres, lo sabes. Nadie te culparía.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿No volver a Edén? —Ya había pasado las pruebas. Le dije a Rachel que volvería. Estábamos casadas, por el amor de Dios.

—Todo el mundo está actuando como si fueras el principio y el final de todo para

Rachel —dijo Puck—. No es justo ponerte bajo ese tipo de presión. Dios mío, realmente estaba hablando acerca de no volver.

—Mira, Puck, sé que te gustó Grecia, también a mí, pero si crees que me puedes persuadir de no volver…

—No te estoy persuadiendo acerca de nada —dijo Puck con sorprendente firmeza—. Estoy tratando de asegurarme de que nadie más lo haga. Esta es tu vida. Nadie va a quitarte a tu madre ahora si decides que no quieres hacer esto después de todo.

—Eso no… eso no es por lo que voy a regresar en absoluto —farfullé.

—¿Entonces por qué, Quinn? Dame una buena razón, y lo dejaré.

—Puedo darte una docena.

—Sólo quiero una.

Resoplé. No era de su incumbencia. Había estado a punto de morir en mis intentos de salvar a Rachel de desvanecerse; no iba a alejarme de ella debido a la posibilidad de que podría no me gustarme el Inframundo.

—No sé cómo haces las cosas, pero quiero a Rachel, y no lo voy a dejar solo porque no crees que sea bueno para mí.

—Muy bien —dijo Puck—. Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer si Rachel no te quiere?

Pisé los frenos y forcé el auto a detenerse con tanta violencia que la palanca de cambios se desprendió. El auto era un pedazo de mierda de todos modos.

—Eso es imposible. Me dijo que me ama, y confío en que no me miente. A diferencia de alguien que conozco.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero su expresión no cambió. Con un bufido, me bajé del auto, maldiciendo mientras el cinturón de seguridad quedaba atrapado en mis jeans. Después de varios intentos fallidos de desenredarme, Puck se estiró y suavemente lo deshizo por mí.

—No te enojes —dijo—. Por favor. Después de lo que le pasó a Perséfone, quería asegurarme de que no pases por lo mismo, ¿está bien? Eso es todo.

Yo no era idiota. Sabía que una parte de Rachel siempre estaría enamorada de Perséfone. Después de todo, había perdido las ganas de seguir después de que ella había renunciado a su inmortalidad para morir y pasar la eternidad con un mortal, y ella no se habría sentido así si toda su existencia no hubiera girado en torno a ella. Pero yo podía darle lo que ella nunca le dio: amor correspondido.

—Si realmente eres feliz y ustedes dos se aman la una a la otra, entonces genial — dijo Puck—. Buena suerte a ambas. Pero si no… si te despiertas un día y te das cuenta que te estás forzando a amarla porque piensas que es lo correcto, no porque te hace más feliz de lo que has sido alguna vez… entonces quiero asegurarme de que sepas que tienes una opción. Y si alguna vez quieres irte, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirlo, y me iré contigo.

Irrumpí hacia la puerta principal de la casa, halándola fuertemente.

—Muy bien, así que si alguna vez decido que la vida de Rachel no vale la pena, voy a asegurarme de hacértelo saber. Ayúdame con esto, ¿quieres?

Puck no dijo nada cuando se unió a mí y abrió las pesadas puertas como si estuvieran hechas de plumas. Me deslicé dentro y forcé una sonrisa, esperando ver a Rachel esperándome en la magnífica entrada hecha de espejos y mármol. Sin embargo, el vestíbulo estaba vacío.

—¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —dije, mi sonrisa desvaneciéndose.

—Esperando por ti, sospecho. —Puck pasó después de mí, y la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, haciendo eco en la entrada—. No pensaste que íbamos a permanecer aquí, ¿o sí?

—No sabía que había otro sitio donde estar.

Él pasó el brazo por mis hombros, pero cuando me lo sacudí moviendo los hombros, se metió las manos en los bolsillos en su lugar.

—Por supuesto que hay algún otro lugar. Sígueme.

Puck me llevó al centro del vestíbulo, donde un círculo de cristal brillaba con un arcoíris de colores en el centro del piso de mármol blanco. Cuando traté de seguir al otro lado de la sala, me agarró la mano y me detuvo.

—Esta es nuestra parada —dijo, mirando hacia abajo.

Me quedé viendo los cristales debajo de mis pies, y finalmente la vi. Un aura extraña y brillante parecía emanar de donde estábamos, y salté fuera del círculo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Rachel no te dijo? —dijo Puck, y negué con la cabeza—. Es un portal entre la superficie y el Inframundo. Totalmente seguro, lo prometo. Son como atajos, así no tenemos que tomar el camino más largo.

—¿El camino más largo?

—Si sabes dónde buscar, puedes encontrar una abertura al Inframundo y viajar a través de varias cuevas y ese tipo de cosas —dijo—. Oscuro, sombrío, consume mucho tiempo, y es difícil si te pone nerviosa tener millones de kilos de roca presionando sobre ti.

—No hay nada por debajo de la superficie excepto lava y tierra —dije, haciendo caso omiso de la idea de ser enterrada viva—. Cada niño de ocho años lo sabe.

—Somos dioses. Somos excelentes en cubrir nuestras huellas —dijo Puck con una sonrisa infantil, y esta vez, cuando él me ofreció su mano, la tomé y volví a entrar en el círculo.

—¿Qué más se te da bien? —refunfuñé—. ¿Convertir el agua en vino?

—Esa es la especialidad de Xander —dijo—. Me sorprende que no haya convertido el Mar Muerto en un gran barril de fiestas a estas alturas. Debe ser demasiado salado para él. En cuanto a mí, puedo encontrar lo que sea, a quien sea o cualquier lugar que desees. ¿Notaste que nunca nos perdimos en Grecia?

—Excepto una vez.

—En realidad tampoco estábamos perdidos —señaló.

—De todas maneras —Le di una mirada, y se puso rosado—, pensé que simplemente conocías bien el área.

—Así es, hace mil años atrás. Han hecho modificaciones desde entonces. Cierra tus ojos.

Una ráfaga de energía electrizante se arremolinó a nuestro alrededor, y un rugido llenó mis oídos. Sin previo aviso, la tierra cayó por debajo de nosotros, y grité.

Mi corazón saltó en mi garganta, y mis ojos se abrieron mientras trataba de alejarme de Puck, pero su brazo me envolvía como el acero. Estábamos rodeados por roca, no, estábamos dentro de la roca e íbamos a través de ella como si no fuera más sustancial que el aire. La expresión de Puck era tan tranquila como siempre, como si deslizarse a través de la piedra, la tierra y sólo Dios sabía qué otra cosa era perfectamente normal.

Pareció durar por años, pero sólo unos pocos segundos más tarde aterricé sobre mis pies en tierra firme. Puck soltó su agarre de mis hombros, pero mis piernas temblaban tanto que me aferré a él a pesar de todo lo que quería hacer era darle un golpe en la cabeza.

—Eso no fue tan malo, ¿verdad? —me dijo alegremente, y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Me las cobraré por eso —gruñí—. No lo vas a ver venir, pero cuando se acabe, sabrás la razón por la que fue.

—Lo estaré esperando —dijo, y por fin me sentí lo suficientemente estable como para estar de pie por mi cuenta. Contuve mi respuesta mientras miraba alrededor, y mis cejas se alzaron.

Estábamos en una caverna enorme, tan grande que no podía ver la parte superior. La única manera de asegurar que era debajo de la tierra —además del angustioso viaje al que apenas había sobrevivido— era la falta de luz solar.

Genial. Aparentemente Rachel vivía en una cueva.

En lugar del cielo, los ríos de cristal corrían a través de la roca, proporcionando una luz brillante que iluminaba la caverna entera. Estalagmitas y estalactitas gigantes se unían en hileras de columnas que no podían haber sido naturales y para mi alivio, formaban una ruta a un magnífico palacio de roca de color negro brillante que parecía como si hubiera surgido de un lado de la caverna.

—Si me lo permites —dijo Puck—. En nombre del consejo, quiero ser el primero en darte la bienvenida al Inframundo.

Abrí la boca, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, los gritos enfurecidos de Rachel llenaron mis oídos, y caí de rodillas mientras el mundo se volvía negro.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 2: Talento

Rachel apareció a centímetros frente a mí, su rostro retorcido con tal furia que me encogí. Ella estaba en el Inframundo, rodeada de la misma roca de cristal fundido que reconocí de mi aterrizaje, pero la caverna no era la misma. Era tan vasta que no podía distinguir el otro lado, y estaba vacía excepto por la enorme puerta que parecía como si estuviera hecha de la propia pared.

Rachel levantó sus temblorosas manos contra una espesa niebla que se filtraba por entre las barras hechas de roca, su mandíbula tensa. Sus hermanos, Walter y Phillip lo flanqueaban a ambos lados, pero estaba claro que Rachel era la generala en esta batalla.

—No funcionará —dijo una voz de chica que hizo que mis entrañas se volvieran de hielo. Detrás de Rachel estaba parada Brittany, sus ojos brillantes con diversión—. Ya está despierto.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Rachel, su voz tensa por el esfuerzo—. ¿Realmente has llegado tan lejos que crees que esta es la respuesta?

Pero sea cual fuera la cuestión, no tuve la oportunidad de descubrirlo. Rachel y sus hermanos se desvanecieron, y abrí mis ojos y aspiré aire fresco y húmedo de la caverna que contenía el palacio. De alguna manera terminé en mis manos y rodillas, y Puck estaba arrodillado junto a mí, su ceño fruncido mientras frotaba mi espalda.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo.

—¿Qué pasó? —Viendo a dos figuras aproximarse en la distancia, me tensé. No podían ser Rachel y Brittany. Ella nunca la dejaría estar cerca de mí.

—Nada —dijo Puck sin certeza—. ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

No respondí, demasiado ocupada analizando las dos siluetas. Puck no estaba preocupado, así que no podía ser Brittany… ¿pero él había visto la caverna con la puerta? ¿Sabía él que ella estaba allá afuera, luchando contra Rachel y sus hermanos?

Finalmente, las dos figuras aparecieron a la vista y el alivio me inundó.

—Mamá —grité, poniéndome de pie sobre unas piernas temblorosas. Puck me sujetó, y conseguí dar unos cuantos pasos hacia delante.

Mi madre, quien había pasado años batallando contra el cáncer que finalmente había matado su forma mortal, caminó hacia mí radiante. Todavía no me había acostumbrado a la idea de que ella también era una diosa y había omitido mencionármelo por dieciocho años, pero en ese momento todo lo que me importaba era llenar el agujero que había crecido dentro de mí durante los seis meses que me fui.

—Hola cariño —me dijo, abrazándome. Respiré su aroma, manzanas y fresa, y le devolví el abrazo con fuerza. La había extrañado más de lo que podía haber puesto en palabras, y por lo que a mí respecta, nadie nunca me persuadiría de dejarla por cualquier espacio de tiempo otra vez.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —dijo una segunda voz. Ava. Mi mejor amiga y la razón de que hubiera conocido a Rachel en primer lugar. Otra que me había mentido sobre ser mortal—. Quinn, parecía como si estuviera teniendo un ataque.

—No es nada que no pueda ser controlado con práctica —dijo mi madre, tocando mi mejilla—. Veo que tomaste mucho sol. ¿Grecia te trató bien?

Ella me soltó, y Ava se abalanzó para darme un abrazo y chillar.

—¡Te ves hermosa! Mira ese bronceado. Estoy tan celosa. ¿Te teñiste el cabello? Luce más claro.

Busqué sobre mi hombro, pero el camino que llevaba al palacio de obsidiana estaba vacío. Rachel no había venido a saludarme después de todo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, y evité la mirada de Puck. No quería ver su éxito.

—¿Qué quieres decir con algo que puede ser controlado con la práctica?

—Tu talento, claro. —La sonrisa de mi madre vaciló—. Dime que Rachel te explicó esto el invierno pasado.

Apreté los dientes.

—De aquí en adelante, que tal si todo el mundo asume que si Rachel iba a decirme algo, no lo hizo. ¿Suena como un plan?

—Probablemente no pensaba que podrías sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para que importara —murmuró Puck.

Ava lo ignoró y enganchó su brazo con el mío.

—Estás gruñona hoy.

—También lo estarías si cayeras a través de un hoyo en el suelo y acabaras en el infierno —dije.

Mi madre tomó mi otro brazo y Puck se quedó detrás de nosotras mientras nos dirigíamos al palacio.

—No dejes que Rachel escuche que llamas infierno a este lugar —dijo ella—. Es muy susceptible sobre este tipo de cosas. Es el Inframundo, no el infierno. Es donde…

—… las personas van tras morir —dije—. Lo sé. Eso me lo dijo. ¿Dónde está?

Aun cuando pregunté, tuve la enferma sensación de que sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba.

—Ella y algunos de los otros tenían un asunto que atender —dijo mi madre—. Volverán antes de tu ceremonia de coronación esta noche.

—¿El asunto tiene algo que ver con la puerta gigante y Brittany?

Ava se detuvo, y tiré de su brazo, pero sus pies permanecieron plantados en el suelo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Eso es lo que estaba intentando decir… lo vi, justo ahora.

En la superficie, por ver visiones como esa me habría enviado a una institución mental, pero mi madre no hizo más que parpadear.

—Sí, cariño, eso pasará de vez en cuando, y con el tiempo aprenderás a controlarlo.

—Estupendo —dije irritada—. ¿Podrías al menos explicarme qué es?

—No hay necesidad de enojarse —dijo mi madre, y mi exasperación se disolvió inmediatamente. Podría no estar muriéndose ya, pero luego de haber pasado cuatro años viéndola tambalearse al borde entre la vida y la muerte, estaría cualquier cosa menos enfadada con ella. Seis meses lejos no iban a cambiar eso.

—Lo siento —dije, la culpa corriendo a través de mí. Miré a Puck, quien permanecía en el fondo, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y su mata de cabello oscuro cayendo sobre sus ojos. Pero quería respuestas, no más diatribas sobre cómo tenía una opción—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué pude ver a Rachel?

Mi madre envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, y me relajé contra ella.

—¿Por qué no vamos dentro donde es más cómodo, y entonces te contamos todo?

De alguna manera dudaba que alguna vez realmente aprendería todo lo que estaba pasando en la ahora mi familia, pero mis jeans estaban húmedos por la tierra y mientras más pronto llegáramos al palacio, más pronto vería a Rachel. Y entonces…

¿Y entonces qué?

La oferta de Puck se volvió a filtrar en mi mente, mis pensamientos dando vueltas hasta que no lo pude ignorar más. Él estaba equivocado. Tenía que estarlo. Había sobrevivido; había pasado, y Rachel me amaba. Tan pronto como nos viéramos, todo caería en su lugar, y las cosas volverían a ser normales otra vez. Y yo me sentiría como una idiota por haber cuestionado a Rachel.

El camino era más corto de lo que había pensado, inclinándose hacia abajo, hacia un patio en frente del palacio. En vez de lechos de flores y árboles, el suelo estaba plagado de magníficas joyas en un arco iris de colores que brillaban en la luz. Parecidos a la forma en que los jardines de mi madre eran arte, esto era una obra maestra, y no pude apartar mis ojos.

—Perséfone lo diseñó —dijo Ava a medida que nos aproximábamos a las intimidantes puertas. Me mordí el interior de la mejilla para evitar una réplica descortés. Nunca había considerado cuánto estar en Inframundo le recordaría a Rachel a Perséfone, y después de haber pasado milenios juntas, no había manera de que pudiera combatir cada pedazo de ella que perduraba en su vida. Pero no había sido preparada para enfrentarlo así de pronto.

Respiré profundamente. Todo estaría bien. Tenía jet-lag, eso era todo, y tan pronto como descansara y viera a Rachel, todo volvería a la normalidad. Enojarme por cada cosa no iba a ayudar.

La entrada no era para nada lo que esperaba. A diferencia de la oscuridad del mundo exterior al palacio, era alegre en el interior, con paredes rojas y espejos como los que colgaban en la Mansión Edén. Aunque esta habitación era más pequeña, era más familiar de alguna manera. Por los relieves alrededor de los espejos a los muebles de cuero marrón dispersos por todo el pasillo, todo era cálido. El palacio era enorme, pero dentro, no parecía en lo más mínimo impresionante.

Me gustaba.

—¿Es aquí donde estaré viviendo todo el invierno? —dije, y mi madre asintió.

—Esta es el ala privada del palacio, destinada para ti, Rachel y sus invitados.

—¿Hay invitados?

Ava saltó junto a mí, casi arrancando mi brazo fuera de su coyuntura.

—Como nosotros, tontita. Todo el consejo está aquí ahora mismo para tu coronación.

—¿Lo están? —Mi boca se secó—. Pensé que sólo íbamos a ser Rachel y yo. Y ustedes.

—Claro que todo el consejo está acá. Rachel va a coronar a la nueva Reina del Inframundo esta noche —dijo mi madre, poniendo su mano en mi espalda para dirigirme por otro pasillo—. Eso no sucede muy a menudo.

Ella parecía saber exactamente a dónde iba, y la ansiedad burbujeó dentro de mí. Debió haber pasado mucho tiempo aquí con Perséfone, quien había sido su hija — mi hermana— y su familiaridad con el palacio era un recordatorio de cuán profundamente arraigada había estado Perséfone a la vida de Rachel. Cuán profundamente arraigado estaba el recuerdo de ella.

—Tu dormitorio —dijo Ava, señalando hacia una puerta elaboradamente decorada al final del pasillo. Quise preguntarle cómo lo sabía, pero a medida que nos acercábamos y reconocí las intrincadas tallas de madera, casi me ahogué.

Era exactamente la misma puerta como la que en Edén llevaba a la habitación de Perséfone. En la mitad superior había una hermosa pradera, y de alguna manera el artista había conseguido recrear la luz del sol en la madera. Debajo de este se encontraba el Inframundo con sus pilares de piedra y jardines de joyas, y eso fue todo lo que pude hacer para poder hablar.

—¿Creen que a Rachel le importaría si hiciera algo de redecoración?

Ava y mi madre intercambiaron una mirada confundidas, pero Puck, quién había estado callado hasta entonces, se adelantó. Sin embargo, no quería su simpatía. O su comprensión. Rachel estaba ocupada, no ignorándome, y no podía haber sabido cómo posiblemente una sencilla puerta se sentiría como un puñetazo en el estómago para mí. No quería que ella eligiera entre yo y su esposa muerta; solo quería ser la parte más importante en su vida ahora. Tal vez tomaría algún tiempo, pero era tiempo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar si Rachel lo estaba también.

Sacudí la cabeza. Por supuesto que Rachel querría eso. Ella había sido la que se acercó a mí al lado del río para empezar. Había sido la que me protegió durante mi tiempo en Edén. Era la que había ayudado a traerme de entre los muertos. Era la que se había quedado junto a mi cama casi cada hora después. Se preocupaba. Ella tenía que hacerlo.

Aunque eso era antes de que me hubiera sido concedida la inmortalidad por el consejo, dijo una pequeña voz que sonaba sospechosamente como la de Puck en la parte trasera de mi mente. Mi madre era la hermana favorita de Rachel. Tal vez sólo estaba tratando de protegerme por el bien de ella.

Forcé el pensamiento a un lado. Estaba en pánico por nada. Rachel se presentaría pronto, y no podía evitarme todo el invierno. Incluso si tenía alguna aprensión sobre todo esto, seríamos capaces de hablar de ello. No era como si yo no estuviera nerviosa, también.

—Ésta también es tu casa ahora, y deberías hacer lo que te haga sentir cómoda — dijo Puck—. Si Rachel realmente te ama, entenderá.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? —dijo Ava, horrorizada—. Por supuesto que la ama. Yo debería saberlo.

—Sí —dijo él secamente—. Deberías. Si todas ustedes me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer antes de la ceremonia.

Él me besó en la mejilla antes de pasar de largo a Ava y mi madre, y las tres lo vimos irse. Traté de no dejarlo meterse bajo mi piel, pero la idea de pasar seis meses sin ver a Puck después de pasar todo el verano con él era difícil de aceptar. Sin importar los sentimientos que pudiera tener por mí o no pudiera tener, todavía era mi amigo.

—Iré a ver qué pasa con él —dijo mi madre una vez que Puck se perdió de vista.

—Gracias —dije—. Él no fue así mientras estuvimos en Grecia. Suspiré.

—No, me imagino que no lo era. —Dándome un abrazo, agregó—: Pasaré a verte antes de la ceremonia. Ava, quédate con ella hasta que Rachel regrese.

—Lo planeaba —dijo Ava, y una vez que mi madre había corrido tras Puck, se volvió hacía mí con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Así que, ¿quieres ver dónde sucede la magia?

La mirada en mi rostro le provocó un ataque de risa, y fue sólo cuando amenacé con seguir a mi madre que se puso seria.

—Lo siento, es sólo… eres tan mojigata.

No dignifiqué eso con una respuesta. La única vez que me había acostado con Rachel había sido después de ser dosificada con un afrodisiaco, gracias a Brittany. Si bien la idea de fallar una prueba había enfurecido a Rachel, parte de mí mantenía la esperanza de que ella lo hubiera disfrutado tanto como yo lo había hecho. No habíamos dormido juntas desde entonces, pero ahora que estábamos casadas, podría ser algo que ella estuviera esperando.

No estaba segura de cuál era peor: la idea de Rachel esperándome para dormir con ella, o la idea de Rachel no queriendo dormir conmigo en absoluto.

Ava finalmente empujó la puerta abierta, revelando un gran dormitorio suite al otro lado. La alfombra era suave y de color crema, y las paredes estaban pintadas del mismo rico rojo que el vestíbulo. En el centro había una enorme cama en una plataforma elevada, y las sábanas eran doradas. Era perfecto, y me odié a mí misma por gustarme tanto.

—Por favor dime que alguien ha cambiado las sábanas desde que Perséfone vivió aquí —murmuré, y Ava se rió.

—Por supuesto. Incluso hablé con Rachel para dejarme redecorar por ti. No creí que la puerta te molestaría, de lo contrario habría cambiado eso, también.

El nudo en mi estómago se deshizo.

—La próxima vez, comienza con eso —dije, deambulando alrededor de la habitación para inspeccionarla. Los muebles estaban esparcidos por todas partes, incluyendo dos sofás para dos, un escritorio y un tocador, y un gran ventanal con vista al patio y el jardín de joyas. Cerré las cortinas doradas.

Un ladrido agudo llamó mi atención, y me di la vuelta a tiempo para ver a Pogo, el cachorro que Rachel me había regalado el pasado invierno, venir disparado hacia mí. Sus pequeñas patas apenas podían mantenerlo estable, y su cola se movía tan entusiastamente que tenía miedo de que la golpeara contra algo.

—Pogo —arrullé, recogiéndolo y acunándolo en mi pecho—. No has crecido ni poco, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está Cerbero? —Lamió mi mejilla, y sonreí. Finalmente algo estaba yendo bien.

—Cerbero tiene su propio trabajo aquí abajo —dijo Ava desde el otro lado de la habitación—. Me hice cargo de Pogo por ti… le enseñé algunos trucos nuevos y todo.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Pensé que Rachel iba a cuidar de él. —Había conseguido a Pogo para mí porque ella quería mostrarme que tenía la intención de que nuestra relación durara, y en lugar de cuidar de él como había prometido, ¿se lo había entregado a Ava por el verano? Abracé a Pogo más fuerte.

—Ella está ocupada a veces —dijo Ava, y crucé la habitación para unirme a ella—. Ahora, este es tu armario. Incluso hablé con Rachel para que me dejara elegir tus trajes por ti esta vez en lugar de Santana.

Santana, quien junto a Brittany me había asistido durante toda mi estancia en Edén, había pasado los primero pocos meses vistiéndome en las más dolorosas modas de los últimos mil años solamente para hacerme retorcer. Habría preferido pasar los siguientes seis meses envuelta en una sábana que usar las rígidas faldas con aros y corsés que Santana habría, sin duda, previsto para mí.

Ava abrió una puerta, y mis ojos se ampliaron. Era el armario más grande que hubiera visto, lleno con filas de jean, pilas de blusas y suéteres, y una pared entera cubierta con zapatos. También había una fila de vestidos elegantes, pero Ava había mantenido misericordiosamente aquellos al mínimo.

—Me imaginé que no los querrías, así que robé la mayor parte de ellos para mí — dijo mientras pasaba mi mano sobre un vestido plateado brillante que casi habría considerado usar si tuviera algún lugar donde ir con el—. No le digas a Rachel.

—No lo haré. —Me senté al lado de la pared de zapatos e inspeccioné el par más cercano. Talla siete, como yo—. Si te digo algo, ¿prometes no decírselo a nadie más?

Estuvo a mi lado en un instante, y el hambre en sus ojos de chisme casi me hizo reconsiderarlo. Pero no tenía a nadie más para hablar aparte de mi madre y Puck, y estaba demasiado avergonzada para ir a mi madre por esto, y Puck… bueno, él era parte del problema.

—Por supuesto —dijo en un susurro conspirador—. Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, y no le diré a un alma.

Quería creerle, pero todavía recordaba la chica en Edén que me había engañado para irrumpir en la propiedad de Rachel, sólo para tenerla tratando de abandonarme allí. Su maniobra había fracasado, dando lugar a una Ava moribunda y Rachel ofreciendo sanarla si me quedaba con ella por seis meses al año. Sin embargo, desde entonces, ella se había convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos, y no podía ignorar eso.

—Se trata de Puck —dije, mirando hacia abajo al tacón que sostenía. Iría perfectamente con el vestido plateado—. Me dijo que tenía una opción. Que yo no tenía venir aquí si no quería hacerlo. —Me detuve antes de mencionar la parte donde él había ofrecido irse conmigo—. Creo que está celoso de Rachel.

En lugar de reírse en mi cara, Ava se estableció en el suelo a mi lado.

—Es una posibilidad. Ninguno de nosotros estaba contento con la idea de Rachel desvaneciéndose, pero por lo menos Puck habría conseguido algo de ello.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No quiero decir celoso de ella gobernando el Inframundo. Quiero decir… celoso de que ella me tenga a mí.

—Oh. —Los ojos de Ava se ampliaron—. Oh. ¿Crees que Puck…?

Me encogí de hombros.

—En cierto modo parece, ¿no es así? Pasamos el verano entero juntos. Él estaba tan feliz y relajado y Puck mientras estábamos en Grecia, pero ahora que estamos de vuelta aquí, se ha puesto todo malhumorado y correcto y no quiere estar cerca de mí ya. Y creo que es por Rachel.

—Debido a que Rachel te tiene y él no. —Ava golpeó su dedo contra su mejilla de porcelana—. Sabes quién soy yo, ¿verdad?

La miré. ¿Era esa una pregunta con trampa?

—Sí. Eres Ava.

—¿Y de qué soy la diosa? —dijo, moviendo su cabello rubio sobre su hombro. Nadie nunca me había dicho, pero fuera de los catorce miembros del consejo, Ava era de lejos la más fácil de combinar con su contraparte olímpica. Junto con Rachel, por supuesto.

—La diosa del amor. Ella estaba radiante.

—Muy bien, aunque olvidaste la belleza y el sexo. Sí, definitivamente era Afrodita.

—¿Cuál es tu punto? —La mayor parte del tiempo me las arreglaba para olvidar lo impresionante que Ava era, pero cuando recordaba, era difícil sentirse como nada más que una masa poco atractiva a su lado.

—Mi punto es que tengo ciertos dones, y puedo decir que Puck te ama. Pero todos nosotros te amamos, Quinn. Eres parte de la familia ahora.

—¿Qué clase de amor es? Para Puck, quiero decir.

Ella suspiró dramáticamente y me dio una palmada en la rodilla.

—Decírtelo sería una terrible invasión de la privacidad de Puck, y tengo que soportarlo en el futuro previsible.

Rodé los ojos.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa la privacidad?

—Desde que Rachel apareció hace diez segundos.

Me puse de pie. Mariposas invadieron mi estómago mientras me lancé fuera del armario, pero me detuve en seco cuando vi a Rachel sentado en el borde de la cama, con las manos entrelazadas y el rostro glacial. Se veía pálida y agotad, y creí ver un ligero temblor en sus manos, pero eso no fue lo que captó mi atención.

Una profunda herida corría por su cuello y desparecía debajo de su camisa, pero lo más notable era la mancha de carmín en su piel.

Estaba sangrando.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 3: Coronación

No sabía mucho acerca de ser un dios, pero sí sabía que no se suponía que los dioses sangraran.

Podían enfermarse o resultar heridos cuando adoptaban cuerpos humanos por breves períodos de tiempo, como había hecho Ava cuando la conocí en Edén y como mi madre lo había hecho durante los primeros dieciocho años de mi vida. Pero uno de los mayores beneficios de ser inmortal era no preocuparse por cosas molestas como la sangre y la muerte.

—¡Rachel! —Volé a su lado, mis dedos flotaron sobre el tajo en su piel. Necesitaba puntos desesperadamente pero, ¿cómo se suponía que alguien curara a un dios?—

. ¿Qué sucedió?

Se estremeció cuando suavemente bajé el cuello para exponer el resto de la herida. Su camisa negra estaba mojada con sangre, y sin preguntar comencé a desabotonarla.

—Iré… iré a buscar a Theo —dijo Ava, y salió corriendo del cuarto, con Pogo en los talones, dejándome para que atendiera sola a Rachel.

—No es nada —dijo Rachel, pero la tensión en su mandíbula decía lo contrario. Una vez que desabotoné su camisa, separé la tela, exponiendo un corte que iba por su pecho hasta el ombligo.

—Eso no luce como nada —dije—. Recuéstate.

Rachel comenzó a protestar, pero le di una mirada firme, y se rindió. Una vez que estuvo recostada, me cerní sobre ella, intentando descifrar algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar, pero ella no sangraba con tanta gravedad como para aplicarle presión, y no quería lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Cómo sucedió esto? Creí que se suponía que los dioses no podían ser heridos de esta manera.

—Normalmente no. —Las esquinas de sus labios se elevaron con una ligera sonrisa—. Luces bien, Quinn. ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?

Sangraba por todas partes, y quería saber cómo había estado mi verano.

—¿Comparado hasta ahora con mi otoño? Fantástico. ¿No puedo hacer nada? Estás sangrando sobre las sábanas.

La cama era la última de mis preocupaciones, pero fue suficiente para distraer a Rachel de hacerme más preguntas.

—Mis disculpas. Me aseguraré de limpiarlo antes de esta noche. Theo estará aquí en breve, y… ah, aquí estás.

Me di vuelta rápidamente justo a tiempo para ver entrar a Theo. La mayoría del consejo había actuado como empleados en la Mansión Edén, y Theo había tomado la posición de Jefe de la Guardia. Seguridad, pensé, pero cuando lo vi atravesar la puerta, elevándose sobre Ava mientras ella se escabullía detrás de él, me di cuenta de su papel podría haberse extendido más allá. Rachel era capaz de curarme, lo había probado, pero aparentemente no podía curarse a sí mismo. Claro, no se suponía que fuera capaz de resultar herida en primer lugar.

—¿Dónde están los otros? —dijo Theo. Mientras salía de su camino, abrí la boca para preguntar quiénes eran los otros, pero luego la cerré rápidamente. Walter y Phillip, los hermanos de Rachel. La misma gente que había visto en mi visión.

—Están viniendo —dijo Rachel. Theo apoyó las manos en la herida, y la expresión adolorida de Rachel se relajó—. Insistieron en que me adelantara.

—¿Están heridos? —dijo Theo, y Rachel sacudió la cabeza.

—El ataque estuvo mayormente focalizado en mí.

Miré ansiosamente a Theo, buscando cualquier señal de que lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo funcionaba. Al principio no vi nada, pero luego, después de varios segundos, un extraño brillo se formó entre sus manos y la piel de Rachel.

Mientras pasaba sus palmas sobre la herida, ésta se cerró, dejando atrás una leve línea plateada. Esa fue toda la evidencia que necesitaba para saber que esto no era algo que ocurriera todos los días. Rachel no tenía otras cicatrices.

—Listo —dijo Theo una vez que terminó. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se limpió las manos—. Recomendaría que te tomaras las cosas con calma esta tarde, en caso de que haya algún daño que yo no alcanzara.

—No lo hay —dijo Rachel mientras se sentaba. Comenzó a ponerse de nuevo su camisa, pero debió haber sentido cuán húmeda estaba, porque la dejó a un lado—. Gracias, Theo. Ava.

Theo no desperdició tiempo yéndose, y Ava se rezagó detrás de él, su ceño fruncido con preocupación. Ella movió la cabeza hacia Rachel, y sacudí la mía. Tanto como quería que ella estuviera alrededor, ahora que Rachel estaba aquí, no había razón para que se quedara.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y deslicé mis dedos a través del pelo de Pogo mientras Rachel doblaba su camisa arruinada. Una docena de preguntas corrían por mi mente, pero no sabía por dónde empezar, así que se lo dejé a ella. Eventualmente tendría que hablarme, incluso si no quería contarme lo que realmente había sucedido.

Casi un minuto pasó antes de que ella hablara, y para ese momento yo había metido mis manos entre las rodillas, demasiado nerviosa para intentar pretender no estarlo.

—¿Esperas con ansias la ceremonia de esta noche? —dijo, y la miré con la boca abierta.

—No nos hemos visto en seis meses, estás cubierta de sangre, ¿y eso es de lo que quieres hablar?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es un tema tan bueno como cualquier otro.

—No —dije, hundiendo las uñas en mis jeans—. Realmente no lo es. ¿Por qué no comenzamos por cómo te las arreglaste para ser herida tan gravemente cuando se supone que eres inmortal?

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia una puerta junto a mi armario. Cuando la abrió, vi que tenía un armario propio, sólo que más pequeño y más monocromático. Sacó una camisa negra que era idéntica a la que había descartado, pero antes de ponérsela, se dirigió hacia otra puerta. El cuarto de baño.

—Te ayudaré —dije, bajándome de un salto de la cama y apresurándome hacia ella. No objetó, y la seguí hacia el gran cuarto de baño decorado en negro y dorado. Divisando un paño de lavar, lo tomé y abrí el grifo—. No esperaba que el Inframundo tuviera cañerías.

Eso al menos provocó una leve sonrisa en ella.

—Ava puedes ser muy convincente a veces.

Limpié la sangre que manchaba su piel, con cuidado de evitar la delgada cicatriz que ahora corría por su pecho. Rachel se quedó inmóvil, y cuando levanté la mirada hacia arriba, la vi mirándome con una mirada extrañamente tierna.

—¿Qué? —dije, ruborizándome—. ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?

—No —dijo, y tan rápidamente como la había notado, la expresión desapareció—. Me preguntaste como me hice esto. Hubo un problema del que me tuve que encargar, y aunque hay pocas cosas que pueden herir a mi familia, están allá afuera.

—¿Cómo qué? —dije, enjuagando el paño. El agua se volvió rosa mientras se arremolinaba por el desagüe.

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

Genial. Aparentemente mientras había estado bronceándome en Grecia, ella se había vuelto a convertir en la misma Rachel que había conocido un año atrás en lugar de aquella con la que me había casado. La fulminé con la mirada.

—¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? Prometiste que nunca me mentirías.

—No estoy mintiendo…

—Dijiste que ya no me guardarías secretos —contrataqué—. Así que, ¿cuál es? ¿Vas a tratarme como una niñita frágil a la que necesitas proteger a cualquier costo o vas a tratarme como a tu compañera? Porque en unas pocas horas, voy a ser la reina de este lugar, y nunca voy a ser capaz de ayudarte a reinar apropiadamente si siempre te guardas todo. Tengo el derecho a saber.

Silencio. Suspiré.

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Brittany? Rachel se tensó.

—¿Cuánto te dijo tu madre?

¿Mi madre sabía de esto?

—Nada —dije, y fue cuando me di cuenta que, tarde o temprano, tendría que contarle acerca de lo que había sucedido, hice una mueca—. Tuve una visión, supongo. No sé cómo llamarlo. Cuando Puck me trajo aquí, de repente te vi a ti, a Walter y a Phillip peleando con… algo. No sabía qué era, pero estabas frente a esta puerta, y Brittany apareció detrás de ti y te dijo que no tenía sentido, porque él ya estaba despierto.

El silencio pareció estirarse por siempre. No fue hasta que levanté el paño una vez más que contestó, y cuando lo hizo, habló con una inquietante calma.

—Así que este es tu don, entonces. Me lo había preguntado.

—¿Don? —Mi madre había mencionado lo mismo, pero nunca había llegado a explicármelo.

—Junto con la inmortalidad vienen ciertos talentos —dijo Rachel—. Varía de acuerdo a cada individuo, y a menudo coincide con lo que representamos. Por ejemplo, curar no es el único talento de Theo. Como el dios de la música y la poesía, también tiene un tono perfecto.

Estaba intentando hacerme reír. Ésa tenía que ser una buena señal. Me las arreglé para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras algo de ansiedad abandonaba mi cuerpo.

—Estoy segura de que es útil todo el tiempo.

—Sí, hace el entretenimiento durante las reuniones familiares más soportable.

Otro momento pasó en silencio. Eso debe haber sido a lo que se refirió Puck con no perderse nunca. La habilidad de mi madre de sonsacar vida del terreno más desatendido, la habilidad de Rachel de viajar grandes distancias en un pestañeo…¿de qué otra manera viajaba a través del Inframundo?

—¿Por qué puedo ver cosas que están sucediendo en otros lugares? —dije—. ¿Qué utilidad tiene? ¿Se supone que eso me hace mejor al decidir el destino de otras personas?

—Sí, y tendrá otros usos también. Una vez que seas coronada, comenzarás a desarrollar otros poderes —dijo Rachel—. Te ayudaré tanto como sea capaz, y con el tiempo aprenderás a controlarlos.

Así que además de aprender todo lo demás sobre el Inframundo, tendría que lidiar con habilidades incontrolables también. No que la idea de ser capaz de hacer cosas divinas no fuese excitante, pero no me gustaba la idea de tener visiones sin advertencia. No cuando me daban un palpitante dolor de cabeza después.

—¿Cuáles van a ser mis habilidades?

—No estoy segura. Las cosas que Perséfone podía hacer no se transferirán necesariamente a ti.

Mi corazón se hundió. Al paso que iba esto, nunca escaparía de la sombra de Perséfone.

—¿Qué podía hacer ella? —dije, aun cuando de ella era lo último de lo que quería hablar—. ¿Podía ver cosas?

—Sí. Sus otras habilidades eran muy parecidas a las mías. —El indicio de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, e intenté convencerme de que era porque la sangre casi había desaparecido. No porque estaba pensando en ella—. Podía viajar. También tenía un talento para diferenciar una mentira de una verdad, y podía crear, como todos nosotros podemos.

—¿Crear?

Él extendió su mano, y un momento después, una flor hecha de joyas apareció en su palma vacía. Exactamente como las del jardín de afuera.

—Para ti.

La tomé y examiné los delicados pétalos hechos de cuarzo rosa. Anidado entre ellos había pequeñas perlas cremosas, y el tallo estaba hecho de un metal tal ligero como el aire. Me llevé la flor a la nariz, pero no tenía aroma. Tan hermosa como era, no era real.

—Mis hermanos, hermanas y yo somos mucho más poderosos que nuestros descendientes —dijo—. Con cada generación, los dones se hacen menos potentes.

Mi estómago se agitó. Nuestros descendientes, no los de ellos. Claro, Rachel siempre los reunía como si fueran una sola entidad en lugar de seis seres individuales.

—¿Tienes… tienes hijos? —dije tímidamente.

Era humillante darme cuenta que sabía tan poco acerca de ella. Después de estudiar largo y tendido el año pasado, sabía lo que los mitos me habían enseñado y lo que ella misma me había contado, pero los mitos no siempre eran exactos, y Rachel había sido mucho menos que comunicativa acerca de sí misma. Brittany me había dicho una vez que se creía que Rachel nunca se había acostado con nadie antes de mí, ni siquiera con Perséfone, pero Brittany había resultado ser menos que confiable.

—No, no tengo —dijo Rachel, y casi me ahogué tratando de tragarme mi suspiro de alivio.

—¿Tú…? —Me detuve, pero Rachel asintió alentadoramente—. ¿Quieres algún día? ¿En unas cuantas décadas o siglos?

Me dio una débil sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

—Veremos cómo te sientes para entonces. No quiero cargarte con otra responsabilidad que no pediste. Ahora ven, debemos prepararte.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Ella pensaba que yo no quería esto, casarme y todo lo que conllevaba?

Las palabras de Puck flotaron de vuelta a mí. Esta era la decisión de la que él había estado hablando, ¿cierto? Sabía que Rachel estaba teniendo dudas. Él sabía que Rachel pensaba que era una carga para mí, o que me iba a convertir en una Perséfone y dejarlo. Peor, Puck había tratado de convencerme de ello.

—Sabes que quiero esto, ¿verdad? —dije—. No importa lo que los demás digan…

—Nadie más me ha dicho una palabra sobre esto —dijo Rachel—. Incluso tu madre ha respetado mis límites. Por primera vez —agregó en voz baja—. Pero este es el principio de nuestro gobierno juntas. No necesitamos tomar estas decisiones de inmediato.

Nuestro gobierno juntas, no nuestras vidas juntas. Otra distinción, pero esta vez no fue un desliz de lengua. Mi garganta se apretó.

—No cuando piensas que podría irme de todas maneras, ¿cierto? - Titubeó.

—No soy tu aprehensora. Si deseas irte, puedes hacerlo.

—No, no eres mi aprehensora. Se supone que seas mi esposa —espeté—. ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Quieres gobernar sola… o desvanecerte o lo que sea que te pasará si me voy?

Quería que me gritara. Quería que estuviera furiosa. Quería hacerle sentir las abrumadoras emociones que desencadenaba en mí cuando ella era así, cuando estaba tan desesperada por la aprobación que se negaba a darme que prácticamente arrancaba mi cabello.

En cambio, me observó con una mirada desesperantemente calmada y dijo de manera uniforme:

—Me gustaría que nos dieras a ambas algo de tiempo para adaptarnos a esto. Es una nueva vida para ambos, y deseo crecer juntas en vez de pelear. No hay necesidad de precipitarnos. Tenemos la eternidad.

Era razonable. Esa era la peor parte; no tenía nada acerca de qué reclamarle. Estaba siendo la madura, dándonos a ambas espacio para adaptarnos a esto, y yo estaba siendo la que se aferraba a ella, porque a pesar de que confiaba en ella con mi vida, no confiaba lo suficiente como para que me amara en la manera en la que quería que lo hiciera. Y en ese momento, una parte de mí la odiaba por eso.

—Sólo dime si quieres que esté aquí o no —susurré—. Por favor.

Bajó la cabeza, como si quisiera besarme, pero se retiró al último segundo.

—Lo que yo quiera jamás debería dictar lo que haces. Quiero que seas feliz, y mientras estés contenta, yo también lo seré.

Esa no era una respuesta y ella lo sabía, pero me tranquilicé y seguí a Rachel al dormitorio, donde se puso la camisa. Yo tampoco quería pelear. Sabía que las cosas no iban a ser perfectas, y quizás era culpa de Puck por hacerme dudar de Rachel para empezar, o tal vez eran los recordatorios de Perséfone donde sea que mirara, pero lo único que quería era un poco de tranquilidad. Una caricia. Un beso. Una palabra. Lo que sea.

Cepillé mis dedos contra la flor enjoyada en mi bolsillo. Eso tendría que ser suficiente por ahora.

—Asumo que Ava te mostró el closet —dijo Rachel—. Puedes elegir cualquier cosa que desees usar, aunque como la ceremonia de esta noche se considera formal, algo más elegante de lo que preferirías sería más apropiado.

—De acuerdo —dije suavemente—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Por supuesto.

Vacilé. ¿Me amaba? ¿Seguía enamorado de Perséfone? ¿Tan siquiera quería que me coronaran como su reina, o era simplemente un sustituto de mi hermana? ¿Por qué no había venido a verme cuando había estado en Grecia con Puck?

Pero el coraje que me había tomado para hacer esas preguntas había desaparecido. Cavé profundo, tratando de encontrar algunos restos mientras imaginaba los inevitables seis meses de tensión y soledad si no lo hacía, pero me quedé con las manos vacías. Cada parte de mí estaba empapada con el miedo enfermizo de que Rachel no me quisiera aquí después de todo, que ella sólo había estado de acuerdo con ello porque mi madre y el resto del consejo la habían obligado. Que yo sería para Rachel lo que ella había sido para Perséfone: nada excepto una obligación. Así que lo evadí.

—¿Qué vestido prefieres?

Mientras Rachel me llevaba al armario para recorrer el estante de vestidos formales, alcancé su mano, pero en el momento en que lo toqué, se alejó. En cambio, sostuvo en alto un vestido plateado que había admirado antes.

—¿Qué hay de este?

Las náuseas se apoderaron de mí. Quizás ella simplemente había estado alcanzando el vestido y no había notado que yo había estado tratando de tocarla, pero la mitad del tiempo parecía que sabía que movimiento iba a hacer antes de que lo hiciera. No importaba como lo justificara, no podía sacudirme el sentimiento de que lo había hecho a propósito.

Pero seguir peleando sólo le daría una excusa para empujarme más lejos, y había tenido suficiente de eso por un día. Esta noche, después de la ceremonia, después de que todo estuviera en su lugar, entonces podríamos hablar, y no le daría la opción de alejarse.

—Ese es lindo —dije, forzando una sonrisa. Tomé el vestido, pero antes de que pudiera moverme hacia el bastidor para cambiarme, una fuerte explosión resonó en la habitación, y dejé caer la percha.

Puck irrumpió en el armario, deteniéndose cuando me vio de pie allí con Rachel. Sus hombros se hundieron y todo el aire pareció dejar sus pulmones, y podría haber jurado que vi un destello de resentimiento en su rostro. Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, había desaparecido, remplazado por el mismo vacío que había estado antes ahí.

—Hubo otro ataque.

Rachel se puso rígida, y cualquier esperanza de tener una tarde con ella se había ido. Recogió el vestido y me lo entregó, en un momento estaba a mi lado, y al siguiente estaba en el dormitorio.

—Diles que continúen con las preparaciones para la ceremonia —dijo Rachel mientras terminaba de abrocharse la camisa—. Puck y yo regresaremos antes de que comience.

La miré fijamente.

—¿Vas a salir otra vez? ¿Después de casi desangrarte? Sus labios formaron una línea delgada.

—Es mi deber. No tardaremos demasiado.

—¿Qué si lo que sea que te lastimó esta vez hace las cosas incluso peores?

—No lo hará —dijo Rachel planamente—. Haz lo que te digo y no te preocupes por ello. Regresaremos dentro de poco.

Resoplé indignada. ¿Hacer lo que dice? Durante mi tiempo en Edén, ella me había dado órdenes para mantenerme a salvo, pero se suponía que ahora éramos compañeras. Dar órdenes a mi alrededor no estaba bien. Si esa era la forma en que iba a jugar, entonces las cosas iban a tener que cambiar. Ya no era una indefensa mortal. Y era tiempo de que ambas empezáramos a actuar como tales.

No tenía tiempo de externar mis protestas. Puck por lo menos tuvo la decencia de darme una mirada de disculpa, pero la expresión de Rachel estaba en blanco mientras ambas parpadeaban fuera de mi vista, dejándome sola en el dormitorio. Algo tiró dentro de mí al darme cuenta que estas podrían ser las últimas palabras que escuchara alguna vez decir a Rachel, y aferré el vestido con tanta fuerza que la tela amenazaba con rasgarse.

—Lo juro —murmuré a Pogo—. Si uno de ellos muere permanentemente, jamás les hablaré de nuevo.

Podría ya no estar en el Edén, pero algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Ava me ayudó a prepararme, sentándome en frente del tocador y pasando casi una hora arreglando mi cabello. La dejé aplicar algo de base y lápiz labial, pero me levanté cuando trató de atacarme con delineador de ojos y rímel.

—Vamos, Quinn —dijo con un puchero—. Esta es una cosa de una vez en la vida. Te tienes que ver absolutamente deslumbrante, de otra manera jamás me lo perdonaría.

—¿Estás diciendo que necesito maquillaje para verme hermosa?—dije, y sus ojos perfectamente hechos se ampliaron.

—¡No, claro que no! Sólo quería decir… no quiero hacerte ver como una persona diferente. Sólo quiero hacerte la mejor tú que puedes ser.

—¿Hará una diferencia en la ceremonia?

—No —dijo de mala gana, y eso puso fin a aquello.

Me las arreglé para mantener mi pánico moderado durante la siguiente media hora o así, pero cuando llegó el momento de la ceremonia y Rachel y Puck no habían vuelto, empezó a crecer hasta que ya no podía ignorarlo. ¿Qué si algo les había pasado? ¿Cómo alguien podría saber que debían ayudarlos?

—Esto se siente familiar —dijo Ava animadamente mientras me guiaba a través de los corredores que se extendían desde el ala privada a lo que sólo podría asumir era la sección pública del palacio. Las paredes cambiaron de rojo a crema y oro, y por un momento olvidé que estábamos en el Inframundo… por lo menos hasta que pasamos una ventana encortinada, y cometí el error de echar un vistazo afuera.

Hubiera sido soportable si Rachel hubiera estado allí conmigo, pero cuando Ava me dejó fuera de un conjunto de puertas dobles que me recordaban fuertemente al salón de baile de la Mansión Edén, aún no había señal de Rachel o Puck. Por el lado positivo, finalmente entendí a lo que Ava se refería con familiar.

—¿Rachel construyó la Mansión Edén como este lugar? —dije, mirando alrededor mientras esperábamos. Todo, desde el color de la alfombra y las paredes hasta el camino que Ava había tomado para conducirme aquí, me recordaban a Edén. No era exactamente el mismo, pero era lo suficientemente parecido como para que no pudiera evitar recordar la noche en que había sido presentada al consejo hace casi exactamente un año.

—Algunas partes —dijo Ava—. El palacio es más grande, por supuesto, pero mantuvo las pequeñas cosas importantes.

Por lo menos Rachel nunca se perdería en su propia casa, no importaba cuántas tuviera.

—¿Crees que estará de vuelta a tiempo?

—Claro —dijo con una actitud despreocupada y deseé que pudiera cambiar el nudo en mi estómago—. No puede perdérselo.

—Puck probablemente logrará que lo maten para no tener que venir. —Fruncí el ceño—. ¿Por qué crees que salieron así antes de la ceremonia?

Ava se quedó quieta, y ella no se encontró con mis ojos mientras me contestaba.

—Porque es el trabajo de Rachel.

—¿No podía esperar?

Sus labios pintados tiraron hacia abajo en una mueca.

—No puedes esperar que Rachel sea alguien que no es. No ha estado casada en cientos de años. Le tomará un tiempo volver a acostumbrarse a ello, pero cuando suceda, merecerá la pena. Está acostumbrada a poner sus deberes primero, eso es todo.

Su respuesta me hizo sentir como una idiota, y mis mejillas quemaron por debajo de la capa de maquillaje que ella había aplicado en mi cara.

—Apenas me toca —dije, peleé por mantener mi voz plana—. Han pasado seis meses, y ni siquiera me dio un beso de saludo. No quiero que cambie por mí, pero sería lindo si por lo menos tratara de dejarme saber que está feliz de verme. No puedo… —Las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta, y me tomó un momento hacer mi camino alrededor del bulto que se estaba formando—. No puedo pasar la mitad de mi vida con alguien que no me ama.

—Oh, Quinn. —Ava me abrazó, teniendo cuidado de no estropear mi cabello o maquillaje—. Claro que te ama. Nunca ha sido buena con el afecto físico eso es todo, y es una mujer, algo diferente – hizo un ademán con sus manos en su entrepierna – ya sabes, un Dios. Nunca son buenos en darse cuenta de lo que queremos y actuar en base a ello, en especial cuando han estado solos por tanto tiempo como Rachel. ¿Realmente tengo que pasar los siguientes seis meses asegurándote cuánto te ama?

Sorbí las lágrimas.

—No, pero sería lindo que lo hiciera.

—Dale tiempo —dijo—. Probablemente sólo está nerviosa con todo lo que está pasando.

—¿Qué está pasando? —dije, intentando apartarme lo suficiente para mirarla, pero mientras ella estaba siendo gentil, su agarre era inquebrantable—. ¿Qué está pasando con Brittany?

Ava se tensó.

—¿No te lo dijo Rachel? —dijo con una voz tímida.

—No, y si tú tampoco lo haces, me voy a frotar el lápiz labial sobre toda mi cara. Y la tuya.

Ella se alejó de un salto y alzó sus manos, como para protegerse de mí.

—No te atrevas, aplazaré la ceremonia si es necesario.

—Creo que Rachel y Puck ya lo están haciendo por ti. —Me crucé de brazos—. Dime lo que está pasando. Tengo derecho a saberlo.

Ella suspiró.

—Lo tienes, pero Rachel me matará si averigua que te lo he dicho.

Entonces no le diré que fuiste tú.

Ava miró en alrededor nerviosamente y tiró de uno de sus rizos rubios.

—Sólo voy a decirte esto porque Rachel no está aquí para hacerlo, porque de verdad deberías escucharlo de ella —dijo en voz baja, pero estaba segura de que iba a decírmelo porque sabía que Rachel no me lo diría—. Brittany escapó. Rachel, Papi y Phillip no dicen mucho sobre lo que está sucediendo, pero… bueno, viste la condición en la que Rachel entró. Obviamente algo malo está pasando.

Algo lo bastante malo para causarle una cicatriz a un dios.

—¿Cómo se lastimó Rachel, te dijeron algo?

—¿Decir algo sobre qué?

Me di la vuelta. Puck se dirigía hacia nosotras, su cabello hecho un desastre y su chaqueta rasgada en el hombro, pero al menos no parecía tener sangre esta vez.

—¡Puck! —Salí volando hacia él, sin importarme el cabello y maquillaje. Me tomó en sus brazos y me estrechó con fuerza, escuché un estrangulado grito de protesta por parte de Ava. Por el bien de ella, no lo besaría en la mejilla—. ¿Estás bien?

¿Qué pasó?

—No fue nada —dijo—. Un incidente menor. Todo está bien.

—¿Quieres decir que no tuvo que ver con Brittany? —dije, y Puck abrió la boca para responder cuando una segunda voz lo interrumpió.

—Sí, tuvo que ver.

Puck hizo una mueca, e inmediatamente me soltó y dio un paso al costado. Rachel cruzó el pasillo hacia mí, y a diferencia de Puck, lucía impecable.

—¿Estás sangrando mortalmente de nuevo? —dije, incapaz de evitar la frialdad de mi voz. Rachel fingió no notarlo o estaba muy distraída para que le importara.

—Estoy bien. —Asintió hacia las puertas dobles detrás de mí—. Te escoltaré al entrar. No debemos mantener al resto del consejo esperando.

Eso era lo último que me preocupaba, pero cuando Rachel me ofreció su brazo, lo tomé. A este ritmo, ese era el mayor contacto que tendría con ella por todo el invierno.

Ava y Puck entraron por la puerta, y Rachel miró fijamente hacia delante mientras esperábamos. La miré por el rabillo del ojo, buscando señales de que había sido atacada nuevamente, pero estaba tan compuesta como siempre. Como si tener a su nueva esposa dedicando su vida a ayudarla a reinar el Inframundo fuera algo de todos los días.

Mi pechó se tensó. No podía hacer este tipo de compromiso si las cosas no iban a cambiar. Si ella no iba a confiar en mí, si no me quería como su reina, entonces no quería esto.

—Lo que sea que esté pasando con Brittany, tengo derecho a saberlo.

—Sí —dijo—. Te lo aseguro, tan pronto como tengamos un momento, te lo diré todo.

—Tenemos un momento ahora —dije. No quería pelear, no en la cúspide del momento que irrevocablemente iba a cambiar para siempre mi vida. Pero esa era la razón por la que tenía que hacer esto—. No se siente como que confiaras en mí… o que me quisieras aquí, y tengo que saber que sí quieres. Y si no es así, entonces no tenemos que hacer esto.

Rachel dudó. La miré buscando alguna señal de lo que estaba pensando, pero su expresión no me dio ninguna pista.

—Si no quieres…

—Quiero —dije, la desesperación arañando en mi interior—. Quiero quedarme. Quiero hacer esto. Quiero estar junto a ti. No sé cómo hacer para que quede claro. Pero necesito que tú lo quieras, también, ¿sí? Por favor, tan solo dime que me quieres aquí para poder hacerlo.

Esperaba silencio como respuesta, y cuando no respondió, empecé a darme la vuelta de espaldas a la puerta.

La mano de Rachel me detuvo.

—Quinn —dijo suavemente—. Ha sido un día difícil, y lamento la preocupación que te he hecho atravesar esta tarde. Sin embargo, no importa cuán duras se pongan las cosas, no importa cuánto tiempo nos tome ajustarnos a esta nueva vida, nunca dudes que te quiero aquí. Eres capaz y perspicaz, y eres más adecuada para permanecer a mi lado que cualquier mortal que haya conocido.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Sus razones eran racionales, pero no del corazón. Si Rachel tenía su modo de actuar, y estaba segura de que su reina iba a ser todo lo que yo sería para ella, pero no tenía sentido presionar en el asunto. Me había respondido.

—Gracias —dije mientras mi voz temblaba. No era suficiente, pero sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo, y se lo daría. La ceremonia era ahora. ¿Qué pasaba si decidía que nunca podría amarme como algo más que una amiga después de todo?

No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres, lo sabes.

Aparte de mi cabeza la voz de Puck. Ahora no. No cuando estaba a punto de hacer la cosa más importante que haría en mi vida.

Y no cuando estábamos entrando en la sala más sorprendente que haya visto jamás.

Dejaba el salón de baile de la Mansión Edén en vergüenza. Pilares de piedra cincelada sostenían el techo alto, el cual estaba hecho del mismo cuarzo que corría a través de la caverna del exterior, e iluminaba cada centímetro de la gran sala. Ventanas con pesadas cortinas doradas y negras se elevaban por encima de mi cabeza, y una magnífica araña colgaba en el medio del techo. Al menos ahora sabía la razón de que el palacio fuera tan grande. Tenía que ser con el fin de albergar una sala como esta.

El sonido de mis tacones hacía eco con cada paso que daba a través del reluciente suelo de mármol. Fila tras fila de bancas se encontraban de frente, como si Rachel esperara una multitud, y al final del solitario pasillo de pilares había dos tronos. Uno estaba hecho de diamante negro y el otro blanco.

Este era el salón del trono del Inframundo.

Los demás miembros del consejo estaban sentados en la primera fila de bancos, y afortunadamente todos menos Puck estaban vistiendo ropas tan extravagantes como el vestido que Rachel había escogido para mí. Al menos no tendría que soportar la vergüenza de estar vestida demasiado bien a comparación de los demás.

—Recuerda exhalar —dijo Rachel, su aliento cálido contra mi oído, y me estremecí. Aunque estaba en lo cierto; en algún momento entre entrando a la sala del trono y alcanzando el final del pasillo, había olvidado respirar.

Rachel nos dio la vuelta así que enfrentamos al consejo, y él asintió una vez saludando. Hice lo mismo e intenté enfocarme en el frente, segura de que si captaba la mirada de alguien, mis nervios me superarían, pero finalmente tuve que mirar.

Mi madre estaba sentada en el centro, la espalda recta y sus ojos brillantes mientras miraba. Puck se sentaba al final, y por la forma en que se removía en su silla, supe que no quería estar aquí. No lo culpaba.

Todos los demás parecían al menos moderadamente interesados, pero antes de poder asimilarlo, Rachel se puso frente a mí y puso las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba. Dudé, pero me hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza para darme fuerzas, y temblorosamente puse mis manos sobre las suyas.

—Quinn. —Habló con una voz normal, pero resonó a través de la sala, amplificada por el poder de Rachel o la estructura de la sala o ambos—. Como mi esposa, has aceptado tomar las responsabilidades de la Reina del Inframundo. Decidirás con imparcialidad y sin prejuicios sobre las almas de aquellos que han partido del mundo superior, y desde el equinoccio de otoño al de primavera de cada año, deberás dedicarte a la tarea de guiar a aquellos que están perdidos y proteger a todos de daños más allá de sus vidas eternas.

Ni siquiera pude convencer a Rachel de no ir a misiones suicidas. ¿Cómo se suponía que ayudara a proteger cada alma de este lugar?

Las manos de Rachel empezaron a hacerse increíblemente más cálidas. Una cálida luz amarilla brilló entre nosotros, y me mordí el interior de la mejilla, apenas capaz de evitar apartarme. Me tomaría más de unas pocas horas acostumbrarme a esa muestra casual de poder.

—¿Aceptas tu papel como Reina del Inframundo, y te comprometes a respetar las responsabilidades y expectativas que el puesto conlleva? —dijo Rachel.

Dudé. Esto no era por un año o incluso diez; esto era para siempre. Ni siquiera había decidido aún en qué quería especializarme en la universidad, y mucho menos lo que quería hacer con el resto de mi vida, pero aquí estaba Rachel, dándome una opción. Y por una fracción de segundo, su mirada se encontró con la mía, y vi a mi Rachel debajo de la distante diosa frente a mí. Sus ojos de luz de luna brillaban, las esquinas de sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba en la más débil sonrisa y ella pareció brillar con calidez desde el interior hacia el exterior. Me estaba mirando como si estuviera de regreso en Edén, como si fuera la única persona en el mundo, y en ese momento, habría desgarrado el cielo y el infierno con tal de asegurarme de nunca perderla.

Pero luego ella desapareció sumido en sí mismo, detrás de la máscara que llevaba para proteger el lado que Perséfone había arrancado a trozos, y la realidad se estrelló a mi alrededor. ¿No era una verdadera elección, no? Todo lo que había hecho desde que me mudé a Edén me había dirigido a este momento. Rachel no se había casado conmigo por amor, y yo lo había sabido desde el comienzo. Se había casado conmigo porque pasé las pruebas que nadie más pasó, y porque el consejo me había concedido la inmortalidad. Era la única chica que había vivido lo suficiente para volverse su reina. ¿Y si ella permanecía de esta manera por el resto de la eternidad? ¿Y si todo lo que yo sería para Rachel era una amiga y una compañera? La manera que había sido en Edén, como me había hablado hasta las primeras horas de la mañana, como había visto en mí de una manera que nadie más había hecho, como había arriesgado su propia existencia para salvar la mía. ¿Y si nunca volvía a ver ese lado otra vez?

Entonces, ¿y si esta era la prueba que ella necesitaba para asegurarse de que no iba a dejarla? ¿Y si éste era el último empujón para mostrarle que era seguro enamorarse de mí completamente?

Tragué saliva. Ya había tomado la decisión en el momento en que me había casado con ella. La amaba, y alejarme y dejar que se desvaneciera no era una opción, sin importar el costo que me supusiera.

Podía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Por el bien de Rachel, por el bien de mi madre. Por mí. Porque al final, sin Rachel, no sabía ya quién era yo, y cada noche durante mi verano en Grecia, había soñado sobre lo que sería pasar el resto de mi existencia amándola y siendo amada a cambio. Siempre y cuando le diera esta oportunidad, esto podría ser todo lo que yo esperaba que fuera. Rachel valía el riego.

Cuando abrí la boca para decir sí, un estrépito rompió el silencio, y las altas ventanas explotaron, enviando fragmentos de vidrio directamente hacia nosotros.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 4: Los Titanes

Mientras vidrios volaban por el aire, me cubrí la cabeza instintivamente, pero los bordes dentados rebotaron en mi piel como si estuviera hecha….Cierto. Inmortal. Seguía olvidando esa parte.

—¿Qué de…? —Giré alrededor para inspeccionar el daño, pero antes de que pudiera ver bien, Rachel me empujó detrás de ella. Caí al suelo en medio de los fragmentos de vidrio, y mientras me ponía de pie, Rachel y sus hermanos avanzaron hacia las ventanas rotas.

Ava apareció a mi lado y me agarró del codo.

—Vamos —dijo con voz temblorosa mientras su rostro se puso lívido—. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—¿Por qué? —le dije, pero un enfermo sentido de miedo me llenó mientras avanzaba dando tropezones a su lado. Los otros se apartaron para dejarnos pasar, cada uno posicionado como si estuvieran listos para atacar. Sin importar lo reacios que estuvieran a hablar de ella, sabía que esto tenía que ver con Brittany y la fresca cicatriz bajando por el pecho de Rachel.

Ava no me respondió. Ella prácticamente me arrastró por el pasillo, mis tacones arrastrándose contra el piso mientras trataba de recuperar mi equilibrio, pero no estaba funcionando.

Me caí por segunda vez, tirando de Ava conmigo. Aterrizamos en un montón, pero ella no perdió el tiempo arrastrándome para ponerme de pie otra vez. Mientras nos tambaleábamos hacia adelante, otro estruendo se hizo eco a través de la sala, y una niebla brillante se filtró dentro del palacio. La misma niebla de mi visión.

En las últimas horas, parecía haberse vuelto más fuerte. Crepitaba con extraños tentáculos de luz, y por un momento, la niebla se cernió delante de Rachel, como si la reconociera. Rachel alzó sus manos otra vez, exactamente como había hecho en mi visión, y los demás miembros del consejo formaron un semicírculo detrás de ella y sus hermanos.

Mi corazón latía contra mi caja torácica, y junto a mí, Ava se congeló. Esta era la cosa que casi había matado a Rachel, y ahora nos estaba atacando a todos. El instinto de protección se levantó dentro de mí mientras eso se acercaba a Rachel, a mi madre y a todos los que amaba, pero ¿qué podía hacer yo para ayudar a detenerlo?

Sin previo aviso, cortó a través del aire más rápido de lo que los miembros del consejo podían controlarlo, pero no estaba dirigida a Rachel o Walter o Phillip.

Se dirigió directamente a Ava y a mí.

No tuve tiempo para pensar. Empujé a Ava detrás del pilar más cercano, me lancé tras ella, pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

Un dolor increíble azotó mi rodilla como un relámpago, disparándose a través de mi cuerpo hasta que me rodeó, pulsando con cada latido de mi corazón. Grité, y eso fue todo lo que pude hacer para mantenerme de pie.

—Ava —jadeé, apoyándome contra el pilar mientras los gritos del consejo se hacían eco a través de la sala—. Sal de aquí.

Me miró sin comprender. Apretando mis dientes contra el dolor, tomé su brazo y me obligué a avanzar, medio cojeando, medio saltando hacia la salida. Un rastro de sangre manchaba el suelo detrás de mí, pero la niebla no trató de atacar de nuevo.

Alguien gritó detrás de mí, y me pareció oír a Rachel decir mi nombre, pero todo sonaba lejano mientras mi corazón daba un vuelco. Iba a morir. Todos íbamos a morir. De alguna manera, esa cosa podía matar dioses, y esta vez no habría un más allá. No para los inmortales.

No estaba lista para irme. Todavía no. Nunca.

Una eternidad más tarde, por fin llegamos a la puerta, y empujé a Ava a través de ella. Mareada con terror y agonía, agarré la manija para mantenerme erguida y observé la batalla que se libraba en el extremo opuesto de la sala.

Doce miembros de mi nueva familia luchaban, con Rachel y Puck bloqueando el pasillo a una fuerza que no podía ver. Sin embargo, la podía sentir, en lo profundo de mis huesos y en cada nervio de mi cuerpo. Fuera lo que fuera, parecía sacudir los cimientos mismos del Inframundo.

La sangre goteaba por el brazo expuesto de Puck mientras se esforzaba por mantener a raya al monstruo con su mano sana. Rachel estaba junto a él, una fuerza inamovible, y yo no podía separarme.

—¡Hermanos! —exclamó Rachel—. ¡A mi cuenta!

Los tres hermanos se trasladaron en dirección a la niebla, y los demás se movieron detrás de ellos en una formación triangular, inconmensurable poder irradiaba de cada uno de ellos. Finn y la pelirroja Irene tomaron la delantera, pero no tuvieron la oportunidad de atacar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rachel y sus hermanos volaron hacia arriba y fuera de la ventana, tomando la niebla con ellos.

Después de la explosión de la batalla, el silencio sonó en mis oídos, y finalmente me dejé desplomarme en el suelo. La mayoría de los miembros restantes del consejo se amontonaron juntos cerca de los tronos, pero Puck y mi madre se apresuraron hacia nosotros.

Puck llegó a mí primero, y se dejó caer de rodillas a varios metros de distancia, su impulso deslizándolo hacia mí.

—Te atrapó, ¿no? ¡Theo! —gritó por encima de su hombro, y me estremecí.

—Ya basta —dije—. Tú también fuiste golpeado.

—Sí, pero la diferencia es que si yo muero, Rachel no desgarrará el mundo. —Su mano buena se cernía sobre mi rodilla lesionada, sin atreverse a tocarme todavía. No lo culpaba. La sangre goteaba por mi pierna, haciendo un charco en mi talón, y ahora que la amenaza había desaparecido, aunque fuera temporalmente, cada nervio de mi cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Nunca antes había tenido tanto dolor en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando Brittany me había matado y arrojado mi cuerpo en un río.

Mi madre nos alcanzó y observó el daño, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, se deslizó detrás de mí y tomó a Ava por el codo. Ahora que la pelea había terminado, un poco de color había regresado a las mejillas de Ava, y cuando mi madre trató de llevársela, Ava se quedó plantado delante de mí.

—Me salvaste —dijo ella, temblando como si estuviera descalza en la nieve—. Él me habría matado si no me hubieras empujado fuera del camino.

—No fue nada —le dije—. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.

Ava estaba en silencio. Mi madre se movió para empujarla más allá de mí otra vez, pero esta vez Ava se dejó caer a mi lado, frente a Puck.

—No lo entiendes —dijo, sus ojos azules muy abiertos y serios—. Son las únicas cosas que pueden matarnos, y salvaste mi vida.

Atrapada entre la ardiente curiosidad y la agonía, dije firmemente:

—¿Por qué nos atacó? ¿Por qué no fue tras Rachel y Walter y Phillip en su lugar?

—Porque Brittany lo envió —dijo Puck, aun preocupándose por mi pierna. Gritó por encima de su hombro—. Theo, ella te necesita ahora, no la semana que viene.

Theo arrastró los pies por el pasillo hacia nosotros, su cabello rizado cayendo en sus ojos. Santana igualó su ritmo, pero se centró en el suelo, y su frente estaba surcada profundamente. La única vez que la había visto lucir así era cuando Theo había sido atacado en la Navidad del año pasado. Era chocante ver a la siempre confiada Santana lucir como si no conociera el arriba y abajo, y mi estómago se retorció.

—Él la atrapó —dijo Puck, haciendo un gesto hacia mi pierna. Theo se arrodilló a mi lado y puso sus manos sobre mi rodilla. Había sido sanada por Rachel antes, y esperaba que el mismo calor reconfortante viniera de Theo.

Una luz ardiente se extendió a través de la herida, sacando un profundo y agonizante dolor. Calor ardiente lo reemplazó, y jadeé, segura de que mi pierna se iba a convertir en cenizas y caerse. No me atrevía a abrir mis ojos, e incluso cuando sus manos se apartaron, el dolor permaneció.

—Hecho —dijo Theo, y lo oí colocarse sobre sus pies—. No hay nada que pueda hacer por la cicatriz.

Encontrando lo que quedaba de mi valor, abrí mis ojos, aliviada cuando vi que mi pierna todavía estaba unida, y considerando todo, parecía perfectamente normal.

Pero cuando traté de mover los dedos de mis pies, el fuego comenzó de nuevo.

—Si está curado, entonces ¿por qué todavía duele? —dije, presa del pánico. ¿Qué pasaba si el dolor nunca se iba? ¿Cómo se suponía viviera con eso? ¿Había Rachel experimentado lo mismo en su pecho? ¿Cómo podría luchar contra esa cosa otra vez si lo hubiera hecho?

—Debido a que no hay poder en el mundo capaz de hacer desaparecer el dolor hasta que esté listo para irse —dijo Theo—. No es una herida común. No durará más que unos pocos días, porque él sigue estando muy débil, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti hasta entonces.

—¿Él? —Toqué con cautela la línea fina plateada que corría a través de mi rodilla— Estás llamando a eso él.

Theo asintió con la cabeza hacia mi madre.

—Voy a dejar esto en tus capaces manos para que lo expliques. Si nos disculpan.

Él deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Santana y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el grupo restantes de miembros del consejo. Todos estabas sentados en las bancas de nuevo, con sus cabezas inclinadas juntas mientras hablaban entre ellos. Mientras Theo y Santana se acercaban, Finn, el ex de Ava de la Escuela Secundaria Edén, se levantó para hacer sitio para ellos. Incluso desde el otro lado del enorme pasillo, podía sentir sus ojos sobre nosotros.

—¿Mamá? —dije, frotándome la rodilla ahora que sabía que no haría peor el daño—. ¿De qué están hablando todos?

Me ofreció su mano. La tomé, sorprendida por lo fuerte que se sentía en comparación con los años de fragilidad, y con esfuerzo me puse de pie. Ava se quedó pegada a mi lado mientras mi madre me llevaba a un banco en la antecámara, y me senté. No era posible que Rachel hubiera tenido todo este dolor y yo no hubiera sabido. Debe de haber tenido algo que ver con que el consejo me concediera la inmortalidad sólo seis meses antes. O tal vez Rachel era inmune.

Ava se sentó a mi lado y me agarró la mano. Puck se quedó en la puerta, apoyado contra ella casualmente, pero una mirada a él y pude ver el miedo bajo su máscara de neutralidad. Primero Santana, ahora él… sea lo que esto fuera, no era bueno.

—¿Te acuerdas de los Titanes de tus lecciones con Irene? —dijo mi madre con una voz tan suave que fui sacudida de regreso a los días de estancia en un hospital, inclinada sobre ella para poder entender sus murmullos secos y rotos.

Negué con la cabeza. Irene parecía haber tratado sólo los puntos más sobresalientes en esos mitos, y no me molesté en retener la mayor parte de esa información más allá del primer examen de todos modos. En ese momento, no me había parecido importante.

—¿Ellos eran tus padres? —le dije. Mi madre era la hermana de Walter, pero no por sangre, como habían insistido una y otra vez. Como Rachel me había dicho hace casi un año, familia era la única palabra que los humanos tenían para describir algo que se acercara al lazo que compartían, pero era mucho más profundo que eso.

—En cierto modo —dijo mi madre. Localizando unas cuantas gotas de sangre en su manga, agitó su mano y desaparecieron—. Los Titanes eran los gobernantes originales de este mundo, y con el tiempo se aburrieron y nos crearon. Había seis de nosotros en el principio, Walter, Rachel, Phillip, Sofía, Brittany y yo.

—Ellos eran esclavos —dijo Puck.

—Juguetes —lo corrigió mi madre. Con la forma sencilla en que hablaba, estaba claro que había contado esta historia antes—. Ese era nuestro propósito. Ser los juguetes de los Titanes. Ellos nos amaban, y nosotros los amábamos en respuesta. Pero entonces decidieron que no éramos suficiente, así que hicieron una nueva raza que, a diferencia de nosotros, podría dejar de existir si luchaban entre sí.

—Crearon la guerra.

Ava sonaba tan pequeña y humilde que apenas creía que era ella hablando. Sus ojos azules estaban enrojecidos, sus mejillas habían perdido su color, y el dolor en su rostro era tan palpable que casi no podía soportar mirarla.

—Los Titanes hicieron que los humanos hicieran cosas terribles para entretenerlos.

—Ava se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano e inhaló—. Les fueron negados los derechos más básicos y las libertades fundamentales.

—Los humanos eran soldados que nunca vieron el final de la batalla —dijo

Puck—. Estaban a merced de los Titanes, pero a diferencia de los seis hermanos…

—No tenían poder para detenerlos. —Mi madre se sentó a mi lado y puso su mano sobre la mía—. Las cosas que los mortales hacen el uno al otro no son nada comparado con lo que los Titanes hicieron. Tortura mental y física. Sin señales de alivio. Ninguna voz que pudiera influir en los seres más poderosos del universo.

—Así que los seis se rebelaron —dijo Ava. Se quedó mirando el espacio entre nosotras, aparentemente estudiando el cojín de terciopelo del banco, pero un hilo de resistencia pasaba por su voz ahora—. Ellos se unieron y utilizaron los poderes que los Titanes les habían dado para luchar contra ellos.

—Y ganamos. —Mi madre sonrió. Ella era la persona más gentil que conocía, ni siquiera mataba a las arañas y serpientes que se colaban en su jardín. No me la podía imaginar yendo a la guerra, incontables eones atrás, con una fuerza que no acababa de entender—. La mayor debilidad de los Titanes era su creencia de que no había poder más grande en el mundo, y no podían imaginarnos pensando por nosotros mismos. Tal vez si no hubieran creado mortales o nos hubieran dado habilidades para su propia diversión, todavía seríamos de ellos después de todo este tiempo. Su error no estuvo en crearnos, sino en crear algo para que protegiéramos.

Pasó los dedos a través de su cabello, y era un gesto tan familiar que mi ansiedad comenzó a desaparecer, sustituida por el calor que me recorrió y fundió el helado temor que se había formado.

—Estuvimos a punto de perder tantas veces, y hubo momentos en los que queríamos rendirnos, pero todo lo que bastaba a cada uno de nosotros era el recuerdo de lo que los Titanes estaban haciéndole a los indefensos, y seguíamos adelante. Mientras existiéramos, no lo toleraríamos.

Con una claridad sorprendente, vi por fin el equilibrio entre los dioses y los mortales: los dioses eran, de un modo extraño, los que estaban encadenados a causa de una guerra que los seis hermanos habían ganado cantidades incalculables de tiempo atrás. Ellos, nosotros, dependíamos de la humanidad para nuestra supervivencia tanto como la humanidad había dependido de Walter y los otros, todos esos eones atrás. Era por eso que Puck tenía tanto miedo del día en que la humanidad finalmente muriera y no quedara nada, excepto los muertos y aquellos que los gobernaban. Una vez que los seres humanos no lo necesitaran más, se desvanecería. Todos ellos lo harían, a excepción de Rachel y de mí. Porque sin los seres humanos, los dioses no eran nada.

—¿Es eso lo que eso era? —le dije—. ¿Un… titán?

—Se llamaba Cronos, y una vez fue el rey de los Titanes —dijo mi madre—. Ha estado durmiendo desde el final de la guerra, atrapado en el Tártaro con Nyx velando por él y los otros titanes encarcelados.

Ava se estremeció, pero no dijo nada. Me inquieté.

—¿Nyx? —dije, odiando lo poco que sabía sobre esto. Mis lecciones del año anterior se habían centrado en los mitos griegos, no en su verdadera herencia, y ninguna cantidad de estudio siquiera compensaría el hecho de que no había vivido a través de esto como el resto de ellos. O por lo menos no había escuchado las historias por miles de años.

—Ella es la mejor guardiana que tenemos —dijo mi madre—. Rachel se ofreció a mantener a Cronos y al resto de los titanes que ponían en riesgo a la humanidad encerrados en el Inframundo para que no hubiera ningún ser humano alrededor para tentarlos, pero sabíamos que si permitíamos a Cronos permanecer consciente, encontraría una salida. Así que la única solución que teníamos era mantenerlo atrapado en sus sueños, que es la especialidad de Nyx.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se despertó? —dije—. ¿Cómo llegó al palacio? Puck se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Rachel y yo creemos que ha estado despierto durante algún tiempo, por lo menos unas cuantas décadas. Ha guardado silencio hasta ahora, ganando fuerza, pero no hay manera de comprobarlo y ver cuán despierto realmente está sin poner en riesgo nuestras vidas.

—Los Titanes nos crearon —dijo mi madre—. Y ellos pueden matarnos, también. Eso era lo último en lo que quería pensar, Rachel corriendo a luchar contra ese monstruo de nuevo, mientras podría muy bien estar en agonía.

—Todavía no me has dicho cómo se despertó en primer lugar —le dije, tratando de evitar que mi voz temblara.

—No lo sabemos —dijo Puck—. Creemos que Brittany lo hizo.

—Pero… —Fruncí el ceño—. Dijeron que él ha estado despierto por eras.

—Décadas —corrigió.

Rodé mis ojos. Lo que era una vida para la mayoría de la gente era un abrir y cerrar de ojos para el consejo. Llegaría allí con el tiempo, supongo —si Cronos no me mataba primero— pero hasta entonces, estaba a tiempo mortal. Seis meses eran seis meses, no una siesta agradable.

—Hay una fuerte posibilidad de que Brittany lo planeara con anticipación, e iniciara el proceso cuando Rachel dejó en claro que nunca le correspondería sus sentimientos —dijo Puck—. Cuando ella comenzó a traer chicas a casa para encontrar familia y hacer la prueba, bueno... —Se encogió de hombros—. Ella debe haberse quebrado. Nadie más que Brittany tiene el poder para romper la lealtad de Nyx a Rachel y persuadirla para despertar a Cronos.

Otra cosa que no era una locura escuchar: cuán poderosa parecía ser la diosa que me quería muerta.

—No tiene ningún sentido. Si ella estaba tratando de proteger a los humanos, entonces ¿por qué se arriesgaría a que las cosas regresaran a la forma en que se encontraban bajo los Titanes?

—No lo sabemos —dijo mi madre—. Si lo supiéramos, trataríamos de razonar con ella, pero eso ha demostrado ser inútil hasta ahora.

—Hay una posibilidad de que ella negocie con Rachel —dijo Puck—. ¿Por qué confiaría en que ella cumpliría su palabra? No lo sé, pero ella volvió tu decisión difícil…

—Ella te odia. —Ava me apretó la mano—. Es el tipo de odio que todo lo consume, y no se detiene por nada. En especial, no razona.

Así que yo había sido el blanco después de todo, no Ava. Me estremecí al pensar lo que podría haber pasado si me hubiera congelado, también.

¿Y si Puck estaba en lo correcto? ¿Rachel habría desgarrado al mundo si Cronos me hubiera matado? Quería creer que esto habría sido por cómo se sentía por mí, pero una voz persistente en la parte trasera de mi mente señaló que si yo moría, ella podría tener que renunciar a su posición como gobernante del Inframundo y desvanecerse, si no moría persiguiendo a Cronos. Eso me habría molestado, también.

—Puck —grazné—. Por favor, ve a que arreglen tu brazo antes de que te desangres hasta la muerte.

Echando un vistazo a su chaqueta rasgada que ahora estaba empapada de sangre, frunció el ceño, como si hubiera olvidado que había sido herido en primer lugar. Más prueba de que mi herida sólo dolía tanto porque podía recordar cómo se sentía el dolor.

—Oh. Está bien. Iré a hacer eso, entonces. ¿Estás bien?

Asentí, y él vaciló antes de cruzar la antecámara y besar mi mejilla. No dijo adiós, y yo estaba agradecida por ese pequeño signo de que el consejo no tenía miedo de que el mundo se fuera a terminar.

—Ven —me dijo mi madre, ofreciendo su mano—. Vamos a llevarte a algún lugar donde puedas descansar.

Quería protestar. Si Rachel no podía descansar, entonces, ¿qué derecho tenía yo a hacerlo mientras ella estaba luchando contra un Titán? Sin embargo, sabía bien que no debía luchar contra mi madre sobre esto. La obstinación realmente corría en la familia.

Santana y Ava me ayudaron mientras cojeaba hacia el dormitorio. Era humillante, sentir como si mi pierna estuviera en llamas cuando la herida se había ido y nadie más parecía estar afectado por lesiones que eran peores que las mías. Traté de caminar por mi cuenta e ignorarlo, pero eso sólo dio lugar a unos pocos pasos agonizantes y la vergüenza de tener que detenerme y apoyarme contra la pared. Finalmente me di por vencida y dejé que me ayudaran.

Una vez que estuve instalada en la cama contra la montaña de almohadas y seda, mi madre se excusó.

—Me gustaría quedarme, pero los demás me necesitan, también —dijo en tono de disculpa.

—Lo sé —le dije. Lo que fuera que los otros estaban discutiendo era, sin duda, más importante y productivo que andar alrededor de mí. Quería que ella se quedara, pero no era sólo mi madre aquí abajo, y tenía más responsabilidades que sostener mi mano cuando estaba molesta.

Después de hacerme prometer que le dejaría saber si necesitaba algo, salió por la puerta, dejando tras de sí un rastro de preocupación que no podía ocultar. Eso, más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sucedido ese día, me comía hasta que estaba enferma de ansiedad.

—Todo va a estar bien, ¿verdad? —le dije a Ava mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Pogo se subió a la cama y se acurrucó entre nosotras, y acaricié distraídamente su piel. Por lo menos podía contar con él para no preocuparme.

Ava no respondió de inmediato. Preguntándome si no me había oído, me volví hacia ella, sólo para ver que estaba llorando otra vez.

—No lo sé —susurró—. Nada como esto ha sucedido antes. No importa cuántas peleas ellos tuvieran… o algo, nunca han lastimado a propósito a personas inocentes antes. Se supone que debemos protegerlos, y los seis eran siempre muy, muy firmes sobre eso, ¿sabes? Es por ello que nunca pensamos que Brittany fuera la que mataba a las chicas de Rachel. Es sólo que ella nunca ha hecho nada como esto antes. Ninguno de ellos lo ha hecho.

Puso su cabeza en mi hombro, y me obligué a tragar el nudo de miedo en la garganta. Ava necesitaba tranquilizarse mucho más que yo.

—Van a resolverlo —le dije, aunque no tenía forma de saber si estaba diciendo la verdad o no—. Ellos son fuertes, ¿verdad? El consejo. Y ella es una en contra de trece.

—Pero ella tiene a Cronos —dijo Ava mientras sorbía por la nariz—. Cuando recupere su fuerza, no habrá mucho que alguno de nosotros pueda hacer para detenerlo. Le tomó a los seis años para contenerlo la primera vez, y la única razón por la que ganaron la guerra entonces fue porque tenían el elemento sorpresa. Los Titanes nunca pensaron que irían contra ellos. Pero ahora...

Ahora Cronos sabía qué esperar, y había tenido casi todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrar una manera de derrotarlos.

—Sin embargo, hay más de ustedes ahora —dije, manteniendo mi voz firme por el bien de Ava. Era más fácil mantener una cubierta sobre mis propios temores cuando ella estaba en tan mal estado—. Pueden ganar otra vez.

Ava se limpió las mejillas, y cuando me dirigió una mirada desesperada, parpadeé, sorprendida. A pesar de sus momentos de duda, Ava había estado siempre animada y optimista, viendo lo mejor de una situación, no importara lo triste que fuera. Después de que ella había muerto en Edén, en lugar de lamentarse por la pérdida de su vida mortal, por muy temporal que hubiese sido, abrazó el estar muerta. Incluso cuando le impuse un castigo severo por el papel que había desempeñado en la pelea que había dado lugar a la supuesta muerte de Xander y las lesiones graves de Theo, no se había vuelto contra mí. Había pescado mi cuerpo del río después de que Brittany me había matado, y me había llevado de nuevo a Rachel, creyendo que ella podía hacer algo para salvarme. Ava era la que creía en lo imposible, no yo. Cuando ella perdía la esperanza, ¿cómo se suponía que yo tuviese alguna?

—Tú no lo entiendes —dijo en una voz quebrada—. Se necesitó de los seis la primera vez. No importa cuántos nuevos dioses hay. Ninguno de nosotros combinados es tan poderoso como uno solo de ellos. Sin Brittany peleando con ellos, no tenemos ninguna oportunidad.

Aparté la mirada, negándome a dejarle ver mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Perder significaría la destrucción más allá de cualquier cosa que yo pudiera comprender. A lo sumo, significaría la esclavitud para Rachel y mi madre y todos por los yo me había preocupado; en el peor de los casos, eso significaría nuestra muerte.

El consejo puede haber tenido incontables vidas para vivir, pero yo tenía diecinueve años de edad, y tenía muchas ganas de ver los veinte.

No recuerdo quedarme dormida, pero cuando desperté, Ava se había ido y Pogo roncaba en el espacio que ella había dejado en la almohada. Suspirando, hice inventario, contenta de que por lo menos algo del dolor se había ido. Aunque dolía aun al moverme, estaba decidida a sonreír y aguantar.

Pero al momento en que me senté, el dolor explotó detrás de mis ojos, dándome un dolor de cabeza fuerte. Gemí y me acosté, y Pogo lamió mi mejilla mientras me masajeaba las sienes. Al parecer, todo el dolor se había reunido en mi cabeza mientras había estado durmiendo.

Alguien soltó una risita a mi derecha, y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, notando las paredes de roca que me rodeaban. Ya no estaba en mi dormitorio. En lugar de eso estaba parada en la caverna donde había visto a Rachel pelear con la niebla que ahora sabía que era Cronos, y la enorme puerta se alzaba ante mí, tallada de la misma piedra. Me giré para encontrar a quien fuera que se había reído, y de repente estaba nariz a nariz con Brittany.

Me quedé helada. Esto era todo. De alguna manera se las había arreglado para secuestrarme, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para protegerme. Si ella era la mitad de poderosa de lo que Ava dijo que era, probablemente me podía rasgar por la mitad con un solo pensamiento, y yo sabía que no debía esperar que hubiera alguna forma de que pudiera negociar para salir de esto.

Para mi asombro, miró más allá de mí y dio un paso hacia adelante. En lugar de encontrarse conmigo, ella se movió a través de mí, como si yo no fuera más que un fantasma.

Yo no estaba realmente allí. Al igual que había sucedido la primera vez que había llegado al Inframundo, esta era otra visión, y Brittany no tenía idea de que yo estaba observando.

Me apresuré a seguirla. Ella caminó orgullosamente a través de la caverna hacia una cueva más pequeña al lado, y noté de una pila de forma extraña más allá de la luz que brillaba desde el techo. Sólo podía distinguir las sombras, pero sea lo que sea hizo reír a Brittany de nuevo.

—No lo puedo creer. —Se detuvo a unos metros de la entrada de la cueva—. ¿Eones tratando con ustedes, y esto es todo lo que se necesita?

Mis entrañas se convirtieron en hielo. No quería mirar, pero mis pies se movían hacia adelante de todos modos hasta que pude distinguir los tres cuerpos apilados juntos, unidos por cadenas hechas de niebla y piedra.

Walter a la izquierda, la cabeza caída hacia adelante mientras la sangre le corría por la mejilla. Phillip a la derecha, una fea herida atravesando un ojo, bajando por su cara y desapareciendo debajo de su camisa.

Y Rachel en el medio, tan pálida e inmóvil como la muerte.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 5: Opciones

Volé hacia el lado de Rachel, demasiado asustada de tocarla, pero muy asustada de alejarme, también. Revisé desesperadamente a los tres hermanos por cualquier señal de que todavía estuvieran vivos, pero no vi nada. Ninguna subida y bajada del pecho, ningún aleteo revelador de pulso en sus cuellos… excepto que esas eran formas mortales de juzgar si alguien todavía estaba vivo. Rachel y sus hermanos no eran mortales y nunca lo habían sido.

Y finalmente, finalmente vi los ojos de Rachel abrirse. A diferencia de Brittany, ella pareció enfocarse directamente en mí, pero si realmente pudiera verme o no, no podía estar segura. No me había visto la primera vez. Pero había estado en el medio de una batalla en ese momento.

\- Está bien —susurré mientras trataba de tomar su mano, pero mis dedos pasaron a través de los suyos—. Todo va a estar bien. Voy a asegurarme que nada te pase, lo prometo.

Suspiró inaudiblemente y cerró los ojos, y algo dentro de mí parpadeó. ¿Me había escuchado después de todo? Estiré una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, deteniéndome una fracción de centímetro antes de tocar su piel. Al menos de esta forma podía pretender que lo estaba tocando.

—Padre —llamó Brittany detrás de mí, y me alejé de Rachel para mirarla—. ¿Estás preparado para someter a los otros?

Un ruido sordo resonó en la caverna, ningún lenguaje que pudiera entender, y las rocas más pequeñas en el suelo se deslizaron unos centímetros lejos de la puerta.

—Lo siento —dijo Brittany, sarcasmo goteando de su voz azucarada—. Creí que había despertado al ser más poderoso del universo. Mi error.

En el tiempo que le tomó parpadear, un tentáculo de niebla se deslizó entre los barrotes y arremetió contra ella. Brittany se cayó hacia atrás, y le erró por poco, aunque sospeché que no tenía nada que ver con la habilidad de ella para defenderse.

—¡Detente! —exclamó, presa del pánico, y satisfacción surgió a través de mí—. Me necesitas y lo sabes.

El estruendo continuó, y Brittany se esforzó por ponerse de pie, todo rastro de dignidad ido.

—Lo haces —dijo, y la incertidumbre en su voz era gloriosa—. Nadie más está tratando de liberarte, y sin mí estarás atrapado por el resto de la eternidad por esa estúpida puerta. Así que puedes hacer las cosas a mi manera, o puedes quedarte donde estás. No me importa.

Por supuesto que le importaba, y Cronos también debe haberlo sabido, porque los rugidos sonaron sospechosamente como risas. Otro tentáculo de niebla se deslizó hacia Brittany hasta que estuvo a centímetros de su suave piel. Temblando, se mantuvo firme mientras que Cronos le acariciaba la mejilla.

Tan rápidamente como había aparecido la niebla desapareció. Brittany palideció, y por un momento casi me sentí mal por ella. Luego recordé a Rachel y sus hermanos atados en una cueva a pocos metros de distancia, y cualquier gota de simpatía que había tenido por ella se evaporó.

La cálida lengua de Pogo contra mi oído me arrastró de nuevo hacia la realidad. Las rocas de derritieron, reemplazadas por las paredes rojas de la habitación, y mi estómago se retorció mientras que el impacto total de la visión me golpeó.

—¡Mamá! —grité, pateando mis sábanas y rodando fuera de la cama. Aterricé con en mis manos y rodillas un ruido sordo, y cada centímetro de mi cuerpo gritó en señal de protesta, pero me obligué a ponerme de pie. Pogo trotó detrás de mí, sus orejas alertas, y cada paso se sintió como cuchillos mientras corría hacia la puerta, casi tropezando con el dobladillo de mi vestido plateado.

Estaba casi a mitad de camino de la sala del trono cuando doblé en una esquina y choqué contra ella y, por segunda vez en pocos minutos, me caí al suelo.

—¿Quinn? —Mi madre se arrodilló a mi lado, con sus manos revoloteando como si no estuviera segura si era seguro tocarme.

—Estoy bien —jadeé—. Mamá, Rachel y los otros... Brittany, ella los tiene, y Cronos...

—¿Qué pasa con él? —Mi madre palideció—. ¿Viste algo?

Asentí. Todo lo que me había dicho sobre los Titanes pasó por mi mente, mareándome.

—Brittany los tiene, y creo... —Mi voz se quebró en mi garganta, y sin importar cuánto parpadeé, no pude evitar que mis ojos se aguaran.

Esto era de verdad. Ellos no podían derrotar a Brittany y Cronos por su cuenta, y solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Brittany matara a Rachel. Era un milagro que todavía estuviera vivo en primer lugar.

En voz baja y frenética relaté los detalles de mi visión, mis palabras se tropezaban y chocaban, haciendo más difícil el hablar.

—Mamá —dije finalmente en voz baja, desesperada por que hiciera algo que arreglara esto. Cuando era una niña había estado segura de que ella podía hacer lo imposible. Ahora era posible que pudiera, pero en algún lugar muy dentro de mí no quería admitir que existía, sabía que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para hacer que este lío desapareciera—. Va a dejar que Cronos los mate.

Su rostro se endureció, y por un terrible momento vi el poder detrás los ojos amables y las mejillas sonrosadas de mi madre.

—Sofía —gritó con una voz que me sacudió de adentro hacia afuera.

Sofía estuvo a su lado en un segundo y, como mi madre, todo rastro de amabilidad había desaparecido mientras que ondas de poder irradiaban de ambas. Por sí sola mi madre era una fuerza de la naturaleza. Con Sofía parada junto a ella, estaba segura que podían rasgar el mundo a pedazos.

—Vamos, hermana —dijo mi madre. Me miró, y por un momento una gota de humanidad volvió a su rostro—. Cuídate, cariño —dijo, tocando mi mejilla. Me estremecí—. Y ponte un suéter. Volveré tan pronto como pueda.

Con eso, ella y Sofia unieron manos, y como Rachel y sus hermanos salieron a toda velocidad hacia el vasto Inframundo, también lo hicieron mi madre y su hermana, las últimas dos que quedaban que sabían cómo derrotar a Cronos.

Sintiéndome vacía y más sola que nunca, presioné mis labios juntos y me arrastré a mi habitación a cambiarme, preguntándome cuántos de mi familia perdería antes de que todo esto fuera dicho y hecho.

La sala del trono parecía vacía sin Rachel y el resto de sus hermanos. Los que quedaban del consejo estaban sentados en un círculo junto a la plataforma, las sillas recogidas de todas partes del palacio. Me senté en un duro taburete que me recordó uno que había soportado seis meses atrás, cuando el consejo había tomado su decisión acerca de si me convertiría en uno de ellos. Al menos ese había sido acolchado.

Nadie tocaba los dos tronos. Uno se suponía que era mío, pero la ceremonia no había terminado, e incluso si lo hubiera hecho no quería estar allí arriba sin Rachel. No estaba lista para gobernar sola… ni siquiera estaba segura de que estaba lista para gobernar a su lado. Con ella y los otros desaparecidos, no quería pensar en lo que haría el orden natural de las cosas en el Inframundo. ¿Las almas estarían atrapadas en el limbo hasta que Rachel regresara? ¿Y si nunca regresaba?

No. No iba a pensar así. Tenía que haber una forma de que esto se resolviera, algo que Brittany quisiera más que la venganza.

Una sensación de malestar se apoderó de mí. Sí quería algo más que venganza.

Quería a Rachel… y me quería muerta.

Eso todavía no era una opción. Incluso si me acercara a ella y le ofreciera mi cuello no había garantías de que terminaría las cosas. Cronos era más poderoso de lo que podía posiblemente imaginar, y por mi visión era claro de que sin importar en cuánto control Brittany pretendiera estar, no lo estaba. No era la que iba a decir cuando esto terminaba.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Mi voz resonó en el silencio mortal de la sala del trono. Había pasado casi diez minutos y nadie había dicho una palabra, y no podía soportar estar sentada allí mientras que Rachel y mi madre estaban en peligro.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo Santana, que compartía un amplio sillón con Theo. Los dos estaban enredados como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, y los envidiaba. Todavía se tenían el uno al otro.

—Quiero decir, ¿cómo los ayudamos? —dije—. Si mamá y Sofia no pueden liberarlos, si ellas... —Si también las capturaban—. ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?

Ella y Theo intercambiaron miradas, junto a ellos, Irene suspiró.

—No hay forma de ayudarlos, no cuando Cronos y Brittany los tienen. Parpadeé. ¿Eso era todo?

—Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. —Miré alrededor del círculo por apoyo, pero ninguno se encontró con mi mirada. Ni siquiera Puck—. No podemos dejarlos allí. ¿Cómo es eso siquiera una opción?

—Porque cualquier otra cosa sería suicidio —dijo Finn con una mueca de desprecio—. Mientras estabas teniendo tu descanso de belleza el resto de nosotros revisamos cada plan factible. Con Judy y Sofia nuestras opciones eran limitadas. Sin ellas no tenemos otra opción más que esperar hasta que Brittany haga su siguiente movimiento. No podemos enfrentarla, no si quieres que haya alguno de nosotros para luchar contra Cronos cuando encuentra una manera de escapar.

Cuando, no se.

—Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer.

—Sabían que esta era una posibilidad —dijo Irene—. Sabían que nuestros poderes son limitados en este reino, y tomaron esa oportunidad y nos dejaron de todos modos.

La nota de dolor en su voz me sorprendió. ¿Creían que mi madre y Sofia los habían abandonado?

—Además —dijo Theo—, todavía hay una posibilidad de que tengan éxito.

—¿Y si no lo tienen? —dije. Por mucho que me quería aferrar a la esperanza de que mi madre volvería a salvo sin la intervención del resto del consejo, si tres de seis no podían contra Brittany y Cronos, no podía ver cómo era posible que sólo dos lo hicieran.

—Entonces solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que Cronos escape —dijo Finn—. Una vez que lo haga, despedazará el mundo, destruirá la humanidad, y si tenemos suerte nos matará rápido.

La temperatura en la sala de tronos pareció disminuir veinte grados.

—¿Y ninguno de ustedes está dispuesto a hacer algo al respecto? —dije, aturdida—. ¿Van a sentarse y dejarlo pasar, incluso aunque los matará de cualquier forma?

—No —dijo Santana bruscamente, y miró a Finn—. Si nos quedamos afuera, puede que nos deje en paz.

—¿Así que prefieren perder la única esperanza que tienen de derrotar a Cronos y salvar millones de vidas, siempre que haya una posibilidad de que se les permita vivir? —dije—. ¿Es una broma?

Nadie respondió. Por supuesto que no era una broma. Todos estaban serios, y no sabía qué decir a eso. Estas no eran las personas con las que me había encontrado y había llegado a conocer en Edén. Ellos eran unos cobardes, y la idea de que los seres más poderosos del planeta pudieran dejar morir a la humanidad... no tenía sentido. Se suponía que debían protegerlos, no sentarse y dejar que Cronos matara a todo el mundo.

Puse mis manos en puños.

—Me pusieron a prueba por seis meses para asegurarse que era lo suficientemente buena para ser uno de ustedes, lo suficientemente moral y suficientemente buena y desinteresada. Y ahora ¿ni siquiera pueden ayudar a salvar a su propia familia?

Una pequeña parte de mí entendía que debía ser aterrorizante enfrentar la muerte cuando ellos habían vivido siglos pensando que jamás lo harían. O al final, cuando se desvanecieran, sería pacífico y no doloroso. Morir era parte de ser humano, y yo no había olvidado todavía como se sentía. Ellos no habían tenido la oportunidad de aprender. Pero esa no era una excusa.

—Sólo porque tenías que ser lo suficientemente buena para ser una de nosotros no quiere decir que el resto de nosotros lo seamos. —Ava fulminó a Finn con la mirada también, y él lucía como si estuviera hundiéndose bajo su intensidad—. Nunca hemos sido exactamente honorables, ya sabes. Somos solamente buenos haciéndonos más santos que tú cuando la situación lo amerita. Y algunos de nosotros somos mejores actores que otros.

Me levanté, y el chillido de mi taburete contra el sueño hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

—No me importa lo que hagan. Voy a encontrarlos. Pueden quedarse aquí y estar sobre sus traseros todo el día, o pueden ayudar. No me importa. Pero preferiría que me rasguen en pedacitos que vivir con la culpa de saber que pude haber hecho algo y no lo hice.

No quería morir, y en un mundo perfecto, nadie tendría que hacerlo. Pero este no era un mundo perfecto, y ellos no eran seres perfectos. Yo tampoco estaba haciendo los movimientos más inteligentes, yéndome enojada sin ningún plan o un atisbo de qué dirección seguir, pero eso era mejor que sentarse alrededor y volverme loca esperando que algo que quizás nunca pasaría.

Me di vuelta sobre mis talones y empecé a bajar por el pasillo, ignorando el dolor de mi pierna. Avancé tres pasos, pero el sonido de la voz de Irene resonó por todo el salón.

—Espera.

Me detuve y los enfrenté de nuevo, mis brazos cruzados fuertemente.

—No voy a dejar que ninguno de ustedes me convenza. No quiero morir, y tampoco quiero que algunos de ustedes lo haga, pero sentarse aquí a esperar que Cronos nos vuelva parrilla no ayudará en nada.

—No íbamos a detenerte —dijo Finn, y Ava le disparó una mirada. Sus ojos se estrecharon, y cuadró sus hombros, pero al menos no dijo nada más.

Irene se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo que mi querido hermano quiere decir que mientras que somos ineficientes en el Inframundo, hay cosas que podemos hacer en la superficie.

—¿Como qué? —dije con recelo, preguntándome si incluía encontrar un lugar para esconderse.

—Crear una trampa —dijo Sam, el rubio grandote que había actuado como mi guardaespaldas en Edén. Rara vez hablaba, y tuve que observar alrededor del círculo antes de darme cuenta de quién estaba hablando—. Hay tantas salidas que Cronos puede usar si Rachel… —Él se detuvo, y supe qué era lo que quería decir. Si Rachel no sobrevivía—. Si Rachel no es capaz de mantenerlo en el Inframundo. —Se corrigió—. Podría prevenirnos antes y enseñarnos la ruta que pretende tomar.

Podríamos crear una trampa para él, algo para retenerlo hasta que tengamos un plan.

—Tendría que abrir la puerta primero si quiere alcanzar la superficie —dijo Finn—. No veo que eso pase en ningún momento cercano.

Miré a Puck para que me diera alguna explicación, pero estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus manos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dije—. ¿No ha atravesado aún?

Los otros dioses me miraron como si hubiese preguntado la razón de que uno más uno fuera dos, y mis mejillas quemaron bajo sus miradas.

—Cronos todavía está detrás de la puerta —dijo Irene—. Mientras esté despierto, puede alcanzar rincones del Inframundo que la mayoría de nosotros ni siquiera sabemos que existen. Lo cual es por qué los otros lo han tenido dormido todo este tiempo. Pero lo que viste antes fue solo una muy pequeña parte de él, y si escapara totalmente, el daño sería catastrófico.

Toda la sangre abandonó mi rostro.

—¿Es… eso fue solo una parte?

—Como un meñique —contestó Finn, curvando su dedo para darle énfasis—. ¿Entiendes ahora, por qué ninguno de nosotros quiere pelear contra él? Lo hacía, y mi boca se secó.

—Eso no cambia nada.

—No, no lo hace —dijo Irene—. Trabajaremos todos juntos para crear una trampa tan pronto como descubramos el posible punto de salida más cercano.

—Tú puedes —dijo Finn con el ceño fruncido—. No quiero tener nada que ver con esto. Me encanta una buena pelea, pero esto es masacre.

—Oh, tú ayudarás —dijo Irene—. Incluso si tengo que arrastrarte por las orejas.

—¿Y cómo crees que podrás hacer eso? —dijo Finn. Los ojos de ella brillaron.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

La expresión de Finn se endureció, y prácticamente podía ver el humo saliendo de sus orejas.

—Lo que sea. Al menos no es tan estúpido como vagar sin norte por el Inframundo.

—Sí, sé que es estúpido, gracias —dije secamente—. Aun así lo voy a intentar, y tú actuando como un imbécil no me va a detener.

Caminé hacia la salida otra vez, esta vez nadie me detuvo. Mientras más me alejaba de ellos, más clara se volvía mi cabeza. Quizás nunca más los volvería a ver. En el momento que encontrara la prisión de Cronos, podría ser muy tarde, y eso era sólo si la encontraba. Todos a los que conocía podían morir, y podría pasar la eternidad vagando por el Inframundo buscando algo que ya no existía.

Tan pronto como llegué hasta la antesala, me hundí en el banco y puse mi cabeza entre mis rodillas. Esto no podía estar pasando. El mundo iba a acabarse a menos de que alguien hiciera un milagro, y no iba a ser yo. Finn tenía razón, no estaba ni siquiera segura de hacia dónde iba, sin hablar de qué iba a hacer cuando llegara allá. Pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? ¿Quedarme con los restantes miembros del consejo y esperar que nos mataran? Sería inútil poniendo una trampa. Ni siquiera podía controlar mis visiones, sin mencionar cualquier otro poder que pudiese tener.

No podía hacer nada y dejar que alguien más se hiciera cargo de la batalla. Quizás no era completamente mi culpa, pero definitivamente presioné a Brittany a pasar su punto límite, y no tenía el hábito de dejar que otros limpiaran mis desastres mientras yo me quedaba a mirar. No teníamos ninguna posibilidad sin los seis hermanos, y desde que nadie iba a ir tras ellos, eso solo me dejaba a mí.

¿Habría pasado esto si le hubiese mostrado a Brittany un poco más de compasión, si no le hubiese prohibido ver a Rachel por el resto de su existencia? ¿Aun así lo habría hecho?

Jugar al "y si" no tenía sentido. Si alguna de las otras chicas hubiese tenido éxito Brittany habría hecho lo mismo. No había nada posible que pudiera hacer para agradarle a Brittany, no cuando ella me odió desde el principio. Fuera cual fuera el rol que yo jugué en empujarla al borde, ella fue la que tomó la decisión de hacer esto.

Incluso cuando sabía eso, no podía evitar sentirme culpable.

Escuché pasos acercándose al salón, y un momento más tarde la puerta se abrió y se cerró. No levanté mi mirada. Si era Puck que venía a decirme que estaba cometiendo un error, o Ava insistiendo en que no podía renunciar a mi vida por esto, no me importaba. Iba a hacer esto aunque les gustara o no.

Alguien se sentó a mi lado, y la gentil mano en mi espalda era inconfundiblemente de Ava.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó suavemente, y yo me enderecé, manteniendo mis ojos apretados para mantener mi cabeza despejada.

—Sí, estoy de lo mejor —murmuré. Su mano seguía ahí, y suspiré—. Lo siento, es solo que…

—Es solo que aprendiste que hay una gran posibilidad de que el mundo se vaya a acabar, y necesitas un momento para pensar —dijo Ava, y yo asentí. Parecía estar tomándolo mejor ahora, pero ella había estado con el consejo antes de que yo llegara. Había tenido más tiempo para absorberlo.

—¿Qué habría pasado si las cosas fueran diferentes? —pregunté—. Y si yo no hubiese pasado la prueba…

—Aun así ella lo hubiese hecho.

Abrí mis ojos. Puck estaba apoyando en la pared, sus manos en sus bolsillos y su cabello desordenado. Era un peso menos en mis hombros escuchar de su voz los mismos pensamientos de los que yo estaba tratando de convencerme a mí misma, y le di una pequeña sonrisa.

Él no la respondió.

—Brittany ha estado planeando esto por mucho tiempo, y una vez que despertó a Cronos, nada iba a detenerla. Ella te quiere muerta. Nos quiere a todos muertos. Dejó de pensar racionalmente mucho antes de que nacieras, y por mucho que te culpes eso no cambiará.

Mi corazón se hundió. Así que así era todo, entonces… eventualmente me tendría que entregar a ella independientemente de cómo resultara. Si el consejo tenía razón, si Brittany y Cronos realmente era imparables, si íbamos a morir de todas formas…

No quería. Cada fibra de mi ser peleaba contra eso, y me sentía mareada de nuevo, sabiendo lo que ella me haría. ¿Pero y si esa era la única solución? ¿Y si esa era la única manera de convencer a Brittany para que ayudara a detener a Cronos de nuevo? Si había peleado junto a los otros en la guerra contra los Titanes, entonces la parte de ella preocupada por arriesgar su propia existencia por la humanidad tenía que estar en alguna parte. Y no importaba que tan molesta y humillada estaba, quizás tener mi cabeza en un plato sería suficiente para que cambiara de opinión.

Último recurso, pensé. Sólo como último recurso.

Si llegaba a ser así y renunciar a mi propia vida significaba que esta pesadilla terminaría… quería ser egoísta y vivir, pero no podía quedarme atrás y mirar como masacraban a todos por mi culpa. No sabía que opción era más egoísta, pero si estaba en mi poder terminar esto, no lo ignoraría, sin importar lo mucho que quería olvidar que era siquiera una posibilidad.

De cualquier forma, tenía que encontrarla primero.

—¿Cómo llego allí? —pregunté—. Al lugar donde Brittany y Cronos están. Sé que no quieren que vaya, pero…

—Irás incluso si no te decimos —dijo Puck—. No sé dónde es… honestamente. Nadie lo sabe. Los dioses antiguos pueden encontrarlo, pero se aseguraron que nosotros no pudiéramos, y el lugar fue mantenido en secreto de los otros por razones obvias. La única otra persona que sabía dónde estaba era… —Se detuvo.

—¿Quién? —dije—. Por favor Puck, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer. Vagaré por todo el Inframundo si es necesario.

—Sé que lo harás —dijo con una sonrisa tirante—. Eso es lo que amo de ti. Pero, Quinn, tienes que entender…

—Lo que entiendo es que si alguien no intenta detenerlos, Brittany y Cronos van a destrozar el mundo y todos van a morir —insistí—. No me importa lo que sea que tenga que hacer. Lo haré.

Puck suspiró.

—La única persona que sabe dónde está la puerta es… —Se detuvo—. Es Perséfone.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 6: Lago de Fuego

Perséfone. Por supuesto. De todos los dioses que han existido y toda persona que alguna vez han caminado a través del Inframundo, tenía que ser ella.

Froté mis sudorosas palmas sobre mis muslos y deseé por primera vez que nunca hubiera oído de Edén. Mi vida había sido destruida, y mi madre estaría muerta ahora, pero al menos las vidas de billones de personas potencialmente no reposarían sobre mí tragándome mi orgullo y encontrando a la persona que esperaba nunca tener que conocer. La persona de la que mi esposa todavía estaba enamorada.

Mi hermana.

—¿No hay alguien más? —dije con un graznido.

—Rachel —dijo Puck—. Pero él está un poco ocupado ahora mismo. Lo miré.

—¿Y qué? Localizo a Perséfone entre las millones de almas…

—Billones —dijo Puck—. Posiblemente más de un centenar por ahora. No he estado llevando la cuenta.

—Así que localizo a Perséfone entre las billones de almas en el Inframundo —dije—. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a tomar eso?

—Tanto tiempo como lo haga. Encontrar una aguja en un pajar es fácil si tienes el tiempo suficiente para revisarlo pieza por pieza.

—Pero no tenemos tanto tiempo.

Puck se apartó de la pared y caminó a zancadas hacia nosotras.

—Entonces supongo que es algo bueno que me tengas a mí. Lo miré.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo que él quiere decir es que va contigo —dijo Ava—. Y también yo. A pesar de su valentía, escuché el temblor en su voz.

—No tienes que hacer esto —dije—. Ninguno de ustedes. Aprecio la oferta, pero oíste lo que los otros dijeron. Las posibilidades de salir de esto con vida…

—Será mucho mejor si voy contigo —dijo Puck—. Sólo yo. No tenemos tiempo para sentarnos alrededor y debatir esto.

—Yo voy —dijo Ava con firmeza—. Tres es mejor que dos, y no seré de alguna ayuda aquí de todos modos. No sé nada acerca de tácticas o lo que sea que ellos van a hacer.

Puck la evaluó, y ella enderezó sus hombros, como desafiándolo a rechazarla de nuevo.

—Sabes que eso no es una buena idea —dijo él—. El objetivo total de esto es conseguir que Perséfone nos ayude, y que tú estés allí no hará una maldita cosa para convencerla.

Ava resopló, y un poco de color volvió a sus mejillas.

—¿Qué, y tú estando allí lo hará? Sabes que los seguiré incluso si me dices que no lo haga, así que podrías también no perder tu tiempo. Vamos, Quinn. —Ella me tomó del brazo y me condujo hacia el pasillo. No luché con ella, demasiado consumida con la más reciente adición a la montaña cada vez mayor de problemas.

No sólo teníamos que encontrar a Perséfone, sino que de alguna manera tenía que convencerla de poner en riesgo el resto de su vida eterna para ayudar a la familia que había abandonado. Este no era ningún paseo por Central Park. Esto era nosotros cuatro enfrentando al más poderoso ser que había existido jamás.

Y no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de qué decir para convencer a Perséfone de unirse a nosotros.

No nos molestamos con despedidas. Los otros deben haber sabido que Puck y Ava iban conmigo cuando no regresaron al salón del trono, y ninguno de ellos llegó a buscarnos mientras empacábamos. Puck y Ava —y yo, una vez que aprendí cómo— podían crear lo que necesitábamos, y ninguno de nosotros necesitaba comer en el Inframundo, no en nuestros cuerpos inmortales. Puck fue inflexible en que lleváramos suministros de todos modos, incluyendo un cambio de ropa y zapatos deportivos que yo no había tenido tiempo para estrenar. Puck y Ava estaban acostumbrados a vagar por el mundo con solo la ropa que llevaban puesta. Yo nunca había caminado más allá de unos pocos kilómetros antes.

En el último minuto, deslicé la flor que Rachel me había hecho, la de pétalos de cuarzo rosa y perlas, en mi bolsillo. Era todo lo que tenía de ella aparte de lo que estaba en su armario.

Dejar a Pogo atrás era la parte más difícil. Lo estreché contra mi pecho y enterré mi nariz en su pelaje durante unos breves instantes antes de irnos, y cuando lo dejé sobre la cama, sus ojos llorosos casi rompieron mi corazón.

—Él estará bien —dijo Ava, llevándome fuera de la habitación—. Los otros cuidarán bien de él, y estará aquí esperando cuando todos regresemos.

Excepto que podría nunca regresar al palacio de nuevo. No si tenía alguna posibilidad de liberar a Rachel. Aparte de ofrecerle a Brittany un canje, no había nada que nosotros tres pudiéramos hacer para luchar con ella que los otros no hubieran intentado, y estaba malditamente segura de que no cedería por la bondad de su corazón.

Alejé mis ojos de Pogo, y ladró cuando la puerta se cerró. Tomando una respiración profunda, me tragué mis lágrimas, negándome a llorar. Él estaría bien, y Rachel estaría allí para cuidarlo si yo no regresaba. Como el jardín de Perséfone, por lo menos tendría algo por lo que recordarme.

Esa era una horrible idea que inmediatamente empujé fuera de mi mente. No iba a morir. No quería hacerlo, y Puck y Ava no me dejarían de todos modos. Tenía que haber otra forma, y tendríamos tiempo para averiguarlo.

No miré atrás cuando comenzamos a atravesar el camino que se alejaba del palacio, entre las columnas de piedra negra. La caverna era enorme, y para cuando llegamos a la pared, mi pierna dolía tanto que cada paso se sentía como si estuviera caminando sobre cuchillos.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dije. No había ningún sitio a donde ir, y hasta donde podía decir, no habían cuevas o túneles ocultos.

—¿Recuerdas ese viaje que tomamos hasta aquí? —dijo Puck, tomando mi mano. Su cálida palma eclipsaba la mía, y miré a Ava para ver si lo había notado, pero estaba ocupada mirando fijamente a la pared de la caverna.

No tuve tiempo para preocuparme por el suelo desapareciendo de debajo de mí otra vez. Sin previo aviso, Puck entró en la roca, tirando de mí con él. Instintivamente cerré mis ojos y me preparé para el impacto, esperando el dolor agudo en mi frente mientras golpeaba el borde dentado, pero todo lo que sentí fue una leve brisa en mi pelo.

—¿Qué dem… —Abrí mis ojos y mi boca cayó abierta. Ya no estábamos en el Inframundo. En su lugar nos parábamos en un exuberante jardín con árboles tan altos como el cielo azul brillante, y flores exóticas nos rodeaban, volviéndose hacia nosotros mientras aparecíamos.

—Bienvenida al Inframundo —dijo Puck—. O por lo menos la parte donde las almas están. Vamos.

Me condujo por un camino de tierra con Ava dos pasos detrás de nosotros, extrañamente tranquila por toda la maravilla que nos rodeaba. Me quedé mirando la gigantesca flora mientras caminábamos cerca, incapaz de ocultar mi asombro. Era como si hubiera entrado en un cuento de hadas. O caído por la madriguera del conejo.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —dije—. ¿Es todo el Inframundo así?

—No —dijo Puck—. Mira.

Señaló a través de los árboles a una chica balanceándose de ida y vuelta en una cuerda hecha de vides, su largo pelo balanceándose con sus movimientos y su piel oscurecida por el sol. El mismo sol que había sido remplazado por el cristal en la caverna antes.

—¿Quién es esa? —susurré—. ¿Es esa Perséfone?

Ava resopló suavemente, y le di una mirada enojada.

—Si solo fuera así de fácil —dijo Puck con un toque de diversión en su voz—. Sólo los seis hermanos y la Reina de Rachel pueden viajar así por aquí, y desde que tú no has aprendido cómo aún, tenemos una caminata por delante. Esa chica es la razón por la que vemos todo esto. Rachel te llevó al Inframundo una vez, ¿no?

Asentí. Él lo había hecho para confortarme, para mostrarme que mi madre estaría bien después de que el cáncer ganara y ella muriera. Yo no sabía en ese momento que mi madre en realidad era inmortal. Eso habría ayudado un poco más.

—Central Park —dije—. Así es como lucía para mí. Es donde mi madre y yo solíamos ir en las tardes de verano.

—Eso es tan dulce —dijo Ava, enlazando su brazo en el mío—. El mío sería París, apuesto. Podría pasar un milenio allí y nunca me aburriría.

Las dos esperamos por la respuesta de Puck, pero en lugar de eso, volvió a mirar a la chica en la distancia.

—Este es su Edén. Porque somos inmortales el Inframundo se adapta a la más cercana alma mortal… la suya. Dondequiera que vaya, esto es lo que ella verá, y tan pronto como nos acerquemos lo suficiente a alguien más, cambiará.

Observé su oscilación de ida y vuelta, su rostro inclinado hacia el sol y una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Se veía feliz. El tipo de felicidad que yo deseaba tener.

—¿Ella está sola? ¿Están todos ellos solos? Puck hizo un gesto para que lo siguiéramos.

—¿Rachel no…? —Se detuvo e hizo una mueca, y yo contuve una réplica. No, Rachel no me había puesto al corriente—. Depende. Es parte de lo que vas a estar haciendo. Algunas personas se reúnen con sus seres queridos, otras no. A veces la personas pasan la mitad de su tiempo a solas y la otra mitad con sus seres queridos. No hay ningún conjunto fuerte y rápido de reglas. La persona tiene el tipo de más allá que esperan, o al menos el que ellos creen que merecen.

Oh. Eso. Y si hubiera alguna duda o discrepancia, eso era donde Rachel y yo entrábamos.

—Ella explicó esa parte —dije—. ¿Algunas personas realmente pasan el resto de la eternidad solos?

El agarre de Ava en mi brazo se apretó, y le devolví el apretón. Eso no sonaba como el paraíso para mí.

—Tienes que olvidar tus expectativas —dijo Puck mientras elegíamos nuestro camino alrededor de un enorme sauce llorón del color del algodón de azúcar—. Todo el mundo es diferente. A veces la religión juega un papel en ello, a veces no lo hace. Rachel explicará todo esto para ti.

Sólo si todos regresábamos en una pieza.

Yo sabía lo que les pasaba a los mortales después de su muerte, ¿pero si se trataba de —si matarme era suficiente para convencer a Brittany de ayudar a someter a Cronos antes de que él escapara— qué me pasaría ahora que yo era inmortal? Me desvanecería, sabía eso bien, pero ¿qué significaba eso? Yo siempre había creído en algún tipo de más allá incluso antes de haber conocido a Rachel y descubierto la verdad. Esa creencia me había mantenido cuerda durante los años que había pasado viendo morir a mi madre, saber que volvería a verla cuando se terminara para mí, también. No tenía tanta seguridad ahora.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no noté cuando el cielo se oscureció de nuevo. El sol había desaparecido, remplazado con las paredes de la caverna de antes, pero esta vez la luz no venía del cristal.

Nos paramos en la orilla de un lago de fuego. Las llamas parpadeaban hacia mis pies, y cuando di un sorprendido paso atrás en la arena negra, Puck y Ava comenzaron a caminar alrededor de ello como si fuera nada más que una molestia.

Y entonces oí los gritos.

Se hacían eco a través de la caverna, llenándola de tanta agonía que podía sentirla en mis huesos. Un hombre gritó en un idioma que no entendía, y horrorizada, entorné los ojos en el fuego.

Él colgaba de cadenas que se desvanecían en la nada antes de que llegaran al techo. La mirad inferior de su cuerpo estaba sumergida en el lago, y su expresión estaba retorcida de dolor que no podía imaginar. Su piel se fundía desde los huesos, goteando en el fuego, pero tan pronto como desaparecía, carne nueva la remplazaba.

Él estaba siendo quemado vivo una y otra vez sin descanso. Sus gritos resonaban a través de la caverna y se quedaban incrustados en mi memoria, atormentándome demasiado para que los pudiera olvidar siquiera. No podía apartar la mirada, y el impulso de hacer algo —cualquier cosa— se alzó en mi interior, demasiado fuerte como para ser ignorado.

—Tenemos que ayudarlo —dije, pero Ava me contuvo. Luché contra ella, y Puck se apresuró a llegar hacia nosotras, tomando mi otro brazo.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso? —dijo—. ¿Caminando allí dentro y quemándote, también?

—No puedo morir —dije entre dientes mientras trataba de liberarme de ellos—. ¿Recuerdas?

—Eso no es motivo para que te hagas pasar por ese tipo de dolor —dijo Puck—. Puede que no los sientas al primer paso, pero fuiste mortal hace seis meses, y tu cuerpo no se ha olvidado de eso. No podrías dar ni metro y medio, por no hablar de ir y volver. Hiciera lo que hiciera, él cree que se lo merece.

Me quedé mirándole boquiabierta, con horror.

—¿Él cree que merece ser quemado vivo durante la eternidad? ¿Qué podría haber hecho tan malo?

—No lo sé —dijo—. Cuando seas reina, podrás descubrirlo por ti misma. Ahora vayámonos. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

No podía apartar los ojos del hombre, mientras Puck y Ava me obligaron a caminar alrededor del lago. Incluso después de que el Inframundo se convirtiera en un campo ondulante con una casita amarilla situada en el centro, el alarido de sus gritos resonaban en mi mente.

Al menos Puck había confirmado lo que yo sospechaba. Mi cuerpo estaba adaptándose, pero todavía recordaba lo que era ser mortal. El cristal rebotaba en mi piel, podría caer desde lo alto del Empire State y marcharme caminando sin un rasguño, pero podría sentir la quemadura de fuego.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más pasará antes de que no sienta dolor? —dije, mi voz temblorosa.

—Es diferente para todos —dijo Puck—. Tal vez algunos meses, tal vez unos cuantos años. Es tu mente la que lo está haciendo, no tu cuerpo.

—¿Pero desaparecerá? —dije.

—Con el tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa con el placer?

Ava deslizó su mano en la mía.

—Quinn, si ninguno de nosotros pudiera sentir placer, ¿de verdad crees que haríamos la mitad de las cosas que hacemos?

Logré una leve sonrisa.

—Buen punto.

Caminamos en silencio, atravesando un lugar, tras otro, tras otro. Algunos de ellos eran tan maravillosos y exuberantes como el jardín, mientras que otros estaban llenos de dolor y tortura. Casi corrí al atravesarlos, la cabeza hacia abajo mientras trataba de ignorar los gritos. Finalmente, todos ellos se mezclaron entre sí, formando un coro de dolor, y cuanto más oía, más segura estaba que Rachel y el consejo se habían equivocado. Nunca podría hacer esto. Nunca podría sentenciar a las personas a este tipo de eternidad, sin importar cuales hubieran sido sus crímenes.

El tiempo perdió todo significado mientras caminábamos. Puck parecía saber a dónde iba, liderando el camino después de que estuvo seguro de que no iba a intentar correr y ayudar a las personas que pasábamos, y Ava se aferró a mí. Perdí la cuenta del número de lugares en los que entramos… ¿Docenas? ¿Cientos? No me acordaba de todos ellos. Mis pies me dolían y mi pierna se sentía como si el hueso se quebrara con cada paso que daba, pero finalmente en el medio de un bosque, Puck se detuvo y puso su bolsa en el suelo.

—Creo que es un buen momento para descansar.

Recogió leña mientras que yo me senté en un tronco caído y escondí la cara entre mis manos. Ava sentó a mi lado y me frotó la espalda.

—No puedo hacer esto —susurré—. No sé por qué pensaron que podría, pero no puedo.

—¿No puedes hacer qué? —dijo Ava con dulzura.

—No puedo tomar esas decisiones —dije—. No puedo, no puedo enviar a nadie a ese tipo de eternidad. No me importa lo que hicieron. Nadie se merece eso por siempre.

Egoístamente me preguntaba si ceder a Brittany era la opción más fácil. Entonces por lo menos no tendría que gobernar el Inframundo. El olvido era un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar si eso significaba que nunca tendría esos miles de millones de vidas descansando en mi conciencia.

—Ya oíste a Puck —dijo Ava—. Esto sólo ocurre si creen que lo merecen.

—¿Y si no lo hacen? ¿Y si piensan que lo hacen porque alguien se lo ha dicho una y otra vez?

Abrió y cerró la boca, y se tomó un momento antes de decir:

—No lo sé —dijo—. Creo que ahí es donde entras tú. Sacudí la cabeza con amargura.

—Nadie se merece algo así. No hay una puntuación de observación. ¿Por qué no todo el mundo puede ser feliz durante la eternidad, y nadie tiene que sufrir?

—No lo sé —dijo Ava suavemente—. Lo siento, pero esto no es lo mío. Ni es lo de Puck, tampoco. Es de Rachel. Y tal vez de Perséfone. Probablemente ella podría decirte.

—Genial —murmuré—. Las dos personas que pueden explicármelo o bien están siendo tomados como rehenes o no quieren tener nada que ver con esto. Estoy segura de que Perséfone lo primero que va a querer hacer después de que la interrumpamos es contarme todo acerca de los miles de años que pasó haciendo esto. No es de extrañar que renunciara a su inmortalidad y echara a correr.

—No —dijo Puck detrás de nosotras. Me sobresalté. Estaba más cerca de lo que yo había pensado—. Perséfone pasó por un infierno. Se merece un poco de felicidad.

Ahí estaba esa palabra otra vez. No me importaba lo que Perséfone se merecía. Me importaba lo que ella había hecho y por qué.

—Eso es exactamente por lo que todo esto podría ser para nada —dije—. ¿Si no nos ayudará, entonces, qué?

—Perséfone es una mejor persona de lo que piensas —dijo Puck—. Rachel probablemente te ha llenado la cabeza con todo tipo de historias sobre cómo ella es la víctima, pero ambas lo fueron. Estaba atrapada con una esposa que amaba, pero ella no amaba a Rachel, y ella estaba atrapada con una mujer a la que no amaba y un trabajo que la hizo miserable. No la odies por eso.

Me inquieté. La única otra vez que había visto a Puck así, fue cuando se había enfrentado a Rachel por hacerme quedar en la Mansión Edén después de que yo había tratado de salir, y ver la ira y la desaprobación de Puck me dieron ganas de meterme debajo del tronco y esconderme.

—Yo no la odio —dije en voz baja—. Odio que ella fuera para Rachel algo que yo nunca seré. Odio que pudiera hacer este maldito trabajo sin sentirse lista para saltar a un lago de fuego. Y Rachel nunca dijo una palabra contra ella.

Con su boca firme en una línea delgada, Puck reunió las piezas de madera que había recogido, y comenzó a construir un pequeño tipi que me recordó a las patatas fritas que solía usar como Troncos Lincoln en la Escuela Secundaria Edén, antes de que supiera que era un dios. Antes de que algo de esto hubiera pasado.

—Ella y Rachel tuvieron miles de años juntos. Apenas has tenido uno. Dale tiempo.

—No voy a decirte una vez más que Rachel te ama —dijo Ava—. Puedes elegir creerme o no, pero yo no te mentiría.

—Sé que no lo harías, y te creo, pero ustedes no vieron cómo actuó a mi alrededor.

—No importa cuántos años pasáramos juntos y lo mucho que me amara, sabía que nunca me amaría tanto como amó a Perséfone. No podía amar a dos personas de ese modo. Era imposible.

Puck terminó de arreglar la madera. Frotándose las manos, las sostuvo en alto como si estuviera tratando de entrar en calor. Un momento después, la madera crujió, y los palos estallaron en un alegre fuego.

—Ella actúa así con todos nosotros, pero eso no quiere decir que no le importe.

Sin embargo, yo no era como todo ellos. Se suponía que iba a ser su esposa. Su reina. Su compañera.

—¿Así que se supone que tengo que aceptar tener una mujer que nunca me toque está bien?

—Tú eres la que decidiste hacer esto —dijo Puck, y lo fulminé con la mirada—. No me mires así. Te advertí que ella no iba a actuar de la forma que esperabas. No es su culpa por ser ella misma.

—¿Así que es mi culpa por presionarle? —dije, y al momento en que lo dejé salir, supe que era verdad. Mi cara enrojeció. Odiaba la desesperación que me llenaba, haciéndome imposible ver la lógica y la razón; odiaba la parte de mí que era capaz de actuar de esta manera. Todo lo que quería era saber que le importaba. Que ella no estaba haciendo esto porque tenía que hacerlo. No quería forzarla, pero ella no iba a hacerlo por su cuenta, y no sabía qué sentir. No cuando estaba renunciando a todo mi futuro, a un tal vez.

Toqué la flor de cuarzo rosa y perlas en mi bolsillo. Las cosas que me había dicho antes de la ceremonia, su insistencia en que me quería allí. Era suficiente. Tenía que serlo.

—Sí —dijo Puck, ajeno a lo profundamente que esa palabra me hirió—. Es tu culpa. Aceptaste esto, para bien o para mal, y necesitabas darle más de un día. Comprendo lo que estás pasando, pero inquietarte a ti misma con eso ahora no va a solucionar nada. Fortalécete, consigue aceptar en tu cabeza que Rachel, de hecho, te ama, y sigue adelante. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

Puck tenía razón. Tenía que poner las cosas en orden. Teníamos que superar esto primero, y entonces podría resolver las cosas con Rachel, si alguna vez la viera de nuevo en el primer lugar.

Mientras rememoraba la ceremonia en mi mente, esos últimos minutos que le había visto, apreté los ojos con fuerza y dejé escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

—Dudé.

Hubo silencio, y luego Ava dijo en voz baja:

—¿Qué?

—Durante la coronación, cuando Rachel me preguntó si yo estaba dispuesta. Dudé.

—Me di cuenta de eso —dijo Puck, y cuando le miré, estaba apoyado contra un árbol con los brazos cruzados y su expresión tensa. Por supuesto que lo había notado—. Eso no quiere decir nada, así que no saques conclusiones de ello. Era tu derecho el dudar.

—¡Puck! —dijo Ava, y él se encogió de hombros.

—Es así. Sabes que lo es. Podemos fingir que esto es sólo acerca de Rachel, y que para Quinn no es más que suerte, pero, ¿recuerdas lo que fue cuando renunciaste a la humanidad? No es una transición fácil.

—Todo lo que tenía entonces era nada comparado con lo que tengo ahora contigo. Todo el mundo me quiere aquí —dijo Ava, y Puck sonrió débilmente.

—Sí, todos estamos un poco enamorados de ti —dijo—. Pero eso es sólo porque eres dinamita en la cama. Por lo demás, eres un grano en el culo.

Ava extendió la mano para golpearlo, y mientras la tensión anterior se disipaba, me esforcé por no imaginarlos a ambos juntos.

—¿Ustedes dos…? —dije con voz ahogada.

Puck se centró en el fuego, y Ava se encogió de hombros.

—Yo soy la diosa del…

—El amor y el sexo. Sí, lo tengo. —Fruncí el ceño—. ¿Hay alguien con el que no te hayas acostado?

—Papá y Rachel —dijo ella, y supuse que era mejor que nada—. Aunque papá técnicamente no sea mi padre, sigue siendo un no, no.

—¿Walter no es tu padre? —dije—. No lo sabía.

—Soy adoptada —dijo con orgullo—. Es una larga historia, pero lo que estoy tratando de decir es que Rachel te ama, y las cosas van a volverse mejor. Esto es sólo el comienzo, imagina cuanta gente te va a amar en unos miles de años, y lo mucho que las vas a amar también.

—U odiar —dijo Puck, y noté un dejo de disgusto en su voz, el cual no estaba acostumbrado a oír de él.

—Ellos tienden a estar unidos —dijo Ava—. El amor antes del matrimonio es algo novedoso, ya sabes, todos nuestros matrimonios eran arreglados, y todos tuvimos que crecer en ellos, también. Me tomó años enamorarme de mi esposo, pero eventualmente llegamos a eso, y valió la pena la espera.

Mi boca cayó abierta.

—¿Estás casada?

—Bueno, tú también lo estás.

Le di una mirada. Por lo menos Rachel era la única persona con la que había estado.

—No me des eso —dijo Ava—. Sé lo que estás pensando. Es cierto que eres un poco joven, Papi me hizo casar cuando cumplí cien porque me dijo que le daba dolor de cabeza, pero ya verás con el tiempo. La mayoría de los mortales viven solo hasta los setenta u ochenta como mucho. Espera alrededor de quinientos años estando casada con la misma persona, y entonces me dices si deseas estar con otra persona, no importa cuánto ames a Rachel.

Estaba bastante malditamente segura que mientras Rachel me dejara quedarme con ella, nunca querría jugar con alguien más, pero no dije eso, no frente a Puck. Si alguna vez hubiera alguien, nuestro verano juntos me ha mostrado que muy fácilmente podría ser él. A menos que estuviera casado, también. Y con la manera que él y Ava interactuaban…

—¿Quién es? —dije—. Tu esposo, quiero decir.

En la fracción de segundo antes de responder, no me atreví a respirar. Cualquiera menos Puck.

—Sam —dijo, como si fuera obvio, y dejé salir el aire que estaba aguantando. De todos los miembros del consejo, Sam hubiera sido mi última elección.

—Eso es loco —dije débilmente, negándome a ver a Puck. Amaba a Rachel. No importa cuán duras las cosas estaban, Puck ya no era una opción. Quizás lo hubiese sido antes de tomar mis votos, pero…

… pero ¿que si Rachel miraba a Perséfone y la quería de vuelta? Empujé el pensamiento lejos. No podía pensar así.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? —Ava sonrió—. Es un buen chico. El de verdad sabe cómo sostener sus espadas, también.

Mientras las imágenes de Rachel abrazando a Perséfone flotaban delante de mí, me esforzaba por prestarle atención a Ava.

—¿Qué?

—Es un herrero —dijo, sus ojos muy abiertos inocentemente—. Hace armas, cualquier cosa en el mundo, nómbralo, él puede hacerlo. Y crea cosas para mí, por supuesto.

—También te aguanta —dijo Puck, sentado en un tocón de árbol al otro lado del fuego—. Y él es fiel.

Ava resopló.

—No podría hacer mi trabajo si estuviera solo con él siempre. Además, no te estabas quejando cuando…

Puck la miró, y ella se detuvo. En lugar de interrogarla más acerca de sus relaciones, miré mis manos. Sam presumiblemente la amaba, o al menos se sentía lo suficientemente leal para no engañarla, a diferencia de Ava. Quizás tenía una excusa, pero me recordaba fuertemente a Perséfone, y la amargura se enroscó a través de mí, envolviendo mi interior, haciéndome quedar quieta como una piedra. Por un momento, odié a Ava por hacerle eso a su esposo aun si él estaba de acuerdo o no.

—No estás casado, ¿o sí? —dije a Puck. Sacudió su cabeza.

—No aun, no oficialmente. Ha habido algunas mortales, por supuesto, pero todos hemos tenido unos pocos mortales extraoficialmente.

—Más que unos pocos —dijo Ava con un bufido.

—¿Entonces por qué casarse en primer lugar si no vas a permanecer fiel? —dije. Ava se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que Papi creía que casarme me iba a forzar a sentar cabeza, pero eso no funcionó. —Se detuvo—. Sam entiende, ya sabes. Él sabía que estaba firmando al principio, y no le importa. Al final del día, él sabe que es el amor de mi vida.

—Nosotros nos casamos por las mismas razones que los mortales lo hacen —dijo Puck—. Para crear una familia, un hogar, tener el sentimiento de seguridad. Para tener un compañero. Y en el caso de Walter, Rachel y Phillip, para tener una reina que los ayude a gobernar.

—No resultó demasiado bien para Rachel —murmuré, y Puck suspiró.

—No, no lo hizo.

Una brisa fuerte hizo a las hojas sobre nosotros susurrar, y me obligué a mí misma a relajarme. No podía cambiar lo que había sucedido. Podría, sin embargo, controlar lo que hacía, y ya sabía que no lastimaría a Rachel así. No importa que tan mal fueran las cosas.

Sin embargo, un atisbo de resentimiento quedó dentro de mí, y no me pude resistir a murmurar a Ava:

—Si tú puedes estar con Sam, ¿por qué Perséfone no puede estar con Rachel? Ella no dijo nada. El fuego crepitaba y, a lo lejos escuché a una mujer cantar, pero no presté atención. Muchos mortales de los que habíamos pasado habían estado cantando. Mientras que algunas canciones las reconocí, otras eran tan viejas que se habían perdido en el tiempo, excepto por los muertos que las cantaban.

—Perséfone se enamoró de un mortal —dijo Puck después de un largo momento—. Ella no es diferente del resto de nosotros, ella no era fiel a Rachel antes de conocer a Adonis, tampoco.

—No puedes decir que ustedes son todos así cuando Sam no engaña a Ava — dije bruscamente. Así que no había sido una vez, entonces. Rachel había tenido que soportar que Perséfone estuviera con otras personas una y otra vez, presumiblemente miembros del consejo que tuvo que enfrentar después. Sin embargo, él aún la amaba.

—Brittany no engaño a Papi, tampoco —dijo Ava pensativa, y casi me ahogué.

—¿Brittany y Walter? —jadeé—. Pero él es tan viejo.

—Ella es mayor —dijo Ava con un resoplido—. Además, la edad no importa después de los primeros mil años más o menos. El luce viejo porque lo quiere. Piensa que lo hace ver más distinguido.

No tenía ningún sentido. No que Brittany fuera mayor o algo, pero que estuviera casada y amara a Rachel tan mal que estaba dispuesta a matar para tenerlo.

—Entonces por qué —Hice gestos a nuestro alrededor, frustrada—. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto si Brittany está casada y es fiel a su marido? ¿Por qué iba a hacer todo esto para obtener a Rachel si ya tiene a Walter?

Puck y Ava intercambiaron una mirada que no entendí, y clavé mis uñas en mis pantalones vaqueros. Yo ya estaba miles y miles de años atrás. Sabiendo que había algo que no me estaban diciendo solo hizo crecer mi frustración.

—Walter nos engendró a todos nosotros —dijo Puck—. Todo el mundo en el consejo que no es de los seis originales.

—O yo —dijo Ava—. Él estaba en diferentes cuerpos y formas, así que, quiero decir, no es asqueroso ni nada. Pero ellos son todos hijos de Walter.

—Y Brittany es sólo la madre de dos de nosotros —dijo Puck—. Sam y Finn. Me quedé en silencio mientras el peso de todo lo que eso implicaba caía sobre mí.

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo habían existido, pero sabía que era más de lo que podía comprender. Cien años parecía una eternidad para mí, pero para ellos, era apenas cualquier momento comparado con el resto de sus vidas. Y a lo largo de todo esto, Brittany había visto a su esposo amar a otras mujeres, y había tenido que aceptar a sus hijos como parte de la familia. Como sus iguales.

Por un terrible momento, entendí la razón por la que Brittany estaba haciendo esto. Pude sentir su ira, su pena, todo el dolor que había pasado, y su soledad y deseo de ser amada. Había visto a Rachel pasar lo mismo con su esposa, y debió haber visto un espíritu afín. Alguien que pensó que la entendería y querría estar con ella, porque ella nunca sería capaz de causarle ese tipo de dolor.

En su lugar Rachel la había rechazado, y se había vuelto una persona más en hacerla sentir completamente sola.

Pero Rachel no era la mala de la película. Había permanecido leal a Perséfone a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, y mi momentánea compasión por Brittany se desvaneció. Al final ella tenía la culpa de lo que había hecho, nadie más.

—No es de extrañar que se rompiera —murmuré—. Si tuviera que ver a Rachel hacerme eso, creo que también lo haría.

—No es excusa para el asesinato —dijo Puck—. Y no es excusa para liberar a Cronos. No importa que tan imbécil sea Walter, ella es la que en última instancia tomó esas decisiones.

Y nosotros fuimos los que tuvimos que enfrentar las consecuencias, al igual que Rachel casi se había desvanecido por Perséfone. Sin embargo, no tenía sentido.

—Entonces, ¿por qué Perséfone renunció a su inmortalidad cuando podía hacer lo que quería? Tenía el mismo trato con Rachel que yo, ¿verdad? Seis meses al año, soy su esposa y lo ayudo a gobernar, ¿y los otros seis puedo hacer lo que quiera?

Ava me lanzó una manzana amarilla, aparentemente de la nada. La atrapé, pero no la mordí.

—No era así al principio —dijo ella, mirando a Puck, que miraba fijamente al bosque con una expresión distante—. Rachel le ofreció eso cuando se dio cuenta de cuán miserable era aquí. Ninguno de nosotros puede aceptar esto todo el tiempo exceptuándola a ella.

—La mayoría de los del consejo no hacen visitas —dijo Puck—. Nuestras habilidades se acallan aquí, y…

Crack.

La madera chisporroteó por encima de mí y justo cuando miré hacia arriba para ver lo que había sucedido, Ava me empujó fuera del tronco sobre el suelo, peligrosamente cerca del fuego. Aparté mi mano rápidamente lejos de las llamas, y un estruendo convirtió el mundo en polvo.

Tosiendo, me puse de pie y me tambaleé, mi pie conectó con la madera astillada en el lugar donde había estado sentada segundos antes.

—¿Ava? —dije, ahogándome en las nubes de polvo—. ¿Puck?

Entrecerré los ojos. Antes de que el polvo se disipara lo suficiente para ver más que unos pocos centímetros frente a mi cara, un par de manos agarraron mis hombros y tiraron de mí hacia atrás.

—Vamos —dijo Puck toscamente, tirándome lejos del tronco—. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—Pero Ava…

—Estoy aquí —dijo unos metros a mi izquierda—. Vamos.

Puck me apartó, y me tropecé con rocas y raíces que no podía ver. Otro crack hizo eco a través del bosque, y me lancé hacia delante, inútilmente cubriendo mi cabeza. El segundo árbol que cayó no nos golpeó a Puck y a mí por centímetros.

—¿Qué sucede? —Mi pierna dolía más que antes de que dejáramos el palacio, y me esforcé para mantener el ritmo. El aire se aclaró mientras más lejos íbamos, y vi a Puck sosteniendo su mano sobre su cabeza, como si estuviera intentando repeler algo.

—Cronos —dijo, y otro árbol crepitó—. Nos encontró.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 7: Oasis

De todas las cosas que había imaginado que podrían ir mal con este viaje a través del Inframundo, Cronos tratando de detenernos nunca cruzó por mi mente.

Había tratado de pensar qué hacer si Perséfone se negaba a venir. Había planeado qué hacer si no podíamos encontrar la cueva. Y a pesar de que en algún lugar muy dentro de mí, sabía que no había otras opciones, había estado tratando como el infierno de llegar a algo mejor que sacrificarme.

Nunca, ni una vez, había pensado que Brittany se daría cuenta que íbamos a venir y enviaría a Cronos a detenernos.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

No es que hubiera mucho que podríamos haber planeado aparte de correr por las colinas, que fue exactamente lo que hicimos. Puck se aferró a mi mano mientras nos precipitábamos a través de los árboles, y Ava se arrastraba detrás de nosotros. Entre ellos dos, parecían tener poder suficiente para mantener a Cronos a una distancia segura.

Sin embargo, eso no evitó que lo árboles se cayeran, y más de una vez Puck me empujó a un lado una fracción de segundo antes de que fuera golpeada en el cráneo por un roble o un arce infundido con la misma niebla que había rajado mi pierna.

No sabía cuánto tiempo habíamos corrido, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que mis pulmones se sintieran como si estuvieran ardiendo. Los árboles nos daban algo de refugio, pero cada vez que miraba sobre mi hombro, Cronos parecía estar acercándose más.

No podíamos correr por siempre, y estaba segura de que Puck y Ava no serían capaces de mantenerlo a raya el tiempo suficiente para que llegáramos a Perséfone, tampoco. Y cuando llegáramos a Perséfone, ¿qué ayuda sería ella contra un Titán?

El bosque alrededor de nosotros de disolvió en un desierto, y cualquier opción que habíamos tenido antes desapareció. No podríamos correr por siempre, Puck y Ava no podrían luchar por siempre, y estaba claro que Cronos sólo quería una cosa.

A mí.

Cada árbol no había casi golpeado a Puck o Ava; me habían casi golpeado a mí. El primero había aterrizado justo donde yo había estado sentada unos momentos antes. Y antes de que Rachel y sus hermanos se hubieran ido tras Cronos, la niebla se había deslizado a través de sus defensas y me eligió a mí como su objetivo.

La arena caliente era difícil para correr, y el cielo brillaba bajo el sol. Ya estaba exhausta. Si mi pierna cedía y tropezaba, Cronos me mataría. La única ventaja que tenía era hacer algo que él no esperara.

Clavé mis talones en la arena y tiré mi mano del agarre de Puck. Él cayó sobre sus rodillas, desestabilizado por ya no arrastrarme detrás de él, y yo trepé lejos de él tan rápido como pude.

—¡Cronos! —grité mientras me enderezaba en la ladera de una duna a seis metros de distancia de donde Puck había caído. Ava estaba a su lado, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, y ambos me miraban como si fuera una lunática.

Tal vez lo era. Tal vez estaba a punto de morir. Pero si no hacía algo, todos estaríamos muertos, y valía la pena intentarlo. No podíamos escapar de un Titán.

La niebla se espesó mientras desaceleraba y parecía reunirse. Escudriñando en la luz del sol, pensé que podía ver la silueta de un rostro, pero el calor que irradiaba de la arena distorsionaba mi visión demasiado para estar segura.

—Sabes quién soy yo —dije, tratando de sonar segura de mí misma en lugar de increíblemente asustada—. Y yo sé quién eres tú, así que vamos al grano. No puedes matarme, o a cualquiera de nosotros.

Eso era una mentira atrevida, pero al menos él pareció detenerse a considerarlo. El mismo estruendo extraño que había oído en mi visión se hizo eco a través del desierto, y me volví plenamente consciente del hecho de que estábamos en una vasta caverna, no debajo de un cielo infinito. Si pudiera haber volado, mi mano habría eventualmente tocado piedra.

—Nos necesitas. —Mis palabras eran tan parecidas a las de Brittany que casi las tomé de vuelta, pero esa era la única manera en que Cronos no iba a matarnos a todos por diversión. Brittany me quería muerta, y él necesitaba a Brittany para abrir la puerta. Pero…

Ella no sabía cómo.

Una oleada de confianza corrió a través de mí.

—Brittany no sabe cómo abrir la puerta. Yo sí.

¿Podría Cronos distinguir la verdad de una mentira como Rachel? La niebla avanzaba lentamente más cerca de mí hasta que estaba solo a un pelo de distancia. En lugar de atacar, me rodeó hasta que el calor del sol desapareció y ya no pude ver el cielo azul.

Me sentí mareada, pero dispuse mis pies a permanecer plantados en la arena. Tocarlo significaría, indudablemente, dolor punzante, y yo no podía tomar más de él, no cuando había un largo camino por recorrer antes de encontrar a Perséfone. Tenía que hacer esto. Era mi única oportunidad. La única oportunidad del consejo.

—Si dejas que mis amigos y yo nos vayamos, llegaremos a ti —dije, cavando profundo en mi interior para encontrar toda la valentía que me quedaba—. Cuando lleguemos allí, deja ir a los otros. No pueden derrotarte sin Brittany de todos modos. Una vez hecho esto, yo abriré la puerta, y serás libre.

Silencio. Ningún estruendo, ninguna risa, nada. La niebla susurró en mi pelo, y apreté mis ojos con fuerza. Sólo tenía espacio suficiente para respirar.

—Si me matas ahora, la única otra persona que puede hacerlo es Rachel —dije, mi voz quebrándose—. Él preferiría destruirse a sí mismo que alguna vez liberarte. Sé que Brittany me quiere muerta, pero ella está usándote. Yo tengo lo que ella quiere, y como no puede matarme ella misma, está haciendo que tú lo hagas por ella a cambio de una promesa que no puede cumplir. Ella no tiene idea de cómo abrirla. No puede… ella no gobierna el Inframundo. Una vez que yo esté muerta, te dejará encerrado en esa jaula, y los otros dioses te someterán de nuevo. Déjame a mí y a mi familia vivos, y juro que te liberaré cuando lleguemos a la caverna. —Me detuve y tragué fuerte—. Soy tu mejor oportunidad y lo sabes.

A medida que la niebla espesa me envolvía por completo, todo lo podía imaginar era Rachel acostado en un montón roto y ensangrentado en la cueva mientras Brittany reía en su chillido femenino. Y mi madre definitivamente era una prisionera ahora, también. Yo iba a perderlo todo si esto no funcionaba.

—Sé lo que se siente estar solo —susurré—. No por… por tanto tiempo como tú has estado, pero sé lo que es perder todo lo que amas. Y la forma en que los dioses se volvieron en tu contra no es justa. No fuiste más que amable con ellos. Tú les diste todo con lo que posiblemente podían soñar, y a cambio, ellos te encarcelaron por la eternidad. No es justo. Tienes derecho a ser libre.

Me asustó cuán fácilmente las palabras se escapaban, como si realmente las creyera. Tal vez secretamente parte de mí lo hacía. No que Cronos merecía la libertad; sino que entendía lo que él había pasado, en cierto modo. Yo había tenido tanto miedo de estar sola que había renunciado a la mitad del resto de mi vida en la oportunidad con tal de no estarlo.

—Déjame ayudarte. —Mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras el aire comenzaba a escasear—. Por favor. Quiero hacerlo. Y tal vez, tal vez podamos ayudarnos el uno al otro.

El aire se volvió frío glacial mientras todo el calor del desierto desaparecía, y me estremecí. Apenas me moví, pero fue suficiente; la niebla tocó mi piel desnuda, fría y sedosa y mucho más sólida de lo que esperaba. Como plumas, tal vez, o nieve.

No me dolió.

En su lugar, al igual que había hecho con Brittany, acarició mi mejilla, y a través de ese único toque, sentí poder más allá de lo imaginable. No era nada como la fuerza que Rachel y los otros habían usado para ahuyentar a Cronos. Era inmensurable, como si todo el universo estuviera comprimido en ese solitario tentáculo de niebla. Finalmente entendí la razón por la que todos tenían miedo de él.

Su toque duró medio segundo, y él se había ido antes de que pudiera abrir mis ojos. Mi mente daba vueltas mientras trataba de comprender lo que había pasado, y a pesar de que el sol una vez más caía sobre mí, mi piel se sentía como hielo. Me desplomé en mis manos y rodillas, la arena gruesa raspando las palmas de mis manos, pero no importaba.

Él me había perdonado.

Puck y Ava estuvieron a mi lado en un instante. La arena voló por todas partes cuando Ava cayó de rodillas, y Puck se cernió sobre mí, sus manos unos centímetros por encima de mi espalda, como si pensara que un toque me haría desintegrar en cenizas.

—¿Estás viva? —dijo Ava con los ojos muy abiertos, como si ella no estuviera dispuesta a creerlo. Tomó mi mano y la sostuvo como si ella fuera la única cosa anclándome a este lugar. No estaba tan segura de que estuviera equivocada.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo Puck, la urgencia y preocupación en guerra en su voz. Temblorosamente me recosté en mis rodillas, pero no podía mirarlo. No podía mirar a ninguno de ellos. Le había mentido a Cronos y robado cualquier oportunidad que Puck y Ava tenían de salir de allí con vida. No tenía idea de cómo abrir la puerta, y cuando admitiera la verdad…

No llegaría a eso, me dije firmemente a mí misma, o por lo menos tan firmemente como podía manejar cuando mi cerebro se sentía como gelatina. Nos había comprado tiempo. Cualquier cosa podía pasar antes de que llegáramos a la puerta, si alguna vez lo hacíamos. Mientras tanto, tenía un poco más de tiempo para llegar a un plan.

—Agua —dije, mi boca tan seca como el desierto alrededor nuestro. Mis labios estaban agrietados, y mis músculos gritaban en señal de protesta cada vez que me movía, pero estaba viva.

Temblaba como si no hubiera sentido calor en años, y juntos Puck y Ava me alzaron y me ayudaron a llegar a un pequeño oasis en la distancia. Se veía tan de ensueño que si no hubiera sabido que esto era la idea de alguien de un desierto en lugar de la cosa real, habría imaginado que era un espejismo.

Cubrimos la distancia más rápido de lo que esperaba, o tal vez el tiempo se estaba moviendo rápidamente para mí ahora que sabía que tenía una oportunidad de salir de la caverna con vida. Lo mejor que podía esperar era que los otros se fueran antes de que Cronos tuviera la oportunidad de atacar.

Ellos me bajaron debajo de una arboleda de palmeras, y me apoyé contra una y cerré mis ojos. Odiaba ser débil en comparación con ellos. Habían luchado con Cronos con apenas una queja, y yo no podía siquiera hablar con él sin sentirme agotada.

—Dinos lo que pasó —dijo Puck. Abrió un coco, salpicando leche sobre toda su camisa, pero no pareció importarle. Metió una de las mitades en la piscina de agua y me lo ofreció, y mis manos temblaban mientras lo tomé.

Bebí profundamente. El agua deliciosamente fría se extendió a través de mí, y una vez que había terminado mi segundo trago, me senté e hice inventario de mis lesiones. Mi pierna palpitaba y estaba mareada, pero Cronos no me había herido de nuevo. Pasé mis dedos por mi pelo en un intento de peinarlo, pero era demasiado lío sudoroso para moléstame, así que busqué en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta un lazo de pelo para amarrarlo hacia atrás.

En vez de elástico, mis dedos rozaron contra algo que se sentía como seda. No, no seda. Un pétalo de flor. Sobresaltada, la saqué y ahuequé la machacada flor amarilla en mi mano. Era pequeña, con siete pétalos puntiagudos que parecían como si los extremos hubieran sido sumergidos en púrpura, y lentamente comenzó a desenroscarse.

Nunca había visto nada como eso, mucho menos la había arrancado y puesto en mi bolsillo. Y estaba viva; no estaba muerta o aplastada como había creído. En segundos, estaba entera y abierta, y el centro lucía como una brillante gota de néctar. No podría de ninguna manera haber venido de la superficie.

¿De una de las vidas del más allá que habíamos pasado? Tenía que serlo. Pero había metido las manos en mis bolsillos en los bosques antes de que Cronos nos persiguiera, y no había estado allí. ¿Simplemente no lo había notado? Ésa era la única explicación. O quizás estaba demasiado mareada para pensar con claridad.

Metiéndola de vuelta a la seguridad de mi bolsillo junto a la flor de cuarzo y perlas de Rachel, peiné mi cabello con los dedos y dije temblorosamente.

—Ustedes dos… ¿qué vieron?

Sin palabras Ava me ofreció una cola para el cabello, y la tomé. Era rosa brillante.

—Vimos a Cronos comerte.

—Fuiste tragada —dijo Puck, y vaciló—. Pensamos que te habías ido.

Miré el claro estanque. Mi reflejo me miraba, y me incliné hacia adelante para salpicar un poco de agua en mi rostro sucio. Era un desastre.

—Yo también —murmuré mientras frotaba la tierra para sacarla.

—Así que, ¿por qué no te mató? —dijo Ava. Sostenía un coco en la mano, y un segundo más tarde, una pajilla rizada de un rosa neón apareció adentro. Sorbió, y pude ver la leche elevarse a través de los remolinos.

No respondí enseguida. Tenía que decirles la verdad, pero no eran estúpidos. Verían lo que planeaba hacer, y si Puck y Ava creían que estaba pensando en sacrificarme a mí misma, me llevarían derecho al palacio.

Necesitaba que Puck encontrara a Perséfone, y él sólo me mostraría cómo llegar allí si creía que también me estaba mostrando el camino a casa. Eso sólo dejaba una opción. Evitar decir toda la verdad.

—Porque le dije que abriría la puerta si no nos lastimaba —dije. Puck se quedó quieto, y Ava dejó caer su coco.

—¿Tú hiciste qué? —chilló—. ¿Estás loca? ¿Tienes una idea de lo que eso significa? Cuando no lo liberes, va a matarte. Sí sabes eso, ¿verdad? Asentí aturdida.

—Así que supongo que eso significa que tenemos una limitada cantidad de tiempo para que se nos ocurra otro plan.

Ava dejó salir una retahíla de maldiciones y se puso de pie, paseando alrededor de la piscina.

—No podemos dejarlo salir. Incluso si nos mata a todos, será mejor que lo que hará en el minuto en que salga al mundo. Tú sabes eso, Quinn.

—Por supuesto que lo sé —estallé—. Pero, ¿qué más se suponía que hiciera? Iba a matarnos a los tres, y todos los demás están demasiado ocupados estando asustados para venir tras nosotros si algo sale mal.

—Deberías haber hecho otra cosa. Cualquier cosa. —El rostro de Ava se enrojeció, y sus manos formaron puños. Nunca la había visto tan enojada antes—. No entiendes… no podemos dejarlo salir. No podemos.

—Entonces no lo hagamos —dijo Puck. Hizo un gesto para que Ava se sentara una vez más, y ella se quedó allí por un momento, como desafiándolo a obligarla a hacerlo, pero finalmente sus hombros se hundieron y se rindió—. Hiciste bien, Quinn. Nos compraste tiempo.

Al menos Puck entendía.

—Lo lamento —le dije a Ava mientras tiraba de mis mangas—. No sabía qué más hacer.

—Está bien —murmuró ella, y una vez más tomó su coco para tomar un sorbo con poco entusiasmo—. No es como si tuviéramos un mejor plan.

—Sí lo tenemos —dijo Puck—. Encontrar a Perséfone y descifrar cómo seguir desde allí. Si alguien puede ayudarnos, es ella.

Ava hizo una mueca, aparentemente tan feliz ante la idea de que el destino del universo descansara en las manos de Perséfone como yo.

—Al menos no tenemos que preocuparnos por Cronos hasta que lleguemos allí, supongo.

—Exactamente. Y nosotros tampoco sabemos cómo abrir la puerta, así que no importa lo que Quinn le haya prometido para sacárnoslo de encima. Encontraremos una manera de salir de esto. —Puck nos ofreció una sonrisa, y ella se la devolvió, pero yo me miré las manos.

Cronos se hacía más fuerte con cada minuto, y nadie, ni siquiera Rachel o Walter, podrían vencer esa cantidad de poder imposible. Si él se atenía a nuestro trato y dejaba ir a los otros, entonces a menos que quisiera verlo masacrar a todos los que amaba, no tendría otra elección que abrir la puerta.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer mientras tanto era convencer a Perséfone de decirme cómo.

Horas después de que dejáramos el oasis, encontré una segunda flor, rosa chicle manchada de azul, esperándome en un árbol caído cuando me senté a descansar. Primero pensé que le tronco estaba vacío, pero cuando descendí, las puntas de mis dedos rozaron los pétalos sedosos.

No podía posiblemente ser una coincidencia pero, ¿quién me dejaría regalos?

¿Rachel? Me aferré a esa esperanza, pero ella estaba inconsciente. Las posibilidades de que fuera ella eran escasas.

Y luego mis ojos cayeron sobre Puck, y fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué? —dijo él mientras se apoyaba contra el árbol. Sostuve la flor en alto, y él arqueó las cejas—. Colorida. ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

—Estaba colocada aquí esperándome —dije, pero se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Después de todo, no era de él. Por lo que le importaba, podríamos haber estado hablando de una hoja muerta.

Rachel, entonces. Tibieza entró en mí ante esa idea. Debió haber sido capaz de verme en la caverna después de todo, o quizás había descifrado lo que estábamos haciendo. Quizás estaba intentando decirme que estaba feliz de que fuésemos a rescatarlo. Sólo porque no sabía lo que yo planeaba hacer, sin embargo.

Avanzamos, constantemente revisando sobre nuestros hombros por cualquier señal de Cronos. Cada vez que nos deteníamos, encontraba una nueva flor esperándome, y la llevaba reverentemente al bolsillo con el arco iris de las otras, anidada contra la flor de joyas. Eventualmente nuestros descansos se hicieron menos y menos frecuentes, y mientras echaba de menos las flores, mi cuerpo dejó de cansarse, y fue más fácil continuar.

No sabía cuánto habíamos caminado. Se sintió como una eternidad, aunque no podría haber sido más de una semana. La pierna me dolía cuando daba un paso, pero eventualmente el dolor de desvaneció, dándome tiempo para absorber la belleza y el horror del Inframundo.

—¿Éste es realmente es el camino más rápido? —dije mientras otra pesadilla se desvanecía. Esta vez, había sido un niño siendo quemado vivo mientras su madre miraba, encadenada al suelo mientras gritaba, incapaz de hacer nada.

—Eso me temo —dijo Puck mientras caminábamos penosamente por un empinado camino de tierra—. Es una lástima que todo esto no sucedió después de tu coronación. Podrías habernos llevado allí en segundos.

—Gracias —murmuré, tomando una rama caída para usarla como bastón—. Como si necesitara otro recordatorio.

—Tú fuiste la que preguntó —dijo Puck, y después de eso, me negué a hablar con él por el resto del día.

Ahora que el peligro de que Cronos atacara se había disipado, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo intentando encontrar la mejor manera de convencer a Perséfone no sólo de ayudarnos, sino también de decirme cómo abrir la puerta sin que Ava y Puck se enteraran. No quería que fuera una opción, pero lo era, y no podía ignorarla. Y la forma en que él acarició mi mejilla en el desierto… si Cronos realmente estaba dispuesto a ayudarme a cambio de que lo liberara, entonces quizás podía ayudarnos a derrotar a Brittany. Y luego los otros hermanos podrían recapturarlo. Era precario, pero también lo era todo lo que teníamos sobre este plan, y al menos era mejor que no hacer nada.

Mientras más nos acercábamos a Perséfone, más se apretaba el nudo en mi pecho. Evalué docenas de formas de convencerla para que viniera, argumentos que podrían hacerle ver cuán importante era esto, pero no había garantía de que nada de lo que dijera podría ser suficiente. Al intentar persuadirla, también corría el riesgo de alejarla.

Entre la preocupación y la tensión de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, me quedé callada, oyendo a Puck y a Ava hablar en lugar de unirme. Cuando no hablaban de mi trato con Cronos, la mayoría de su conversación se centraba en lo que los otros estaban haciendo y en si Finn los había convencido o no de que era una pérdida de tiempo. Ava estaba segura de que no lo haría; Puck no lo estaba tanto, y su pleito se estaba calentando cada vez más hasta que no supe si podría soportarlo más.

Finalmente, cuando parecía que nunca dejaríamos de caminar y que ellos nunca dejarían de pelear, Puck levantó la mano, y Ava se calló. Me congelé, y Puck espió a través de los árboles que nos rodeaban.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo Ava en una voz queda. Puck nos hizo un gesto para que nos uniéramos a él, y me moví hacia adelante, avanzando de puntillas entre las raíces. Él estaba de pie al borde de un claro lleno de flores salvajes, y cuando miré a su alrededor, noté una pequeña cabaña con una voluta de humo saliendo de la chimenea. Hecha de madera en lugar de ladrillo, estaba cubierta con enredaderas de flores, casi haciéndolo lucir como si se levantara de la tierra.

—Es hermoso —dije cansadamente—. Pero necesitamos seguir…

Puck me cubrió la boca con la mano, y automáticamente lo lamí. Era lo mismo que le había hecho a mi madre cuando intentaba callarme de niña, aunque al menos sus manos habían estado usualmente limpias y no cubiertas de tierra del Inframundo.

Hice una mueca y escupí, pero no tuve la oportunidad de arremeter contra él por cubrirme la boca en primer lugar. La puerta de la cabaña se abrió, y salió una rubia de cabello rizado que lucía unos años mayor que yo. Era pequeña, y a pesar de que el sol brillaba sobre el exuberante prado, su piel era de alabastro.

Junto a mí, Puck apretó los labios, y Ava dejó salir un suave resoplido de disgusto que no entendí. La chica se arrodilló en el jardín junto a la puerta de la cabaña, y comenzó a sacar malas hierbas mientras canturreaba felizmente para sí misma. Había algo inquietantemente familiar en la manera en que se movía, y cuando un hombre hermoso salió de la cabaña y hacia la luz del sol para unírsele, finalmente entendí.

—¿Esa es…? —susurré. Puck tragó, y mi respiración se detuvo en mi garganta. Perséfone.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 8: Perséfone

Ella se veía exactamente como la imagen que había visto hace meses, excepto que su cabello era del color del trigo en vez de rubio fresa. No estaban lo suficientemente cerca de mí para ver las pecas, pero estaba segura de que estaban ahí, también. La memoria de Rachel acerca de ella era perfecta. Por supuesto que lo era. ¿Qué más había esperado?

—¿Entonces qué? —Tomé una respiración profunda para reducir la velocidad de mi pulso acelerado. El nudo en mi pecho hacía difícil respirar—. ¿Nos sentamos aquí y miramos fijamente, o vamos a decir hola?

Puck no contestó. Observó a Perséfone con amplios ojos sin parpadear, y no estaba segura de que estuviera respirando, tampoco. Lo pinché con mi dedo en el hombro, pero se encogió lejos de mi toque.

—¿Qué está pasando? —le dije a Ava. Ella, también, estaba mirando fijamente, pero tenía la misma mirada en su cara de cuando miraba a Finn, Xander o Theo.

—Casi olvidó cuán hermoso es Adonis —dijo—. Debimos haberlo hecho uno de nosotros.

Ella no habría tenido ningún argumento de mí, pero un sonido extraño escapó de Puck, casi como si estuviera gruñendo.

—¿Y tener que soportar a otro rubio narcisista alrededor? No, gracias. Ava abrió la boca para replicar, pero la corté.

—Todos ustedes son narcisistas. ¿Vamos o no?

Con una expresión herida, Puck rompió su mirada, pero ni él ni Ava hicieron un movimiento hacia la cabaña. Con un bufido, di un paso más allá del borde de los árboles y caminé por el prado, haciendo un punto al pisar alrededor de las flores. No tenía sentido arriesgar la ira de Perséfone antes de decir una palabra.

Perséfone debió haberme visto, porque se levantó, colocándose protectoramente enfrente del hombre. Aparentemente, Adonis. Era adecuado. Se veía como si hubiera salido de una película, con un cabello largo que colgaba hasta sus hombros y un abdomen que hubiera puesto a Rachel en vergüenza. Era difícil concentrarme en Perséfone con él parado ahí, y mi boca se secó mientras intentaba pensar en algo que decir. El deseo de no hacerme quedar como tonta enfrente de él me abrumó, e inmediatamente me sentí culpable por estar tan atraída a él. Si Perséfone era la mitad de superficial que Ava, por lo menos ahora entendía por qué había dejado a Rachel.

Toqué las flores en mi bolsillo. Ahora no era el momento de empezar a pensar como ella.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó. Había un borde afilado en su voz que forzó mi atención de vuelta a ella, ¿pero qué podía hacer ella? ¿Atacarme con una hierba? Ya no era una diosa.

—Soy Quinn —dije, levantando mis manos mientras tomaba otro paso hacia adelante—. Quinn Fabray.

Su expresión no se suavizó. Si nuestra madre la había visitado, no había sido en los últimos veinte años o nunca le mencionó a Perséfone que tenía una hermana. Parecía justo. Tampoco me dijo nunca que yo tenía una hermana.

Escuché pasos detrás de mí mientras Ava y Puck se acercaron. Incluso si Perséfone no tenía idea de quien era yo, por la manera en que su boca cayó abierta, era obvio que los recordaba.

—¿Hermes? —dijo aturdida, y luego sus ojos se estrecharon cuando agregó—: Y Afrodita. Qué suerte la mía. ¿Qué está pasando?

Puck dio un paso a mi lado y puso su mano en mi hombro. Ava se quedó detrás de nosotros, y no la culpaba. Cualquier rencor que había entre las dos, Perséfone claramente tampoco lo había olvidado.

—Perséfone —dijo Puck con un rígido asentimiento—. Ha sido un largo tiempo.

—No lo suficientemente largo —dijo, y tomó la mano de Adonis, sus nudillos tornándose blancos por su agarre—. ¿Qué quieren?

No mucho. Sólo que dejes a tu perfecto novio y el más allá detrás, para ayudarnos a los tres y encontrar al ser más poderoso del universo. Posiblemente liberarlo también, si no le importaba demasiado. Tragué y abrí mi boca para responder, pero Puck se adelantó.

—Cronos despertó. Perséfone palideció.

—¿Cómo?

—Hera —dijo Puck, y Perséfone frunció el ceño—. Es una larga historia. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

Perséfone nos miró cautelosamente, y su mirada se mantuvo en mí durante más tiempo que en los demás.

—¿Cómo podría ayudarles? Ya no soy una diosa. Puck suspiró.

—¿Podemos pasar?

Se tensó, y mientras Adonis la abrazó protectoramente, la envidia serpenteó a través de mí. ¿Cómo se sentiría estar en su lugar y tener esos brazos alrededor de mí?

No, yo tenía a Rachel. Quizás las cosas no estaban yendo muy bien, pero ella era mi esposa. La amaba. ¿Y quién más tenía la habilidad de mejorar mi humor simplemente al entrar en la habitación? No necesitaba a Adonis.

Pero una parte de mí lo quería muy, muy gravemente.

—Está bien —dijo él, acariciando el hueco de su cuello—. Nadie puede herirme ahora.

No tenía idea si eso era verdad, si Cronos podía atacar a la muerte como nos había atacado a nosotros, pero no importaba. Mientras Cronos mantuviera nuestro trato hasta el final, no lo volveríamos a ver hasta que estuviéramos listos. No era un sistema muy fiable de las circunstancias, pero era mejor que nada.

—¿Quién es ella? —dijo Perséfone, asintiendo hacia mí.

Puck me dio una mirada de advertencia, pero di un paso adelante antes de que él pudiera responder.

—Rachel iba a dejarse desvanecer por tu culpa —dije con más mordacidad de lo que pretendía. No podía gobernar el Inframundo sola, así que me casé con ella.

Perséfone me miró como si pudiera ver justo a través de mí. Era desconcertante, pero mantuve mi cabeza en alto y le devolví la mirada, negándome a dejar que llegara a mí. Que ella estuviera bajo mi piel ya era suficiente.

Después de un largo momento, se giró hacia la puerta de la cabaña y asintió rígidamente para que la siguiéramos. Los tres nos arrastramos detrás de ella, Ava muy a regañadientes, y Puck me dio otra mirada. Ignoré esa, también.

El interior de su cabaña, de una sola habitación, era más acogedor de lo que había esperado. Cientos de diferentes tipos de flores colgaban del techo, ordenados por familia y color, e inmediatamente me sentí en casa. Mientras respiraba la esencia celestial, la tensión en el aire pareció desvanecerse. Mi madre había hecho exquisitos ramos para cada ocasión en Nueva York, y para el momento en que tenía diez años, los hombres de negocios pagaban cantidades exorbitantes por uno de sus arreglos. Sin embargo, antes de que tuviera la edad suficiente para tener grandes intereses, ella se enfermó, y después de su segunda ronda de quimioterapia, tuvo que vender el negocio. Al parecer el cáncer no se había interpuesto en el camino de la enseñanza de Perséfone.

Perséfone nos hizo un gesto de que tomáramos asiento en una de las dos sillas en la mesa, pero Puck fue el único que aceptó su invitación. Me paré a su lado, haciendo un punto en girarme, así no podría ver a Adonis, ni a Ava permanecer cerca de la puerta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado gobernando el Inframundo? —dijo Perséfone. Estaba parada en el centro de la habitación, su boca en una firme línea mientras me observaba. Era inquietante, pero al menos nos dejó entrar.

—No lo hago —dije—. Rachel y yo nos casamos hace seis meses. Me fui para el verano, y Cronos empezó a atacar el día en que regresé aquí abajo. No hubo tiempo para terminar la ceremonia.

Perséfone hizo un sonido suave en la parte posterior de su garganta, y sus ojos se estrecharon.

—¿Por qué la llamas Rachel?

Parpadeé. Esa era la última pregunta que había esperado.

—Por la misma razón por la que tú la llamas Hades, supongo. Es como ella me dijo que lo llamara.

—Los nombres griegos ya no estaban de moda —dijo Puck—. Y Zeus decidió que era mejor mantener un perfil bajo después de que Roma cayó, así que nos tuvimos que adaptar. Soy llamado Puck ahora. Afrodita es Ava. Sin embargo, Hera fue inflexible en mantener su nombre griego. Aunque ella se fue con Brittany, por su Musa favorita. No resalta tanto como lo hacían los nuestros.

Perséfone estaba en silencio. Adonis se deslizó a su lado y enlazó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, pero ella no se movió. No podía mirarla muy bien sin ser grosera, así que apreté los dientes y traté de evitar decir algo impulsivo o totalmente inapropiado.

—Parece que el mundo siguió su curso sin mí —dijo con una inhalación un poco arrogante.

—No deberías actuar tan sorprendida —dijo Puck. Estiró las piernas y se quitó las botas con la punta de los pies. Perséfone arrugó la nariz, pero no dijo nada—. Han pasado cien años. No lo reconocerías si fueras allá arriba.

Por un momento me pareció ver un destello de arrepentimiento pasar por su rostro, y mi estómago se retorció desagradablemente. ¿Había decidido que no amaba a Adonis tanto como había pensado que lo hacía? ¿Estaba Ava en lo cierto acerca de la lealtad de Perséfone y había madurado cansándose de ella, queriendo seguir adelante? No podía ver cómo, al menos que Adonis no fuera nada más que una cara bonita. Una muy bonita, pero aun así.

No tuve mucho tiempo de pensar sobre eso. Perséfone se giró de nuevo hacia mí, con sus glaciales ojos azules.

—Entonces, te eligió a ti de millones de personas en el mundo…

—Billones —dijo Puck—. Ha sido un tiempo. Perséfone frunció el ceño.

—El punto es el mismo. ¿Por qué tú?

Parte de mí quería evitar el tema tanto como fuera posible, pero ella estaba obligada a hacer preguntas, y si yo era honesta con ella, había una posibilidad de que estuviera dispuesta a ayudar. Si realmente estaba aburrida con Adonis, tal vez tendríamos suerte y saltaría la oportunidad de ir a un lugar nuevo. De cualquier manera, mentirle o guardar información no iba a ayudar a mi causa.

—No fui la primera —dije—. Once chicas fueron puestas a prueba antes que yo durante el siglo pasado. Brittany las mató antes de que tuvieran una oportunidad, y…

—Hera jamás haría eso —interrumpió Perséfone—. Quizás si fuera Zeus, pero…

—Ella está enamorada de Rachel —dije—. Después de que te fuiste, pensó que tenía una oportunidad, pero él no quería estar con ella, así que mató a su competencia.

Perséfone resopló.

—Tú sobreviviste. Debes ser algo especial. Apuesto a que Rachel sólo susurra sobre ti.

Quizás fue la manera en que dijo su nombre o el sarcasmo que goteaba su voz, pero algo dentro de mí se rompió. Esto era imposible. No iba a estar todo el día a sus alrededor explicándole todo a ella cuando no estaba escuchando. Nunca entendería por qué Rachel la quería tanto, y si ella no podía mostrarme algo de cortesía básica, no me iba a molestar, tampoco.

—Sólo está conmigo porque soy tu hermana —dije acaloradamente—. Judy… Demeter, es mi madre. Ella decidió tenerme en un último esfuerzo para salvar a Rachel porque se sentía tan condenadamente culpable por lo que le hiciste a ella, y no quería ser responsable de su desvanecimiento. Se casó conmigo porque no podía tenerte, y yo era la siguiente mejor cosa. Gracias por traerlo a colación.

Las palabras estaban afuera antes de que pudiera detenerlas, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Además, era la verdad. Evadir el problema y actuar como si ella no tuviera nada que ver con que yo hubiera nacido, habría sido estúpido.

Fui concebida para ser otra encarnación suya, para ser la versión que ni siquiera ella podía ser, pero ahora que estaba de pie enfrente de Perséfone, sabía que nunca me acercaría. Ella era hermosa, grácil y ponía las flores de nuestro alrededor en vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba dispuesta a herir a las personas que la amaban por el bien de su propia felicidad.

Yo no era Perséfone, y por primera vez desde que conocí a Rachel hace cerca de un año, finalmente me di cuenta que era algo bueno. Era la que podía desear a Adonis y decir que no.

El abrumador silencio llenó la cabaña. Perséfone me miró, sus ojos ardiendo con algo que no podía identificar, pero sabía que no era bueno. Ella no necesitaba decirme que me fuera. Me giré en mis talones y caminé hacia la puerta.

La brisa sopló a través de la pradera, y cuando tomé una respiración profunda, el olor de fresas me llenó, pero estaba demasiado lejos para importarme. La ira evaporó cualquier simpatía que había tenido por Perséfone, y no me importaba si ella era mi hermana. Nunca había tenido una hermana antes, y no había necesidad de cambiar eso ahora.

Oí la puerta abrirse de nuevo y pasos contra la tierra mientras alguien venía detrás de mí. Seguí avanzando.

—Quinn —dijo Ava—. Quinn, detente.

Estaba a mitad de camino de los árboles cuando agarró mi brazo. Me giré, dispuesta a hablar con ella, pero las palabras formaron un nudo en mi garganta.

—Tú sabes que eso no es cierto —dijo suavemente—. Rachel no se casó contigo porque eras la hermana de Perséfone.

Traté de hablar de nuevo pero todo lo que salió de mis labios fue un sollozo ahogado, y mis mejillas ardieron con humillación. Apenas había pasado cinco minutos con ella, y ya me había reducido a esto.

—Ella… ella es la única razón por la que tuve posibilidades en primer lugar — balbuceé yo—. Y el amor nunca fue parte del trato. Todo lo que tenía que hacer para casarme con ella era aceptar, y… y eso fue todo lo que hice.

Ava me abrazó, y escondí mi rostro en su hombro, tratando de no llorar más de lo que ya lo hacía. No obstante, ahora que la bomba había explotado, no podía parar. Todas las preocupaciones y la tensión que había contenido en mi interior desde que llegué al Inframundo se derramaron, y ola tras ola de sollozos me asaltaron, llevándose cada último vestigio de dignidad que me quedaba.

Yo no había pedido esto. No quería enfrentarme a mi hermana y a todas las dolorosas verdades que venían con ella. Incluso con el cáncer, yo había sido feliz en New York con mi madre, cuando no sabía que había sido su segunda hija, un remplazo para la que no había sido perfecta. Ahora, todas sus esperanzas y expectativas pesaban sobre mis hombros, y mi determinación flaqueaba.

No quería casarme por obligación moral o por un arreglo. Amaba a Rachel. Quizás no era el tipo de amor infinito, eterno sobre el que escribían los poetas y cantaban los músicos, pero ella me hizo fuerte, feliz, sabiendo que estaba en mi vida. Ella me había salvado, en más de un sentido. Y cuando estaba conmigo, todo se sentía bien. Se sentía real. Y con el tiempo podríamos llegar a ello si ella me diera una oportunidad. En vez de eso Rachel quería mantenerme a cierta distancia, y todo el tiempo sufría, sabiendo que no era lo suficientemente buena para que me amara. Sabiendo que no era Perséfone.

No era algo bueno cuando lo pensaba de esa manera.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de Ava, y levanté la vista, reconociendo el rostro borroso de Puck a través de mis lágrimas.

—¿Está todo bien? —dijo, sonando como si no quisiera estar ahí. No lo culpé. Yo tampoco quería estar ahí.

Sacudí la cabeza y sorbí mis lágrimas, limpiando mi rostro con la manga de mi suéter.

—Lo siento. Yo solo… no puedo, no si ella va a ser así. Ya es bastante malo necesitarla y pedirle ayuda. No puedo aguantarla actuando así, también.

—No te has mirado tu misma —dijo Perséfone detrás de Puck, y yo me tensé. Ava se posicionó entre nosotras, y podría haber jurado que oí sus bufidos.

Puck alzó los brazos, como si esperara que nos lanzáramos una encima de la otra.

—Basta. Ambas. Las tres. Ninguno de nosotros quiere hacer esto, pero no importa lo que queramos, porque si no lo hacemos, Cronos y Brittany ganarán.

Miré las flores silvestres bajo mis pies. Accidentalmente había pisado una con el tacón de mi zapato, y levanté mi pierna con cuidado, como si siendo gentil ahora pudiera devolverle la vida. No fue hasta que la decepción me golpeó que me di cuenta que estaba buscando una de las flores de Rachel. Así que ella podría estar conmigo en todas partes, pero no aquí. No con Perséfone.

Perséfone apartó la mano de Puck a un lado antes de acercarse.

—Lo siento —dijo, su voz haciendo eco a través de la pradera—. No por lo que dije, sino por lo que estás pasando. Puck lo explicó.

Por supuesto que lo había hecho. Mi pecho se apretó mientras otra ola de sollozos avanzaba, y apreté mi mandíbula en un intento de mantenerla a raya.

—Está bien. No era tu intención que esto sucediera.

Ava se paró a mi lado y tomó mi mano, y eso fue todo lo que necesité para sentirme aún más idiota de lo que ya me sentía. Cronos podría matarnos a todos, y yo aquí sufriendo un colapso por algo en lo que nadie podría ayudarme.

—Estoy segura de que tampoco era la intención de Madre hacerte sentir de esa manera —dijo Perséfone—. Todo lo que ella hizo arreglando mi matrimonio con Hades, fue por mí y mis intereses. No fue su culpa cuando no funcionó.

No, no lo fue, pero parecía estúpido estar de acuerdo con ella en voz alta.

Sin embargo, Puck tenía razón. Peleando como ahora y dejando que los celos se entrometieran en el camino, no solucionaría nada. No importaba como me sentía acerca de Perséfone, incluso como se sentía ella conmigo. Lo importante era hacer algo con Cronos y rescatar a los demás.

Me tomó hasta la última gota de fuerza de voluntad tragarme mi orgullo.

—Por favor, necesitamos tu ayuda —dije—. Sé que no has tenido nada que ver con esto por mucho tiempo, pero Mamá, Rachel y… y Walter y todo el mundo, el resto de los seis originales, han sido secuestrados por Cronos y Brittany. Ella está tratando de averiguar la manera de abrir la puerta que mantiene a Cronos adentro y…

—¿Y qué? —dijo Perséfone, y me dio un poco de satisfacción al ver que todo color abandonaba su rostro. Removida del consejo o no, al menos ella parecía seguir preocupándose por ellos—. ¿Cómo podría posiblemente ayudar?

—Tú sabes dónde está la puerta —dijo Puck.

Perséfone alargó la mano detrás de ella, y Adonis estuvo ahí en un instante, como si hubiera aparecido de la nada.

—¿Quieren que los llevé hasta allí? —dijo ella con incredulidad—. Hay una razón por la que no pueden encontrarla, Puck. Hay una razón por la que nadie más que Hades y yo sabíamos dónde estaba. Ni siquiera se suponía que yo lo supiera. Ella solo me lo dijo en caso de que algo le pasara.

—Algo le ha pasado —dije—. Y si no llegamos ahí antes que Cronos decida que tenerlos secuestrados no funciona, él podría matarlos o peor.

Perséfone sacudió la cabeza, y Adonis envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella de nuevo, hundiendo el rostro en su cabello.

—¿Han venido hasta aquí para que preguntarme si podría llevarlos a una misión suicida? —dijo ella—. No pueden enfrentarse a Cronos. Los matará.

Crucé una mirada con Puck, y él me dio un pequeño asentimiento.

—Ya nos hemos enfrentado a él —dije—. Yo creo… creo que nos dejará en paz, por lo menos hasta que lleguemos allá.

—¿Hasta que lleguemos allá? —dijo Perséfone, con un toque de pánico en su voz—. ¿A qué te refieres con hasta que lleguemos allá?

—Él es lo bastante listo como para dejar escapar una parte de sí mismo, y puede atacar desde dentro del Tártaro —dijo Puck—. Atacó el palacio antes de que Quinn fuera coronada, y fue ahí cuando los hermanos lo siguieron.

—Él vino por nosotros en nuestro camino hasta aquí —añadí—. Pero hice un trato con él, y creo que no nos atacará.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, pero al menos ella no preguntó qué clase de trato.

—Quieren decir que vinieron aquí sabiendo que un maldito Titán con una deuda que saldar, podría fácilmente seguirlos, ¿y esas no fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de sus bocas? ¿Lo guiaron directamente hacia nosotros?

—Él no nos ha atacado desde que Quinn hizo su trato con él —dijo Puck—. Están a salvo.

Perséfone se deslizó de los brazos de Adonis y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

—Han hecho esto apropósito, ¿cierto? Si voy con ustedes él podría destruirme. Si no voy, él sabe dónde estoy ahora, y sabe que soy la única, aparte de Rachel, que sabe dónde encontrar el Tártaro, así que él podría deshacerse de mí de todos modos.

—¿Por qué Cronos haría eso? —dije bruscamente, mi irritación aumentando. Esto era demasiado importante como para que ella actuara como si fuera la única persona en el universo—. Él quiere abrir la puerta y Brittany no tiene idea de cómo hacerlo. No tiene oportunidad a menos que vayamos allá. Siempre y cuando estés con nosotros, estás a salvo.

Perséfone frunció el ceño, miró a Adonis, quien no había dicho ni una palabra. Él asintió con la cabeza alentadoramente, y el ceño fruncido de ella se hizo más profundo.

—¿Me juras que él no tiene razones para perseguirnos?

—Quinn está diciendo la verdad —dijo Puck—. Si Cronos no nos quisiera ahí, nos habría matado a todos hace mucho tiempo.

Perséfone pareció considerarlo, y finalmente caminó de nuevo hacia la pequeña casa.

—Bien —dijo ella, y Adonis fue tras ella—. Pero les juro, que si algo me sucede a mí o a Adonis, voy a…

No tuvimos chance de averiguar qué haría. Ella cerró la puerta principal, a centímetros de la nariz de Adonis, pero él no protestó. No es de extrañar que Perséfone amara tanto este lugar con él ahí. Adonis la aguantaba.

—Así que, ¿espera que vayamos tras ella? —dijo Ava acaloradamente—. Porque si ese es el caso, entonces podemos buscar la puerta por nuestra cuenta. No voy a arrastrarme ante nadie y menos ella.

—Dijo que vendría —dijo Puck—. Paciencia.

Efectivamente, unos pocos minutos después Perséfone salió de la casa. Se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para darle un profundo beso a Adonis, y yo me volteé para darles un poco de privacidad. Deseaba demasiado poder besar a Rachel así algún día, o mejor aún, que ella me besara así y saber que lo sentía. Pero mientras más nos acercábamos a Cronos, el tiempo reducía las posibilidades de que eso llegara a suceder.

—Vamos —dijo Perséfone, y caminó por el prado, colgándose una bolsa de lona al hombro—. Es un largo camino, pero conozco un atajo.

Puck hizo un gesto para que ella fuera a la cabeza del camino y los tres la seguimos. Ava todavía enfadada, seguía refunfuñando acerca del asunto, y le ofrecí mi mano. Ninguno de nosotros dijo una palabra, y con suerte, nos quedaríamos así todo el camino hasta cruzar la puerta.

Habíamos estado caminando por menos de quince minutos cuando las peleas comenzaron.

Comenzó lo suficientemente inocente. Puck, quien parecía extrañamente encerrado en sí mismo, pero determinado a ser cortés, le preguntó a Perséfone acerca de cómo iban ella y Adonis, y por un momento ella realmente sonrió.

—Estamos bien —dijo ella—. Muy bien. Uno pensaría que con el tiempo que ha pasado, se volvería monótono, pero supongo que esa es la belleza del lugar. Todo es tan alegre, y aún no nos hemos aburrido uno del otro.

Ava resopló.

—Es un milagro —murmuró en voz baja. Le di a su mano un apretón de advertencia.

—Si tienes algo que decir, solo dilo —dijo Perséfone—. Todos sabemos que estás celosa porque Adonis me eligió a mí sobre ti, pero…

Ava dejó salir una risa ahogada.

—¿Él te eligió a ti sobre mí? ¿Es una broma? —Ella sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad—. Papi me hizo entregártelo.

Suspiré. Era como lo que había sucedido en la Mansión Edén estuviera pasando de nuevo, excepto que esta vez Ava había ido por el novio de Perséfone en lugar del hermano de Santana. El resultado sería el mismo sin embargo; horas tras horas de pelea, desaire, y yo terminaría atrapada en el medio. Por lo menos esta vez Puck estaba aquí para ayudar.

Discutieron acerca de eso por una hora, más o menos, al final solté la mano de Ava y me envolví en el abrazo de Puck. Él no podía bloquear sus vociferaciones e insultos, pero el peso de su brazo sobre mis hombros me ayudaba a recordar que había algo más importante sucediendo ahora mismo, que a cuál diosa había amado más Adonis.

—¿Es por esto que pensabas que Ava no debería venir? —dije suavemente, y Puck asintió con la cabeza.

—Deberías haber visto cuando Perséfone vino al consejo a pedir permiso para convertirse en mortal por él —susurró—. Fue un baño de sangre. Ava se rehusó a dar su consentimiento a Perséfone incluso cuando el resto de nosotros estuvo de acuerdo, así que al final Walter invalidó su decisión. Él nunca había hecho eso antes, y no lo ha hecho desde entonces.

Incluso Brittany, por mucho que me odiaba, había accedido a concederme la inmortalidad. Apoyé la oreja contra su hombro para ahogar la discusión. Funcionó ligeramente, pero la voz estridente de Ava me arrastró de nuevo al caos.

—¿Qué crees, Puck? —dijo ella sarcásticamente—. ¿Quién es mejor amante, yo o Perséfone?

Mis ojos se abrieron y me aparté de Puck, dejando caer su brazo al costado. Él se volvió colorado, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y luego…

Él dolor explotó en mi cabeza y grité, cayendo de rodillas. El bosque desapareció y me sumergí en la oscuridad.

A pesar de mi pánico, sabía qué esperar. Todavía estaba consciente, y cuando abrí mis ojos, no estaba en el Edén de Perséfone. En vez de eso estaba de vuelta en la caverna de Cronos, y Brittany estaba de pie enfrentándome, una vez más mirando a través de mí.

—Voy a matarla —gruñó ella—. Voy a cortar su cuerpo en pedacitos y te obligaré a mirar.

Sorprendida, me di la vuelta para ver a quién le estaba hablando ella, y cuando vi un par de ojos del color de la tierra mirándome fijamente, mi sangre se congeló.

Rachel estaba despierta.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 9: Vínculos que atan

Un corte recorría su mejilla, goteando sangre sobre el cuello de su camisa negra, pero al menos Rachel estaba viva. Detrás de ella, mi madre y Sofía estaban encadenadas a Walter y Phillip, los cuatro estaban inconscientes.

Rodeé con cautela a Rachel, preocupada de que pudiera ser capaz de sentirme. Sus manos estaban encadenadas detrás de su espalda. Luchó contra ellas, pero los eslabones de metal estaban infundidos con niebla.

—Tienes una oportunidad más —dijo Brittany, y cerró la distancia entre ellos. Para su crédito, ella no retrocedió—. Dime cómo abrirlo, o la próxima vez que veas a Quinn, ella estará en pedazos.

Rachel tiró de las cadenas de nuevo, pero su expresión en blanco no cambió. Brittany se mofó y bruscamente giró hacia la niebla que se arremolinaba alrededor de la puerta.

—Quiero que la encuentres y la mates —dijo en una voz alta y chirriante. No había duda de la orden en sus palabras. La caverna retumbó con una risa cruel, y el fervor de Brittany vaciló. Al parecer a Cronos no le gustaba que lo mandaran.

Le eché un vistazo a Rachel y vi el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Sabía que estaba allí, o es que ella también sabía lo inútil que era para Brittany mangonear a un Titán?

—Dije que salgas a buscarla —gruñó ella, pero Cronos no hizo ademán de marcharse. La niebla pasó a través de los barrotes de la puerta, y me pregunté por qué estaban allí de todos modos cuando todavía podía salir. Tal vez no todo, pero ya se había demostrado que la niebla era suficiente para hacer más daño del que el consejo podría manejar.

Con un bufido, ella se giró y se enfrentó a Rachel de nuevo, e incluso yo logré esbozar una sonrisa. Parecía una niña malcriada que no se había salido con la suya, sin importar los muchos berrinches que había lanzado.

—Entonces, lo haré yo misma —dijo con desdén, y la sonrisa de Rachel desapareció—. Ellos están en camino en este momento, y una vez que llegue, me aseguraré de que estés despierto para ver lo que le hago. No querrás perdértelo.

Con un movimiento de su mano, envió a Rachel volando de regreso hacia la boca de la cueva donde los otros estaban encadenados. La golpeó duro contra la pared, enviando una lluvia de piedras sobre su regazo, y su cabeza cayó hacia adelante.

Corrí hacia ella y traté en vano de mover su cabello a un lado para poder ver si sus ojos seguían abiertos, pero yo era un fantasma. Brittany no la mataría. No podía. La quería viva para que me viera morir, y no se negaría el placer de verlo en esa clase de dolor. De verme con dolor.

La caverna se volvió negra otra vez, y cuando volví en mí, tres pares de ojos me miraban. Ava y Puck estaban acostumbrados a ello, pero ni siquiera Perséfone parecía asustada. Tal vez se lo habían explicado mientras yo estaba fuera.

—¿Qué viste? —dijo Ava con entusiasmo.

Me empujé hasta apoyarme en mis codos y me froté la cabeza palpitante.

—Brittany está tratando de que Rachel le diga cómo abrir la puerta. Rach no lo ha hecho —añadí cuando los ojos de Ava se ensancharon—. No dijo ni una palabra. Brittany se frustró y la dejó sin conocimiento de nuevo.

—Bien —dijo Perséfone—. No se lo dirá. Ella sabe que no debe correr el riesgo.

—Todos están allí —dije—. Inconscientes. Brittany ordenó a Cronos ir tras de mí, pero él se negó.

Perséfone me miró con recelo, pero Puck y Ava no lo cuestionaron.

—¿Eso es todo? —dijo Puck—. ¿Viste algo más?

—Ellos saben que vamos —dije con gravedad.

Ninguno parecía del todo feliz por eso, pero nadie dijo nada. No era una sorpresa que Brittany supiera, no cuando Cronos nos había perseguido, y por ahora eso no importaba. Ellos ya no venían tras nosotros. Habíamos perdido el factor sorpresa, pero al menos teníamos tiempo de crear un plan antes de que llegáramos.

Puck me tendió su mano, la tomé arrastrándome hasta ponerme de pie. El bosque parecía girar en torno a mí, y me apoyé en él mientras recuperaba el equilibrio.

—Sería bueno si pudiera controlarlo —murmuré—. Eso haría esto mucho más fácil.

—Sí puedes —dijo Perséfone. Se apoyó casualmente contra el tronco de un árbol, como si la gente se desmayara a su alrededor todo el tiempo—. Como fuiste mortal antes de todo esto, es probable que te lleve mucho más tiempo agarrarle el ritmo, pero lo vas a conseguir con el tiempo.

Contuve mi réplica. No era útil darle ninguna razón para marcharse de vuelta con Adonis.

—Si sabes cómo hacerlo, entonces ¿por qué no me lo dices para que podamos utilizarlo para nuestro beneficio? —le dije a través de la mandíbula apretada.

Perséfone inspeccionó sus uñas.

—Pensaré en ello. Puck suspiró.

—Perséfone, por favor.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada seria, y yo fruncí el ceño. Si Perséfone sabía cómo controlar ese tipo de poder, entonces la única razón que ella tenía para no compartirlo era el egoísmo. Tenía sus habilidades ahora, a las que había renunciado junto con su familia, su madre y todo lo que amaba, todo por un tipo atractivo. Sabía por qué yo no le gustaba, pero eso no le daba el derecho a poner en peligro nuestra seguridad.

Finalmente, Perséfone se apartó del árbol y empezó a avanzar, dejándonos a nosotros tres tratando de alcanzarla.

—Bien —dijo con una voz cantarina que me crispaba los nervios—. Te lo enseñaré cuando Ava admita que soy más guapa que ella.

La boca de Ava se abrió de golpe, y ella irrumpió hacia ella.

—Tu pequeña…

Puck me ofreció su brazo, y yo negué con la cabeza. La decepción cruzó su rostro, pero no insistió en el tema, en su lugar caminó a mi lado, lo suficientemente cerca para alcanzarme si lo necesitaba. Fue agradable, su instinto protector, pero mantuve mis ojos en el suelo durante el resto del día. Él también había dormido con Perséfone, y ninguna visión iba a hacerme olvidarlo.

Incluso sin tratarlo, Perséfone contaminó cada faceta de mi vida y cada persona a la que amaba. Como una hermana más joven, cuyas únicas cosas eran heredadas, todo lo que tenía, olía a ella, y nada alguna vez, iba a hacer que el olor desapareciera.

Hubo un lado bueno al estar con Perséfone: nuestro entorno no cambiaba, lo que significaba que no tenía que soportar ver a nadie más ser torturado. Así que cuando vi las luces parpadeantes de un carnaval de colores en la distancia, por un momento pensé que la había perdido, pero ella seguía allí, caminando a unos metros por delante de mí.

Una gran rueda de la fortuna se alzaba por encima de nosotros, y el olor de las palomitas flotaba en el aire, más allá de la valla y sobre la caída en el campo donde acampamos. Sin importar cuántas veces Perséfone insistió en que estaba cansada y necesitaba un descanso, estaba en lo correcto al pensar que había elegido este lugar por las luces brillantes y el vistazo de un futuro que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver. No había sido su Edén antes, y esa era la única explicación de por qué estaría aquí ahora. Más que a nadie aquí, ella sabría cómo manipular su otra vida para ver ese tipo de cosas.

Puck y yo reunimos madera esta vez, dejando a Ava con Perséfone para que siguieran discutiendo. Hubiera sido más fácil dejarlo crear leña para el fuego, pero necesitaba alejarme de ellas, y al parecer él también lo necesitaba. Encontré otra flor colorida enclavada en una arboleda, y sonreí débilmente mientras inhalaba su aroma de algodón de azúcar y lo ponía en mi bolsillo. Rachel seguía con vida, y sin importar qué tan enojada se pusiera Brittany, no lo iba a matar.

Después de recoger un puñado de palos, me detuve junto a la pancarta que colgaba sobre la puerta de entrada de la feria, debatiéndome si debía o no entrar.

Por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, yo tampoco había estado alguna vez en un carnaval de verdad, y me moría de ganas de ver cómo era.

—Lo siento —dijo Puck tras de mí, y me sacudí con sorpresa. Algunos de los palos que había reunido cayeron al suelo, y mientras los recogía, Puck se arrodilló a mi lado para ayudar.

—Ya lo tengo —le espeté. Puck se levantó y dio un paso atrás, pero no se fue. En su lugar, esperó hasta que había recogido el resto, y cuando me enderecé y me dirigí hacia otro parche prometedor de la hierba alta, me siguió.

—Debería haberte hablado de Perséfone y yo —dijo—. Si hubiera tenido alguna idea de cómo te sentías acerca de ella, lo habría hecho, y lo siento.

—¿Es este el punto en el que me dices que no significó nada? —le dije mordazmente.

Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado.

—No, no lo es. Mientras estaba pasando, sí significó algo.

Agarré los palos con tanta fuerza que algunos de ellos se rompieron.

—Realmente necesitamos aprender cuándo es mejor mentir en lugar de decir la verdad.

—No veo por qué —dijo—. Entonces te ibas a enojar porque no era honesto. Él tenía razón, por supuesto, pero eso no me hizo sentir mejor.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó? —le dije—. ¿Qué es tan atractivo acerca de esa vaca egoísta que tenía a la mitad del consejo envuelto alrededor de su dedo meñique?

Caminamos a través del campo, ninguno de nosotros dijo una palabra mientras el sonido metálico de la música de carnaval flotaba en la brisa. Los gritos de indignación y escándalo de Ava y Perséfone se desvanecieron en un segundo plano hasta que casi podía fingir que éramos sólo nosotros tres: Puck, yo y el elefante gigante que nos siguió.

—Éramos amigos antes de que se casara con Rachel —dijo al fin, después de que pasaran varios minutos—. Ella y yo éramos los miembros más jóvenes del consejo en ese momento, y nos la llevábamos bien. Estábamos lo suficientemente cerca en edad, ninguno de nosotros había experimentado o pasado a través de los ritos que paso el resto de ellos, y... —Se encogió de hombros—. Fue fácil, eso es todo.

Vi lo que parecía una rama de un árbol roto, y me arrodillé para recoger los pedazos. Él se unió a mí, con sus ojos fijos en el suelo.

—Cuando su matrimonio con Rachel empezó a desmoronarse, yo estuve allí para ella —dijo—. Pasé mucho tiempo en el Inframundo guiando a los muertos hacia el lugar correcto, y cuando ella necesitaba un hombro sobre el cual llorar, venía a mí. —Él vaciló—. Cuando Rachel ofreció dejarla ir por seis meses al año, ella aprovechó la oportunidad y así comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos. Una cosa llevó a la otra… —Se calló, y no le hizo falta terminar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo duró? —le dije mientras las náuseas me llenaban la boca del estómago. Puck había sido la primera persona en ser infiel con ella. Él estaba más cerca de Rachel que cualquier otro miembro del consejo, y debe haber sabido lo que eso le haría a ella, pero lo había hecho de todos modos. Había dejado que Perséfone lo usara así. Había hecho más que dejarla lastimar a Rachel; había ayudado.

—Unos cientos de años —dijo, y debió haber visto la mirada en mi rostro, porque añadió apresuradamente—: De vez en cuando, y solo durante la primavera y el verano. Con el tiempo, conoció a Adonis, y todo ese lío pasó, y fui dejado atrás.

—Pobre de ti —murmuré.

Sonrió débilmente. Encontré la última rama en el área cercana, y juntos nos pusimos de pie.

—No, no pobre de mí —dijo—. Siempre estuvimos mejor como amigos de todos modos. Además, hizo que trabajar con Rachel se tornara incómodo.

Una cosa era andar a escondidas a espaldas de Rachel, pero otra muy distinta era tener una relación con su esposa cuando él era plenamente consciente de ello.

—Lo sabía, ¿y no intentó matarte?

—Claro que no —dijo Puck, riéndose. No veía lo que era tan gracioso—. Todo es un secreto abierto con nosotros, Quinn. Lo verás con el tiempo.

No estaba tan segura de quererlo, si me las arreglaba para salir de esto con vida, pero no importaría de todos modos. Entonces justo en ese instante y en ese lugar decidí que si Rachel todavía me quería allí luego de que todo este lío se solucionara, nunca la engañaría, ni siquiera durante el verano. Y en especial, no con Puck.

Sin embargo, había pasado mis seis meses con Puck, ¿no? Lo que para mí había sido un descanso del caos con un amigo pudo haber sido fácilmente interpretado por Rachel como unas vacaciones románticas. Si Rachel no me había controlado todo el tiempo que estuve en Grecia con Puck…

Oh, Dios.

Las cosas que Rachel debió haber imaginado, mi mente dio vueltas, y cada emoción que había empezado a desarrollarse por Puck desapareció.

—¿Sabías cómo se vería lo de Grecia para ella, y no me advertiste? Puck pestañeó.

—No importaba. Tú y yo sabíamos que éramos sólo amigos, y si eso era lo que Rachel asumía…

—¡Claro que fue lo que asumió! —Sin pensar, le arrojé uno de los palos a Puck. Rebotó inofensivamente en su pecho, pero por una vez no me importó herirlo. Era un dios. Lo podría superar, y eso no era nada comparado al horror, la culpa y la vergüenza que se agitaban en mi interior—. Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿no? ¿Qué pasa, Puck? ¿Quieres que esté sola? ¿Quieres que se desvanezca? ¿Quieres reinar el Inframundo después de todo?

—No lo hice a propósito —dijo, agachándose para recoger el palo que le había lanzado—. Y no quiero lastimar a Rachel, pero más que eso, no quiero que nadie te dañe a ti. Tienes una elección. Una elección, Quinn, que nadie más está señalando porque no ven lo que Rachel te está haciendo. Te está lastimando, y no existe garantía alguna de que vaya a mejorar.

Sus palabras fueron como una bofetada en la cara, y contuve mi respuesta. Él estaba diciendo todo lo que no quería escuchar. Todo lo que con tanta desesperación intentaba ignorar.

—Mejorará —dije con voz temblorosa, la furia elevándose dentro de mí que casi podía saborearla—. Tan pronto entienda que no tengo ningún interés en estar contigo nunca, estoy segura de que se acercará.

Para mi inmensa satisfacción, Puck parpadeó.

—Cree lo que quieras, pero tu trato con Rachel es claro. Te tiene por seis meses, no más. Puedes hacer lo que quieras durante el verano, y ella no tiene nada que decir al respecto.

—Eso no me da el derecho de romper su maldito corazón. —Me alejé hacia el campamento—. Y no te da el derecho de intentar que lo haga. No puedo creerte, Puck. De todas las cosas desagradables que hacer, jugar conmigo como…

—No estaba jugando con nadie. —Se apresuró para alcanzarme, y me negué a mirarlo—. No estoy haciendo esto por diversión, Quinn. Tú me invitaste a Grecia, y acepté porque me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo. Y porque quería ayudarte a ver lo que te ibas a perder si decidías volver. No me puedes gritar por eso… me comporté. No importa con cuanta locura deseaba besarte, nunca lo hice.

—No digas eso. —Me di la vuelta, y él se acercó a centímetros de mí—. No soy Perséfone. No voy a engañar a Rachel sin importar que estación sea, y no me importa cuánto tiempo pase. Eso no va a cambiar.

—¿Y si las cosas nunca mejoran? —dijo Puck—. ¿Y si Rachel nunca te ama de la manera que te mereces? Lo que le pasó a Perséfone… no quiero ver que repitas sus errores. No deberías tener que pasar por esa clase de dolor… ambas, tú o Rachel. Está arraigada en sus costumbres, y nunca va a cambiar. No hay ninguna vergüenza en admitir que tu matrimonio no está funcionando…

—Solo porque tenemos algunos problemas no quiere decir que no esté funcionando.

Suspiró.

—Todo lo que digo es que tienes una opción, Quinn. Entiéndelo, por favor, y no salgas corriendo en la dirección de Rachel solo porque piensas que puedes solucionarlo.

—No —gruñí—. Estoy con ella porque la amo.

—Entonces no debería ser demasiado difícil para ti hacerme una promesa —dijo Puck. Estaba loco si pensaba que iba a prometerle algo—. Piensa en la posibilidad de vivir por tu cuenta en vez de la vida que Rachel y el resto del consejo quieren que vivas, y no me refiero a que lo consideres por medio segundo. Me refiero a que imagines lo que será si Rachel nunca te ama como tú la amas. Imagina cómo se sentirá llegar a casa a una cama fría y una esposa que preferiría hacer cualquier cosa antes que pasar tiempo contigo. Porque te guste o no, si te quedas, esa es una posibilidad. Y a cambio, dejaré de molestarte.

Abrí la boca para decir que se fuera a la mierda, pero nada salió. En cambio mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y antes de poder evitarlo, las palabras brotaron de mi lengua, enredadas, gruesas y completamente fuera de control.

—¿Realmente crees que será así? ¿Crees que no me ama?

Puck frunció sus labios y extendió su mano para tocarme, pero me eché hacia atrás.

—Te ama, pero sí, es posible que nunca esté allí para ti de la manera que quieres que esté. Existe el riego de que esta vez, tú seas Rachel y ella Perséfone.

Por lo que yo sería quien quedara anhelando a alguien que no me quisiera. Quise espetar y decirle a Puck lo equivocado que estaba, que tenía un puñado de flores para probarlo, pero no pude. Rachel podía enviarme los suficientes regalos para llenar el Inframundo cientos de veces, y nunca sería un sustituto de su toque. Por la sensación de sus brazos envueltos a mi alrededor como Adonis había envuelto los suyos alrededor de Perséfone.

—Todo lo que te estoy pidiendo es que realmente pienses si es o no la vida que quieres —dijo Puck con suavidad—. Si decides que no, nadie puede obligarte. Y no te estoy pidiendo que pases tu vida conmigo, tampoco. Tan solo no quiero verte atada a alguien que no te aprecia de la manera que mereces. Deberías ser quien controlara tu propio destino, Quinn, no ninguno de nosotros. Y en especial no Rachel.

Aferré la pila de ramas contra mi pecho y dije rodeando el nudo de mi garganta:

—Bien. Lo pensaré. Pero… deja de hablar así, ¿sí? Por favor. No cuando Rachel no está para defenderse.

Puck asintió una vez, y eso fue suficiente para mí. Respirando temblorosamente, me sobrepuse y cuadré mis hombros. Rachel tendría una oportunidad justa. Tendría una oportunidad de probar que Puck estaba equivocado, y cuando lo hiciera, el argumento de Puck podría ser borrado. Y todo estaría bien nuevamente.

—¿Al menos le dijiste a Rachel que no pasó nada en Grecia? —dije, satisfecha porque el filo de mi voz había vuelto. Podría romperme en otro momento.

Su silencio fue todo lo que necesité escuchar. Con un alarido silencioso, irrumpí de nuevo hacia el campamento, ignorando la cadena de disculpas que Puck derramada detrás de mí.

En tanto Rachel me quisiera, permanecería fiel. Pero si ella no lo hacía, si esta vida juntas era una cadena para ella, entonces lo mejor que podía hacer era liberarla. Al mismo tiempo, las expectativas de mi madre eran una pesada carga para llevar a cuestas, y miles de años era mucho tiempo para amar a una sola persona; era completamente posible que Rachel tuviera las mismas reservas que la hacían contenerse. Y si ella realmente creía que Puck y yo nos habíamos liado en nuestro viaje a Grecia, entonces eso era lo primero que tendría que arreglar en el momento que tuviera una oportunidad.

De cualquier manera, amaba a Rachel. Quizás algún día ella lo creyera.

Cuando alcancé el campamento, solté los palos en el centro y me senté pesadamente sobre el tronco de un árbol. Puck se arrastró tras de mí, y una vez que arregló la leña en otro tipi, comenzó el fuego. Sería imposible dormir con los sonidos del carnaval de fondo, pero Perséfone no pareció necesitarlo. Otra ventaja de morir, supuse.

Ava y Perséfone continuaron discutiendo, pero Ava al menos parecía darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal, y luego de otra ronda de réplicas, se quedó en silencio. Perséfone intentó incitarla, pero una vez que quedó claro que Ava no estaba de humor, Perséfone se sentó en el tronco del árbol junto al mío y se enfurruñó.

—¿Cuántas visiones has tenido? —dijo Perséfone, y los palos estallaron en llamas. Puck se agachó en el suelo a unos cuando metros de nosotras; a través del fuego pude ver sombras en las profundas líneas grabadas en su cara, haciéndolo parecer mayor de lo que se suponía que pareciera.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Tres, creo. Todas en el mismo lugar.

—¿Has podido controlarlas? —dijo ella, y sacudí la cabeza—. ¿Suceden a intervalos regulares?

—No. —Bajé la mirada a mis manos, incapaz de soportar ver a Puck—. ¿Alguna vez dormiste con Rachel?

Perséfone no dijo nada por un momento, y cuando la miré, su rostro parecía extrañamente contorsionado en la luz del fuego.

—Está bien —dije—. No tienes que responder.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron por una fracción de segundo, y ella se enderezó, suavizando su expresión.

—¿Tú? Asentí.

—Una vez, en marzo. Es octubre ahora —agregué—. Creo. Perséfone tiró de uno de sus rizos rubios y suspiró.

—Solía ser capaz de distinguirlo. Incluso después de que morí, mi cabello cambiaba de color con las estaciones, pero luego de un tiempo se detuvo. — Sonrió débilmente—. Está atascado en el verano ahora.

Eso explicaba por qué su cabello había sido de un color diferente en el reflejo de Rachel.

—¿En qué… qué estación se volvía de un rubio rojizo? —dije.

—Otoño —dijo—. Se volvía más rojo con el otoño, y en el crudo invierno era negro. Se aclaraba a marrón en la primavera.

Por supuesto. Puck me había explicado que un reflejo no era una representación exacta de lo que había sucedido. Era lo que el creador quería. Y lo que Rachel quería era que Perséfone le sonriera cuando lo viera cada otoño.

—No quise dormir con ella —dije, y me detuve—. Suena ridículo, ¿verdad? Parte de la prueba era la lujuria, y Rachel me tenía tan bien protegida que Brittany no tuvo la oportunidad de matarme, así que en su lugar saboteó la prueba al darnos un afrodisíaco.

Perséfone chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

—Ciertamente lo has pasado mal, ¿no?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dije con cautela. ¿Estaba siendo sarcástica?

—Bueno, asumo que la amas —dijo, y yo asentí—. Es bueno que estés aquí para ella. Merece tener alguien que la ame. —Dudó y dijo de mala gana, como si estuviera admitiendo un secreto profundo y oscuro—: A veces me preocupo por ella. Es horrible que la única vez que hayas estado con ella tuviera que ser debido a un afrodisíaco. —Miró a Ava—. Afrodita arruina todo.

—No fui yo —dijo Ava, ampliando sus ojos—. Ni siquiera estaba allí.

—Fue nombrado por ti.

Empecé a replicar, pero Ava resopló y guardó silencio. Después de un momento, Perséfone hizo un gesto de desdén hacia ella.

—De todos modos, con lo que dijiste antes sobre madre solo teniéndote a ti por mí, y luego todo esto… bueno, me imagino que no es fácil. Así que tienes mi simpatía.

No sabía que contestarle a eso. Tal vez después de todo un día de altercados con Ava estaba agotada.

—Eso es lo más lindo que me has dicho.

—No esperes que siga así —dijo con un bufido—. Como respuesta a tu pregunta, sí. Una vez.

Me tomó un momento averiguar a de qué pregunta hablaba, y cuando lo hice, mi boca se abrió, pero ningún sonido salió. Así que Brittany había estado equivocada después de todo. A pesar de que tenía conocimiento de que Perséfone y Rachel estuvieron casadas, fue un puñetazo en el estómago escuchar que no había sido la única de Rachel. La última cosa que tenía y no tuve que compartir con ella se evaporó. De nuevo Perséfone había llegado primero, y todo lo que tenía eran sus sobras.

—Fue horrible —dijo Perséfone. Su mano se detuvo entre nosotras, como si pudiera sentir qué tan mal estaba, pero la dejó caer de nuevo en su regazo—. Era nuestra noche de bodas, y no hablamos sobre ello. Simplemente... pasó. Era lo que se esperaba, y ambas éramos demasiado tímidas para preguntar si la otra lo quería. Ambas lo asumimos.

Me quedé en silencio. No quería pensar en qué tan mal habrían sido las cosas para Rachel y para mí si no hubiera habido esa chispa entre nosotros. Su culpa e ira había sido lo suficientemente malo la mañana siguiente.

Ava se movió discretamente hacia el otro lado del fuego, tomando asiento junto a Puck. Inclinaron sus cabezas, y el suave sonido de su conversación flotó hacia nosotros, pero no pude entender qué estaban diciendo.

—Cuando nosotros… —Me aclaré la garganta—. Hubiera esperado si hubiera tenido la opción. Pero no es que no quería hacerlo. Ese fue el momento en el que me di cuenta que la amaba, y… por lo que fue, agradable. Realmente agradable.

—Bien —dijo Perséfone distante, mirando fijamente al fuego—. Hades merece eso. Te merece.

Negué con la cabeza. No importaba lo que ella merecía; lo importante era a quién Rachel quería, y hasta ahora esa no parecía ser yo.

—La mañana siguiente fue tan horrible. Cuando Rachel se dio cuenta que había pasado enloqueció. Entró en pánico. —Me corregí ante la mirada confusa de Perséfone—. Se disculpó y se fue, esa fue la última vez que la vi por días. La única razón por la que volvió fue porque Brittany me mató, y fue al Inframundo por mí.

Perséfone sonrió, y dijo en voz baja:

—No, no lo es.

—¿Por qué no lo es? —dije.

—No, esa no es la única razón por la que volvió. —Suspiró—. Cuando nosotros consumamos nuestro matrimonio, fui yo la que... enloqueció. —Hizo una mueca ante la expresión—. No habíamos estado casadas ni doce horas y ya había huido a donde madre. Ella me convenció de quedarme y darle una oportunidad. Le debe haber dicho algo a Hades, porque nunca lo volvimos a intentar. Dormí en una habitación separada y ella nunca insistió en el tema.

En el otro lado del fuego Puck y Ava se quedaron en silencio.

—Lo siento —dije—. No deberías haber tenido que quedarte con Rachel si no querías.

Así que es por eso que Puck estaba insistiendo en que aceptara mi opción de irme si no quería esto. Ya me había dicho que había sido a causa de Perséfone, por supuesto, pero escucharlo de ella hizo que las piezas cayeran en su lugar. Puck me estaba protegiendo de la mejor manera que conocía, exactamente como lo había hecho el año anterior. Cuando pensé que había fallado una prueba y había tratado de dejar la Mansión Edén, queriendo ver a mi madre antes de que muriera. Rachel me había convencido de que no lo hiciera. Puck no había sabido que me había quedado por voluntad propia, y había sido lo suficientemente importante para él como para arruinar su cubierta.

—Era joven —dijo Perséfone—. Pensaba que el amor sucedía inmediatamente. Era mi primera vez viviendo sin madre, y no había sabido qué esperar. Además de eso, estar en el Inframundo y lejos del sol me hizo miserable. Era la tormenta perfecta, y desafortunadamente Hades y yo quedamos atrapadas en ella. —Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza—. Nunca le di una oportunidad después de eso. Lo intentó tan duro… no creerías lo que hizo para verme feliz. Pero nunca fue suficiente. Ella nunca fue suficiente.

Ya estaba oscuro. El brillo del carnaval y el lamentable fuego eran las únicas fuentes de luz, y cuando miré otra vez a Perséfone era más difícil ver su rostro.

—Sin embargo ella te amaba de todos modos —dije—. Todavía te ama más que a nada.

—Ya no estoy tan segura. —Se sentó más derecha y miró hacia el cielo. Seguí su mirada, y una vez que mis ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad, vi que las estrellas no estaban en su patrón habitual.

—Dijiste que fue al Inframundo por ti —dijo Perséfone—. ¿Estabas realmente muerta?

Asentí.

—Era de noche, estaba en un parque que mamá y yo solíamos visitar en casa. Mamá intercambió su vida por la mía. Su vida mortal —me corregí—. Pero el cuerpo que estaba usando estaba muriendo de todas formas.

—No importa —dijo Perséfone—. Se supone que ella no debe hacer eso. Mientras goberné con ella sólo hicimos unas pocas excepciones, e incluso entonces había tantas advertencias que en realidad nadie llegaba de nuevo a la superficie. Violó todo lo que lo representaba desde el amanecer de la humanidad para salvar tu vida.

Al otro lado del fuego Puck se aclaró la garganta.

—Está diciendo la verdad, Quinn —dijo—. No debería haberte salvado.

Lo había hecho de todas formas. Sonriendo, envolví los brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo mientras que el aire frío de la noche se apoderaba de mí. No sabía qué lugar ocupaba eso en la lista de gestos románticos, pero estaba bastante segura de que estaba por lo menos tan alto como conseguirme un cachorro.

—¿Puedes decirme cómo controlar las visiones? —le dije a Perséfone, sintiéndome más liviana de lo que me había sentido desde que bajé al Inframundo. Incluso si salvarme no le había costado a Rachel mucho más que sus reglas y su orgullo, Perséfone pensaba que era una gran cosa, y eso me importaba más de lo que debería. Habría hecho lo mismo por ella, estaba segura, pero no lo hizo. Todavía tenía una pieza de Rachel que ella no.

—Es fácil —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Tienes que enfocarte en donde quieres ir o en la persona que quieres encontrar.

—¿Puedes encontrar personas? —dije, asombrada. Perséfone asintió.

—Eso es probablemente como lo estás haciendo, pensando acerca de Rachel. Se necesita práctica, pero una vez que lo consigues, será más fácil cada vez. Inténtalo —dijo—. Piensa en alguien que quieras ver, y déjate llevar en ello.

Tan fácil como Perséfone parecía pensar que era, no tenía idea de cómo dejarme llevar en nada. Aún entusiasmada por descubrir que Rachel había roto las reglas por mí, cerré los ojos y me imaginé su rostro en mi mente, y...

Nada.

—No está funcionando —dije.

—Relájate —dijo Perséfone—. No va a suceder de inmediato.

Aparentemente no iba a pasar y punto. Traté una y otra vez, hasta que toda mi alegría se agotó, dejándome con una deprimente falta de autoestima. Mi cabeza dolía por concentrarme tan duro, y mientras más me empujaba Perséfone, más fuera de alcance lo sentía.

—No va a venir naturalmente al principio —dijo varios minutos más tarde, que era casi lo más alentador que había dicho hasta ese momento—. Nunca has tenido habilidades antes.

Por qué eso hacía una gran diferencia, no estaba segura, aunque estaba claro que no lo iba a conseguir esa noche.

—Voy a caminar —dije poniéndome de pie. Junto con un asesino dolor de cabeza, mi pierna palpitaba de nuevo, y me sacudí—. Les traeré a todos algo de algodón de azúcar.

Abrazándome a mí misma para entrar en calor, me dirigí hacia la entrada del carnaval. Por supuesto que nada de esto se suponía que fuera fácil, si lo fuera, cualquier chica lo podría haber hecho y la prueba no hubiera sido necesaria. Aun así, me sentía como un fracaso total y absoluto, escabulléndome mientras los tres, sin duda, susurraban sobre cómo no lo podía hacer.

Resentimiento estalló dentro de mí, y me forcé a suprimirlo. No era su culpa que no pudiera controlar mis visiones, y si Perséfone estaba diciendo la verdad, con el tiempo lo conseguiría. Pero lo necesitaba ahora, no días, semanas o meses en el futuro. Si no sabíamos lo que estaba sucediendo con Brittany...

Un fuerte estruendo resonó en la caverna. Sobresaltada, miré hacia el sonido, y un enfermizo sentimiento de terror me llenó la boca del estómago.

Estrellas estaban cayendo del cielo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 10: Grieta

—¡Quinn!

La voz frenética de Puck se elevó por encima del sonido de rocas estrellándose y el retumbar de campanas, y yo me lancé fuera del carnaval, cubriendo mi cabeza instintivamente. El suelo tembló bajo mis pies, pero no había señales de estrellas caídas.

Choqué contra Puck.

—¿Qué está pasando? —dije, incapaz de mantener el pánico fuera de mi voz.

—No lo sé. —Envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí, y juntos nos apresuramos a regresar a la fogata—. Sea lo que sea, nunca antes vi nada como esto.

Las llamas del fuego se estremecieron con cada golpe que resonó en la caverna, pero las rocas no estaban aterrizando en el campo, bosque o en cualquier lugar cerca del carnaval. Ava y Perséfone levantaron sus miradas hacia el cielo, luciendo idénticas expresiones de alarma. Si no estaba pasando aquí, entonces ¿dónde…?

Sin previo aviso, el mundo se retiró a mí alrededor, y estuve en la superficie de nuevo. En lugar del espeso bosque que rodeaba Edén, permanecí de pie en un acantilado con vista al agua más azul que jamás había visto, mientras ola tras ola rodaba hasta la blanca orilla.

Puck y yo pasamos sólo unos pocos días en esta isla en particular, pero el antiguo palacio en la distancia y la fuerte caída en el agua eran inconfundibles. Esto era Grecia.

—¿Sentiste eso? —gritó alguien detrás de mí—. Te dije que esto iba a pasar. Te lo dije.

Finn corrió junto a mí, vestido con pantalones cortos y una camiseta. Los otros miembros del consejo, todos vistiendo trajes similares, se agruparon en torno a algo a unos metros de distancia. Me acerqué un poco más para ver.

¿Había sido transportada hasta aquí de alguna manera sin darme cuenta? Una vez que estuve lo suficientemente cerca, puse mi mano sobre el hombro de Santana. Esta pasó a través de ella.

Yo era un fantasma de nuevo, y esta era una visión, pero no era la que yo quería.

—Se está abriendo paso —dijo Irene. Ella y varios de los otros tendieron sus manos hacia el suelo, y una sacudida de miedo me recorrió la espina dorsal.

Ellos formaron un anillo alrededor de una grieta en la tierra. No podría haber sido más que de unos pocos metros de largo, pero tentáculos de niebla se deslizaron a través de ella, agitándose como la lengua de una serpiente, como si estuvieran saboreando el aire mismo.

Cronos.

Los miembros restantes del consejo extendieron sus manos como lo habían hecho antes en el palacio, y los tentáculos se retorcieron como si fueran molestados, pero finalmente desaparecieron de nuevo en el suelo.

—Lo ha hecho —dijo Irene, secándose el sudor de la frente—. Él ha roto la superficie.

—¿Estamos seguros de que va todo el camino hacia abajo? —dijo Theo.

—¿De qué otra forma podría venir de esa manera? —dijo Finn—. Honestamente, ¿soy el único con dos dedos de frente aquí?

Sam, el marido de Ava, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Finn puso los ojos en blanco y pateó un poco de tierra de nuevo en la grieta.

—¿Crees que Brittany encontró la manera de liberarlo? —dijo Santana con una voz asustada que no sonaba como ella en absoluto.

—Si lo hizo, entonces esto no tiene sentido —dijo Finn.

—Entonces tenemos que asumir que no lo hizo —dijo Irene. Su cabello rojo parecía brillar bajo la luz del sol, y por primera vez desde que la había conocido, era un desastre. Todos se veían desaliñados y agotados—. Tenemos que seguir adelante como estaba previsto.

—Entonces, ¿Cronos puede borrarnos tan pronto como se entere de que estábamos trabajando contra él? —dijo Finn.

—Entonces Cronos nunca tendrá la oportunidad. —Irene agitó su mano sobre la grieta, y se llenó de nuevo con tierra. Sin embargo, segundos más tarde, comenzó a vaciarse como la copa de un reloj de arena mientras la tierra caía en el Inframundo.

—Realmente lo ha hecho —dijo Theo, y puso una mano protectora sobre la espalda de Santana—. Él ha hecho su salida.

Irene hizo una mueca.

—Tal vez sea así, pero esto también significa que sabemos a ciencia cierta en dónde va a salir, y con un poco de suerte, vamos a tener tiempo para terminar de establecer nuestra trampa.

—¿Establecerla hasta dónde? —dijo Finn—. ¿Alrededor de toda la isla?

—Si tenemos que hacerlo.

Finn gruñó y se alejó, dejando a los otros entendiendo. Xander, quien había actuado como uno de mis guardaespaldas en Edén y que había estado callado hasta ahora, se pasó los dedos por el cabello.

—Todos vamos a morir.

—No, no lo haremos —dijo Irene—. No, si lo hacemos bien y trabajamos juntos.

—¿Y si los demás ya están muertos? —dijo Santana temblando.

Irene entrecerró los ojos, y con un gesto irritado, llenó la grieta con tierra otra vez y se alejó.

—No tenemos manera de saberlo, así que tenemos que seguir adelante y esperar que no lo estén. No tenemos otra opción.

—Sí, sí la tenemos —gritó Finn mientras se sentaba en el borde del acantilado, con las piernas colgando—. No intentamos luchar, y también esperamos jodidamente que Cronos no nos mate.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, Grecia y el sol desaparecieron, y una vez más me encontré en la oscuridad del Inframundo.

—Fue Cronos —dije mientras luchaba por incorporarme. Puck, Ava y Perséfone todos me miraban, pero esta vez no me estaban rodeando. Estábamos de vuelta en la fogata, y los temblores y derrumbes habían cesado por ahora. Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que Cronos lo intentara de nuevo—. Él se abrió paso hasta la superficie.

Ava se tornó pálida, y Perséfone se alejó de mí. Exactamente igual que Irene se había apartado de la prueba de que Cronos iba a toda velocidad hacia la victoria.

—¿Qué tan lejos está la puerta al Tártaro? —dijo Puck.

—No lo sé con certeza —dijo Perséfone—. A pocos días de distancia, por lo menos.

—Tenemos que empezar a movernos. —Puck me tendió la mano, y la tomé el tiempo suficiente para permitirle ayudarme a levantar. Por mucho que quería seguir enojada con él, podría lidiar con eso cuando regresáramos al palacio. Si es que volvíamos al palacio.

—Los otros están tendiendo una trampa para él en una isla —dije—. Están peleando por ello.

—¿Pero aun así van a intentar? —dijo Puck, y yo asentí—. Bien. Al menos, eso es algo.

Empacamos el campamento, y tan pronto como estuvimos en nuestro camino hacia el lugar donde el cielo se había caído, Perséfone se puso a caminar a mi lado.

—¿Fuiste capaz de controlarlo? Negué con la cabeza.

—No tuve tiempo de probar.

Ella hizo un sonido de desaprobación desde la parte posterior de su garganta, pero para su crédito, no presionó.

—Definitivamente lo estás haciendo inconscientemente —dijo—. También tuve que trabajar en ello al comienzo, pero estás viendo lo que quieres ver cuando quieres verlo. Averiguaste en dónde se produjo el derrumbe, de cualquier manera.

No le respondí. No importa lo que vi, no iba a cambiar lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era darnos una advertencia razonable, e incluso, eso no era importante, ya sabíamos a qué nos enfrentábamos. Lo único que podíamos hacer, como Irene, Finn y los otros, era hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo y esperar que funcionara.

Caminamos durante días, pero se sintió como semanas. Si todavía hubiera sido mortal, mi cuerpo habría estado tan adolorido que no habría sido capaz de moverme, y mucho menos mantenerme al día con el paso enérgico de Puck y Perséfone, pero lo logré. Cada pocas horas, otro derrumbe se hacía eco a través del Inframundo, creciendo más fuerte cada vez y estimulándome a seguir.

—Es la más delgada mancha en el techo del Inframundo —dijo Perséfone mientras caminábamos por el bosque sin fin—. Hades la abrió cuando inicialmente capturaron a Cronos, y fue la forma en que lo metieron en la cárcel en primer lugar. Hades debería haberlo reforzado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Me mordí el labio para no reprocharle a ella. Esto no era culpa de Rachel. No había tenido ninguna razón para sospechar que un miembro de su familia traicionaría a los demás despertando a Cronos, y si Brittany no podía abrir la puerta por sí misma, entonces probablemente hubiera pensado que era toda la seguridad que necesitaba. Lo era, antes de que Brittany se hubiera vuelto loca.

En su mayor parte, caminamos en silencio. Incluso Ava y Perséfone dejaron de discutir, y cuando tuvimos que parar, fue por no más de unos pocos minutos cada vez. Ya no tenía necesidad de dormir, pero para el momento en que los derrumbes estuvieron apenas un kilómetro y medio de distancia, lo único que quería hacer era acurrucarme, cerrar los ojos y no despertar de nuevo. Eso era exactamente lo que pasaría si Brittany se salía con la suya, agregando un poco de sangre y mucho dolor.

Casi cada vez que nos detuvimos, había una flor esperándome, y antes de que nadie más pudiera ver, la metía en mi bolsillo con las demás. Parecían encogerse a medida que avanzábamos, dando cabida a las nuevas, y cada una me dio la esperanza de que todo iba a estar bien. Rachel y mi madre estaban aguantando. Sobrevivirían, y una vez que llegáramos allí, no estaríamos solos en nuestra lucha para someter a Brittany y Cronos.

Una tarde, en medio del bosque, Perséfone levantó la mano, y los cuatro nos detuvimos.

—Es por aquí —dijo, señalando a su izquierda—. Está cerca.

Ella dio un paso alrededor de unos árboles hasta que llegó a un grupo espeso de matorrales. Agachándose, los hizo a un lado, dejando al descubierto una capa de roca negra detrás de él. La pared de la caverna. Mi corazón latía con fuerza.

—Este es el límite —dijo ella, deslizando su mano tiernamente sobre la piedra—. Debería haber una grieta por aquí en algún lugar… ¡Oh!

Su mano desapareció entre la roca aparentemente sólida, pero cuando la sacó de vuelta, estaba intacta.

—Es aquí —dijo—. Es lo suficientemente amplio como para que podamos pasar por ella si vamos uno por uno.

—¿Hasta dónde va? —dijo Ava nerviosamente.

—No lo sé —dijo Perséfone—. Nunca he ido a través de ella. —Se enderezó y se sacudió el polvo de su vestido—. Bueno, ¿vamos?

Ava enlazó mi brazo en el suyo, y Puck nos miró.

—Quinn, te vas a quedar aquí —dijo. Solté un bufido.

—Sí, claro.

Él extendió la mano para colocarla sobre mi hombro, pero me aparté de su toque.

—Lo digo en serio —dijo—. Brittany tratará de matarte al minuto en que te vea, y vas a ser una carga.

Me volví a Ava por ayuda, pero se quedó mirando fijamente al suelo, preocupándose en morder su labio inferior entre los dientes.

—¿Tú también? —le dije, y deslicé mi brazo del suyo—. Entonces qué, los dos creen que van a entrar danzando allí y salvar el día, pero si voy con ustedes…

—Si vienes, vas a morir sin importar lo que nos pase —dijo Puck—. Lo sabes.

—Hice un trato con Cronos…

—¿De verdad crees que lo va a mantener hasta su fin? —dijo Ava—. Puck tiene razón. Brittany te quiere muerta, y tanto como pueda centrarse en eso, estará distraída. Una vez que desaparezcas, va a seguir adelante con su plan, y entonces no se sabe lo que puede pasar.

—No tienes experiencia —dijo Puck—. Ninguna habilidad que puedas controlar. Si vas allí, lo mejor que podría pasar es que Brittany te maté rápidamente.

—No he venido hasta aquí para sentarme tranquila mientras ustedes son sacrificados —le dije, apretando los puños.

—Entonces, ¿para qué has hecho todo este camino? —dijo Perséfone—. Para todos los intentos y propósitos, eres inútil, además eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber eso, así que ¿por qué has venido? Para lo único que va a ser buena ahí es para estar muriendo…

Se detuvo, y sus ojos se abrieron una fracción de centímetro.

—Le vas a ofrecer a Brittany un trato, ¿no es así?

Puck me dio una mirada acusadora, y la boca de Ava se abrió con incredulidad. Mis mejillas ardían, pero me negué a mirar hacia otro lado.

—No —dije con tanta convicción como me fue posible, pero Perséfone negó con la cabeza de todos modos.

—Eres una idiota. Una absoluta idiota. No me importa qué tipo de acuerdos hiciste con Cronos o cuántas ganas tiene Brittany de verte muerta. Todas las apuestas están hechas en el momento que entres allí.

—Si mueres, Rachel también se esfumará —dijo Ava—. Tú eres la única razón por la que sigue viva, y no va a ser capaz de vivir con la culpa de que mueras por ella.

—Tienes que entender, si Rachel se esfuma, no vamos a tener una oportunidad contra Cronos —agregó Puck—. Incluso si tomara su lugar, no soy uno de los seis. No tengo el poder para mantener a Cronos contenido mientras está despierto, no como Rachel lo hace. No podemos correr ese riesgo.

Mis ojos punzaron con lágrimas calientes. Parpadeé para evitar que se extendieran, pero fue inútil. Me sequé las mejillas y miré a los tres. Ira y frustración hirviendo dentro de mí.

—¿Así que esto es todo? ¿Me quedo aquí y espero? ¿Qué pasa si todos mueren? ¿Qué se supone debo de hacer entonces?

—Eso no va a suceder —dijo Perséfone con un resoplido—. Sólo hay una manera de lidiar con Brittany, y eso es darle lo que quiere. Ya que no podemos entregarte, vamos a tener que ofrecerle la mejor opción.

—¿Y qué es eso? —dije con amargura—. ¿Convencer a Rachel de amarla, hacerla su reina en mi lugar?

Perséfone resopló.

—No lo creo. Voy a abrir la puerta.

Antes que ninguno de nosotros tuviera la oportunidad de detenerla, ella guiñó un ojo y desapareció a través de la pared.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 11: Ingrid

Ava cayó de rodillas al lado de los arbustos, buscando a tientas a lo largo de la pared por la grieta que se había tragado a Perséfone. El bosque alrededor de nosotros se derritió, sustituido por un prado lleno de flores, pero yo estaba demasiado asustada para investigar.

—¿Ella no quiso decir eso, verdad? —dije mientras Puck soltaba una sarta de maldiciones que nunca pensé que saldrían de su boca.

—Está loca —dijo Ava—. A veces hace a Brittany parecer sana. Nosotros estábamos contentos de librarnos de ella cuando decidió tomar a Adonis y correr.

Puck se cernió sobre Ava y pasó sus manos sobre el punto donde Perséfone había desaparecido.

—No, tú te alegraste de librarte de ella. Rachel prácticamente intentó ahorcarse. Aquí. —Su mano resbaló por la roca y Ava cayó hacia atrás sobre sus talones con un suspiro de alivio.

—Por favor —pedí—. Déjame ir contigo. Me ocultaré mientras ustedes hablan, pero no puedo esperar aquí, sabiendo que cada persona que me importa puede morir allí.

—Y no puedo dejarte atravesar esa pared, sabiendo que nunca saldrás —dijo Puck—. Lo siento. Sé cuánto significa esto para ti, y haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para dejarlos en libertad. Pero no podemos arriesgar tu vida, no cuando esto significa la de Rachel, también. Por favor no hagas esto más difícil para nosotros de lo que ya es.

Lo miré boquiabierta; como si me hubiera abofeteado en la cara. En primer lugar, había sido mi idea venir. Ellos tres ni siquiera estarían aquí si yo no hubiera insistido en venir. Era yo la que había logrado quitar a Cronos de nuestras espaldas, sin embargo ¿yo era el problema?

—Siento ser tan malditamente problemática —escupí—. Siento no ser lo suficientemente poderosa como para no ser una carga, pero ¿cómo te sentirías si hubieras venido hasta acá para que te dijeran que eras inútil y no podías ayudar?

—Como una mierda —dijo sin pestañear un ojo—. Pero si cambiáramos nuestras posiciones, entendería que esto es lo correcto de hacer, sin importar cuán difícil fuera para mí aceptarlo.

Las lágrimas picaron mis ojos, y parpadeé rápidamente. Esto no era justo. Yo tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que pudiera para ayudar. No quería morir, pero vivir en un mundo donde el consejo había sido aniquilado y Cronos gobernaba…

—Podemos hacerlo —dijo Ava. Sus ojos estaban rojos—. Puck, Perséfone y yo. Podemos hacerlo mientras no tengamos que preocuparnos por ti, también. Por favor, Quinn. Rachel te ama. Dale algo para volver a casa.

Hasta la última gota de fuerza de voluntad que había tenido se desmoronó, limpié mis mejillas con mis mangas sucias.

—Prométanme que volverán.

Ninguno habló. Puck se inclinó sobre mí y por primera vez en días, no me alejé. Él presionó sus labios en mi mejilla, y no tuvo que decírmelo para saber lo que esto significaba.

Adiós.

Los miré desaparecer en la pared, Ava primero y Puck de segundo para asegurarse de que no los seguía, y una vez que se fueron, me derrumbé en el musgo debajo mí. Un sollozo escapó de mi garganta cuando el peso de la impotencia y la pena me aplastaron, dejándome sin nada.

Perséfone abriría la puerta, y en el momento en que lo hiciera, Cronos los mataría a todos. Y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo me senté allí con mi cara enterrada en mis manos, mientras sollozos tras sollozos eran arrancados de mí. Mi pecho dolía y mi cuerpo entero tembló, pero tan desesperadamente como quería seguirlos, no podía. No importa qué sucediera, Brittany todavía ganaría. Me mataría en el instante que entrara por la pared, o Perséfone liberaría a Cronos y luego Brittany me mataría.

Mi pánico lentamente fue sustituido por una necesidad aplastante de ver lo que ocurría. Desesperada, luché por enfocarme y empujar mi mente en la caverna más allá de la grieta, pero todo lo que vi fue la roca negra delante de mí.

Intenté una y otra vez, una y otra vez, hasta que mis sollozos se convirtieron en gruñidos de frustración. Nada cambió. ¿Por qué puedo hacerlo tan fácilmente sin querer, pero cuando la vida de mi familia estaba en juego, no podía ver más que el rostro de Rachel?

—¿Hola?

Salté. Medio esperando que Brittany de algún modo se hubiera colado detrás de mí, me puse de pie, lista para escapar o romper su nariz, lo que fuera más fácil. En cambio, me encontré cara a cara con una pelirroja pecosa agarrando un conejito.

—¿Quién eres tú? —dije y cuando dio un paso hacia mí, retrocedí.

—Ingrid —dijo—. ¿Quién eres tú?

Me forcé a relajarme. El campo tenía que venir de alguien. La mayoría de los otros en el Inframundo nos habían evitado o no nos habían visto en primer lugar y cuando hablamos con ellos, habían sido breves y Ava por lo general lo manejaba. Eso fue en aquel entonces, pero esta vez estaba solo yo.

—Soy Quinn —dije—. Lo siento por importunar. Estoy esperando a…

—A Puck y Ava —dijo sin el menor asomo de sorpresa—. Lo sé. Los vi. Parpadeé.

—¿Cómo sabes sus nombres? —¿Había estado lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar por casualidad? No podía recordar si yo los había utilizado mientras habíamos discutido.

—Porque Rachel me los presentó. —Rascó su conejito entre las orejas y lo colocó abajo con cuidado. Se bajó de un salto para unirse con un grupo de animales que parecían estar esperando que Ingrid regresara a ellos.

—¿Rachel? —Tiré nerviosamente de mis mangas—. ¿Cómo… cómo sabes de Rachel?

—De la misma manera que tú lo haces —dijo alegremente—. ¿Tú eres su esposa, correcto? ¿Quinn? Tú eres de quién Brittany hablaba.

Mi corazón pegó un brinco.

—¿Brittany estaba aquí? ¿Cuándo?

—Hace años. —Ingrid se encogió de hombros—. Entonces ella se marchó y lo dejó a pesar que no debía. Dijo Rachel.

Rachel otra vez. ¿Cuánto podía saber ella de Rachel? ¿Él la había juzgado? Pero esto no explicaba cómo conocía a Brittany o qué hacía aquí.

Excepto…

Mis ojos se ensancharon.

—¿Eres una de las chicas que Brittany mató, no es así?

Sonrió, que era exactamente la respuesta que yo no había esperado.

—¿Has escuchado hablar de mí? Esto es asombroso. Eres como mi ídolo, sabes. Brittany había matado a once muchachas antes de que yo llegara a Edén, pero el Inframundo era tan vasto que nunca pensé que iría hacia una de ellas.

—¿Yo… soy yo? —tartamudeé—. ¿Por qué?

Me dio una mirada que aclaró lo que debería haber sabido.

—Porque tú ganaste y la castigaste por lo que me hizo. A nosotras, quiero decir. — Suspiró—. ¿Es terrible, verdad? Que se saliera con la suya tantas veces. Me la pasé siempre pensando que era una estúpida por caer en su trampa.

—No fuiste estúpida —dije—. Tú solo… ella es una diosa. Sonrió.

—Tú también lo eres ahora. Cuéntame todo sobre ello. ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué puedes hacer? ¿Puedes caminar por el agua? ¿Puedes volar? Siempre quise volar, sabes. ¿Sería increíble, verdad? Y vivir para siempre… quiero decir, el Inframundo es agradable y todo, pero esto no es la superficie.

¿Que importaba si yo era inmortal cuando un Titán quería matarme?

—Hasta ahora ser una diosa ha sido cualquier cosa menos increíble.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo. Vacilé, pero Ingrid estaba muerta de todos modos, y no era como si pudiera marcharse. Además, probablemente había oído la caída de rocas, también. Por lo que sabía, el Inframundo entero lo había hecho. Ella merecía una explicación.

Así que le conté. La mantuve corto y retuve algunos detalles, pero cuando había terminado, toda la sangre se había drenado de su rostro, y sacó otro conejo para acariciarlo en busca de comodidad.

—¿Ellos se fueron allá y te dejaron aquí? —dijo, y asentí.

—Eso es horrible. Ya podrían estar muertos. Han pasado años.

—Sí —mascullé. No necesitaba el recordatorio.

—Deberías ir de todos modos —dijo, animándome ante la idea—. La venciste una vez, entonces no es como si no pudieras hacerlo otra vez. Si alguien puede, esa eres tú.

Me mordí el labio.

—Ella me mató, también —dije—. La única razón por lo que estoy viva es porque mi madre cambió de lugar conmigo.

—¿Y? —Ingrid dio un paso más cerca de mí, y esta vez no me alejé—. Eso fue cuando eras mortal. No lo eres más. Eres una diosa, también, y ¿qué si no puedes controlar tus visiones? No las necesitarás si vas allí.

—Pero si la dejo matarme, entonces no se sabe que es lo que Rachel hará —dije—. Si Perséfone le dice Brittany cómo liberar a Cronos, entonces ellos necesitaran a Rachel para tener una opción para ganar.

Ingrid suspiró.

—Tú no entiendes, ¿verdad? Eres uno de ellos ahora. ¿Qué si Brittany es más poderosa? Ella no es tan especial, lo sabes, y no puede matarte ahora. Los Dioses no pueden matar a otros dioses.

—Pero los Titanes pueden.

—Dijiste que hiciste un trato con Cronos. Eso me suena como que está menos dispuesto a matarte que los otros. Intentaste ser amable con él y no fuiste una de los que lo encerró.

Dudé. Pero tenía un punto, especialmente si Brittany seguía ordenando alrededor de Cronos. Él no parecía dispuesto a soportarlo por mucho tiempo. Más que nada, quería mandarlos al diablo e ir tras ellos, pero eso no resolvería el problema con Rachel.

—Si algo me pasa a mí…

—No lo hará —dijo firmemente—. Superaste a la Reina de los Dioses y ahora eres Reina del Inframundo.

—No lo soy. —Fruncí el ceño a una inofensiva flor—. Cronos interrumpió la ceremonia.

—¿Y? Sigues siendo la reina. No necesitas que una estúpida ceremonia lo demuestre.

Mientras miraba las flores a mis pies, me di cuenta que eran las mismas que Rachel había enviado. Esto era de donde las había conseguido, realmente había sido ella después de todo. Quería que viniera aquí. Quería mi ayuda.

—No puedo arriesgarme así —dije, aunque mi resolución estaba desvaneciéndose—. No puedo arriesgar la vida de Rachel.

Ingrid me dio una mirada de exasperación.

—Escucha lo que está pasando. Ha pasado un tiempo. Puck y Ava no han regresado aún, y quizás mientras estaban intentando colarse alrededor de Brittany, es probable que hayan sido capturados también. Y si no regresan ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Esperar que Brittany lance sus huesos a través de la grieta para saber qué pasó? ¿O vas a ser reina y pelearás por tu reino? No era mi reino sin embargo. Era de Rachel.

—Yo ni siquiera merezco estar aquí. —Casi lloré—. Rachel debería haberme dejado morir. No merezco ser una diosa o su esposa o su reina o nada de eso. Nunca lo he hecho. Sólo estoy aquí porque era lo último que quedaba.

Ingrid inclinó la cabeza como un cachorro confundido.

—Por supuesto que mereces estar aquí. Rachel no es estúpida. Nunca confiaría su reino completo a alguien que pensara que no podría manejarlo.

No si la otra opción era perderlo completamente, pero no me atrevería a decirlo en voz alta. Dejó salir un bufido de frustración y saltó alrededor de mí, como si me estuviera midiendo.

—¿No lo entiendes? Fuiste elegida porque eres especial. Así era yo. —Apartó su cabello sobre su hombro—. Si no hubiera sido por Brittany, habría estado en tus zapatos, y ¿sabes qué? Estaría asustada también. Estaría realmente asustada. Ser valiente no significa no tener miedo, sabes. Significa ir de todas formas porque sabes que es lo correcto por hacer.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer —dije miserablemente.

—¿Cómo lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes? —Se detuvo frente a mí y asintió con la cabeza hacia la pared—. Eres la única qué tiene el trato con Cronos, no ellos. Si algo pasara, podrías ser su única esperanza. Ve a ayudarlos. Demuéstrate a ti misma que mereces esto. Muéstrate por qué Rachel cree en ti.

—¿Qué si logro que me maten? —Pateé una pequeña piedra, y se deslizó hasta que chocó contra una pared de roca—. ¿Qué si consigo que los maten a todos?

—¿Qué si eres la razón de que ellos sobrevivan?

Yo podía ver por qué Rachel la había elegido como reina potencial. Era inteligente, el tipo de inteligencia que yo no estaba segura de tener no importa cuántos años viviera, y su optimismo era infeccioso.

Y ¿si tenía razón? ¿Qué si Puck y Ava —y tanto como ella no me gustaba, Perséfone—, estaban en problemas, y me necesitaban? Si caminaba a través de la pared, había una buena oportunidad de que mi vida no estaría en mi control, ¿pero lo había estado alguna vez?

Había estado deslizando sin ninguna expectativa o ambición por tanto tiempo que olvidé lo que era estar a cargo de mi propia vida. Di tanto de mí misma ayudando a mi madre a luchar para mantenerse con vida que me había perdido a mí misma en el proceso. Había hecho lo que ella y Rachel y todo el mundo había dicho desde el principio. Incluso las elecciones que había tomado —como elegir no unirme a Rachel en el Edén cuando me había preguntado—, había terminado en un desastre que me forzó en una dirección y no había querido ir. No importaba, no realmente.

Amaba a Rachel, y el consejo se estaba convirtiendo en la familia que nunca había tenido. Y mientras sobreviviera a la ira de Brittany, la inmortalidad era una ventaja agradable, por lo menos hasta que todos los demás murieran y Rachel y yo fuéramos las únicas que quedáramos. Pero yo trataba de no pensar tan hacia allá.

Sin embargo, había hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer. Porque alguien me había hecho hacerlo o me había manipulado para que lo hiciera. Mi madre había pasado toda mi vida capacitándome para ser el tipo de persona que podía pasar las pruebas del consejo; las dos amigas que había hecho en Edén sólo se habían aprovechado de mí porque necesitaban guiarme hacia Rachel. El consejo había gobernado mi vida entera de una u otra forma. Sus expectativas me hicieron una carga para Rachel. Mi matrimonio fue gracias a ellos. Incluso mi nacimiento había sido su decisión.

Puck tenía razón: nada en mi vida había sido realmente mi elección. Pero esto era todo, y yo iba a hacer lo correcto.

—Está bien —dije—. Iré. Si Brittany me mata, te culparé. Ingrid resplandecía.

—Eso significa que tienes que darme crédito cuando salves sus vidas.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan condenadamente segura que podré salir de allí cuando ni siquiera me conoces?

Puso el conejito abajo y rápidamente me abrazó. No tuve tiempo de moverme, pero no creo que lo hubiese tenido de todos modos. Sus delgados brazos eran cálidos a mi alrededor, y yo necesitaba un abrazo.

—Rachel cree en ti. Eso es suficiente para mí.

—Gracias —dije con torpeza—. Lo intentaré.

Una vez que me soltó, pasé mi mano sobre la piedra, intentando encontrar la grieta. Al hundir mis dedos en la roca, Ingrid dijo en voz baja:

—¿Quinn?

—¿Sí? —dije, suavemente deslizando mi mano completa dentro. Esto funcionó. Realmente funcionó. Mi corazón latió con fuerza y mis dedos se curvaron alrededor de la fría piedra mientras el prado a mi alrededor empezó a girar. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era recorrerla y luego….

Y luego, no regresaría o no podría, pero al menos no tendría que vivir sabiendo que no lo había intentado.

—¿Podrías venir a verme alguna vez? —dijo—. Cuando no estés ocupada, quiero decir. Brittany era la única compañía que tuve, además de Rachel, y ella no viene muy a menudo, tampoco.

Incluso si ella no hubiera preguntado, habría venido.

—Por supuesto. ¿No tienes familia?

Negó con la cabeza, y por una fracción de segundo arrugó su rostro.

—Rachel era mi familia. La conocí por mucho tiempo antes… —Aclaró su garganta y se enderezó, y esta vez su sonrisa fue forzada—. De todos modos. Ahora tienes que vivir, de lo contrario moriré de aburrimiento aquí abajo, y no quieres eso en tu conciencia, ¿verdad?

Me reí débilmente.

—Gracias por todo. Nos veremos pronto.

Y sin pensarlo un segundo, sin que la voz en el fondo de mi mente tomara la oportunidad de hacerme cambiar de opinión o dijera que Puck y Ava sabían lo que era mejor para mí que lo que hice, caminé a través de la pared, y mi mundo se volvió negro.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 12: Encadenada

Esta vez cuando abrí los ojos y vi la caverna de Cronos, no fue una visión.

Me congelé al ver la escena delante de mí. Medio había esperado ver el baño de sangre que Brittany había prometido, excepto que en lugar de mí siendo la víctima, habría cargado su ira en contra de Perséfone.

Pero Perséfone estaba parada en el centro de la caverna, completamente bien. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sus manos en sus caderas mientras se encontraba cara a cara con Brittany y ninguna decía una palabra. ¿Por qué no estaban en pedacitos, o al menos sangrando y golpeada? ¿Y dónde estaban Puck y Ava?

Los miembros más viejos del consejo seguían encadenados en la boca de la cueva, y por lo que pude ver, todos estaban inconscientes. Sólo contaba con cinco, sin embargo, y no pude ver ninguna señal del rubio cabello de Ava.

Entonces vi a Cronos. La niebla se arremolinaba alrededor de los barrotes de su jaula, y en vez de ir tras Perséfone, se movió hacia arriba, hacia el techo alto, formando una piscina en la parte superior. Sólo unos metros más abajo, colgando de sus brazos de tentáculos de niebla, estaban Puck y Ava.

Cualquier pregunta de si hice o no lo correcto había desaparecido. A lo sumo, Brittany los tenía a todos como rehenes. Y en el peor de los casos, estarían muertos tan pronto se encargara de Perséfone. Entrecerré los ojos, en busca de señales de vida de alguno de los dos cuerpos que colgaban del techo. Nada.

—No tengo todo el día. —La voz de Brittany cortó a través del silencio, y un escalofrío me recorrió la espina. Su tono inocente, femenino, había desaparecido, reemplazado por la voz omnipotente de una deidad, el mismo que Rachel utilizaba cuando estaba molesto. Estaba llena de poder y exigía respeto, y aunque estaba escondida, el deseo de obedecer me recorrió el cuerpo.

—No sé lo que quieres de mí —dijo Perséfone exasperada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?—. Ya te he dicho que no te revelaré nada a menos que los dejes ir. No puedes retenerme aquí, y estaré muy contenta de regresar a mi pequeño pedazo de paraíso y olvidarme que todo esto pasó.

Brittany maldijo, y una sacudida de energía pura sacudió la caverna, abriendo un trozo de roca de la pared detrás de Perséfone.

En vez de hacer algo sensato como caer muerta o gritando de agonía, Perséfone se rió.

—¿Eso es realmente todo lo que tienes? Tengo toda la eternidad para jugar estos juegos, pero si lo único que vas a hacer es repetir lo mismo, va a resultar tedioso rápidamente.

—Haré que Cronos los mate uno a uno hasta que me digas —dijo Brittany, alzando la voz hasta casi romperla—. Voy a hacerlo muy lentamente, y me aseguraré de que sepan que tú eres la única responsable.

—Si le haces daño a uno de ellos, el trato se acaba, y te quedarás encerrada cuidando a un montón de cuerpos flácidos e inertes para siempre —dijo Perséfone—. Estoy segura de que Cronos no apreciará mucho ese gesto que digamos.

La niebla la atacó, pero fue directamente a través de su torso, y Perséfone no se inmutó siquiera. Por alguna razón, no podían hacerle daño, y debía de haberlo sabido. Por eso había ido ahí. Este había sido su plan desde el principio. A menos que sólo hubiese sido pura suerte.

—¿Crees que soy estúpida? —dijo Brittany, sus palabras goteaban desprecio—. Sé exactamente lo que va a pasar en el momento que quité sus cadenas, y no terminará bien para mí.

—No terminara bien para ti pase lo que pase —dijo Perséfone—. Has conseguido atraparte a ti misma en una situación imposible, y la única persona a la que tienes que culpar es a ti misma.

Brittany gruñó, y sacudió las paredes que nos rodeaban. Preocupada porque toda la cueva se iba a derrumbar sobre nosotros, di un paso atrás hacia el hueco de la pared. Ser enterrada viva —como una inmortal, no menos— no estaba en mi lista de cosas por hacer.

Por fin el temblor se detuvo, y Brittany dijo con una voz tan suave que tuve que esforzarme para oírla:

—Tráeme a Quinn, y te dejaré ir.

—Déjalos ir, y lo haré —respondió Perséfone—. Perdóname si no confío en ti, pero no has sido muy fiable estas últimas veces.

Brittany frunció el ceño.

—No lo haré, no sin Quinn, y si no la vas a traer a mí, entonces no hay razón para continuar. Ella vendrá tarde o temprano, y hasta que eso ocurra, la voy a esperar.

Maldita sea. Por supuesto que la única elección que había hecho por mi cuenta era lo único que podía arruinar el plan de Perséfone. Me acerqué hacia la salida. Si pudiera encontrarla antes de que Brittany me viera, entonces esperaría hasta que Perséfone se uniera a mí. Ingrid me escondería si le explicaba lo que pasaba, y entonces las tres planearíamos alguna estrategia. Si Perséfone se adentrara en la caverna con Ingrid, tal vez Brittany tampoco fuera capaz de hacerles daño. Ellas podían distraerla mientras yo liberaba a los otros, y…

Un silbido de energía hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta, y explotó la roca en la que había permanecido escondida detrás. Instintivamente me cubrí la cabeza y me agaché cuando la roca destrozada voló por el aire, pero las piezas pasaron de mí, dejando mi cuerpo sano y salvo.

Un silencio sepulcral llenó la caverna.

Todo dentro de mí gritó corre. Clavé las uñas en la roca, y si hubiera seguido siendo mortal, hubiera raspado las yemas de mis dedos hasta el hueso. Pero no podía encontrar la salida.

La risa malvada de Brittany retumbó en la caverna, y dejé de luchar. Era inútil. Me había visto, y no había forma de escapar ahora.

—Parece que eso no duro por mucho —dijo con voz cantarina—. Realmente no puedes hacer nada bien, ¿verdad, Quinn? Ni siquiera puedes venir corriendo a salvar a tu preciosa Rachel de la manera que querías.

Apreté la mandíbula y no dije una palabra. Eso era exactamente lo que quería Brittany: hacerme enojar. Y no le daría esa satisfacción.

—Hera… —dijo Perséfone, pero Brittany levantó una mano para hacerla callar. Perséfone me miró. Y no la culpé.

—Esto ciertamente cambia las cosas, ¿no? —dijo Brittany alegremente. Me hizo señas para que me acercara. Cuando no me moví, hizo un gesto y una fuerza irresistible me empujó hacia ella. Ninguna cantidad de fuerza clavando los talones en el suelo habría hecho alguna diferencia.

Ya estaba sólo a unos pocos metros de ella cuando se levantó una oleada de poder, y perdí el equilibrio, me desplomé en el suelo. Su pie conectó con mi estómago, y todo el aire dejó mis pulmones.

—Eso es por ser una idiota —dijo—. Eres patética, y lo sabes. Ni siquiera eres una digna oponente. Es como recoger las alas a una mosca y verlo retorcerse.

—No lo sabría —jadeé—. No soy una perra sádica como tú.

Me pateó de nuevo, y esta vez su pie me dio en la barbilla. Me ardió, y mi cabeza se golpeó de nuevo; y si hubiera sido mortal, estaba segura de que me hubiera roto el cuello. Pero ella no podía ganar tan fácilmente ya.

—Ya basta —dijo Perséfone—. Todo lo que hizo fue pasar esa estúpida prueba. Sé que te encanta Hades, pero hay hombres mucho mejores que ella. Confía en mí.

—¿Confiar en ti? —Brittany se volvió hacia Perséfone—. ¿Por qué crees que confiaría en ti? Tú la destruiste. Tomaste su amor y lo rechazaste en su cara, como Walter lo hizo conmigo. No puedes entender lo que se siente, tu… atroz…

—No —le dije, luchando por ponerme de pie—. Ella quería ser feliz. No hay crimen contra eso.

—Ahí es cuando hay que eliminar a alguien más en el proceso —dijo Brittany con un gruñido—. Además, no se trata de eso, ya no. Rachel hizo su elección cuando respaldó tu castigo. ¿De verdad crees que la habría secuestrado si pensara que todavía había una oportunidad?

—¿Así que vas a matarla porque decidí que tenías que enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que hiciste? —le dije—. ¿Hablas en serio?

Brittany agarró un puñado de mi pelo y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Hablo en serio cuando digo que no vas a salir viva de aquí. Si Perséfone no me dice cómo abrir la puerta, haré que Rachel me lo diga en su lugar.

Al otro lado de la caverna, en la boca de la cueva donde los demás yacían inconscientes, el cuerpo de Rachel tiró hacia arriba. Sus cadenas traqueteaban y se separaban de los demás, arrastrándola por el suelo mientras flotaba hacia nosotros. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta al ver su cuerpo ensangrentado, incluso peor de lo que había estado en mi última visión, pero estaba viva. Mientras que Brittany no descubriera cómo abrir la puerta, no mataría a ninguno de nosotros. No podría. Rachel no la abrirá si yo estaba muerta.

Despierta —gruñó ella, y Rachel abrió los ojos.

El corazón me dio un vuelco, y durante un buen rato, nos miramos la una a la otra. Sus ojos eran del mismo tono extraño como la tierra húmeda y fresca, pero la chispa se había ido. Busqué alguna señal de que ella estaba allí, cualquier indicio de que podía luchar, pero era como si ni siquiera me viera. Se había dado por vencida.

—¿Rachel? —susurré, y parpadeó—. Rachel, por favor, mírame.

Rachel ya me estaba mirando, pero no me veía, y yo no sabía cómo pedir eso. Ella no estaba ahí. Cualquier cosa que Brittany y Cronos le hubieran hecho, se había retraído tanto en sí misma, el resto del mundo no existía.

Brittany agarró uno de los eslabones sueltos de las cadenas infundidas de neblina y lo golpeó a través de la cara. Jadeé y luché contra ella, pero me agarraba con fuerza sobrenatural. Un patrón rojo brillante brotó en la mejilla de Rachel, y al final sacudió su cabeza y volvió en sí. Tocó su rostro e hizo una mueca, y exhalé. Después de todo, ella estaba allí.

Sin embargo, en lugar de mirarme, su mirada se enfocó en algo detrás de mí, y su mandíbula cayó.

—¿Perséfone?

Hubiera preferido que Cronos me abriera que experimentar el dolor que me apretaba el estómago que vino al escuchar primero su nombre en lugar del mío.

—Mira quién decidió reunirse con nosotros —dijo Brittany, jalándome el cabello. Rachel alejó su mirada de Perséfone para enfocarse en mí, y la mirada en su rostro hizo que mi estómago se enrollara—. Parece que alguien no tiene un cerebro en su cabeza, pero no es una sorpresa, ¿o sí? De seguro sabes cómo elegirlas. No tuve que hacer nada. Ambas llegaron aquí por sí mismas, prácticamente son un regalo envuelto para mí.

La expresión de Rachel se endureció.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Realmente necesitamos hacer esto de nuevo? —dijo Brittany—. Dime cómo abrir el portal y los dejaré ir.

—Rachel, no —dije—. Es una…

Brittany me abofeteó sobre la boca. Sin pensar, lamí su mano, exactamente como lo había hecho con Puck. La habría mordido si pudiera, pero la saliva era suficiente. Hizo un sonido de asco y alejó su mano, dándome tiempo para terminar.

—Es una trampa —dije—. No puede lastimar a Perséfone, y me va a matar de todas maneras.

Brittany secó su mano en mi falda, y su agarre en mi cabello se apretó.

—¿Importa? Ambas sabemos que Rachel no tiene más opción que arriesgarse.

Luché contra ella, pero no podía. Brittany jalaría cada hebra de mi cabello antes que dejarme ir.

—Por favor —dije—. Rachel, no puedes, no vale la pena…

—Está bien, Brittany —dijo ella calmadamente—. Te diré como abrirla con la condición de que primero dejes ir a Quinn.

Brittany resopló.

—En absoluto.

—Tienes que ofrecerme algo seguro —dijo Rachel—. ¿Qué será?

Ella me capturó manteniendo el control, su brazo apretaba mi tráquea.

—Tú dime. ¿El portal o tu preciosa pequeña esposa?

El músculo en la mandíbula de Rachel brincaba, lo que me decía que estaba a punto de implosionar.

—Entonces, Perséfone —dijo—. Deja a Perséfone irse, y te diré lo que tienes que saber.

—Hecho. —Brittany soltó a Perséfone, pero Perséfone no se movió.

—Eres una idiota —le dijo a Rachel—. Ellos no pueden herirme, y no me voy.

—No me importa —dijo Brittany—. He sostenido mi trato. Perséfone es libre de irse, y no es mi culpa que no quiera hacerlo, así que tienes que decirme cómo abrir el portal. Lo justo es lo justo.

Rachel estaba en silencio, y abrí mi boca para protestar, pero no salió sonido de ella. ¿Brittany pensaba que esto era justo? Liberar a un Titán para destruir al mundo por venganza, matando a todos los que se metieron en su camino: ¿qué parte de todo esto era justo? Mi visión empezó a nublarse, y me caí a sus pies, pero apenas se movió. Daría todo por poner mis manos en las cadenas infundidas de neblina de Rachel.

—Atragantándose, atragantándose —dijo Brittany, apretando su agarre—. Quinn está sofocándose.

—Ella despertará en el momento que la dejes ir —dijo fríamente Rachel, y nada de lo que Brittany dijera pudiera posiblemente igualar al agujero que sus palabras habían dejado en mi interior.

La habitación empezó a girar y puntos brillantes aparecieron en mi visión, aunque no estaba segura si era por lo que Rachel había dicho o por la falta de oxígeno en mi cuerpo. De cualquier manera, usando la poquita fuerza que me quedaba, arañé el brazo de Brittany y traté una y otra vez de sacudírmela. Nada funcionó.

—Perséfone, vete —ordenó Rachel. Ella se burló.

—No voy a ningún lado.

El poder empezó a brotar alrededor de él, cada poco era tan oscuro y peligroso como Brittany.

—Harás lo que te digo y te irás inmediatamente. Soy tu reina, y me obedecerás. Perséfone se enfurruñó y giró sobre sus talones.

—Bien —dijo mientras salía por el otro lado de la caverna, donde la abertura en la pared la esperaba—. A ver si te vuelvo a ayudar otra vez.

La tensión en el aire parecía romperse, y una vez que ella se fue, Rachel exhaló y se reenfocó en Brittany.

—Para abrir el portal, una regla del Inframundo es estar gustosamente dispuesta a sacrificar sangre contra cada una de las barras.

Habló monótonamente, como si ya no le importara, y no estaba segura que lo hiciera. Brittany soltó un poco su agarre alrededor de mi cuello, y caí a mis rodillas. Mis pulmones se sentían como si estuvieran quemándose, y aspiré el aire frío y precioso mientras mi cuerpo recobraba su fuerza.

—Interesante —dijo Brittany, mientras agarraba el cabo de la cadena de Rachel y lo enrollaba alrededor de mi cuello. Quemaban en un blanco-caliente contra mi piel, pero al menos no las apretó—. Parece que después de todo tienes un nivel de inteligencia. ¿Debo preguntar?

Por una fracción de segundo, pensé que vi un rastro de una sonrisa en el rostro de Rachel. Cuando parpadeé, se había ido.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que liberé al ser más poderoso del universo, quien indudablemente hará estragos en el mundo antes de borrar a la humanidad y nos mate a todos?

—Sí —dijo Brittany, aparentemente imperturbable a pesar del futuro que Rachel pintaba—. A cambio de la vida de Quinn.

—A cambio de la vida de una chica que conocí hace un año y a la que sólo he visto unos cuantos minutos los pasados seis meses.

Algo dentro de mí se rompió y me forcé a ponerme de pie. Ella tenía razón. Yo no valía la pena. Lo sabía antes de que lo dijera, pero de alguna manera oír esas palabras salir de su boca lo hacía real. Incluso si me amaba, yo era una persona. Era una vida. Hubiera sido egoísta para ella abrir la puerta para salvarme sin importar cómo se sintiera.

Brittany suspiró.

—Quizás tengas engañados a los demás, pero te conozco mejor que tú misma. Engañarme no funcionará.

—¿Qué tan segura estás de que estoy engañándote? —dijo Rachel. Brittany no dijo nada—. Muy bien. Desde que Quinn insiste en que de todas maneras la matarás, y desde que es claro que no tienes intención de dejarla ir, ¿por qué no te dejo con tu generosidad y en cambio te ofrezco otro trato? Abriré el portal para ti, después de que liberes a los otros. —Miró hacia el cielo, donde Puck y Ava colgaban—. Todos los otros.

Los ojos de Brittany se estrecharon, y tamborileó sus dedos contra su muslo.

—¿No pelearás por Quinn? —dijo, y Rachel asintió—. ¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa?

—¿Cómo podría serlo? —dijo ella—. Cronos está aquí, y Quinn no tiene importancia para el consejo. Si vive o muere, tú tendrás la mano más arriba. Tú de entre toda la gente sabes que nosotros no podemos ganarle si no te tenemos. Sólo pido que mi familia sea retornada, para que podamos prepararnos a entregarnos con dignidad.

No podía respirar, y esta vez no tenía nada que hacer con las cadenas que Brittany había enrollado en mi cuello. Rachel tenía razón. Si estuviera o no engañando, había agonía en su voz que me sacudió como si fuera también mi dolor. Sabía que era una causa perdida. Brittany me quería, y ella quería a sus hermanos de regreso. Era un trato justo, y todo lo que perdería era a una chica que apenas conocía.

Realmente iba a morir. Las horas incontables que había gastado preparándome para esta posibilidad durante nuestro viaje al Inframundo no hacía nada más que amortiguar la realización que me torcía el estómago: que no iba a existir por más tiempo. No tenía idea de lo que le pasaba a los dioses después de que desaparecían, pero considerando que Perséfone se había convertido en mortal para encontrarse con Adonis en el Inframundo, asumía que no hay alguna clase de vida después de esta. No estaba lista para eso. No todavía. No así.

—Rachel, por favor —dije con una voz atragantada. Pasé mis dedos por los de ella, y a pesar de su rostro de piedra, su mandíbula, vibró.

No miró hacia mí. Había venido aquí sabiendo que esto era una posibilidad, que Brittany me destrozaría y nunca volvería a casa de nuevo, pero nunca esperé que Rachel le diera su bendición. Antes de esto, me las había arreglado para aferrarme a la esperanza de que en algún lugar dentro de ella, me amaba, pero eso había desaparecido ahora. Con cada gota de fuerza interior necesitaba dejar a Brittany robar el resto de mi vida de nuevo.

—Qué conmovedor —dijo Brittany—. Muy bien, Rachel. Tienes un trato.

Ella agitó su mano, y Puck y Ava empezaron a descender. Oí un gemido proveniente de la boca de la cueva, pero antes de que pudiera ver quién era, mi cuerpo se movió involuntariamente hacia la entrada y la niebla se arremolinó amenazante a su alrededor. Rachel se movió también, arrastrando los pies por el suelo.

—Por favor, no —jadeé cuando todo en mi interior se agotó, dejándome sin nada más que el abrumador instinto para sobrevivir. Agarré las cadenas alrededor de mi cuello, pero quemaron mis manos, y no sirvió de nada. Podría morir a manos de Brittany o si Rachel liberaba a Cronos y él me destrozaba por ella, yo no tenía ninguna posibilidad si Rachel no iba a pelear. Y ella estaba abriendo la puerta, no podía. No podía.

—En el momento en que la abras, los otros estarán lo suficientemente despiertos como para salir —dijo Brittany—. A menos que quieras que cambie de opinión y los ponga a dormir de nuevo, empezaría de una vez si fuera tú.

Con su boca en una línea delgada, Rachel tomó un trozo de piedra cercana infundida por niebla. Al principio no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando presionó una esquina aguda contra su palma y la arrastró, cubrí mi boca, horrorizada.

Sangre escarlata se agrupó en su mano y la presionó contra la primera barra de la puerta, murmurando algo que no podía oír.

—Rachel. —Yo era un desastre sollozante ahora, pero no me importaba. Ella conseguiría que todos murieran—. No hagas esto. Por favor. Haré lo que sea.

Ni siquiera se estremeció. Mientras Rachel apartaba la mano, la barra hizo un chirrido, y la piedra se dividió justo en el medio de la marca de sangre. Brittany se cernía, con una sonrisa vertiginosa, y mientras su entusiasmo crecía, su agarré de la cadena alrededor de mi cuello se perdía. La esperanza salvaje me llenó cuando deslicé mis dedos entre mi cuello y las cadenas. Nada de lo que dijera podía frenar a Rachel, pero si pudiera escapar…

—¡Siguiente! —exclamó Brittany.

Rachel cerró los ojos y apretó la mano contra la segunda barra. Mientras también se caía, yo trabajaba frenéticamente en soltarme de la cadena mientras Brittany estaba demasiado preocupada como para darse cuenta. Todo su cuerpo parecía temblar de emoción, y la niebla se derramaba por la parte abierta de la puerta, casi ocultando a Rachel. Todavía podía ver la silueta de Brittany, pero a duras penas. A diferencia de la niebla en las cadenas, esta no picaba; como el desierto, se sentía como pluma contra mi piel.

Finalmente, mi cabeza se deslizó fuera del nudo, y yo era libre. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar la salida. Si Rachel continuaba haciendo esto lentamente, tendría tiempo de ayudar a dejar libre a los otros, y quizás podrían darle algo de sentido.

Pero mis pies estaban pegados al suelo. No por alguna fuerza exterior, sino porque no podía dejar a Rachel. Si se detenía, Cronos lo destruiría. Destruiría a todos. Y no podía mantenerme en el margen y dejar que eso sucediera.

Era la decisión más difícil que jamás había hecho, pero me quedé.

Había diez barras en total. Con cada una que Rachel abría, Brittany perdía más la compostura hasta que dejó caer la cadena completamente. Saltando arriba y abajo, aplaudió y emitió un chillido agudo. Mis entrañas se torcieron. Esto era todo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, la niebla amortiguaba todo. Y en ese momento, cuando el mundo se quedó en silencio, el sonido de los susurros serpenteó hacia mí desde la dirección de la cueva. Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Los otros estaban despiertos.

Mientras la séptima grieta resonaba en la caverna, Brittany se echó a reír alegremente, y en la niebla, alguien agarró mi muñeca. Luché por romper su agarre, pero el frío metal de un anillo de bodas rozó mi piel, y me calmó. Rachel.

¿Qué trataba de hacer? ¿Había cambiado de opinión? Sólo le quedaban tres barras por abrir, y sería cuestión de segundos antes de que Brittany se diera cuenta de que Rachel ya no estaba haciendo lo que ella quería. Cronos nos rodeaba, y todo lo que eso tomaría era… bueno, no estaba segura de cuánto, pero mataría hasta el último de nosotros si Rachel no cumplía.

Y luego, presionó una cadena dolorosamente caliente en mi mano. La silueta de Brittany dejó de moverse.

—Sigue adelante —exigió—. Puedo contar tan bien como tú.

—¿Y si no lo hago? —dijo Rachel, un borde en su voz que no estaba allí antes.

—Mira a tu alrededor —dijo Brittany—. Usa ese cerebro tuyo, Rachel. ¿Qué crees que pasará? Cronos te aplastará. Lentamente molerá tus huesos en polvo y pintará las paredes con tu sangre. Hará lo mismo con tu esposa, sus hermanas y sus hermanos, y una vez que termine, hará lo mismo con aquellos que tuvieron la sensatez de no venir. Pensándolo bien, sería mucho más entretenido si te mantenemos vivo para que veas toda la cosa, ¿no es así? Estaba pensando en que Walter podría ver, y estoy segura de que le gustaría la compañía.

—Ellos son tu familia también —le dije, la cadena quemando mis manos, pero me negaba a dejarla ir. Si yo no podía verla, ella no podía verme. No podía ver lo que Rachel había hecho. Sin embargo, Cronos estaba en todas partes, y si prestaba atención…

—No, no lo son —espetó ella—. Ya no. El consejo ha gobernado durante mucho tiempo, y ellos hicieron una broma de sí mismos y de todo lo que representan. Me tiraron a un lado como si fuera nada. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que siente? Por supuesto que no, Quinn. Ganaste. Tienes todo lo que quieres.

No todo. No tenía a Rachel, y no estaba segura de alguna vez tenerla. Pero me mordí la lengua. Lo último que ella necesitaba era una razón para volarme en pedazos.

Su silueta apareció a la vista mientras Brittany se volvió hacia Rachel.

—Tú y Walter sufrirán el dolor que me hicieron pasar todos estos eones, y prometo disfrutar cada momento de ello.

No podía ver lo que le hizo, pero Rachel gritó, un sonido horrible y retorcido que me tragó entera hasta que todo dejó de existir, excepto mi ardiente necesidad de detenerlo. Me acerqué a ella sin pensarlo. La cadena era fuego en mis manos, y la balanceé tan fuerte como pude. Un chasquido nauseabundo llenó la caverna mientras conectaba con la parte posterior de la cabeza de Brittany, y los enlaces se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello, quemando su bonita cara.

Esperaba que gritara o chillara o se defendiera de alguna manera, y no iba a soltarla tan fácilmente. La balanceé hacia ella una y otra vez, loca por la necesidad de asegurarme de que no tuviera otra oportunidad de hacer daño a Rachel o a cualquier otra persona que yo amara, pero por fin alguien me agarró del brazo.

—Suficiente —dijo Rachel—. Mira.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras me inclinaba hacia delante, entornando los ojos a través de la niebla. Me aferré de la cadena, preparándome para golpearla de nuevo si saltaba hacia mí. En cambio mi pie golpeó algo cálido y sólido.

Brittany.

Rachel envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí y agarró el tobillo de Brittany. Me quedé mirando su cuerpo inerte, desgarrada entre el horror y la satisfacción mientras la sangre goteaba de la herida en su mejilla.

—Vete —gritó ella, su voz en auge a pesar de sus heridas. Un silbido resonó en la caverna, y el aire se hizo tan caliente que sentí como si me estuvieran hirviendo viva. Cuchillos diminutos me pincharon, excavando por debajo de mi piel y volviéndose lava fundida.

Grité, incapaz de soportar el dolor monstruoso corriendo a través de mi cuerpo. Mis rodillas cedieron, pero Rachel estaba allí para agarrarme, y sus cadenas repiquetearon en el suelo. No dijo nada mientras me atraía hacia ella y hundía mi cara en su pecho. Lo siguiente que supe, era que las puñaladas se habían ido, y el aire frío me envolvía.

—Está bien —dijo Rachel en el tono tranquilizador que tanto quería oír tan desesperadamente desde que puse un pie en el Inframundo. A pesar de que debía haber estado herida también, pasó sus dedos a través de mi pelo de manera reconfortante—. Ahora estás a salvo.

La agonía de la niebla filtrándose en mi cuerpo no me había dejado, pero mientras estaba allí temblando, no se hizo peor. Abrí un ojo, y cuando vi la pared roja, mi estómago dio un vuelco. ¿A quién había matado Cronos? ¿Puck? ¿Ava? ¿O había matado a Brittany por fallarle?

A medida que enfocaba mi visión, me di cuenta que ya no estábamos en la caverna. Estábamos en la puerta de entrada del palacio, el de los espejos y paredes rojas y Brittany yacía sobre la alfombra, la sangre manaba de la herida en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Estábamos en casa.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 13: Sombra

Mientras los segundos pasaban como horas, los demás aparecieron a nuestro alrededor. Ava fue la primera, con Sofía. Sus muñecas estaban en carne viva. Puck apareció después con Phillip, quien sostenía un paño mojado en sangre sobre su ojo. Y finalmente, Walter y mi madre aparecieron. Ella estaba aferrándose a la mano de Perséfone.

El momento en que vi a mi madre, pálida y agitada pero en una sola pieza, quise correr como un rayo a su lado. Pero una fuerza invisible me detuvo, y no logré moverme, no mientras se sostenía en Perséfone.

Mi mamá me atrapó mirándola, el agarre en Perséfone fue mayor, y para mi asombro, dejó caer su mano y se movió hacia mí en su lugar.

Ese fue todo el ánimo que necesité. Me apuré en su dirección y la abracé, hundí mi nariz en su cabello. Aun después de todo ese tiempo en la cueva, seguía oliendo a manzanas y fresa. Un débil olor a humo salía de ella también, pero estaba bien.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Walter, haciéndose paso a empujones entre el grupo de aturdidos miembros del consejo. Finn, Irene y los demás que se habían quedado atrás, no estaban, pero probablemente estarían trabajando en la superficie. Eso esperaba.

—Aquí. —Rachel se hizo a un lado y señaló a Brittany. Walter se inclinó junto a ella, su esposa, me recordé. Me quedé con los ojos abiertos de par en par ante la vista de ellos dos juntos, él tan viejo y ella no tanto, y él apartando un mechón de cabello de los ojos de ella.

—Oh, querida —susurró, pero ese preciso y tierno momento, desapareció tan rápido como vino. Su expresión se endureció, y la cargó entre sus brazos sin tanta importancia como lo hubiese hecho con un montón de trapos—. Rachel, ¿tienes algún lugar donde ponerla?

Rachel le señaló a Walter que lo acompañara. Quería seguirla, pero mi madre se aferró a mí y no quería dejarla ir.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, alejándose lo suficiente de mí para mirarme de pies a cabeza.

—Estoy bien —dije, aunque eso era una mentira. Me dolía todo, y mi sangre estaba prácticamente hirviendo, pero no tenía sentido quejarme cuando otros debían sentirse igual—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien. Fue bastante valiente lo que hiciste, ir a buscarnos.

Evadí su mirada mirando la mancha de sangre en la alfombra, donde Brittany había estado momentos atrás.

—Fue estúpido. Lo siento. Nunca quise que nada de eso pasara, pero no pude… no pude quedarme aquí y no hacer nada.

—Claro que no, corazón. —Suavemente limpió con su manga mi cara sucia y presionó sus labios contra mi mejilla—. No serías tú si no hubieses hecho algo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Perséfone caminar hacia nosotras, y mi madre se enderezó. Me rehusé a dejar ir su mano, y para mi alivio, su agarre en la mía tampoco se deshizo.

—Quinn es muy valiente —dijo Perséfone sin una pizca de resentimiento. Mi hostilidad comenzó a derretirse, y cuando abrí mi boca para devolverle el sentimiento, Perséfone agregó—: Un poco estúpida y poco cuidadosa, y completamente ingenua, pero valiente.

Esa misma acidez hacia ella se solidificó dentro de mí de nuevo. Aunque quería odiarla, no podía, no cuando había arriesgado todo para ayudar. ¿Realmente había sabido que Brittany y Cronos no podían tocarla? Ahora que había terminado, estaba segura de que no lo había sabido, no cuando ni siquiera Brittany lo hacía. Y la manera en que había reaccionado en su casa cuando descubrió que Cronos nos había estado siguiendo… no, no lo había sabido, pero lo había hecho de todas formas.

—Nunca lo habríamos encontrado sin ti —dije de mala gana, y mi madre, nuestra madre, se estiró para alcanzar su mano.

—Cuanto me alegro de que ustedes dos se estén llevando bien —dijo—. Nunca quise que se conocieran bajo estas circunstancias, y lo lamento por no estar con ustedes para eso.

En ese momento, no me importaba que no me hubiera dicho que Perséfone existía. Mientras no podía olvidar completamente la parte regañona de mi cerebro que me recordaba una y otra vez que era el remplazo de Perséfone, la segunda mejor, nada más que una segunda parte, por ahora lo ignoraría y me obligaría a sonreír. Después de la terrible experiencia por la que mi madre había pasado, no podía negarle su pequeña felicidad.

—Perséfone.

La voz de Rachel apenas fue más alta que la de un susurro, pero incluso entre el zumbido del vestíbulo, cortó a través de mí. Estaba parada en el pasillo, con sus brazos cubiertos de sangre y su ropa rota, pero como lo había hecho en la cueva, vio a través de mí y se enfocó en Perséfone en su lugar. Fue como si ninguna de las últimas semanas hubiesen pasado. Como si ninguno de los anteriores cientos de años hubiesen pasado.

—Hola, Hades —dijo mi hermana—. Ha sido un tiempo.

Rachel se deslizó entre la gente para reunirse con nosotros, y aunque puso su mano sobre la parte baja de mi espalda, no me miró.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, y Perséfone puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. No puedo morir dos veces.

Rachel dudó, y el agarre de mi madre en mi mano se apretó. Sabía lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer antes de que lo hiciera, pero su advertencia no ayudó. Rachel presionó sus labios tiernamente en la mejilla de Perséfone, y mientras Perséfone le devolvía el beso, una ola de nauseas cayó sobre mí.

—Ven —me dijo mi madre. Ni Rachel ni Perséfone nos dieron una segunda mirada mientras mi madre me guiaba por el vestíbulo y hacia el pasillo, y me rodeó con un brazo los hombros—. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que se vieron la una a la otra.

—Lo sé —dije, pero eso no hizo que doliera menos. Sólo poner un pie delante del otro era tortura, pero me seguí moviendo hacia delante, necesitando poner tanta distancia posible entre ellas y yo. Cuando llegamos al cuarto, dudé, pero mi madre abrió la puerta de todos modos.

—Necesitas descansar —dijo, guiándome hacia la cama. Quería resistirme, pero se veía tan frágil como se había visto cuando había estado peleando contra el cáncer, y un intenso miedo de perderla corrió dentro de mí, dejándome sin ninguna opción más que de olvidarlo.

—Tú también —insistí. Me senté en la orilla de la cama, pero eso fue todo lo que estaba dispuesta a dar—. Siéntate.

No discutió. Juntas nos encogimos en la cama como lo habíamos hecho miles de veces antes, cuando me había dado miedo o sentido sola cuando niña, o cuando se enfermó y no podía soportar el pensamiento de dejarla sola toda una noche. Había estado tan asustada de que cerraría los ojos y nunca despertaría; era difícil reconciliarme con ese miedo con el conocimiento de que era inmortal y no se desvanecería hasta que no tuviese ningún propósito en el mundo, o hasta que Cronos la matara. Y yo pelearía antes que dejar que hiriese a quien sea que amase.

Nos quedamos ahí y el tiempo alrededor pareció detenerse. Conté cada respiración que dio, y acarició mi espalda en círculos. Por un momento me las arreglé para olvidar que estábamos en el Inframundo, y me imaginé que estábamos en Nueva York, una madre y una hija sin nada más particular sobre ellas. Estaría asistiendo a la Universidad de Nueva York actualmente, o tal vez Columbia. Tal vez si mi madre no se hubiese enfermado, hubiese conocido a alguien, Rachel nunca hubiese roto mi corazón, y yo nunca hubiese tenido que saber cómo era vivir a la sombra de mi hermana.

Habría podido ser feliz. Mi vida hubiese sido dócil y corta, pero sin complicaciones. Y cuando muriera, habría venido aquí, un alma más que mirar para Rachel. Nada de esto hubiese pasado nunca.

Por mucho que lo quería, sabía que sólo era una fantasía. Nunca hubiese existido de no ser por Rachel y Perséfone. Sin importar lo que pasara, sin importar qué decisiones tomara, mi vida nunca hubiera sido simple. Incluso si nunca hubiese sabido que los dioses realmente existían, mi madre no habría sobrevivido a su cáncer, y yo estaría aún más sola de lo que estaba ahora.

Con Rachel, mi vida era diferente. Mi vida tenía un propósito. Pero nunca nadie se detuvo a considerar si era la vida que quería llevar. Nadie más que Puck.

Sin importar qué decisión tomara, no podía competir contra el desalmado amor que Rachel sentía hacia Perséfone, y ahora que la tenía de vuelta…

Ya no sabía cuál era la decisión correcta.

—¿Mamá? —susurré—. ¿Por qué decidiste tenerme si todo lo que iba a ser era el remplazo de Perséfone?

Abrió sus ojos y por unos cuantos segundos no dijo nada. Tiempo suficiente pasó para que temiera que no iba a responderme, pero finalmente besó mi frente.

—¿Realmente crees que todo lo que eres para mí es un remplazo para tu hermana?

Asentí. No quería creerlo, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, después de estar plagada de dudas por tanto tiempo, no podía evitarlo.

Mi madre suspiró.

—Si vamos a hablar, vamos a limpiarnos por lo menos un poco.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama y desapareció dentro de mi clóset, y no dijo nada. Sabía que me amaba tanto como yo la amaba a ella ¿pero qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese pasado la prueba? ¿Hubiese dejado ir mi mano, también?

Cuando volvió, tenía un cambio de ropas con ella, y dubitativamente salí de la cama. Aunque Ava las limpiaba regularmente, los pantalones y suéter que vestía estaban arruinados, y tan pronto como me los quité, mi madre los desvaneció.

—Ahora —dijo mientras me ponía el pijama que había escogido para mí—. Dime qué te está molestando.

No sabía por dónde empezar. Todo había ido mal desde el día en que llegué al Inframundo, y aunque los ánimos de Ava y mi madre querían asegurarme de que Rachel me amaba, no lo hacía, no realmente. No podía. Yo no era Perséfone.

Aunque era más que eso. Mucho más, y el único lugar para empezar era el principio.

—Cada parte de mi vida fue planeada —dije con voz ronca—. Cuando nací, cómo fui criada, lo que me enseñaste… Fue todo para pasar las pruebas, ¿verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza lentamente, como si no supiese qué tenía eso de malo.

—Claro que sí, corazón. Quería darte la mejor oportunidad de lograrlo que pudieses tener, especialmente después de lo que le pasó a las demás.

Tiré del dobladillo de mi pijama.

—Sabías que alguien trataría de matarme, y me dejaste ir de todas formas.

—Yo… —Frunció el ceño. Finalmente pareció entenderlo—. Quinn, cariño, nunca lo hubiese permitido si no hubiese estado segura de que toda precaución posible estaba siendo tomada. Antes de ti, sólo unos pocos de nosotros supervisaron las pruebas. Contigo, todo eso cambió. Insistí y también lo hizo Rachel. Quería protegerte. Todos queríamos eso. Es por eso, que uno de nosotros siempre estaba contigo, por eso era que todos te veíamos pasar las pruebas.

Mi madre no había estado en la Mansión Edén, pero había hablado con ella cada noche en mis sueños. Pensé que era un regalo de Rachel, una oportunidad para dejarme decirle adiós, y tal vez en parte lo era. Pero me había presionado a contarle todo, y lo hice… casi. Fueron las partes que no le conté las que me mataron.

Se situó detrás de mí y peinó mi cabello con lentos toques, trabajando gentilmente su camino a través del enredo.

—Desde el momento en que llegamos a Edén, estuviste protegida. Puck, Ava, Sofía, incluso Finn e Irene… esa era la razón de que estuvieran ahí. Parcialmente para guiarte, pero principalmente para estar seguros de que nada te pasara. Vimos otras once chicas morir por nosotros, y no pienses que éramos tan insensibles que no nos importaba. A todos nos importaba, especialmente a Rachel. Desde el momento que el consejo dictaminó que podía tenerte…

—¿El consejo dictaminó que podía nacer?

—Sí —dijo, separando mí cabello en tres secciones antes de que comenzara a trenzarlo—. Te he dicho esto antes, amor. Rachel había decidido rendirse, y yo no quería que lo hiciera, así que en lugar de salir y buscar otra chica…

—Decidiste hacer una. —Tragué fuerte, y lágrimas llenaron mis ojos—. Eso es lo que todos me han dicho. No dijiste que la única razón de que yo existiera fue porque todos ustedes se sentaron alrededor y lo debatieron. —Miré hacia el techo, tratando en vano de contener la fuerte angustia que me llenaba—. Todo lo que se supone que debía ser era la esposa de Rachel, y tú lo sabías, sabías que siempre iba a estar enamorada de Perséfone. Sabías que ella nunca se sentiría de la misma manera sobre mí, y lo hiciste de todos modos.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí desde atrás.

—Quinn…

Miré a mis manos, rehusándome a abrazarla de vuelta. Podría negarlo o discutirlo todo lo que quisiera, pero eso no cambiaría lo que había sucedido.

—Sí —dijo finalmente—. Esa fue la razón de tu nacimiento. Todos nosotros venimos a este mundo por una razón, ya sea por amor o un propósito o incluso por accidente. No fuiste un accidente, y te he amado desde el momento en que supe que existirías. Incluso si no hubiese sido entonces, habrías nacido eventualmente. Había querido otro hijo durante mucho tiempo, y lo postergaba. Porque estaba avergonzada, me hice creer que no merecía otro. Pensé que no te merecía.

—¿Por qué? —dije con dificultad—. ¿De qué estabas avergonzada? ¿Perséfone?

—Parcialmente —dijo mi madre—. Estaba avergonzada por lo poco que le importaba el bienestar de Rachel y cuán egoísta había sido. Nunca estuve avergonzada de ella —agregó—. Es mi hija, justo como tú lo eres, y nada jamás podrá hacerme amarlas menos.

Sorbí las lágrimas.

—Pero ella era miserable con Rachel. No fue su culpa que Rach se enamorara de ella o que ella se enamorara de alguien más. No puedes forzar a dos personas a estar juntas y hacerlas vivir felices para siempre. No funciona de esa manera.

Se movió a la cama así estaba al lado de mí.

—¿Es así como te sientes? ¿Cómo que te forcé a estar con Rachel? Negué con la cabeza, luego asentí, luego volví a negar con la cabeza.

—No lo sé —murmuré—. Sin embargo no tuve la elección de conocerla.

—Pero si tuviste la opción de si estar o no con ella —dijo gentilmente—. Ella espero por ti, pero si no la amas, si no quieres hacer esto, ninguno de nosotros te puede forzar.

—Se siente como si lo hicieran —susurré con desánimo—. Sin esto, no soy nadie. No tuve tiempo para, para descubrir quién era yo, y ahora no sé cómo hacer eso y todavía ser quien quieres que sea.

Suspiró y me abrazó un poco más fuerte.

—La única persona que quiero que seas es tú misma. No eres el remplazo de Perséfone. Eres mi hija, y estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Nada jamás cambiara eso. Eres mi luz, y si hubiera pensado que no serías increíblemente feliz con Rachel, nunca habría permitido que esto pasara.

—No importa cuán feliz soy con ella. Eso no cambia cómo se siente acerca de Perséfone.

—No, no lo hace —admitió—. Pero lo hará. Rachel ha estado atrapada por muchísimo tiempo, y la historia que todos tenemos juntos, ella no la superará inmediatamente. Pero la cosa que tienes que entender que mucho antes de ahora, Rachel no tenía razones para intentar. Ahora te tiene a ti.

Sorbí lágrimas otra vez.

—¿Realmente crees que puedo llegar a su altura? Acarició la cima de mi cabeza.

—Si te hubiera tenido hace tantos años atrás, cuando Rachel todavía no se había casado, tú hubieras sido la que le hubiese ofrecido a ella, no Perséfone.

Le di una mirada perpleja y ella se río.

—Oh, cariño. La idea de una mujer escogiendo con quien se casa es nueva. Cuando piensas en ello, Perséfone tuvo miles de años con Rachel, ¿pero sabes qué? Ahora tienen hasta siempre, si eso es lo que quieres. —Se detuvo—. ¿Lo es?

—Quiero que lo sea —dije suavemente—. Realmente, la quiero demasiado.

—Entonces date tiempo de que pase. Estar con Rachel no significa que tienes que renunciar a quien eres. Rachel no te define, tampoco lo hace el Inframundo o la inmortalidad. Tú te defines, y mientras más actúes como tú misma, más Rachel te amara también. Te lo garantizo.

Quería creerle, y mientras cerraba mis ojos otra vez, decidí que por ahora, lo haría. Perséfone tenía a Adonis al regresar, y no estaría aquí para siempre. Quizás incluso, verla sería bueno para Rachel; podría darle la oportunidad de recordar que ella no era la chica en su reflejo que estaba feliz de verlo cada septiembre.

Sin embargo, yo podría ser esa chica. Quería serlo.

No dije nada más mientras me enrollaba contra mi madre. Continuó acariciando mi espalda, y la tensión se iba de mí mientras los minutos pasaban. Ella todavía estaba aquí, y un mundo donde mi madre estaba viva y saludable posiblemente no podría ser así malo.

Un golpe en la puerta me sobresaltó, y me senté limpiando mis ojos hinchados.

—¿Sí? —dije, y la puerta se abrió.

—¿Quinn?

Rachel. Intercambié una mirada con mi madre, y sonrió de manera alentadora.

—Pa… pasa —dije.

Entró y cerró la puerta. Estaba limpia ahora, y de alguna manera se cambió de ropa sin venir a la habitación. ¿Había otro armario en el palacio si decidía no quedarse conmigo? ¿Y quién la había ayudado a limpiar la sangre de su pálida piel como lo había hecho yo hace semanas atrás? No tenía que pensar mucho sobre ello para llegar a una respuesta.

—Walter quiere verte —dijo Rachel, y cuando mi madre se puso de pie, ella sacudió su cabeza—. No tú, Judy. Quinn.

Había algo extraño sobre la manera que dijo mi nombre, pero lo hice a un lado. Fuera lo que fuera, sin duda tenía algo que ver con Perséfone, y mientras más pensaba sobre ella, más dolía todo. Después del viaje a través del Inframundo, quería una sola tarde donde no tuviera que sentirme como la segunda mejor. Estaba dispuesta a esperar por Rachel como ella había esperado por mí, pero eso no significaba que el tiempo entre ahora y cuando estuviera lista para amarme no sería doloroso.

Confundida, salté fuera de la cama y me disculpé para ir al baño. Mi piel estaba en carne viva por todas partes que había estado expuesto a la niebla, y ahora que me había calmado, tuve que mover con cautela si no quería hacer una mueca. Bajo circunstancias normales me habría cambiado mis pijamas para ver al Rey de los Dioses, pero hoy era todo menos normal, y esto se suponía era mi hogar ahora. Si quería andar alrededor en mis pijamas, lo haría. Además, algo más habría hecho el dolor peor.

Hice un esfuerzo de no pensar en qué quería Walter mientras lavaba gentilmente mi cara. Reprenderme, estaba segura, pero no valía la pena estar preocupándose sobre ello hasta que estuviera parada enfrente de él. Rachel no lo dejaría desterrarme del Inframundo. Esperaba. Y si lo hacía, bueno, al menos sabría finalmente que Rachel no me quería más.

Escuché a mi madre hablando silenciosamente en el otro lado de la puerta, pero cuando salí del baño, inmediatamente cayó en silencio.

—¿Qué? —dije, y ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Nada, cariño. Te veré en un rato.

Tendría que ser ciega para no darme cuenta de la exasperada mirada que le dio a Rachel, pero no dije nada mientras ella me guiaba fuera de la habitación hacia el pasillo.

—¿Te estás sintiendo bien? —dijo, cruzando sus manos detrás de su espalda. Reuniendo lo que me quedaba de determinación, deslicé mi mano en su brazo y me negué a dejarla ir cuando se tensó. Un día no lo haría, y hasta entonces, tendría que acostumbrarse a tenerme ahí.

—He tenido mejores meses —dije, un débil intento de broma. No sonrió—. ¿Te sano Theo?

Ella asintió.

—Traje a los otros hace un rato. Voy a enviar a Theo a nuestra habitación una vez que Walter haya terminado contigo.

Eso sonó amenazador.

—¿Está molesto?

—No —dijo Rachel—. No lo está.

Algo todavía no sonaba bien, abracé su brazo, agradecida cuando no se movió lejos.

—¿Lo estás tú?

Esta vez su cara permaneció en blanco. Por supuesto que estaba molesto. Si lo que mi madre había dicho era verdad, entonces él pasó seis meses peleando como el demonio para mantenerme a salvo, y para agregar más a eso cuando más importaba, corrí detrás de una Titán en menos de un día después de llegar al Inframundo. No exactamente la cosa más inteligente que jamás he hecho, pero no tenía opción. Seguramente Rachel entendía eso.

—No diré que lo siento —dije—. No por ir detrás de ti y mi madre. Pero siento haberte asustado, y siento no haber escuchado a Puck y permanecer fuera de la caverna.

Descruzó sus manos y tomó la mía. No la sostuvo fuerte, pero fue más de lo que esperaba, y esperanza revoloteó dentro de mí.

—No te disculpes —dijo—. Estoy al tanto de que te dejamos a ti y a los otros sin ninguna opción. Soy yo la que debería disculparse por haberte puesto en esta situación para empezar.

Así que estaba culpándose. De alguna manera eso no se sentía mucho mejor que ella culpándome a mí.

—No fue tu culpa, sin embargo. No tenías idea de qué estaban planeando Brittany y Cronos, e hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

—Sí —dijo suavemente—. Supongo que lo hicimos. Eso hace lo que Walter y yo estamos a punto de pedirte incluso más estúpido.

Nos detuvimos enfrente de una puerta inexpresiva, y fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Rachel dejó ir mi mano para colocar la suya en el pomo, pero no la giró todavía.

—Estaré contigo todo el tiempo —dijo—. No te pasará nada.

Mi corazón revoloteó, y me devané el cerebro para saber qué podría Walter y él querer hacerme que asustaría así a Rachel. Por supuesto que nada me pasaría. A menos que Cronos estuviera adentro.

Mientras Rachel abría la puerta, me di cuenta lo que quería decir, y toda la tensión que me había dejado antes, regresó de nuevo. Me quedé congelada, y envolvió su brazo alrededor de mis hombros de manera protectora.

Con su cara ensangrentada y marcada por la cadena que usé contra de ella, Brittany me miró, sus ojos estrechos e imperturbables.

Ella estaba despierta.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 14: Interrogatorio

El odio ardiendo en los ojos Brittany hizo que cada hueso de mi cuerpo se congelara en su lugar, como si me hubiera convertido en piedra. No tenía miedo de ella, en realidad no, pero cualquiera con un gramo de auto- preservación se habría detenido cuando se enfrentaba a este tipo de odio.

Walter estaba a su lado, con las manos sobre sus hombros, pero no se veía como un gesto protector. Ella estaba sentada en una silla de acero, y bandas brillantes alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos la mantenían en su lugar. En la esquina, Phillip silenciosamente la enfrentó con los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho, y había una cicatriz profunda plateada corriendo por su ojo izquierdo. Se había vuelto de color blanco lechoso.

—Quinn —dijo Walter con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Hola —dije, deseando que mi voz no estuviera temblando tanto—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Lamento molestarte, pero me temo que no teníamos elección. —Él aumentó la presión sobre los hombros de Brittany, y ella apretó la mandíbula—. Parece que Brittany se niega a hablar con nadie más que contigo.

Mi corazón se hundió. Eché un vistazo a Rachel para confirmarlo, y ella asintió con rigidez.

—Eso… eso está bien —dije, a pesar de que no tenía nada de bueno, y tomé una respiración profunda para no perder el equilibrio. Obviamente, esto era importante—. Cualquier cosa que necesiten.

Una silla acolchada apareció a unos metros delante de Brittany, y Rachel me soltó para que yo pudiera sentarme. Me inquietó, segura de que si estuviera en el poder de Brittany, me habría hecho estallar en llamas en ese mismo momento.

—Está bien, Brittany —dijo Walter—. Ella está aquí como me pediste. Cuéntanos lo que queremos saber.

Su voz pareció resonar claramente en la sala, como si en realidad fuera una docena de personas hablando a la vez. No era para nada como el tono que Brittany había utilizado en la caverna. Si Walter quería, estaba segura de que podría destruir el mundo con un solo pensamiento. No es de extrañar que hubiera sido nombrado jefe del consejo.

Brittany permaneció en silencio, y Walter suspiró. Era el sonido que un padre hacía cuando su hijo le estaba dando el tratamiento del silencio, no la clase de suspiro que un interrogador hacía cuando su sujeto se negaba a hablar. A pesar de su poder, Walter no lo usaría en su contra, estaba segura de ello. Ella era de la familia.

No sabía si estaba bien con eso o no. Walter le había hecho cosas terribles a ella, involuntariamente o no, y él la había hecho pasar un infierno. Pero al igual que Puck había insistido, eso no la excusaba de todo lo que había hecho, y Walter tenía la obligación de asegurarse de que nada de esto sucediera de nuevo. Todos teníamos que hacerlo.

—Por favor, habla con nosotros —le dije, aliviada cuando mi voz se mantuviera uniforme—. Sea lo que sea que pasó con Cronos, ya pasó, y Walter, Phillip y Rachel… no van a hacerte daño.

Podía sentir a Rachel tensa detrás de mí. Si ella lo hiciera a su manera, Brittany sería un montón de cenizas para ahora.

Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Brittany, y sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

—¿Crees que esto terminó? Rachel abrió siete de las barras. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Cronos las rompiera por completo de todas formas, pero ahora estará fuera para el solsticio de invierno. Cuando sea libre, vendrá por mí, y él los destruirá a todos ustedes por mantenerlo cautivo.

Nadie le dijo a Brittany que estaba equivocada. Los tres hermanos nos miraban, y ninguno de ellos se molestó en decirle que el consejo contendría a Cronos.

Era porque no podrían hacerlo. Cronos escaparía de todos modos, y no había nada que pudieran hacer para detenerlo. Por mi culpa, Cronos haría exactamente lo que quería, y sin Brittany, el consejo era incapaz de detenerlo.

Tan valiente como quería aparentar, toda la sangre se drenó de mi cara, y apreté mis manos juntas en mi regazo. Rachel frotó la parte de atrás de mi cuello, pero no sentí el alivio con su toque. Todo había sido en vano.

—Brittany —dijo Walter suavemente—. Sabes lo que va a pasar, no sólo a nosotros, sino al mundo entero. Cronos lo reclamará como suyo, y no habrá nadie para proteger a la humanidad.

Brittany bufó, pero no dijo nada.

—Por favor —dijo Walter—. Únete a nosotros, y juntos lo vamos a derrotar una vez más. Sabes que no podemos hacerlo sin tus habilidades, y si haces esto por nosotros, perdonaremos tus transgresiones. Todo lo que has hecho será olvidado, y tu castigo será levantado. Serás bienvenida como nuestra reina, y pondremos este incidente atrás y seguiremos adelante con nuestras vidas.

—¿Y qué? —dijo Brittany, todos signos de su presunción ido—. ¿Quinn va a vivir feliz para siempre con Rachel, y voy a tener que mirarte romper tus votos a mí cada vez que detectes una chica bonita? No, Walter, estoy muy feliz donde estoy. Cronos recompensa la lealtad. Todo lo que he recibido de mi lealtad hacia ti es un corazón roto e hijastros bastardos.

—¿Y qué crees que vas a obtener por tu lealtad a Cronos? —dijo—. Las cenizas de los que más quieres, y nada más que soledad por el resto de la eternidad si él no se cansa de ti antes. Eso es lo que te espera si sigues por este camino.

—Por lo menos tendré la satisfacción de saber que están muertos. Eso hará más que suficiente para mantenerme caliente en la noche de lo que tú nunca has hecho.

—Entonces esta conversación ha terminado. —Walter la soltó y le dijo a sus hermanos—: ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer con ella?

—Supongo que encontrar una manera de hacerla desvanecerse sería mucho pedir para ustedes —dijo Rachel con frialdad—. Dado que la cárcel de Cronos estará vacía pronto, tal vez podría tomar su lugar.

—Una idea excelente —dijo Walter, y miró a Phillip para su aprobación. Phillip asintió, y Walter juntó sus manos—. Está decidido. Brittany tomará el lugar de Cronos, y si lo derrotamos, se le unirá a él en su prisión. Si ella decide de aquí a entonces ayudarnos a luchar, volveremos a reunirnos y decidir qué hacer a partir de ahí. Puedes irte, Quinn.

Me levanté, y los ojos de Brittany nunca dejaron los míos. No pude apartarlos, atrapada entre la simpatía y desconcierto. Ella nos iba a destruir y lo sabía, pero estaba feliz de sentarse y mirar. Walter le había ofrecido una salida a todo esto a cambio de su ayuda, y seguía insistiendo en luchar contra el consejo, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

—Eres una idiota —le dije antes de que pudiera detenerme—. Vas a hacer no sólo que todo el consejo sea asesinado, sino cada ser humano, también. El mundo va a ser un desierto, ¿y qué sucederá contigo entonces? Vas a desvanecerte. Vas a desvanecerte con el resto de nosotros. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Preferiría desvanecerme que pasar un minuto más en tu presencia —dijo Brittany con una extraña calma, como si estuviera en completo control. Como si Rachel, Walter y Phillip ni siquiera estuvieran en la habitación con nosotras—. Si eso es lo que se necesita para verlos a todos muertos, entonces que así sea. Esa es una causa por la que estoy dispuesta a desvanecerme.

Palabras invadieron mi mente, enojadas y escociendo cada centímetro de mí, y traté en vano de encontrar las correctas que decir. Sin embargo, nada en el mundo convencería a Brittany a ceder. Nada excepto…

—Entonces mátame —dije rápidamente, antes de que los hermanos pudieran protestar—. Hazlo ahora. Quiero que lo hagas, si eso significará que los vas a ayudar a recuperar a Cronos.

—No —dijo Rachel bruscamente. Su agarre en mi hombro se apretó como un tornillo de banco, pero lo ignoré. Esto era entre yo y Brittany.

Ella se rió, un sonido oscuro, apagado que estaba vacío de cualquier humor real.

—¿Realmente crees que eso es todo lo que quiero? —dijo con una dulce voz enfermiza—. Perfecto Quinn. Así que dispuesta a martirizarte por nada. Pero, por supuesto, si la oferta sigue abierta…

Un relámpago crepitó a través de ella. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, y después de un momento tenso, se dejó caer en su asiento. A su lado, Walter crujía con electricidad.

Esperaba que estuviera inconsciente —nadie podía posiblemente soportar ese tipo de ataque— pero segundos más tarde, sus ojos azules de hielo se abrieron, y miró directamente hacia mí. Era como si pudiera ver cada secreto, cada pensamiento, cada pequeña parte de mí que me hacía quién yo era, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cruel.

—Quinn —dijo Rachel—. Tenemos que irnos ahora.

En el momento que rompí el contacto visual, Brittany siseó. El sonido de su voz se deslizó a través de la habitación, arrastrándose bajo mi piel y pegándome al piso.

—Tienes mi palabra, Quinn Fabray —dijo, y una voluta de humo escapó de su boca—. Te haré a ti lo que has hecho conmigo, y me llevaré lo que más amas de ti mientras eres incapaz de detenerme.

Un extraño calor cosquilloso me llenó, y había algo amenazador sobre ello, como si estuviera a un grado de distancia de ser afilado e inflexible dolor.

—¿Qué…? —comencé, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Rachel se interpuso entre nosotras, y la sensación desapareció tan pronto como vino.

—Llévala a Theo —dijo Walter, y sin darme opción, Rachel me empujó fuera de la habitación y cerró de un golpe las puertas tras ella. Tomando mi brazo, se apuró por el pasillo, y yo tenía que correr para mantener el ritmo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —dije, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—No lo sé —dijo Rachel, y juró—. Lo siento, Quinn. Le dije a Walter que no era una buena idea, pero él no escuchó, y Phillip se puso de su lado.

—No es tu culpa. —Fruncí el ceño, y mientras me precipitaba a donde fuera que íbamos, hice inventario. No sentía nada diferente—. Ella no puede realmente matarme, ¿verdad? ¿No podemos matarnos los unos a otros?

—Ella no puede matarte, pero hay varias cosas que puede hacerte para hacerte desear estar muerta.

Eso no era exactamente tranquilizador. Doblamos una esquina, y aceleré para coincidir con su paso largo.

—¿Qué puede hacer? No siento ninguna diferencia ahora. Nada duele.

—Puede que no sea físico —dijo Rachel—. En muchas maneras, ella es la más poderosa de todos nosotros. No le digas a tu madre o a Sofía que dije eso, pero mis hermanas son más poderosas que mis hermanos. Tenemos la ventaja de la fuerza bruta, pero sus habilidades se centran en la vida misma.

Mi madre amaba la naturaleza, sabía eso, y tenía una extraña habilidad para hacer crecer cualquier cosa en cualquier lugar. Tenía sentido por quién era ella, y si hacer crecer un árbol en el medio de Manhattan contaba como poder, era uno bueno para tener.

—¿Qué no me estás diciendo?

Me di cuenta de dónde estábamos ahora: el pasillo que conducía a la antecámara del salón del trono.

—No es una cosa meramente —dijo, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para mí—, de lo que ella es capaz. La razón de que su don es tan importante para capturar a Cronos, y tal vez el porqué está tan convencida de que él no le hará daño, es porque tiene la habilidad para controlar la lealtad y el compromiso.

Ella era Hera, recordé. Hera era la diosa del matrimonio y las mujeres. Si esas eran las cosas que podía controlar, entonces…

—¿Crees que hizo algo para hacerme desleal? —dije. ¿Cómo podía posiblemente hacerme engañar a Rachel? ¿Era eso lo que quiso decir al decir que se llevaría lo que más amaba?

—No lo sé —dijo Rachel con gravedad, haciéndome pasar en el salón del trono y por el pasillo de pilares—. Hay una posibilidad de que no tuviera tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que sea que quería hacer, pero no hará daño comprobarlo. La buena noticia es que no te convirtió en un animal.

—¿Ella hace eso?

—Todo el tiempo. Favorece a las vacas en particular.

Bueno, eso era un alivio, entonces. No me gustaba exactamente la idea de tener una ubre.

Se detuvo al final del pasillo. Los otros miembros del consejo se arremolinaban alrededor, hablando en susurros saturados con preocupación, y sólo unos pocos echaron un vistazo en nuestro camino.

—Theo, si puedes.

Theo se apartó de la multitud, dejando ir la mano de Santana en el proceso. Mientras había estado en el Edén, no me había dado cuenta cuán cercanos eran ellos, pero ahora rara vez veía al uno sin el otro. No es de extrañar que Santana hubiera estado de un humor terrible mientras había estado conmigo y Brittany.

—¿Estás herida? —me dijo Theo, y negué con la cabeza.

—Es posible que Brittany le hiciera algo —dijo Rachel antes de que pudiera explicar—. ¿Te importaría examinarla?

Theo hizo un gesto para que me sentara en el banco cercano. Así lo hice y esperé mientras sostenía sus manos, y esta vez la calidez dorada me inundó. Varios segundos pasaron, y finalmente Theo se apartó, una línea formándose entre sus cejas.

Hay algo de daño superficial por la caverna, pero aparte de eso, no hay nada más. Ella está bien.

—¿Estás seguro? —dijo Rachel, y Theo asintió. Rachel giró lejos de mí y agarró el espaldar del banco tan fuerte que la madera se astilló bajo sus dedos.

—Eso no quiere decir que fuera algo mental, ¿no? —dije, mi voz enganchándose con miedo—. ¿O me voy a volver loca?

Rachel no se movió. A mi lado, Theo arrastró sus pies.

—Es más probable que ella simplemente no tuviera tiempo de terminar —dijo, mirando a Rachel—. No hay nada de qué preocuparse hasta que algo suceda.

—¿Y cuándo lo haga? —dijo Rachel peligrosamente.

Theo frunció el ceño, y Santana se movió a su lado para tomar su mano. Él pareció relajarse a su toque.

—Entonces trataremos con ello lo mejor que podamos. Sin embargo, hasta que sepamos que hay un problema, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.

—No —dijo Rachel—. Supongo que no lo hay.

Sin previo aviso, salió furiosa de vuelta hacia la puerta. Me puse de pie y murmuré una disculpa mientras pasaba junto a Theo y Santana, y me apuré tras ella.

—Rachel, por favor, espérame.

Antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, se deslizó en la antecámara y cerró la puerta de un golpe detrás suyo. El murmullo en el salón del trono quedó en silencio, y una vez que todo el mundo se dio cuenta de qué estaba pasando, zumbidos curiosos reemplazaron sus susurros, pero no me quedé allí para escucharlos.

Corrí por el pasillo, pero cuando di vuelta a la esquina, no había ni rastro de Rachel en el largo pasillo. Me di la vuelta, preguntándome si de alguna manera la había perdido en la antecámara, pero estaba vacía.

Ella se había ido.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 15: La Mala Hierba y la Rosa

Pasé la tarde registrando el ala entera en busca de Rachel, pero nadie la había visto. La mayoría de las puertas estaban cerradas con llave, e hice un punto evitando aquella detrás de la cual estaba Brittany, pero a menos que estuviera en ella o hubiera cerrado la puerta con llave detrás de él a propósito, no estaba en la parte del palacio con la que estaba familiarizada.

Para el momento en el que volví a la habitación, casi esperaba verla en la cama, esperándome. En su lugar estaba Pogo, quien me saludó con un emocionado ladrido y meneando la cola. Tan terrible como me sentía, recogí a mi cachorro y lo abracé, y él lamió mi mejilla. No era suficiente para echar completamente atrás mis miedos y preocupaciones, pero era suficiente para mantenerlos a raya, por ahora.

—Te extrañé —dije, dándole una buena rascada detrás de las orejas. Mi madre ya no estaba ahí, indudablemente habiéndose unido a los otros, y me senté con las piernas cruzadas en medio de la cama que se suponía que compartiría con Rachel—. Espera hasta escuchar sobre el mes que he tenido.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, una sensación familiar me envolvió, y una vez más me sumergí en la oscuridad. Esta vez, en lugar de reaparecer en la amplia cueva donde Cronos trabajaba para escapar de su prisión, me encontré en medio de una habitación apenas iluminada que se extendía unos seis metros a cada lado.

En un lado no había nada excepto una ventana que daba afuera de la cueva, y un fuego crepitaba en una chimenea de mármol en frente de la vista. No había cortinas, y la única pieza de mobiliario era un sillón blanco. Rachel estaba sentado en el, agarrando los reposabrazos tan fuerte que temí que se rompieran.

—¿Rachel? —susurré, insegura de si podía oírme o no. Por un instante en la entrada hacia el Tártaro, pensaba que podía, pero ahora cuando traté de rozar mis dedos fantasmales contra los suyos, no hizo nada más que parpadear.

La puerta en el lado opuesto de la habitación se abrió y cerró. Perséfone caminó a través del suelo de mármol, descalzada y con un simple vestido de algodón. En la tenue luz, se veía impresionantemente hermosa, y mordí mi labio. Con la posible excepción de Ava, nunca había conocido a nadie en mi vida que tuviera el poder de hacerme sentir como una mala hierba al lado de una rosa.

—Pensé que te encontraría aquí —dijo Perséfone.

—Vengo aquí para pensar —dijo Rachel fríamente—. Pensé que ya estabas marchándote.

—Decidí quedarme un momento. Necesitan tanta ayuda como consigan. Especialmente tú. —Agarró la mano de Rachel, la misma que había tratado de tocar momentos antes—. Mi madre me dijo lo que pasó. Quinn te está buscando por todos lados.

Rachel se encogió de hombros, y no se apartó.

—Preferiría no encararla todavía.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Perséfone, encaramándose en el reposabrazos. Exactamente la misma pregunta que había estado muriendo por saber.

Por un largo instante, no respondió.

—Pudo haber muerto porque fui lo suficiente tonta como para ponerla en el camino del peligro —dijo finalmente, sus palabras pesadas mientras caían de sus labios—. No he hecho nada excepto ponerla en peligro desde que nos conocimos. No puedo hacerlo más.

¿Ese era el motivo de por qué había corrido? ¿Porque pensaba que era un peligro para mí? Algo dentro de mí se desenrolló. Eso era ridículo, y ahora que lo sabía, podríamos hablar sobre ello. Podría arreglar las cosas.

Perséfone rodó los ojos, y por una vez estuve de acuerdo con ella.

—Lo que Brittany intentara hacer no es tu culpa, y Theo dijo que las pruebas estaban bien. No le ocurrió nada.

Los tendones en el cuello de Rachel destacaron por la tensión en su cuerpo.

—No lo sabemos con seguridad. Incluso si todo resulta estar bien, accedí a ponerla en esa posición.

Y yo accedí a ir. No estaba completamente desesperada: ¿no entendía Rachel eso? Ya no era más mortal. Brittany no podía matarme, y finalmente tendría que reconocer que no me iba a romper si alguien respiraba mal a mi alrededor.

Perséfone corrió sus dedos a través del pelo oscuro de Rachel, y un bulto se formó en mi garganta. No quería estar ahí viendo esto, pero no podía apartar mi mirada, y no tenía ni idea de cómo volver a mi cuerpo. Verlas actuar tan cercanas a pesar de estar separadas miles de años… me dolió. Era como si Perséfone nunca se hubiera marchado, y Rachel simplemente estuviera confiando a su mujer algo que había pasado durante el día.

Ese se suponía que era mi trabajo, pero no podía hacerlo cuando se estaba escondiendo de mí. Aunque mi hermana la conocía lo bastante bien como para no necesitar buscar durante horas en los lugares equivocados.

—Ella ha pasado por cosas mucho peores durante las últimas semanas —dijo Perséfone—. Tu chica nueva es fuerte, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí —dijo Rachel—. Cuando decide hacer algo, es imposible contradecirla, las consecuencias a la mierda.

Perséfone bufó.

—Suena como alguien más que conozco. Te ama, ya sabes. Más de lo que yo lo hice alguna vez.

Dolor cruzó a través del rostro de Rachel, pero se fue tan pronto como llegó.

—Ella no me conoce. Cuando sepa quién soy realmente, se irá.

—¿Justo como yo?

Rachel miró fijamente fuera de la ventana.

Perséfone se deslizó fuera del reposabrazos y se sentó sobre su regazo, y curvó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello como si nunca le hubiera dejado. Mi garganta se tensó, y clavé mis uñas en mis palmas. No quería estar aquí. No quería ver esto. No me importaba cuán poco la amaba Perséfone, y no importaba lo que mi madre o Puck o Ava dijeran. Rachel todavía estaba enamorada de ella, y siempre la escogería por encima de mí.

Cuando la abrazó de vuelta, un sollozo burbujeó dentro de mí, y me giré hacia la ventana. Incluso entonces podía ver su reflejo, y tratando tanto como pude, no podía apartar la mirada. Era así. Nuestra relación —nuestro matrimonio— estaba muriendo antes de que ella siquiera le diera una oportunidad.

—A veces me pregunto cómo habrían sido las cosas si me hubiera quedado — dijo—. Cómo habría sido de diferente nuestra vida juntos si nos hubiéramos tomado más tiempo en lugar de precipitarnos.

—Más feliz —dijo Rachel tranquilamente—. Completa.

—Quizás —susurró—. Quizás no.

Ambas estuvieron en silencio durante varios latidos, cuando Perséfone habló de nuevo, se inclinó hacia ella hasta que sus labios estaban a centímetros de los de Rachel. Cerré mis ojos.

—Mereces a alguien que te complemente —dijo ella—. Lo que pasó entre nosotros no fue tu culpa. Somos dos personas diferentes, y no importa cuán fuerte te hayas convencido que soy tu única e igual, no significa nada cuando tú no eres la mía.

Aguanté mi respiración. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito. La estaba apartando entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Para que Rachel no estuviese enamorada de ella por más tiempo?

¿Para hacerme sitio? Su corazón ya estaba bastante roto como estaba. ¿Cómo debía encontrar todas las piezas y juntarlas de nuevo si ella las destrozaba?

—Detente —supliqué, sabiendo que era inútil. ¿No sabía lo que le estaba haciendo? Por supuesto que lo hacía. Había conocido a Rachel por un año, y era insoportablemente obvio para mí. Ella lo había conocido por eones.

—¿Eres verdaderamente feliz con Adonis? —dijo Rachel finalmente. Perséfone sonrió débilmente.

—Cuando me despierto y la primera cosa que veo es su cara, sé que va a ser un gran día. Eso no va a cambiar sin importar cuánto tiempo pase.

Rachel coló sus dedos a través del pelo de ella, y Perséfone no hizo movimientos para pararlo.

—¿Alguna vez lamentas marcharte?

No respondió enseguida. En cambio encontró su mano libre y enlazó sus dedos en los de ella.

—A veces. Extraño el sol… la cosa real, no el de mi eternidad. Extraño a mi madre. Extraño a nuestra familia. Extraño las estaciones del año. Extraño cambiar. — Presionó sus labios en los nudillos de Rachel—. A veces incluso te extraño a ti. Adonis es afortunado. Es como otra alma, realmente no se da cuenta de lo que está pasando o que el mundo a su alrededor es falso. Yo lo hago, y a veces eso es suficiente para marcar una diferencia.

Rachel acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, y sus ojos se movieron de la ventana hacia ella. La miró de la forma que me había mirado la noche que habíamos dormido juntos, y mi pecho dolió. ¿Por qué no podía despertar?

—Podrías volver.

Perséfone le dio una sonrisa triste.

—¿Qué pasa con Quinn? No le harías eso. Te conozco mejor que eso. Puede que la tengas engañada, pero puedo decir cómo te sientes sobre ella.

Rachel estaba en silencio, y mi corazón latió tan fuerte que pensé que podría explotar. ¿Lo hacía? ¿Le estaba pidiendo volver como su reina o como su mujer? ¿Podría incluso ella hacer eso?

Mareada, me incliné contra la ventana y deseé con cada fibra de mi ser que el cristal desapareciera y me dejara caer. Por lo menos entonces no tendría que escuchar esto. Pensé en irme a través de la puerta, pero si no podía irme a través de la ventana, tampoco sería capaz de caminar a través de eso.

—Quinn es muchas cosas para mí —dijo Rachel finalmente—. Pero ella no eres tú.

Me dejé caer al suelo y me abracé las rodillas. Lo había hecho tan bien engañándome a mí misma con que esto podría funcionar, que con el tiempo y un poco de esfuerzo, todo estaría bien. Pero no podría ser. ¿Habría dicho esas cosas si hubiera sabido que había una posibilidad de que pudiera estar escuchando? Por supuesto que no. Ella no era cruel, pero yo había escuchado de todos modos.

—Hades... —Perséfone se inclinó hacia delante y cerró la distancia entre ellos, tocando sus labios con los suyos.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco, y yo escondí mi cara entre mis manos. Esto no podía estar pasando. Esto era una pesadilla, una cosa no real. Me había quedado dormida sin recordar, eso era todo. Me despertaría de pronto, y cuando lo hiciera, Rachel estaría mirándome dormir, y se disculparía por el asalto. Hablaríamos, ella me besaría, y todo iba a estar bien otra vez.

No sabía cuánto tiempo duró. No lo quería saber, y para el momento que Perséfone volvió a hablar, estaba casi rasgando mi pelo. ¿Por qué no podía volver? ¿Qué parte de mí quería verlo tan mal, que estaba dispuesto a someterme a este tipo de agonía?

—La cosa es que yo no soy yo, tampoco —dijo en voz baja—. Yo no soy la persona que amas. Esa persona nunca existió, y convertirme en ella en tu mente… te está destruyendo. Tuvimos un buen día juntos, y el resto fue horrible. Era miserable, y cuando yo supe que no quería estar casada contigo nunca más, te convenciste a ti misma de que estabas enamorada de mí. Pero nunca lo estuviste. Te enamoraste de una persona que nunca existió.

Las lágrimas se derramaban sobre las rodillas de mis vaqueros. En un arranque de desesperación, me pellizque el interior de mi duro codo, pero no sentía dolor. Estaba atrapada.

—Dime —dijo Perséfone—. ¿Fue ese el tipo de beso que has estado imaginado los últimos mil años pasados? ¿Tu corazón se ha detenido? ¿La habitación giró y todo lo demás desapareció?

En el tiempo que le tomó a Rachel para responder, dejé de respirar y levanté la cabeza. Perséfone se encontraba todavía en su regazo, y se miraban con tal intensidad que yo esperaba que la besara de nuevo, pero entonces lo vi. Había una distancia entre ellos, como si se estuvieran alejando. Como si la estuviera sosteniendo con el brazo extendido.

A medida que los segundos pasaban, una astilla de esperanza se alojó dentro de mí, y me quedé temblando tratando de acercarme para que no hubiera ninguna posibilidad de que me perdiera lo que iba a decir.

Excepto que mientras me aproximaba, Rachel se inclinó hacia ella de nuevo, y ella no la detuvo. El aliento quedó atrapado en mi garganta cuando el mundo se disolvió alrededor de mí una vez más, y Rachel y Perséfone desaparecieron.

Me pasé el resto de la noche llorando en la cama con Pogo acurrucado a mi lado. Cada media hora más o menos, se despertaba bastante tiempo para lamer mis mejillas antes de caer dormido. No tuve tanta suerte.

La lección que Perséfone había tratado de enseñar a Rachel le salió por la culata, y aunque ella abandonara el palacio mañana, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Rachel siempre la amaría más. Quería odiarla por lo que había hecho, pero no había sido la que irrumpió en nuestro matrimonio. Yo era la que la había buscado, y yo la había convencido para volver a entrar en su vida anterior, a pesar de saber muy bien cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias de que Rachel la viera de nuevo. Lo único que había hecho era tratar de disuadir sus sentimientos… de una manera retorcida que había fracasado miserablemente, pero lo había intentado.

Y ahora la había perdido por completo.

El sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose me despertó de un sueño ligero. Pogo se estiró, y cuando me senté, él se dejó caer en mi regazo panza arriba, al parecer dispuesto a no dejarme ir a ninguna parte sin él.

Rachel estaba en la puerta, y durante un largo rato, simplemente nos miramos la una a la otra. Su rostro sin edad se estiró y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca, y parecía como si no hubiera dormido en semanas.

Finalmente entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Sin venir a saludarme, se dirigió a su armario y comenzó a ordenar a través de su ropa. Me sequé las mejillas para asegurarme de que no había evidencia de mi sesión de llanto continuo, pero habían estado secas durante horas.

Una vez que había elegido una camisa limpia que era indistinguible de la que ella llevaba, esperaba que dijera algo, pero sin decir palabra desapareció en el cuarto de baño como si yo no estuviera ahí. ¿Acaso pensaba tan poco en mí que no valía la pena ni un saludo?

Durante su ausencia, debatí si deseaba o no continuar fingiendo que todo estaba bien. La cobarde quería, pero sabía que si lo intentaba, sería tan miserable como Perséfone había sido, y no quería estar triste nunca más. No podía pasar mi vida esperando que Rachel dejara a Perséfone a un lado y se centrara en mí en su lugar.

En el momento en que salió, yo sabía lo que tenía que decir. Todo dentro de mí luchó contra las palabras que se derramaban de mi boca, pero tenía que decirlo, y Rachel necesitaba oírlo.

—No puedo seguir con esto.

Mi voz era apenas un susurro, pero Rachel se detuvo a medio camino entre el baño y la puerta. No me miró, pero sus manos formaron puños, y los tendones de su cuello sobresalían como lo habían hecho en la habitación con las ventanas. El auto- odio se apoderó de mí. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que Perséfone había hecho siglos atrás; yo la iba a abandonar. Antes de que hubiéramos tenido una oportunidad, yo estaba declarando todo terminado.

No. Rachel era la que se había dado por vencida. Ella era la que lo había declarado en el momento en que se negó a tocarme o tratarme como a su esposa. Fue ella la que nos había perdido en alguna parte; yo sólo estaba renunciando a la búsqueda, también. No había nada que pudiera hacer, no había palabras mágicas que pudiera decir para arreglar todo si Rachel ya nos había abandonado.

—¿No puedes hacer qué, exactamente? —dijo Rachel, y oí la tensión en cada palabra que decía, como si le costara un esfuerzo monumental formarlas. Mis palmas estaban sudorosas, y más que nada quería retirar las palabras y pedir disculpas y rogar que hablara conmigo, para que pudiéramos resolver esto, pero ella no iba a hacer eso. E incluso si lo hiciera, mañana las cosas volverían a esto, y ninguna de las dos volvería a ser feliz de nuevo. No podía hacerle eso. No podía hacerme eso a mí.

—Esto —dije en voz baja—. Nosotros. El año pasado, cuando éramos... antes de que nos casáramos, pensé que ahora sería perfecto, y que iba a ser más feliz de lo que he estado en mi vida estando contigo. Llegando a amarte por el resto de la eternidad. Pero sin importar cuánto quiero amarte, no me lo permites, y no puedo seguir con esto.

Rachel no se movió. Yo quería que se acercara a la cama, tomar mi mano y que me dijera que lo sentía, que iba a esforzarse más, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó mirando la puerta en su lugar.

—¿Puedo preguntar lo que precipitó esta decisión?

Allí estaba, el elefante en la habitación. Lo que no debía ver. Lo que cambió todo.

—Tú besaste a Perséfone.

De inmediato, varias emociones pasaron por su rostro. Choque, vergüenza, humillación, ira, dolor y ¿alivio? Sí, alivio, también.

—No esperaba que ella te lo contara. Lo siento.

Silencio muerto. De todas las cosas que yo pensaba que podría decir, esa nunca me pasó por la mente.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta? —solté—. ¿Que lo sientes porque me enteré? Perséfone no me lo dijo, Rachel. Fue este llamado don. Yo estaba en la habitación contigo. Vi cada maldito segundo de ello. Oí cada palabra que le dijiste a ella. Te vi hacerlo.

Parpadeé rápidamente para detenerme de romper en llanto otra vez, pero estaba luchando una batalla perdida. No le importaba. Ella ni siquiera iba a fingir que había hecho algo mal.

—¿Sabes qué me dijo Puck al final del verano? Me dijo que tenía una opción, y él era el único que iba a hablarme de ella, porque todo el mundo estaba tan preocupado por tu felicidad que no les importaba una mierda la mía. Le dije que yo ya había hecho mi elección cuando me casé contigo, pero él seguía insistiendo, esperando. No entendía lo que quería decir, pero ahora lo hago.

—Puck. —Su nombre fue retorcido y feo en boca de Rachel—. Sí, por supuesto que él te llevaría a dudar. Por razones puramente desinteresadas, estoy segura.

—No estoy dudando de mí misma —le espeté—. Estoy dudando de ti. Te he dado todas las oportunidades del mundo para demostrarme que me quieres aquí, y no me has dado nada. Sales corriendo cada vez que crees que vas a tener que estar en una habitación a solas conmigo durante más de dos minutos a la vez. No me tocas, apenas me hablas, y ni siquiera me diste un beso desde que llegué aquí, y mucho menos me tratas como a tu esposa. Como tu igual. Puck me advirtió que harías algo como esto, y yo fui tan estúpida como para insistir en que se equivocaba.

Echarle en cara a Puck una y otra vez era cruel, pero no podía detenerme. De todas las personas en mi vida además de mi madre, Rachel era la única que se suponía que me entendiera y conociera mejor, no Puck.

—Entonces tal vez debería dejar que tú y Puck estén juntos —dijo Rachel, y el tronar de su voz me puso la piel de gallina—. ¿Eso es lo que quieres Quinn? ¿Mi permiso para estar con él? Lo tienes. Durante la primavera y el verano, puedes hacer lo que desees con quien quieras.

—¿Y qué pasa con el otoño y el invierno? ¿Se supone que me siente bonita y espere el día en que decidas que me amas?

—Yo te amo.

—Entonces demuéstramelo.

—Estoy intentándolo —dijo bruscamente—. Mis disculpas si no es suficiente para ti.

Rodé los ojos.

—No hacer nada nunca va a ser suficiente, Rachel. Ahora mismo, desde donde estoy sentada, parece como si ser mi esposa es la última cosa que quisieras ser. Puedes decir que me amas todo lo que quieras, pero si lo único que haces es actuar como si fuera lo contrario, entonces no puedo confiar en tus palabras nunca más. —Mi voz se quebró—. Maldita sea, ¿siempre va a ser así? Dímelo ahora. Ahórrame la miseria si nunca vas a mirarme de la forma en miras a Perséfone.

—No puedo simplemente dejar de sentir algo por ella —dijo Rachel entre dientes— . Ella fue parte de mi vida por mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé. Sé que la amas. No te estoy pidiendo que olvides de ella alguna vez existió. Te estoy pidiendo que la pongas en el pasado, a donde pertenece, y vivas tu futuro conmigo, no con un fantasma.

La garganta de Rachel estaba apretada.

—Eso es lo estoy tratando de hacer.

—Pero no lo haces. —Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello, la frustración construyéndose en mi interior—. Rachel, la besaste.

—Ella me besó.

—Eso no importa. —Golpeé el colchón con mis manos, y Pogo se refugió debajo de mi almohada—. ¿No lo entiendes? Lo querías. Lo disfrutaste. Querías más una vez que terminó. Y todo lo que ella trataba de mostrarte es que no te ama más, ¿no lo entiendes? Yo sí lo hago. Te amo, y vas a perderme porque estás demasiado asustada o demasiado… demasiado desinteresada o… no lo sé. No sé porque no me dejas amarte de la forma que quiero.

Esperé a que Rachel dijera algo, algo para ayudarme a entender, pero se quedó callada. Frenéticamente busqué a través de cualquier excusa que le hubiese dado desde que llegué, todas las posibilidades que se me habían ocurrido. Algo que explicara que la mujer que amaba se convirtiera en una extraña.

Lo que ella le había dicho a Perséfone, la razón por la cual se había ido corriendo de la sala del trono esta tarde.

—¿Es porque crees que Brittany va a matarme en el momento en que te permitas sentir algo verdadero por mí? Porque soy inmortal ahora, Rachel. Ella no puede matarme nunca más.

—Cronos puede. —Las palabras salieron tan ahogadas que me costó entenderlas, pero ahí estaba. Su excusa. Me suavicé.

—Cronos no lo hizo. —Me deslicé al borde de la cama tan cerca que estaba a su alcance en dos pasos, pero permaneció en su lugar—. Él nos persiguió, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de matarme, no lo hizo.

Finalmente Rachel me miró, sus ojos brillaban con confusión, pero seguí hablando. Si dejaba que cambiara el tema, nunca sería capaz de terminar esto.

—No necesitas gastar cada momento del día protegiéndome ahora. Se supone que debo ser tu compañera, no tu carga, y si eso es todo lo que voy a ser para ti, entonces no quiero estar aquí nunca más. Quiero que me ames. Quiero ansiar venir aquí cada otoño. Quiero que el invierno sea mi estación favorita porque puedo pasarla contigo. Así que dime que eso va a suceder, Rachel. Dime que las cosas van a mejorar, que no vas a pensar en Perséfone cada vez que me tocas. Dime que vas a amarme tanto como la amas a ella, y que no voy a pasar el resto de mi eternidad estancada en la comparación de los recuerdos de mi hermana.

Silencio.

—Por favor —le susurré—. Te lo ruego. Si no lo haces... si no lo haces, me voy a ir. Y no quiero decir sólo por el verano. Voy a dejar el Inframundo, y no voy a volver.

Ella se estremeció, y supe de inmediato que había dicho las palabras equivocadas, pero no podía retractarme ahora.

—Tal vez es lo mejor —dijo—. Estarás más segura en la superficie, y los demás pueden protegerte.

—No necesito protección. —Estaba llorando en serio ahora, y mi garganta estaba apretada y mi voz estrangulada, pero continué hablando—. Necesito saber que no voy a ser miserable por el resto de mi vida.

—Yo no debería ser la única fuente de tu felicidad —dijo Rachel con frialdad—. Si ese es el caso...

—No lo es. Tú no lo eres. Tengo a mi madre y a Ava y…

—Puck —terminó por mí, y quise decirle que estaba equivocado, pero no quería mentirle. Puck era mi mejor amigo—. Sí, me di cuenta. No voy a darte una excusa para que te vayas. Si deseas hacerlo, entonces ahí está la puerta. Estoy segura que Puck estará feliz de tenerte toda para él. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo preparativos que hacer.

Abrí mi boca para decirle a donde podría meterse sus suposiciones, pero sus últimas palabras me pillaron con la guardia baja.

—¿Preparativos para qué? ¿Qué es tan importante que tienes que irte cuando estamos en medio de esto?

—Mis disculpas —dijo frío—. Pensé que ya habías tomado la decisión de abandonarme.

Agarré una almohada que estaba detrás de mí y se la lancé. Sin moverse un centímetro, la detuvo antes de llegar a mitad de camino hacia ella.

—Eres una imbécil —le espeté—. Si es así como tratabas a Perséfone, entonces ¿sabes qué? No la culpo por dejarte. De hecho, ella fue una idiota por esperar tanto tiempo.

Una agonía indescriptible cruzó el rostro de Rachel, y puse mi mano sobre mi boca en el momento en el que me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Oh, dios, lo siento, no quise…

—Sí, lo hiciste —dijo ella—. Cada palabra.

Enterré mi cara entre mis manos y ahogué un pequeño sollozo. Mis pulmones ardían, y todo lo que quería hacer era acurrucarme en la cama y llorar, pero no podía. No cuando Rachel estaba aquí. No cuando finalmente estaba hablándome.

—Odio esto —susurré—. Odio pelear contigo. No estoy pidiéndote la luna y las estrellas, lo prometo. Sólo quiero que me ames, que me quieras, que quieras pasar tiempo conmigo, hablar conmigo.

—¿Y qué esperas conseguir actuando así? —dijo—. ¿Crees que diciéndome ese tipo de cosas de alguna manera me hará olvidar todas las eras que ya he vivido?

—¿En vez de qué? ¿No decir nada en absoluto? He intentado darte tiempo. He intentado arriesgar mi vida para salvar la tuya. He intentado todo lo que se pueda imaginar, pero tú ni siquiera quieres hablar conmigo...

—Rachel.

Alcé la vista al oír el sonido de la voz de Walter. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta, y mientras se dirigía a Rachel, me ignoró deliberadamente. No estaba segura si debía estar agradecida u ofendida.

—Estamos a punto de comenzar —dijo él, y Rachel asintió con la cabeza lacónicamente. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Rachel soltó un suspiro como si hubiera estado conteniéndolo durante siglos.

—Podemos continuar esto más tarde, si lo deseas, pero debo irme ahora. Estamos preparándonos para la batalla. —Él dudó un segundo—. Los Titanes son más fuertes en los solsticios, y esperamos que Cronos escape por completo en algún momento a finales de diciembre, así que no queda mucho tiempo.

Cerré mis ojos. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpida como para colarme en la caverna Perséfone habría manejado la situación y nada de esto hubiese pasado.

—¿Te importa si me tomo uno o dos días antes de irme? Quiero despedirme de todos.

Al principio Rachel no dijo nada, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

—Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Ella estaba a medio camino de la puerta cuando solté abruptamente.

—¿Puedo visitarte alguna vez?

El momento que le llevó voltear a mirarme, pensé que vi un atisbo de sonrisa, pero desapareció antes de que pudiera estar segura.

—Pase lo que pase entre nosotros, Quinn, siempre querré ser tu amiga. Es —se detuvo—, es más de lo que he tenido antes.

Más de lo que Perséfone le había dado. Eso me trajo un poco de consuelo, aunque la distancia de su voz me impedía sonreír.

—Vendré a visitarte alguna vez.

—Entonces haré todo lo que pueda para asegurarme que no vuelvas a un palacio vacío.

—Yo… ¿qué? —¿Pensaba que no iba a volver?¿O él iba a desaparecer? ¿Morir en la batalla con Cronos? ¿Le importaría siquiera?—. Rachel, ¿qué…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar, un trueno retumbó en la habitación, y Rachel desapareció de mi vista, dejándome sola con miedo y preguntas sin respuesta. Me apresuré hacia la puerta y la abrí, esperando en vano que ella estuviese allí, pero estaba sola.

Se había terminado.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 16: Campo de Batalla

Rachel no regresó después de que la reunión terminara.

Me quedé en nuestra habitación todo el día mientras la esperaba, ensayando lo que iba a decir una y otra vez en mi cabeza, pero nada sonaba bien. Demandando las cosas que quería de ella —necesitaba de Rachel— no arreglaría nada. Tenía que decidirse a cambiar; trabajarlo conmigo. Tratarme como a una igual y hacer lo que sea para mantener viva nuestra relación. No podía hacerlo por ella, y ninguna cantidad de presión iba a ayudar. En cualquier caso, la alejaría.

Sin embargo, pequeño milagro, me estaba yendo. Había apartado la ropa que iba a traer conmigo, y todo el día pensé sobre lo que iba a ser y a dónde iría. No conocía a nadie más en la superficie, y no tenía idea de cómo vivían los otros. ¿Tenían casas como Rachel? ¿Realmente existía el Monte Olimpo? ¿Tenía mortales que amaban y a los cuales pasaban a ver cada par de años?

Parte de la razón por la que quería atrasar mi viaje era para darle a Rachel la oportunidad de que se diera cuenta lo que había salido mal entre nosotros, junto a la posibilidad de arreglarlo. No estaríamos perfectamente bien en un día, lo sabía, pero había una posibilidad de que ella lo intentara. Al final, eso era todo lo que en realidad quería.

Aunque, la otra razón por la que estaba retrasando el viaje era porque no sabía qué hacer. Podía preguntarle a mi madre, supongo, o a Puck o Ava, pero estaban planeando su estrategia para sobrevivir a la batalla con un Titán, y lo último que necesitaban era otra cosa por la que preocuparse. No iba a abandonar y huir de mi vida inmortal, pero no sabía dónde ir o cómo llegar ahí, y por ahora eso era razón suficiente para quedarme.

El día pasó lentamente. Cada vez que escuchaba pasos en el pasillo, contenía la respiración y esperaba que la puerta se abriera, pero nunca era Rachel. Mi madre vino dos veces, una vez después de la junta para decirme que estaría escasa de tiempo mientras ayudaba a los otros a poner la trampa para Cronos, y la segunda para desearme buenas noches. Con cada hora que pasaba, mi corazón se hundía un poquito más, y finalmente renuncié a la esperanza de ver a Rachel esa noche.

No estaba cansada, pero Pogo sí. Se acurrucó en la almohada a mi lado y roncaba mientras yo miraba al techo y trataba de imaginarme cómo iba a terminar esto.

¿Rachel se despediría? ¿Querría realmente que la visitara? ¿Los otros dioses me ignorarían? Mi madre no lo haría, y podía contar con ver a Ava cada vez que se aburriera y se sintiera sola, pero los otros, incluso Puck, no estaba tan segura, a menos que él decidiese seguirme después de que no estuviera casada. ¿Lo dejaría? No lo sabía, y me odiaba a mí misma por mi inseguridad. Por incluso pensar en herir a Rachel así, tanto como si estábamos juntas como si no.

Pasado medianoche, el aplastante peso de la realidad llegó. Una vez que dejara el Inframundo, lo más probable es que no viera a Rachel nunca más. No estaría en su reino y fácilmente accesible, como Perséfone, pero estaba completamente segura que ella no me buscaría. No importaba cuantas promesas hiciera que me dejaría visitar, lo mejor que podría esperar era verla en las reuniones del consejo, si es que ella no decidía desaparecer.

Sollocé suavemente en mi almohada. Todo lo que había hecho desde el primer día que entré a la Mansión Edén era para prevenir que esto pasara. Hice todo lo que pude para salvar a mi madre y a Ava de morir, antes de saber que eran diosas, pero mientras que les había fallado a ellas dos, no le había fallado a Rachel. Ella seguía existiendo por mí, porque yo la amaba, porque me había casado con ella y acepté reinar en el Inframundo con ella. Y ahora se lo estaba arrebatando.

Quería quedarme. Rachel necesitaba que me quedara, pero no podía seguir viviendo así. Tenía que entender, ella quería desaparecer cuando Perséfone la dejó, y solo se había quedado después de que la onceava chica muriera porque el consejo le había pedido que intentara con una más. Pero no me lo había pedido. Dijo que me fuera, y así lo haría.

En medio de la noche, escuché otros pasos, y esta vez no tocaron la puerta antes de que esta se abriera y cerrara. Me levanté sobre mis codos y entrecerré los ojos para ver entre la oscuridad.

—¿Rachel? —pregunté sorprendida. Ella había vuelto, medio día después de lo que dijo que haría, pero no iba a ser exigente.

Se quitó los zapatos y los metió a su clóset.

—Perdón por molestarte. Vuelve a dormir.

No podía volver a dormirme cuando en primer lugar no había estado durmiendo, pero mordí mi lengua y observé, segura de que se iría a otra habitación una vez que hubiese terminado. Se cambió por unos pantalones para dormir de seda, y mientras caminaba alrededor de la cama hacia su lado, mi corazón se aceleró. Después de todo iba a dormir aquí.

—¿Hace mucho calor? —preguntó mientras se metía a la cama—. No estás bajo las sábanas. —Parecía que estaba tratando la mayor distancia posible en la inmensa cama. Si era porque no quería estar cerca de mí o porque quería darme espacio, no lo sabía.

—No estaba durmiendo —le dije—. ¿Está todo bien en el consejo?

—Tan bien como las cosas pueden estar con este escenario. Ya hemos decidido que roles tendremos cada uno, y tenemos que definir el calendario desde ahora hasta el solsticio de invierno.

Faltaban casi dos meses, pero con todo lo que tenían que preparar, ¿era suficiente tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaba construir una trampa que detuviera a un Titán?

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

—Pensé que te estabas yendo.

—Si hay algo que puedo hacer por aquí, entonces no tengo que irme ahora mismo.

—Hay algo. —Se dio vuelta en su lado, alejando su mirada de la mía—. Mantente lejos de los problemas, dime si algo sospechoso pasa y no vayas a ver a Brittany. Además de eso, si hay algo más específico, seguro te lo haré saber.

Me hundí en la cama hasta que mi cabeza tocó la almohada. No me molesté en meterme bajo las sábanas.

—Está bien —dije, tratando de esconder la decepción. ¿Eso era todo lo que era para ella, una carga que debía ser vigilada para que no se metiera en más problemas?—. Entonces, no habrá ninguna diferencia para ti si me voy más temprano que tarde.

Ella estaba callada. Los minutos pasaron, y yo observaba la oscuridad, buscando algo que decirle. Cualquier cosa que la hiciera entender que quería quedarme, pero no así. No cuando ella no me quería aquí.

—Puck y yo nunca estuvimos juntos —dije tranquilamente—. Lo que sea que pienses que pasó en Grecia, no lo hizo. Fuimos como amigos, eso es todo lo que fuimos. Esperaba que aparecieras. Te buscaba en todas las partes a las que íbamos, porque estaba tan segura de que me sorprenderías, y cuando no lo hiciste, me dolió. Era como si no quisieras verme para nada.

Busqué su mano, pero en el último momento, la alejé. Ahora mismo no podía manejar su rechazo físico por sobre todo.

—No te estoy dejando por él. No te estoy dejando por nadie, y jamás me habré ido buscando algo mejor. Tú eres mi algo mejor, y desearía… desearía que yo fuese el tuyo también.

Un rotundo silencio llenaba la habitación. Mi corazón se aceleró mientras esperaba que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, pero ni siquiera me miró, la decepción rompió cualquier esperanza que quedaba en mí. Me aparté de ella, enterrando mi cara en la almohada, luchando por convencerme de que estaba cansada y que se había quedado dormida antes de que yo hablara. Había esperado mucho antes de empezar, y no la podía culpar por eso. Tendría que hacer un esfuerzo de repetirlo en la mañana, y si eso fallaba, por lo menos sabría que hice todo lo que pude.

—Buenas noches —susurré y cerré mis ojos, segura de que no podría dormir muy rápido. Incluso si lo hiciera, todos mis sueños serían pesadillas llenas de Brittany y el momento en que Perséfone había besado a Rachel, y no valía la pena revivir eso. Esperaría hasta que estuviera tan exhausta que ni siquiera pudiera soñar.

Sin las sábanas, la habitación estaba helada, y tirité. Y el colchón se movió debajo, y Rachel puso un brazo a mi alrededor y presionó su pecho contra mi espalda. Estaba cálida, y sus manos buscaron las mías hasta que las encontraron.

—Por favor no te vayas —dijo, y sus labios rozaron mi cuello. Temblé de nuevo, pero esta vez era por una razón completamente diferente.

Por el resto de la noche ninguna de nosotros dijo otra palabra.

Me quedé.

Mientras las semanas pasaban, no hablábamos sobre nada de lo que le dije a Rachel y lo que ella me dijo a mí. A veces ella no volvía en la noche, pero esos eran los días en que aparecía exhausta a la mañana siguiente, y asumía que había estado trabajando. Actuábamos amistosamente durante los pocos minutos al día que nos veíamos, pero eso era todo lo que éramos. En la noche, la esperaba antes de irme a la cama, cuando entraba, me abrazaba sin decir ninguna palabra. Nunca me besó y nunca se disculpó, pero quería que me quedara, y por ahora, eso era suficiente.

Me mantuve ocupada mientras los otros se preparaban para la guerra. Exploré el palacio, encontrando cada habitación más o menos exactamente donde había estado en Edén, lo que hacías las cosas fáciles y aburridas. Un día intenté averiguar cuántas habitaciones había, pero después de perder la cuenta dos veces, me detuve.

Algunas veces Puck o Ava me encontraban, y pasábamos el día juntos hablando de nada en particular y pretendiendo que no se veían terribles. La inminente batalla ya había causados estragos en todos, pero cada vez que lo decía, me aseguraban que habían pasado por cosas peores.

Evadía a Perséfone como a la plaga, y no me molestaba en ocultarlo. Cada vez que ella entraba a una habitación, yo salía, generalmente con una excusa inventada anteriormente. En las pocas ocasiones que era forzada a estar cerca de ella sin ninguna escapatoria, mantenía mi cabeza baja y me quedaba callada, y ella nunca me dirigió ninguna palabra. Si se sentía culpable —o si sentía que había hecho lo correcto— no quería saberlo.

A pesar de lo inútil que me sentía, ganaba un poco de satisfacción sabiendo que al menos no era una carga para nadie. Leía, exploraba, y mantuve la promesa que le hice a Rachel. También pasaba incontables horas luchando para mejorar mi habilidad. Cuando quería ir a la caverna de Cronos, terminaba en la casa de Perséfone, dónde Adonis había puesto flores esperando que regresara. Y cuando quería saber que estaba pasando en la reunión, terminaba en la habitación llena de ventanas otra vez, en dónde Rachel había besado a Perséfone. O Perséfone había besado a Rachel. No importaba.

Más que eso, no tuve éxito. Cualquier paso que estuviese saltándome, no lo podía descubrir, y a pesar de la insistencia de mi madre de que lo entendería en algún momento, me sentía como una fracasada. No había dudas de por qué los otros querían que me quedara fuera de la batalla. Yo no quisiera que yo ayudara tampoco.

Cuanto más cerca estábamos del solsticio de invierno, más ansiosa me ponía. Aún si los otros lo decían en voz alta o no, todas estas preparaciones eran mi culpa. Yo había puesto a Rachel en una posición donde había sido forzado a abrir la puerta. Si algo les pasaba, sería mi culpa, y no podía lidiar con eso.

Ingrid era la única cosa por la que Rachel y yo peleábamos. Ella no quería que fuera a ninguna parte cerca de la prisión de Cronos, y yo insistía en mantener mi promesa de verla. Finalmente nos comprometimos, y Rachel trajo a Ingrid al palacio por una tarde una semana antes del solsticio.

Mientras que los otros estaban en el medio de las preparaciones, Ingrid y yo vagábamos por los jardines de joyas, los cuales se extendían por la orilla de un río negro que corría por las paredes de las piedras de la monstruosa caverna. El río Styx.

—Estuve tan cerca de vivir aquí por siempre —dijo Ingrid con un suspiro, y nos pusimos cómodas bajo el árbol dorado con rubís del tamaño de manzanas colgando de sus ramas—. Eres tan afortunada.

—No lo llamaría suerte —le respondí, hundiendo mis pies en la arena negra—. Es más como nepotismo.

Ella rió, y mientras se acomodaba junto al árbol dorado, tomé uno de los rubíes y lo olfateé. Nada. Si Rachel podía crear estas joyas tan hermosas, ¿por qué no podía al menos darles la ilusión de un aroma? Yo guardaba las flores que me dejó en el Inframundo en un jarrón de cristal en el medio de mi armario, e incluso después de tanto tiempo, seguían oliendo a dulces. Pero bueno, eran reales. Algo así.

Dudé.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho si Rachel nunca te hubiera amado tanto como tú querías?

—No podemos elegir cuánto nos ama una persona —dijo Ingrid mientras ponía un dedo en el agua y se estremecía—. Me eligió para la prueba porque creyó que me amaría como debía con el tiempo. No te habría escogido de no pensar lo mismo de ti, ya sabes.

—No se siente así —murmuré, y cuando Ingrid me presionó, le dije todo lo que ocurrió desde nuestro regreso de la caverna de Cronos. La pelea que tuvimos, lo que me dijo, cómo me dijo que me fuera… y luego cambió de opinión al descubrir que Puck y yo no habíamos hecho absolutamente nada. Cómo habíamos actuado amablemente desde entonces, pero no como una pareja casada. Cuánto temía que nunca cambiáramos eso.

Para cuando terminé, Ingrid me rodeaba con un brazo, y yo miraba la joya en mi mano como si tuviera la respuesta a todas mis preguntas.

—Conocí a Rachel cuando tenía siete —dijo mientras jugaba con un mechó de mi cabello—. Era el inicio del siglo veinte, y mis padres eran inmigrantes alemanes. No teníamos familia en América, por lo que después de su muerte, viví en un orfanato en la Ciudad de Nueva York.

—Yo también crecí en Nueva York —dije en voz baja, e Ingrid sonrió.

—Creo que Rachel tiene algo por las Neoyorkinas —dijo—. Y las chicas sin mucha familia. Creo que siente que es más fácil que lo amemos si ya estamos solas.

Sacudí la cabeza. Ella tenía razón, claro, pero eso no hacía que fuera más fácil recordar cuánto se odiaba Rachel a sí misma.

—Yo podría haber tenido una familia gigante en la ciudad y la amaría de la misma forma.

—Intenta decírselo a ella —dijo Ingrid irónicamente—. Siempre ha sido así, sabes. Convencida de que no merece ser amada, aunque crecí con ella. Solíamos caminar juntas. No estaba en esta forma, quiero decir, se veía como una chica de mi edad, y por mucho tiempo creí que lo era. Era mi mejor amiga. Solíamos vagar por las calles juntas, y hablábamos de todo… robábamos manzanas de los mercados y nos metíamos en tantos problemas. —La piel alrededor de sus ojos se arrugó con su sonrisa—. Hizo que mi miserable vida valiera la pena. Me dijo quién era realmente el día que dejé el orfanato, y me llevó a su hogar en el bosque. Es hermoso. ¿Has estado allí?

Asentí.

—La Mansión Edén.

—Fue el primer hogar real que tuve desde la muerte de mis padres. —Ingrid tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Sus huesos se sentían delgados, como los de un ave. Como si al apretarlos con mucha fuerza podrían romperse—. Me dijo de Perséfone. Y me dijo que mientras ella era su pasado, me quería en su futuro. — Sacudió la cabeza—. Es algo tan ridículo de recordar, pero lo hago. Y cada vez que me visita, pienso en eso y cómo no sólo lo decía porque creyera que necesitaba oírlo. Nos amó a todas a su propia manera, Quinn. A mí, las otras que murieron, a ti; pero mira a cuántas ha perdido. Mira lo que le pasó con Perséfone. Cree que es la culpable de todo ello, sabes, y esa culpa no va a desaparecer de un día para el otro. ¿Puedes culparlo por contenerse?

Tragué. No, no podía. Y no tenía idea de que amó a las otras chicas como decía amarme. Y toda esa pérdida… todo lo que yo había pasado con mi madre doce veces peor, pero Rachel no tenía al cáncer para culpar.

—Deberías haber pasado —dije suavemente—. Suena como si ambos hubieran sido muy felices juntas.

—Probablemente. —La sonrisa de Ingrid se desvaneció mientras se concentraba en el agua que corría—. Pero no lo hice, y ya no se puede volver atrás. Quiero que sea feliz, Quinn.

—Yo también —murmuré—. Lo intento. Realmente lo hago, pero siento como que no me quiere.

—Está herida. Rachel nunca ha sido buena expresando sus emociones, y a veces eso lleva paciencia. No es que crea que no la tienes. —Se apresuró a añadir—. Sólo que Rach necesita más de la cantidad normalmente necesaria.

—Yo me quedaré —dije—. Por ahora, al menos. Pero no sé qué más hacer. No sé cómo arreglar esto.

—¿Y si esto no necesita ser arreglado? —Ingrid se concentró en mí, con los ojos verdes como platos—. ¿Y si todo ya es perfecto bajo la superficie, y la superficie es lo que molesta?

Parpadeé.

—No lo entiendo.

—Crees que el problema es que Rachel no te ama —dijo Ingrid, y me encogí de hombros—. Pero yo te lo digo, todos te han dicho que sí lo hace. Por lo que tienes dos opciones, puedes aceptar que estás equivocada y dejar que Rachel te ame a su manera, o forzarlas a ambas a vivir miserablemente hasta que comprendas que te ama de todos modos.

Bufé.

—Eso no suena como una posibilidad.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Puedes escoger ser feliz o miserable, y eso está completamente en tu poder. Rachel no tiene que hacer nada.

—¿Y si te equivocas? —dije—. ¿O si sólo estás sobreestimando cómo se siente?

—Entonces le darás a Rachel la oportunidad de realmente enamorarse de ti. — Sonrió Ingrid—. ¿Acaso no sería divertido?

Pasé mis dedos por la fría superficie del rubí. Incluso tenía forma de manzana.

—Está ocupada con la batalla. Todos lo están.

—Aunque no por mucho tiempo. Y puedes poner excusas o puedes absorberlo y ver las cosas desde su punto de vista, y ambas serán más felices por ello. No tienes que hacer nada diferente. Sólo piensa en lo que ella está pasando, y sé tú misma y deja que ambas sean felices. Todo caerá en su lugar.

Me quedé en silencio. Eso es lo que había intentado hacer, pero nada había cambiado. Esa noche que pasamos en la Mansión Edén… con o sin mi deseo de estar con ella había consumido todo, y había sido la primera cosa honesta que realmente me permití sentir desde que llegué a la mansión. Esa pasión fue real. Y la forma en que me besó…

Había estado muy segura de que fue real para Rachel también. Quería eso de nuevo. Quería esos besos, esos toques, que me mirara de esa forma. Quería volver a ser esa persona para ella.

—¿Qué crees que ocurriría si tan solo fuera con ella y la besara? —dije e Ingrid rió.

—Creo que te dejaría. ¿Y si eso es lo que espera que hagas, Quinn? ¿Y si está esperando por una señal justo como tú lo haces, y ambas dan vueltas en círculos, esperando, esperando, esperando?

—Entonces supongo que será mejor que una de nosotras haga algo —murmuré, e Ingrid me abrazó.

—Esa es mi chica.

Yo habría sido mejor en esto si Rachel hubiera ayudado, si me hubiera dicho lo que sentía en lugar de dejarlo para mi imaginación, pero de todas formas lo intenté.

Desde esa tarde, en lugar de preocuparme por nuestros momentos de silencio, la miré. No estaba divagando para decir algo o ignorándome. Su mirada era distante y fruncía el ceño, y finalmente me dejé a mí misma admitir que no era por mí. Era la batalla, Brittany, Cronos… todo excepto yo. Porque conmigo, al menos sonreía.

Y en vez de concentrarme en cada vez que no me tocaba, busqué en mi memoria cada vez que lo hizo. Su brazo a mi alrededor mientras dormía, el roce de sus dedos en mi mejilla, incluso la forma en que me miraba después de un día particularmente largo. No me besaba; no me abrazaba. No me dijo que me amaba otra vez. Pero eventualmente me permití ilusionarme con que lo haría. Ella lo estaba intentando a su manera, y eso debería ser suficiente por ahora. Porque si no lo era, ambas seríamos miserables, y ella no se lo merecía. Yo tampoco.

Mientras la última semana antes del solsticio pasaba, esperé la oportunidad de hacer lo prometido y besarla apropiadamente. Pero Rachel pasaba más y más tiempo encerrada en reuniones con los otros miembros del consejo, y para cuando llegaba a la cama, colapsaba con apenas un buenas noches. No había notado que podía cansarse, pero cuando le pregunté a mi madre durante los pocos minutos al día que podía verla, su respuesta fue contundente:

—No nos cansamos de hacer cosas normales de humanos. Es cuando usamos nuestros poderes que nos agotamos.

Eso explicaba por qué al parecer no necesitaba dormir más, aunque cuando estaba con Rachel, me las arreglaba. Necesitaba más de lo que ella se permitía tomar, y me negaba a levantarla temprano o tenerla hasta tarde sin importar cuánto quería que supiera cómo me sentía. Ahora no era el momento, y no lo sería hasta después de la batalla. Si es que había un después de la batalla.

No me permitía pensar en esa parte. Ella tenía que sobrevivir; no había otra opción. Si Cronos no la mató en esa caverna, no la mataría ahora. No mataría a ningún dios. Tenía que creer que todo estaría bien.

En las horas previas al solsticio de invierno, el consejo se reunió, sus tronos formando un círculo que se alineaba con los de diamante blanco y negro para Rachel y para mí. Dudé en tomar el mío, dado que yo no tenía nada que ver con organizar la batalla y no iba a participar, pero Rachel insistió.

Antes de que la reunión comenzara, Perséfone se acomodó en el brazo de la silla de nuestra madre como si lo hubiera hecho millones de veces antes. Me miró, y me retorcí al comprender que probablemente mi trono le había pertenecido a ella cuando era reina. Perfecto.

—Hermanos y hermanas, hijos e hijas —dijo Walter. Miró alrededor del cuarto con gravedad, tomándose tiempo para examinar cada rostro, y se saltó el trono vacío de Brittany como si no estuviera allí—. Hemos pasado meses anticipando esta noche, y finalmente ha llegado.

Rachel se sentó rígida, con la barbilla en alto y una expresión en blanco. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos eran púrpuras, tan malas como las de mi madre en su último año de vida, y las líneas en su rostro profundas como nunca antes. Sentí temor, y me forcé a no pensar en la posibilidad de que ella colapsara en la batalla y muriera de todas formas. Debería haberle dado más tiempo para dormir. Debería haber insistido en estar en otro cuarto para no interrumpirla. Debería haber hecho tantas cosas que no hice, cosas en las que Ingrid y Perséfone habrían pensado.

—Nuestro enemigo es fuerte, no hay que negarlo —dijo Walter—. Pero lo vencimos una vez, y estoy confiado en que volveremos a triunfar.

La esquina de los labios de Rachel se curvó. Walter estaba mintiendo. Incluso yo sabía que la posibilidad de que tuvieran éxito sin Brittany era baja, y ella estaba encerrada en un cuarto en el palacio, sin cooperar después de tanto tiempo. Lo que sea que hizo durante la primera guerra había sido esencial para asegurarles la victoria, y sin ella, cada uno de ellos estaba planeando la derrota. Todo lo que podía esperar era que no empujaran hasta pasar el punto de retorno.

—Me gustaría proponer un brindis —dijo Walter, y a su lado Xander hizo un gesto. Aparecieron copas de vino frente a todos nosotros, flotando en el aire—. Para todos aquí, con mi más profundo amor y afecto. Lo que sea que ocurra esta noche, sepan que estoy orgulloso de cada uno de ustedes. Somos una familia, y ninguno de nosotros será olvidado.

Sentí nauseas, y todo lo que pude hacer fue murmurar junto a los otros y beber un poco de vino. Estaban preparándose para morir después de todo. Quizás no todos ellos, pero la posibilidad me aterró. Si siquiera uno de ellos no volvía con vida… no podría vivir con esa culpa.

Nadie dijo una palabra tras eso. Todos se sentaron en silencio y miraron al reloj avanzar más y más cerca de la medianoche, y yo miré fijamente los rostros de todo el mundo a mi alrededor. Mi madre. Rachel. Ava. Puck. Todos arriesgarían sus vidas. Egoístamente me pregunté qué me pasaría si ninguno de ellos sobrevivía.

¿Me quedaría en el palacio con ninguna forma segura de regresar a la superficie, o Cronos vendría detrás de mí para terminar el trabajo? Si fuera la única que quedara, esperaba que lo hiciera.

Justo antes de que el reloj diera la medianoche, Rachel se estiró para tomar mi mano. Su piel era cálida, y a diferencia de la mía, su palma estaba seca. Por un segundo, su agarre se apretó, y el horror serpenteó a través de mí. ¿Me estaba diciendo adiós?

—Por favor, vuelve —susurré para que solo ella pudiera escucharme. Rachel asintió una vez, un gesto tan pequeño que me pregunté si lo había imaginado, y me soltó.

Rachel se puso de pie, y así también lo hicieron los otros. A través del círculo, Ava sostuvo la mano de Sam, y aparté la mirada. Había conocido al consejo hace un año. Ellos se habían conocido unos a otros desde los albores de la humanidad, y todo lo que yo estaba sintiendo era insignificante a lo que ellos estaban pasando.

Cuando el reloj empezó a sonar, Rachel entró en el centro del círculo, y los otros se unieron a ella. Mi madre me sonrió con tristeza, y levanté mi mano en un adiós silencioso.

Cuando sonó el doceavo repique, ellos se habían ido.

Me hundí contra el brazo de mi trono, mi rostro enterrado entre mis manos mientras grandes sollozos se escapaban de mí. Abrumada con la impotencia, empujé mi mente hacia la batalla y luché por verlos. Tenía que saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

Alguien me tocó el hombro, y pegué un salto, casi saliendo disparada de la plataforma. Mi visión estaba borrosa, pero distinguí a una rubia con ambas manos en sus caderas, y por un aterrador momento pensé que era Brittany. Me lo tendría bien merecido que me matara ahora mientras los otros estaban lejos.

—Todo saldrá bien —dijo ella, y dejé escapar un audible suspiro de alivio cuando reconocí la voz de Ava. Me limpié los ojos con las mangas, y lentamente empecé a ver mejor.

—¿Ava? —Mi cara se enrojeció cuando me di cuenta de que ella debió haberme visto quebrarme de esta manera—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar con los otros?

—Alguien tenía que asegurarse que no saldrías corriendo tras nosotros otra vez — dijo ella, y a pesar de que ella estaba bromeando, sus palabras fueron un golpe bajo—. Además, nunca he sido buena en los combates. Soy más del tipo de persona de hacer el amor, no la guerra. Ven acá, estás hecha un desastre. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste en tan solo treinta segundos?

Un pañuelo apareció de la nada, y dejé que limpiara mis mejillas y nariz. Era una cosa tan maternal que hizo que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, y ella frotó mi espalda consoladoramente.

—Vamos a sentarnos, ¿sí? —Me llevó a una de las bancas acolchadas, evitando por completo los tronos—. No te preocupes tanto. Todos son realmente buenos en lo que hacen, y tenemos un plan fantástico. Volverán antes de que te des cuenta, lo prometo.

Su tranquilidad era agradable, pero ella no tenía manera de saber, y no podía tragarme las falsas esperanzas.

—Si algo pasa, será mi culpa —dije entre lloriqueos—. Soy quien causó esto.

—Oh, Quinn. —Ava me abrazó—. No me digas que realmente crees eso. Claro que no es tu culpa. La única persona culpable es Brittany, y para cuando terminemos con ella, no volverá a hacerle daño a nadie nunca más.

—No pueden derrotar a Cronos sin ella —dije—. ¿Y si él los mata? Walter, dijo…

—A Papi le gusta ser dramático —dijo Ava, y a pesar de todo lo que quería creerle, no pude—. No estoy diciendo que vaya a ser fácil, pero ninguno de ellos dejará que nada malo les pase a los otros. ¿Qué clase de familia seríamos si lo hiciéramos?

No tuve una respuesta para eso. Las cosas malas sucedían. Ninguna cantidad de amor podría arreglar eso. Si se pudiera, mi madre nunca habría sufrido cáncer. Cerré mis ojos y me relajé, esperando que por una vez mi don cooperara y pudiera ver todo lo que estaba pasando. Sin importar de qué tipo de dolor sería testigo sin ser capaz de ayudar, sería definitivamente mejor que sentarse aquí esperando, estaba segura de ello.

—¿Estás intentando verlos? —dijo Ava, rompiendo mi concentración. Abrí mis ojos y asentí. No tenía sentido mentirle sobre ello.

—No lo hagas, cariño —dijo ella, tomando mi mano y poniéndola entre las suyas— . No quieres ver eso.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

—No puedo… no puedo quedarme aquí y esperar —dije, mi voz quebrándose—. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila cuando ellos podrían morir?

—Estoy calmada porque sé que esperar —dijo ella—. Incluso si pudieras conseguir que tu poder funcione, estás tan acostumbrada a cómo pelean los mortales que no entenderías lo que está pasando de todas maneras. Rachel va a necesitarte cuando regrese, y no quieres agotarte por estar observando.

Bajé la mirada al suelo de mármol. Si importar lo que Ingrid dijo, sin importar cómo actuó Rachel hacia mí, el hecho seguía siendo que Perséfone estaba a su lado en la batalla. Y si algo le pasaba a uno de sus hermanos, no vendría a mí con su dolor.

—Tendrá a Perséfone. Ava resopló.

—Oh, por favor. En el momento en que tenga una oportunidad, volverá corriendo junto a Adonis.

—No estoy tan segura de eso. —Dudé—. Ella lo besó.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?

—Perséfone —dije—. Ella besó a Rachel.

—¿Cuándo? —dijo Ava con incredulidad—. Ella lo odia, por qué haría…

—Ella estaba intentando probarle que su relación se encontraba en la imaginación de Rachel. —Apoyé mi cabeza contra la banca—. Fue la noche que regresamos. Estaban solas en esa habitación con un montón de ventanas, y Rach estaba sentada, y ella se subió a su regazo. Hablaron un rato, y ella lo besó. No quise verlo —agregué, en caso de que ella pensara que había estado espiando a propósito—. No pude controlarlo. Pero lo vi, tan claro como el día. No fue solo un besito tampoco, y sé que Rachel lo disfrutó.

—Sí, probablemente lo hizo —dijo Ava, y debió haberse dado cuenta de lo completamente inútil que fue, porque agregó con rapidez—: ¿Las cosas han estado mejor entre ustedes? Es decir, ¿con que frecuencia sacuden las sábanas?

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué? Te refieres a… nunca. No hemos... para nada, no desde esa única vez. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera…? —Me detuve. Claro que preguntaría algo como eso; ella era Ava—. Ella… me estrecha entre sus brazos a la noche, supongo, pero ni siquiera nos hemos besado.

Ava se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? Dios mío, Quinn, ¿por qué no viniste al instante a mí?

—Intenté decírtelo —dije, desconcertada. ¿Cómo había pasado que esto súbitamente se había vuelto mi culpa?—. ¿Qué hubieras hecho de todas formas? ¿Obligarla a quererme? No quiero que suceda así, Ava.

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Honestamente, ¿crees que haría eso? De eso no se trata el amor, Quinn, pero pude haberle dado un codazo en la dirección correcta. Sin usar mis poderes —agregó cuando la miré—. Algún día aprenderás a confiar en mí. Ahora, esa bruja no estará cerca por siempre, ¿y qué vas a hacer cuando esté fuera del camino?

No me gustaba Perséfone, pero seguía siendo mi hermana, y la actitud de Ava hacia ella me hacía daño.

—¿Por qué se odian? —dije—. Entendí que te gustaba Adonis también, pero ¿no tienes bastantes juguetes?

—Has visto a Adonis —dijo Ava con una sonrisa atrevida—. ¿Lo llamarías simplemente otro juguete?

—No, pero…

—Exactamente. Lo vi primero, y ella me lo robó, simple y llano. Incluso puedes preguntarle a Papi.

—No quiero preguntarle a Walter —dije con brusquedad—. ¿No debería Adonis tener algo que decir al respecto?

Ava atrapó su labio inferior en un puchero.

—Nos quería a ambas. Esa es la razón por la que Perséfone renunció a su inmortalidad, ya sabes. Ella quería tenerlo en el Inframundo todo para ella en vez de tener que compartirlo conmigo.

Y mientras tanto, Rachel tuvo que observar como su esposa luchaba con Ava por el derecho de estar con un mortal. Perséfone había hecho lo correcto, dejándola, pero por el bien de Rachel, deseé que ella la hubiera dejado antes de engañarla por la espalda. O en frente.

—No sé qué voy a hacer cuando ella se haya ido —dije—. Pero siempre y cuando quiera que me quede, y siempre y cuando se esté esforzando en que lo nuestro funcione, no voy a abandonarla como Perséfone hizo.

—Sé que no lo harás —dijo Ava, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro—. Esa es en parte la razón por la que te elegimos, ya sabes.

—Sí, bueno, eso es lo único que tengo a mi favor. Soy una inútil.

—Has sido inmortal por nueve meses. Date tiempo antes de decidir que estamos equivocados. No nos equivocamos, por cierto —agregó—. Solo en caso de que decidas desafiarnos.

Dudé. No se lo había dicho a nadie más, ni siquiera a mi madre, pero necesitaba contárselo a Ava. Si ella realmente podía ayudar, entonces necesitaba saberlo todo.

—Iba a dejarla.

Ava permaneció en silencio, y cuando finalmente habló, casi susurró.

—Lo sé. Estoy contenta de que no lo hicieras. La miré fijamente.

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo?

—Rachel nos contó —dijo ella—. Justo después que le dijeras que lo harías.

Escondí mi rostro en mis manos, obligándome a respirar con calma. Por supuesto que todos lo sabían. Ninguno de ellos podía guardar un secreto para salvar sus vidas.

—Nadie intentó convencerme de lo contrario. ¿Hablaste con Rachel? ¿Es esa la razón por la que…? —Tragué saliva, mi garganta en carne viva debido a mis sollozos—. Por eso me pidió que me quedara, ¿no?

—Claro que no —dijo Ava—. Quinn, deja de hacerte esto. Ninguno de nosotros le dijo nada a Rachel, y ninguno te habló porque Puck insistió en que era tu elección.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, y me obligué a hablar a través de el.

—Esa noche, cuando Rachel volvió… le dije que Puck y yo no estuvimos juntos. Y entonces me pidió que me quedara.

—¿En serio? —dijo Ava, animándose—. Bueno, eso lo aclara todo, ¿no?

—¿Que es qué? Ella suspiró.

—Eres adorable. Despistada, pero adorable. Rachel pensó que querías estar con Puck porque pasaste el verano con él. Así que estaba dándote la oportunidad de irte.

Lo sabía, o al menos lo había sospechado. Aunque eso no hacía que fuera más fácil escucharlo.

—Pero no quiero estar con Puck.

—Y una vez que ella lo entendió, te pidió que te quedaras, porque eso es lo que realmente quiere. —Ava me sonrió de una manera atrevida—. ¿Lo ves? A veces no todo es pesimismo y negatividad.

Sorbí las lágrimas, y el peso en mi pecho se aligeró.

—¿Realmente lo crees?

Ava presionó un beso sonoro en mi mejilla.

—Lo sé.

Esperar era una tortura. En las siguientes horas, hablamos sobre todo y sobre nada. Cuando nos quedamos en silencio, intenté nuevamente ver lo que estaba pasando, pero no funcionó. Cada vez que el reloj repicaba, me preguntaba quién faltaría cuando el consejo regresara, si es que alguno de ellos regresaba. Ava siguió tranquilizándome de que no tener noticias eran buenas noticias, pero ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que ella reconociera que algo debía haber ido mal?

A las seis cuarenta y cinco, algo hormigueaba contra la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Ava y yo nos recostamos sobre la otra, medio dormidas, y seguimos despertándonos cada pocos minutos para ver si habían vuelto. Cuando abrí un ojo vi una extraña bruma a nuestro alrededor, y por un momento pensé que estaba soñando.

Y entonces escuché una risita y el chasqueo de unos tacones contra el mármol, y mi sangre se volvió hielo.

—Buenos días —dijo Brittany mientras doblaba la esquina para enfrentarnos—. Se ven cómodas, ¿no?

Sin ninguna advertencia, la bruma se volvió niebla y nos envolvió.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 17: Cenizas y Sangre

Abrí mi boca para gritar, pero nada salió.

—Oh, detente —susurró la voz de Brittany a través de la niebla, haciendo eco a mi alrededor—. De todas maneras, no hay nadie aquí para ayudarte. Me incliné hacia Ava, pero se había ido.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —dije, tropezando sobre mis pies. Mis rodillas se doblaron, pero me negué a darle a Brittany la satisfacción de verme caer.

—La tendrás de vuelta pronto —dijo mientras se aparecía a través de la niebla frente a mí—. Te dije que Cronos me liberaría. ¿No amas cuando todo funciona al final?

Un calor malevolente se extendió a través de mí, el mismo que sentí cuando enfrenté a Brittany después que los hermanos la capturaron.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñí, agarrando mi estómago. ¿Qué me estaba haciendo? Tenía que haber una manera de detenerlo.

—Ya te dije lo que quiero —dijo—. Voy a lastimarte de la misma manera que tú me lastimaste a mí. Voy a quitarte lo que más amas, y no podrás detenerme. —Palmeó mi mejilla, y donde tocaron sus dedos, mi piel ardió.

Golpeé su mano lejos.

—¿Dónde está Rachel? ¿Qué le has hecho?

—Nada —dijo ella, sus ojos abiertos inocentemente—. ¿No confías en mí? De verdad, Quinn, debes aprender a no sospechar tanto. Te saldrán arrugas, y no querrías pasar toda la eternidad luciendo como una mujer vieja, ¿verdad?

La niebla retumbó, y Brittany me guiñó un ojo.

—Eso me recuerda, hay alguien que quiere conocerte.

Un hombre de cabello negro apareció a su lado, pero no era sólido como ella. En cambio, la niebla parecía ondular a través de él, como si fueran la misma cosa, y cuando el dio un paso adelante, vi que sus ojos eran del mismo gris que nos rodeaba.

Cronos.

—Quinn, querida —murmuró, su voz como un trueno silencioso. Cepilló sus dedos contra mi mejilla con un toque de pluma que reverberó a través de todo mi cuerpo—. He esperado tanto por este momento.

Él se parecía a Rachel. Esa era la peor parte. Era mayor, pero la forma de su cara, el color de su cabello que colgaba hasta sus hombros, incluso la manera en que se movía… todo sobre él me recordaba a Rachel.

¿Había un parecido físico? Rachel era el mayor de los hermanos… ¿Había sido creado para parecerse a Cronos? ¿O Cronos intentaba parecerse a él? ¿Por qué haría eso?

—Cronos —dije rígidamente, juntando mis manos temblorosas—. ¿Qué les hiciste?

—Todos están a salvo, te aseguro, querida. —Cronos sonrió, y todo el calor dejó mi cuerpo—. ¿Te gustaron mis regalos?

—¿Re-regalos? —tartamudeé—. ¿Qué regalos?

Cronos tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las separó con facilidad. Cubrió mi palma vacía, y cuando se alejó, yo estaba acunando una flor azul y dorada que olía a caramelo.

La niebla parecía cerrarse en torno a mí, y todo el aire desapareció de mis pulmones. Todo el tiempo había sido Cronos.

—Pero… ¿por qué? Tú ni siquiera… yo no…

Se inclinó hacia mí, sus labios frotando mi mejilla y mi mente se quedó extrañamente en blanco, como si, también, estuviera llena de niebla.

—Puedo darte todo lo que quieras, querida —murmuró, y sus palabras lavaron a través de mí, cálidas y tentadoras hasta que excavaron tan profundo en mi mente que no podía sacudirlas—. Un hogar, una familia, y yo te amaría mucho más de lo que ella nunca podría. Nunca serías la segunda mejor para mí. Podrías ser mi eternidad.

Mientras hablaba, Brittany desaparecía, dejándonos juntos en el capullo de la niebla. Mis ojos se cerraron, y me balanceaba mientras mi cuerpo gritaba que me alejara de él. Sin embargo, una parte de mí no quería. Me estaba diciendo la verdad; por supuesto que lo estaba. Me amaría por siempre. Y la forma que dijo mi nombre, la forma en que se acurrucó en mi interior…

—Ven conmigo, querida —susurró—. Dame tu mano, y te llevaré lejos de aquí. Algún lugar tan exquisito como tú, donde puedas ver el cielo. Donde nunca te faltará amor.

Exhalé. Sería tan simple. Una eternidad en el sol con alguien que me amaba… ¿qué otra cosa mejor había para la vida?

Mi mano estaba a medio centímetro de la suya cuando una ola de energía me empujó de nuevo al banco. Cronos gruñó y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a un enemigo que no podía ver, y yo luché por levantarme, pero esa misma fuerza me sujetó en mi lugar.

Una silueta dio un paso hacia nosotros, y otra ola de energía atravesó la sala del trono.

—Solo voy a advertírtelo una vez, Cronos —dijo una voz, oscura y peligrosa—. ¡Mantente malditamente alejado de mi esposa!

Jadeé como si estuviera saliendo a la superficie después de pasar mucho tiempo bajo el agua, y la niebla a mi alrededor desapareció. Aturdida, me doblé, el calor girando dentro de mí como si me hubieran golpeado en el estómago. Pero no era Cronos ni el extraño poder que había tenido sobre mí. Era Brittany, y esta vez lo que sea que había hecho había funcionado.

—Rachel —me atraganté, y se arrodilló a mi lado—. Lo siento… Cronos, no era… No era mi intención… y Brittany, ella escapó…

Ella me recogió en sus brazos y suavemente me sentó otra vez en el banco.

—Cálmate. No hiciste nada malo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Lo miré y a esos ojos que brillaban como la luna, y por un aterrorizante segundo, no sentí nada. No amor. No dolor por la forma en que Perséfone lo consumió. Solo vacío. Y luego colisionó a través de mí, sacando todo de balance por muchos segundos.

¿Cómo Cronos había hecho eso? ¿Cómo me había hecho no amar a Rachel, solo por unos minutos?

Lancé mis brazos a su alrededor y enterré mi cara en su hombro, colgando para salvar mi vida. Una vez más, fue Brittany, no Cronos. Era su poder… ese del que Rachel estaba tan asustado. Ellos habían trabajado juntos así Cronos podía alejarme de Rachel. Era la única explicación.

—Te amo —balbuceé, inhalando su esencia. El olía a ceniza y sangre—. Te amo tanto. Lo siento, no quise…

—Todo está bien ahora. Estás a salvo —dijo, frotando mi espalda como Ava había hecho minutos antes.

Mi estómago se revolvió. Oh, dios.

—¿Dónde está Ava?

Otra mano fría toco mi nuca. Mamá.

—Ava está con Walter por allá, cariño —dijo ella, señalando una mancha oscura varias filas hacia abajo. Los hombros de Ava se sacudieron, y Walter la abrazó, susurrándole cosas que no podía escuchar—. Nicholas fue capturado.

Mi cabeza palpitaba, y tomó todo lo que tenía no enfermarme sobre el suelo de mármol.

—¿Están todos los demás…?

—Estamos vivos —dijo otra voz. Puck. Rachel levantó la mirada.

—¿La trampa se mantiene?

—Sí. No es perfecta, pero nos conseguirá algo de tiempo. ¿Qué sucede?

—Brittany escapó con Cronos —dijo Rachel.

Puck murmuró una maldición y se dejó caer a mi lado. Yo no solté a Rachel, pero encontré la mano de Puck y la apreté. Él agarró la mía a cambio.

—¿Y ahora qué? —le dijo a Rachel.

—Esperamos. ¿Los otros están viniendo?

—Santana está herida —dijo Puck—. Theo y Sofia la están tendiendo. Todos los demás están bien.

Enterré mi cara en el hombro de Rachel y me tomó varias respiraciones temblorosas calmarme. Cronos y Brittany estaban atrapados. Rachel y mi madre y Puck estaban bien, y todo estaría bien.

Excepto por la parte en la que Ava podría acabar de perder a su esposo.

Esperamos que los otros llegaran, y lo hicieron, uno por uno. Algunos de ellos estaban ensangrentados, y otros se alejaban sin un rasguño. Perséfone regresó del brazo de Finn solo luciendo el desgaste. Pero Santana…

Santana y Theo aparecieron juntos hacia el borde del círculo. Ella estaba acostada en el piso, temblando y del color de la tiza mientras una piscina de sangre se extendía a su alrededor, y me entumecí. Su brazo derecho se había ido. Las manos de Theo estaban a cada lado de su cabeza, y su ceño fruncido mientras la miraba a los ojos. Incluso cuando los demás se reunieron a su alrededor, no apartó la mirada. Apoyé la cabeza en el pecho de Rachel, incapaz de ver.

—¿Brittany te lastimó? —dijo Rachel silenciosamente así que solo yo pude escucharlo, y asentí. No era dolor físico, pero ahora entendía a qué se refería.

—Se ha ido ahora —mentí. La niebla mental había desaparecido con ella y Cronos, pero un dolor se quedó donde el calor ardiente se deslizó a través de mí—. Estoy bien.

Rachel se quedó en silencio, y me consolé con el hecho de que decir la verdad no haría ninguna diferencia. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto, no cuando Theo estaba ocupado con Santana, y yo no lo habría querido de otra manera. No importaba lo que Brittany me había hecho. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba viva y en una pieza.

—El consejo se reunirá de nuevo en cinco minutos —dijo Walter—. Theo, lleva a Santana a su cuarto y acuéstala allí. Ya conozco tu decisión.

Theo no asintió, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él y San se habían ido, dejando el suelo de mármol manchado de escarlata. Un silencio sepulcral llenó la sala del trono hasta que mi madre se levantó y, con un gesto de su mano, la sangre desapareció.

Si tan sólo fuera así de simple. Tal vez entonces podría pretender que no estábamos cayéndonos de bruces en el comienzo de una guerra brutal.

En esta ocasión, Rachel no me tocó.

Cuando Walter se levantó para abordar lo que quedaba del consejo, dejé mi mano sobre el brazo de mi trono en caso de que ella quisiera tomarla, pero permaneció en su lado. Apenas me había mirado desde que había confirmado que Brittany me había hecho algo, y luché por no dejar escapar toda la verdad de ello. No había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglarlo de todos modos, y tanto como aún amara a Rachel, no importaba qué más me hubiera hecho.

—Vamos a seguir luchando contra Cronos —dijo Walter, y Rachel apartó la mirada de su hermano—. No va a ser fácil, y después de lo que pasó hoy, no voy a pedirle a ninguno de ustedes que ayude. Si no se sienten preparados o dispuestos a arriesgarse a sí mismos por esta causa, pueden irse, y nadie va a pensar menos de ustedes por ello.

Estaba segura de que tan unido como era el consejo, nadie se echaría para atrás. Así que cuando Finn y Xander se levantaron, los miré, sorprendida. Ambos reconocieron al consejo con un movimiento de cabeza, y Finn lideró la salida de la sala del trono. Sabía que él pensaba que era una batalla perdida, pero nunca hubiera esperado que él o cualquier otra persona abandonaran al resto del consejo.

Ninguno controlaba a los demás, al parecer. Con Theo y Santana también desaparecidos, sólo diez de nosotros permanecimos, y estaba segura de que Perséfone no tenía intención de quedarse allí para la lucha. Si Rachel insistía en que no podía tomar parte de nuevo, entonces el número se reducía a ocho.

—Muy bien —dijo Walter—. La trampa que hemos construido nos durará hasta el solsticio de invierno que viene, y tengo la intención de aquí a entonces que…

—Hermano —dijo Rachel—. Si me lo permites.

—Por supuesto —dijo Walter, y Rachel se puso de pie, tiesa.

—Hermanas y hermanos —dijo, centrándose en los pilares detrás de las bancas en lugar de los miembros del consejo—. Lamento decir que he decidido retirarme de la guerra, también.

Mi boca cayó abierta, y un murmullo recorrió los restantes miembros del consejo. Ava, quien se parecía a un niño acurrucado en su trono enorme hecho de conchas de mar, comenzó a llorar.

Walter cambió su peso, como si estuviera a punto de dar un paso hacia adelante, pero en el último momento cambió de opinión.

—Contamos contigo —dijo lentamente—. Juntos, con un poco de tiempo, tenemos una oportunidad, pero sin ti…

—El Inframundo es mi reino, no el mundo de arriba. Voy a cerrarlo y asegurarme de que Cronos permanezca atrapado hasta el solsticio de invierno, pero he tomado mi decisión —dijo Rachel—. Les pido que todos entiendan que no fue tomada a la ligera.

Mi madre se puso de pie, y tenía la misma mirada en su rostro que había usado cuando había decidido pintar mi cabello púrpura a los once años y hacerme un tatuaje cuando tenía catorce. Ninguna de esas cosas había sucedido.

—Rachel, todos estamos asustados de los riesgos, pero si te niegas a ayudarnos, perderemos. Seguramente ya lo sabes. La sangre que Cronos ya ha derramado…

—Es una vergüenza, y aquellos de ustedes que están lesionados tienen mi más sentido pésame —dijo Rachel—. Tú más que nadie deberías entender por qué estoy haciendo esto, Diana. Quinn es el objetivo de Brittany, y no puedes negar que es un milagro que nada le sucediera hoy. Ya le he fallado dos veces, y no voy a permitir que pase por tercera vez.

Me puse en pie antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, el dolor de mi culpa y pesar rápidamente reemplazado por la furia.

—No te atrevas a usarme como excusa para abandonar a tu familia. Brittany vendrá tras de mí ya sea que pelees con ellos o no. No voy a esperar y dejar que no hagas nada sólo para que todo el mundo me pueda culpar cuando el consejo pierda.

—Nadie te culparía, querida —dijo Walter—. Rachel, sin ti, la pérdida es inevitable. No hay nadie más capaz de detener a Cronos, y si Brittany no ve el error de su camino con los años…

—Lo siento —dijo Rachel—. No voy a cambiar de opinión. No eres una excusa, Quinn. Si doy un paso a un lado y sello el Inframundo, sin importar el resultado de la guerra, voy a ser capaz de mantenerte a salvo sin dejar mis funciones y velar por los muertos.

—¿Por qué no puedes luchar de todas formas? —dije—. Todo el mundo va a morir si no lo haces.

—Todo el mundo puede morir si lo hago —dijo—. No voy a arriesgar tu vida. Ya hemos visto las dimensiones de Brittany al tratar de destruirte, y con Cronos interesado en ti, es demasiado peligroso.

Antes de que pudiera chisporrotear una réplica, Perséfone se levantó.

—¿Qué pasa con los otros Titanes? Si Rachel…

—¿Qué otros Titanes? —dije, mi corazón latía con fuerza. Perséfone me lanzó una mirada.

—¿Me dejarías terminar? Si Rachel no quiere ayudar, entonces bien. Obviamente no hay nada que ninguno de nosotros pueda decir para que cambie de opinión. —Sus ojos resplandecieron cuando miró a Walter—. Padre dijo que nadie sería juzgado por irse. Y antes de lanzar un ataque, Quinn, no somos los únicos que podemos luchar contra él. No todos los otros Titanes fueron encarcelados. Si tenemos suerte, aquellos que no lo fueron podrían estar dispuestos a ayudarnos.

—Las posibilidades que los otros Titanes acuerden luchar a nuestro lado después de que los usurpáramos son infinitesimales —dijo Walter, con una expresión de endurecimiento—. Tampoco sería prudente que nos arriesguemos en darle aliados a Cronos.

—¿Ni siquiera vale darles una oportunidad? —dijo Perséfone.

—Rhea podría ayudarnos —dijo Puck, quien había permanecido callado hasta ahora—. Sé dónde está.

—No tenemos el tiempo de cortejarla —dijo Walter—. Tenemos que prepararnos, y convencerla de ir en contra de su compañero, sin duda, llevará tiempo…

—Entonces déjame hacerlo —dije, sonando mucho más valiente de lo que me sentía—. Quiero hacer algo.

—Quinn… —dijo Rachel, pero lo interrumpí.

—No. Tomaste tu decisión, ahora déjame tomar la mía. Si no vas a participar, entonces tenemos que encontrar a alguien más que lo haga.

—Rachel tiene razón —dijo Walter—. No has tenido experiencia con los Titanes antes. Eres nueva en esta vida, y una mala palabra…

—Entonces envía a alguien conmigo.

—No podemos escatimar a nadie —dijo Walter con fuerza—. Si quieres ir…

—Considérenme.

Ava habló en voz baja y sin convicción, pero su voz se elevó por encima de Walter, y él se detuvo. Mientras intercambiaban miradas, algo parecía pasar entre ellos.

—Muy bien —dijo Walter, y la esperanza revoloteó en mi interior. Finalmente no sería inútil. Incluso si Rhea no quería ayudar, por lo menos tendría la oportunidad de tratar de compensar la retirada de Rachel por mi culpa. No podía sentarme y no hacer ninguna maldita cosa cuando sin importar lo que cualquiera hubiera dicho, sabía que su pérdida sería mi culpa.

Una sombra pasó sobre Rachel, oscureciendo las líneas de su rostro, hasta que estuvo casi irreconocible.

—Quinn, por favor. Cualquiera que sea la preocupación que tengas acerca de tomar la culpa de esto, ¿cómo crees que me sentiría si hicieras esto porque me retiré y lo peor te pasara?

Algo se rompió dentro de mí. De todas las cosas que podía usar contra mí, ¿esta era la ruta que eligió?

—Ese es el problema, Rachel. No sé lo que sientes por mí. Todo el mundo parece tener una opinión al respecto, pero de la única persona de quien quiero saberlo es de ti. No me lo vas a decir sin importar lo mucho que ruegue… todo lo que haces es arriesgar la vida de todos los que amo para mantenerme a salvo. ¿Cómo crees que eso me hace sentir?

Por un momento, parecía desconcertada, pero rápidamente lo enmascaró con una expresión neutral.

—Antes de conocerte, estaba dispuesta a desaparecer. Si algo llegara a sucederte, mis deseos no cambiarían.

Al principio pensé que lo había oído mal. Me había manipulado antes —todo el consejo lo había hecho— pero nunca había usado su vida en contra de mí. Esa era una línea que pensé que no se atrevería a cruzar. Al parecer, me había equivocado.

—Perdóname por no estar preocupada —le dije, mis palabras chorreando sarcasmo a medida que cada pequeño peldaño que habíamos tomado en las últimas semanas se desmoronaban—. Ahora que Perséfone está de vuelta en tu vida, imaginé que querías quedarte todo el tiempo que haya siempre y cuando tengas la posibilidad de que ella te bese otra vez.

Rachel se quedó inmóvil, y detrás de mí oí a mi madre sisear:

—¿Otra vez? ¡Perséfone!

Ese nudo doloroso en mi pecho regresó.

—Sé que no soy ella y que nunca lo seré, pero ¿sabes qué, Rachel? Eso es algo bueno, porque a diferencia de ella, yo no voy a traicionarte. No voy a enamorarme de otra persona y decidir que no vales la pena, porque tú lo vales para mí. Siempre y cuando me quieras aquí, me quedaré, pero sin importar cuánto te ame no voy a dejar que me manipules de esta manera. No es justo para mí, no es justo para el consejo, y tienes que detenerlo antes de que nos destruya por completo. Sé tan miserable como quieras. ¿Quieres enredarte con ella a pesar de que no te ama? ¿A pesar de que no me has siquiera dado un beso de buenas noches desde que llegué? Bien. Evítame durante años… demonios, evítame durante eones. Pero no se te ocurra tratar de impedirme hacer lo poco que puedo hacer para ayudar a evitar que el mundo se desmorone.

Mientras que Rachel me mira fijamente, su boca ligeramente abierta, me dirigí a Walter. Rachel no tuvo voz y voto en lo que hice esta vez.

—Si no te importa, voy a alistarme. Cuanto antes tengamos a otro Titán de nuestra parte, mejores oportunidades tendremos de ganar.

Walter asintió, y yo bajé de la plataforma y caminé a través del círculo, enfocándome en el frente. Sin dejar que ninguno de ellos me viera quebrarme.

Nadie me siguió a través de los pilares y la antecámara. Una vez que cerré la puerta, me apoyé en ella y cerré mis ojos, tratando de calmar mi acelerado corazón. Había hecho lo correcto. Rachel no me había dejado otra opción, e incluso si ella se apartaba ahora, al menos sería en serio y no porque pensara que no lo amaba.

La puerta se abrió detrás de mí, y me tropecé. Perséfone se deslizó en el cuarto y rápidamente cerró la puerta, y en esos pocos segundos, escuché a varios miembros del consejo gritándose unos a otros.

—Bueno, tú ciertamente sabes cómo hacer una salida —dijo Perséfone irónicamente, pero su sonrisa cayó—. Lo siento por lo que viste. No tenía idea.

Como si yo siendo inconsciente de ello lo habría hecho mejor.

—No importa —murmuré, toda la lucha drenándose fuera de mí—. Sé por qué lo hiciste.

—¿Lo haces? —Ella se sentó en uno de los bancos e hizo un gesto para que me le uniera. Me senté en el otro extremo, tan lejos de ella como podía—. Sé cómo se siente Rachel acerca de mí. Nunca ha sido ningún secreto, y no importa cuán fuertemente la desanime, sigue creciendo cada vez más fuerte. Esa fue una de las razones por la que decidí renunciar a mi inmortalidad —añadió—. Porque sabía que con el tiempo llegaría a tal punto que Rachel no sería capaz de soportarlo más, y le había hecho suficiente daño como estaba.

Como una historia bonita que era, no le creí. Perséfone no era más que una egoísta. Tal vez no tanto como pensé inicialmente, pero había visto suficiente para saber que mis primeras impresiones no eran completamente equivocadas.

—Estás haciendo lo correcto —dijo, haciendo eco de mi propia certeza—. Entiendo el porque Rachel se retira de la pelea, pero lo está haciendo por las razones equivocadas.

—¿Quieres decir que mantenerme con vida no es una razón suficiente?

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir —dijo y yo hice una mueca. Aunque no había ningún sentido en seguir discutiendo. Ella tenía razón—. Te guste o no, eres solo una persona. Cronos rasgará al mundo entero en partes si escapa de la isla.

—¿Piensas que no lo sé? —espeté—. Si pudiera entregarme y detener todo esto, lo haría, pero no puedo porque Brittany los quiere muertos a todos ahora. No necesito que me lo restriegues en la cara.

Perséfone suspiró.

—Lo siento. Parece que no puedo decir nada bien, ¿verdad?

Eso podría ser fácilmente resulto si ella dejara de tratarme como si no supiera nada. No lo sabía, pero no había razón para que fuera tan ofensiva sobre eso.

—De todos modos —dijo Perséfone después de unos segundos pasados en silencio—. Eso es lo que quería asegurarme… de que sabías la razón por la que la besé. Lo lamento.

Me miré las manos. Preferiría morderme los pulgares que tener esta conversación.

—No estoy molesta contigo por besarla. Estoy molesta con Rachel por quererlo.

—Sabías antes de que pasara que ella lo haría —dijo—. Yo también. Pero, ¿sabes qué? No lo disfrutó.

Le di una mirada cautelosa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Así que no escuchaste esa parte después de todo —dijo con un dejo de petulancia—. Ya me lo imaginaba. No habrías enloquecido si lo supieras.

Fruncí el ceño. Era lo suficiente difícil ser civilizada con ella sin que actuara así.

—Solo dímelo ya, ¿puedes? Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ese temperamento te meterá en problemas algún día. Le pregunté a Rachel si era tan bueno como ella había esperado, y admitió que no lo había sido. Le tomó un tiempo, pero creo que comprendió que lo que tuvimos nunca fue real.

No dije nada. Aun si yo estaba equivocada, eso no cambiaría la forma en que me había tratado los anteriores meses. No cambiaría cuánto había querido besarla, en primer lugar.

Perséfone tiró de un rizo rubio, y cuando lo dejó ir, saltó de regreso a un espiral perfecto. Ella probablemente nunca había tenido un mal día de cabello en su vida.

—Toda nuestra relación fue mi culpa por ser demasiado joven y asustadiza. No estaba preparada para el matrimonio, y lo supe antes de casarme con Rachel. Lo correcto hubiera sido posponerlo unos cien años y lograr conocerla primero. Si hubiera hecho eso, no se sabe qué podría haber pasado. Pero no esperé, y ambos pagamos el precio.

—Rachel más que tú —murmuré.

—Rachel más que yo. —Estuvo de acuerdo—. He tenido que cargar con esa culpa a lo largo de mi otra vida. Desde que la dejé, he esperado que alguien venga y le dé otra oportunidad. Alguien como tú —dijo, empujando mi brazo. Rehuí a su contacto, y ella dejó caer la mano sobre su regazo—. Sólo porque no funcionó entre nosotros no quiere decir que no la amo. No de la forma que ella quiere, pero todavía me importa lo que le sucede. Estoy contenta de que te encontrara. Estoy contenta de que Madre decidiera intentar otra vez por una hija de la cual podría estar finalmente orgullosa.

En ese momento, algo de mi animosidad hacia Perséfone se derritió, y tentativamente me acerqué a ella. Tan difícil como fue para mí soportar la presión de estar a la altura de las expectativas de mi madre, nunca había considerado lo difícil que había sido para Perséfone ir en contra de ellos en primer lugar.

—Está orgullosa de ti. Lo dijo ella misma. Y… sabe que mereces la oportunidad de ser feliz. Sé eso, también —agregué—. Sólo deseo que Rachel pueda mirarme de la forma en que te mira a ti.

Perséfone envolvió sus dedos alrededor de los míos.

—Deberías estar contenta de que no lo haga. Cuando ella me mira, le duele. Pero cuando te ve… —Ella sonrío débilmente—. Tiene esperanza. No estoy sorprendida de que no te hayas dado cuenta. Me tomó un tiempo leerlo también. Sin embargo, pasé miles de años con ella, y conozco esa mirada. La vi el día que nos casamos. No olvidas la primera vez en que alguien te mira de esa manera.

Mordí mi labio. Quería creerle. Mucho. Ella conocía a Rachel; no ganaba nada mintiéndome, y si había una oportunidad de ella estuviera siendo honesta, lo tenía que tomar.

—¿Cómo hago eso? ¿Cómo consigo que me ame?

—Sólo sé tú. —Perséfone palmeó mi mano y se levantó—. No le tomará mucho tiempo ver lo que tiene. Yo voy a irme.

—Está bien. —Empujé mi cabello detrás de mis orejas—. Probablemente te veré antes de irme.

—No lo harás. —Ella sonrió brevemente, y en ese momento se pareció tanto a mi madre que la volví a mirar—. Me voy tan pronto como la reunión termine. Me he alojado aquí el tiempo suficiente, y tan divertido como ha sido batallar con Cronos, extraño a Adonis. Regresaré si ellos me necesitan —añadió—. Hasta entonces, me voy a casa.

—Oh. —Alivio se apoderó de mí, seguido inmediatamente por culpa. Tan terrible como había sido en el comienzo y por mucho que quería odiarla por lo que le había hecho a Rachel, ella lo estaba intentado. Y seguía siendo mi hermana—. Gracias. Por todo.

—En cualquier momento. —Ella colocó su mano en la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, dudó—. Puedes venir a visitarme, si quieres. Me gustaría. Nunca he tenido una verdadera hermana antes, y sería bueno llegar a conocerte. Por mucho que ame a Adonis, algunas veces él puede ser un poco… monótono.

Le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa. De algún modo eso no me sorprendió.

—Me gustaría eso, también. Siento haber irrumpido sobre ti e interrumpido en tu otra vida de esa forma.

—Yo no. —Ella guiñó y desapareció de nuevo en la sala del trono.

La puerta se cerró, ahogando las discusiones del consejo una vez más. Todavía no estaba segura de cómo sentirme con respecto a Perséfone, pero al menos ahora tendría la oportunidad de llegar a conocernos en nuestros propios términos. Si sobrevivía.

Una hora más tarde, había esparcido la mitad de mi armario a través de la cama y Pogo estaba enterrado debajo de una pila de suéteres. No sabía dónde Ava y yo estaríamos yendo, así que tenía que prepararme para cualquier posibilidad.

¿Dónde permanece un Titán sin ser notado, de todos modos? ¿Sobre una montaña en algún lugar? ¿La Antártica? ¿El Desierto del Sahara? De cualquier manera, las posibilidades eran infinitas y no muy prometedoras, lo que significaba que tenía que estar lista para cualquier cosa.

—¿Crees poder aguantar extrañarme por otros pocos meses? —le dije a Pogo cuando cavó para sacarse a sí mismo. Mi ropa olería a perro ahora, pero no me importaba. Sería un lindo recuerdo de él cuando estuviera sola.

Él dejó escapar un suave yip, y sonreí a pesar de mí misma.

—Te extrañará —dijo una voz detrás de mí. Sorprendida, solté las botas que estaba metiendo en la única maleta que pude encontrar.

Esperaba que se quedara lejos, pero allí estaba, sus hombros cuadrados y sus tormentosos ojos.

Rachel.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 18: Acorralada

Mi boca se secó, mientras levantaba las botas y las arrojaba sobre la cama. Estaba tan convencida de que no iba a querer tener nada más que ver conmigo que no me había molestado en pensar qué decir. No tenía ninguna razón real para disculparme, a excepción quizás de haberle gritado delante de todos, pero eso era de lo único de lo que me arrepentía.

—Lo siento por el desorden, solo estaba…

—Empacando. Sí, ya lo veo. —Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, y mi maleta ya llena pareció vaciarse. Cuando abrí mi boca para protestar, vi que no había hecho que nada desapareciera; la maleta solo se había hecho más profunda—. ¿Es un mal momento?

Lo último que quería era pelear con ella, pero no podía irme en buenos términos del Inframundo, de esta manera o de otra.

—Tengo unos minutos —le dije, doblando un par de jeans—. ¿Qué fue toda esa discusión?

La esquina de la boca de Rachel hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Lo que se podría esperar. Judy no estaba contenta conmigo, y tampoco lo estaba Walter. Sospecho que a pesar de nuestra discusión anterior, tampoco lo estás tú.

Consideré la idea de mentir, pero no serviría de nada.

—No, no lo estoy —le dije—. Pero nosotros nunca… lo hablamos. No quiero ser una persona que trata de obligar a otra sentir algo que no sientes. Quiero decir lo que dije. No me iré a menos que no me quieras aquí nunca más.

—Deseo que te quedes, sin embargo, aquí estás, empacando tres meses antes — dijo en voz baja, y me detuve.

—Conoces el porqué —murmuré—. Estaré de vuelta tan pronto como encuentre a Rhea.

—¿Por cuánto?

Suavemente agarré la bota que se había caído de la boca de Pogo.

—Por tanto tiempo como me quieras.

—Eso va a ser un tiempo muy largo.

Exhalé y sonreí, sintiendo como si mi pecho se librara de un gran peso.

—Bien.

Dio un paso hacia mí y me tocó la mejilla.

—Disfruto viendo tu sonrisa. Quiere decir que he hecho algo bien. Me temo que muchas veces no lo he podido decir.

—Está bien. —Incliné mi cabeza en su mano. Ella ahuecó mi cara y pasó el pulgar contra mi mandíbula—. Perséfone me dijo que habías dicho que no era tan bueno como esperabas. Cuando la besaste, quiero decir.

Algo brilló detrás de sus ojos, pero se había ido antes de que pudiera decir lo que era.

—No, no lo fue. Me parece muy poco alegre mostrar afecto a alguien que no lo devuelve.

—Sí, a mí también. —Cubrí sus manos con la mía y presioné mis labios contra su palma—. Duele ser la que ama más.

Rachel se acercó más así que nuestros cuerpos estaban a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. A pesar del calor que irradiaba de ella, me estremecí.

—Si me hubieran desencadenado, hubiera despedazado a Brittany en la caverna. Si Walter me lo hubiera permitido, lo habría hecho en el momento en que la tuve sola en el palacio.

Inspiré con suavidad.

—¿Se supone que eso es romántico?

—Se supone que es la verdad. —Se me quedó mirando, y mi aliento quedó atrapado en mi garganta—. Si yo fuera una mejor mujer, sería capaz de mostrar el amor y el afecto que te mereces. Como no lo soy, sólo te puedo ofrecer lo que soy capaz de dar. Pero te aseguro, sólo porque no lo demuestre no significa que no lo sienta.

Era exactamente lo que todos habían estado tratando de decirme desde septiembre, pero al oír las palabras viniendo de Rachel finalmente creí en ellas.

—Creo que lo estoy entendiendo —le dije con voz ronca—. No quiero que seas alguien que no eres.

—Entonces confía en mí cuando digo que no hay nadie más con quien preferiría estar. —Pasó los dedos por mi pelo haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello con las puntas—. Ni siquiera Perséfone. Ella fue mi pasado, y nunca será mi futuro. Hubo un tiempo en el que luché por ella, pero pelear por alguien no tiene sentido si no será feliz junto a ti.

—¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto, entonces? —le dije—. Luchando por ti.

Rodeó mi cintura con los brazos, y estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi mejilla.

—No —dijo ella, y la palabra hizo que mi estómago se contrajera. Pero antes de que pudiera entrar en pánico, continuó, su voz suave y destinada sólo a mí—. Nunca tuviste que luchar por mí, para empezar. Soy tuya y lo he sido desde el momento en que te vi.

Todas las preocupaciones que me hicieron enfermar, cada horrible pensamiento, cada duda, merecida o no, Rachel pudo haberlas evitado si simplemente hubiera dicho eso desde septiembre. Incluso la forma en que Perséfone la había besado, podría haberlo entendido si no me hubiera quedado sola con mis temores por tanto tiempo. O tal vez si hubiéramos hablado de ello antes, ella nunca habría tenido que besarlo en primer lugar. Exhalé un suspiro de alivio.

—Hubiera sido bueno saberlo tres meses atrás.

El fantasma de una sonrisa agració sus facciones.

—Sí, supongo que podría haber sido así, y lo siento por como he actuado. Voy a hacerlo mejor en el futuro. —Presionó sus labios en mi frente—. Por favor no te vayas.

En ese momento, lo último que quería hacer era dejarla, y enredé mis brazos alrededor suyo.

—Sabes que tengo que hacerlo. No puedo quedarme quieta y no hacer nada, y sin Rhea, podríamos morir todos. Vale la pena el riesgo. Lo sabes. Rachel suspiró.

—Eres demasiado obstinada para tu propio bien.

—Me han dicho que es cosa de familia. —Pasó un momento, y le dije en voz baja— : Cuando vuelva... ¿estaría bien contigo si me quedo? Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no? Haría cualquier cosa para que no te vayas, pero eso no quiere decir que no te daré la bienvenida cuando regreses.

—No, quiero decir… —dudé—. Nuestro acuerdo. ¿Tengo que dejarte cada primavera, o puedo quedarme aquí contigo?

Rachel se quedó quieta, asimilando lo anterior. Contuve la respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta, y se alejó lo suficiente para mirarme, sus ojos buscando los míos. Sin embargo, no encontró la mentira que estaba buscando.

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí todo el año? ¿Conmigo?

—Contigo. Como tu esposa.

—Como mi esposa. —Se hizo eco de ella, con la mirada cada vez más lejana. Me mordí el labio.

—¿Está bien? Al permanecer aquí todo el año no estaría violando ninguna regla ni nada, ¿verdad?

—Yo soy quien hace las reglas. Si deseas quedarte, entonces puedes. —Ella acunó mi cuello, su palma caliente contra mi piel desnuda—. Estaría muy agradecida si lo hicieras, pero no a menos que estés segura de que es lo que quieres. Tendrás la oportunidad de visitar la superficie cada vez que quieras, pero es triste aquí abajo. —Vaciló, como si no supiera si debía seguir o no—. Perséfone solía decir que una vez que ves el sol, es imposible ser verdaderamente feliz sin él.

—Probablemente voy a ir por unos días de vez en cuando —dije, sacudiéndome la punzada de celos dentro de mí ante su mención de Perséfone. Ella simplemente no quería ponerme en la misma situación. Yo podía entender eso, y si íbamos a tener alguna oportunidad de que esto funcionara, tenía que hacerlo. Perséfone había sido una parte muy importante de su vida, y de alguna manera, todavía lo era. Yo podía luchar contra ello o aceptarlo, y en ese momento, habría hecho cualquier cosa para que dejara de sentirme tan condenadamente miserable todo el tiempo. Incluyendo tragarme mi orgullo y perdonar a mi hermana por lo que le había hecho a Rachel, y a Rachel por aún amarla—. Pero mientras que la superficie tiene el sol, me gustaría mucho más estar aquí con ustedes.

Apoyó la frente contra la mía.

—Sería un honor.

Nos quedamos así durante un buen rato. Me di cuenta de que la cicatriz de plata del primer ataque de Cronos se asomaba desde debajo del cuello de Rachel, y lo tracé. Ella estaría a salvo en el Inframundo, y no tendría que preocuparme por su seguridad ya. Por la de todos los demás, sí, pero no la de Rachel.

—En la reunión del consejo... —Hizo una pausa y pasó el pulgar contra mi labio inferior—. Dijiste que no te he dado un beso de buenas noches desde que llegaste. Sé que aún no es de noche, ¿pero ahora sería un momento propicio para poner remedio a eso?

Le sonreí con tanta fuerza que los músculos de las mejillas se tensaron. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sonreído así. Me lo había perdido.

—Ahora sería perfecto.

Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, el deseo me inundó, entrelazándose con un delicioso triunfo. Brittany no había ganado. Sin importar lo que me había hecho o cuántos Titanes envió a matarme, nunca alejaría a Rachel de mí.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y dejé que mi cuerpo se moldeara contra los contornos del suyo. No había ningún sustituto para el calor que me llenaba, ninguna cantidad de tiempo sosteniéndome por la noche compensaba la falta de esto entre nosotros. Fue perfecto. Rachel, con todas sus imperfecciones, y yo con la mías… juntas, éramos correctas.

Me colocó en el colchón y arrojó los montones de ropa a un lado para dejar espacio para las dos. A los pies de la cama, Pogo dejó escapar un ladrido molesto y saltó al suelo. Le daría una agradable rascada de panza más tarde, porque ahora, a menos que Cronos apareciera en el dormitorio, nada me iba a alejar de Rachel.

Cuando ella jugó con el dobladillo de mi suéter, me lo quité y lo arrojé en medio de la otra ropa. Extendió su mano sobre mi vientre desnudo y se separó de mí, mirándome con una mirada desconcertada en sus ojos.

—¿Qué es? —le dije, recuperando el aliento—. ¿Está todo bien? Le tomó un momento responder.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

Toda duda que tuve antes se precipitó de nuevo, pero después de un momento de pánico vertiginoso, recordé lo que Perséfone me había dicho acerca de la noche de bodas de ella y Rachel. Esta sería la primera vez que haríamos esto sin la influencia de un afrodisíaco, y si ella pensaba que había una posibilidad de que pudiera reaccionar como Perséfone lo hizo, entonces su duda tenía mucho sentido. Me obligué a respirar de forma constante.

—Completamente.

Rachel pareció aceptar eso, pero cuando se inclinó para besarme de nuevo, otra posibilidad horrible me vino a la mente, y volví la cabeza en el último momento por lo que me besó la mejilla en su lugar.

—¿Por qué? ¿No lo quieres? No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres, todo está bien. Puedo esperar. Quiero esperar si tú lo haces.

—Te prometo que quiero hacer esto más que otra cosa en el mundo —dijo presionando sus labios contra la esquina de mi boca—. Lo he querido desde que regresaste, pero pensé que darte algo de tiempo sería prudente.

—Y ahí estaba yo, pensando que preferías dormir en una piscina de lava que conmigo —bromeé, pero no era del todo falso. Le di un beso rápido a cambio—. Tenemos que trabajar en todo esto de hablar la una con la otra. Tendríamos más si lo hiciéramos.

—Sí, lo haríamos —dijo antes de capturar mis labios una vez más. Yo diestramente desabroché su camisa, y cuando se abrió, me aparté de nuevo.

—No te enojarás otra vez y arrojarás cosas cuando esté hecho, ¿no? —le dije, y Rachel me dio una mirada que lanzó una descarga de electricidad por mi espina dorsal. La mirada que Perséfone había mencionado. La mirada que yo sabía que nunca podría olvidar ahora que la había visto.

—¿Podrías por favor hacer silencio y dejar que te bese? Riendo, la tiré de vuelta hacia mí.

—Soy toda tuya.

Se sacó la camisa y pasó las manos por mis costados, y todo el mundo pareció desvanecerse. Ella era lo único que podía ver, lo único que podía sentir, y no lo habría querido de ninguna otra manera. Por primera vez desde que había llegado al Inframundo, estaba en casa.

Rachel y yo pasamos el resto de día y de la noche en la cama, hablando y riendo y sacudiendo las sábanas, como Ava lo había llamado tan delicadamente. Entre dormidas y enredadas juntas, con mi cabeza en su pecho y su brazo a mi alrededor, la misma posición en la que habíamos dormido durante mi estancia en la Mansión Edén. Era familiar y reconfortante, y con tanta incertidumbre que teníamos delante de nosotros, lo necesitaba mucho.

En medio de la noche, me desperté para sentirla cerniéndose sobre mí, mirándome. Atrapada entre el sueño y la conciencia, pasé la mano por su pecho, metiendo el dedo en su ombligo.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Perfecto. —Una bola de luz brillante apareció cerca de la parte superior de la cama con dosel—. Simplemente estaba pensando en el futuro.

—¿Qué pasa con eso? —le dije—. Si vas a tratar de convencerme de no ir tras Rhea, puedes olvidarte de…

—Siempre saltando a conclusiones. —Se rió y me besó, y yo obedientemente callé—. Quise decir lo que sería tenerte aquí todo el año. Nunca he tenido a nadie pasando tanto tiempo en el Inframundo conmigo antes.

—Yo quiero eso —le susurré—. Tú eres mi familia ahora.

Esperaba que me besara de nuevo, pero en lugar de eso se apartó. En las condiciones de poca luz, pensé que me estaba estudiando, pero mi visión estaba nublada por el sueño, y no podía estar segura.

—¿Todavía quieres ser mi reina?

—Por supuesto —dije, confundida—. Pensé que estaba implícita con la cosa de ser tu esposa.

—No tienes que asumir los deberes de la Reina del Inframundo ya si sientes que no estás lista —dijo Rachel—. Eres mi esposa, no importa cuál sea el papel que desempeñes en el trabajo que hago.

No le respondí de inmediato. No podía controlar el poder que tenía hasta ahora; independientemente de los otros que vinieran gobernando el Inframundo, no había ninguna garantía de que sería capaz de controlarlos, tampoco.

—¿Crees que puedo hacerlo?

—Sí —dijo Rachel inequívoca—. Quizás no puedas entender todo de inmediato, pero con el tiempo, no tengo ninguna duda de que serás la mejor compañera que podría pedir. Tienes un don raro…

—¿Cayendo todo sobre mí y arruinando cada elección que hago? —dije con ironía, y ella presionó su dedo en mis labios.

—No todas las elecciones —bromeó, y su expresión se tornó sombría—. Me gustaría que te pudieras ver de la forma en que yo te veo. Tienes la extraordinaria habilidad de unir a la gente cuando solo quieren irse y no volver nunca más. Ves las soluciones más simples cuando a menudo sólo vemos complicaciones, y tienes esperanza en la más imposible de las situaciones. Pero más que nada, entiendes a la gente. Cuando ves a alguien, no ves sus acciones. A pesar de lo que puedas sentir por ellos, ves sus motivaciones y tienes compasión para entenderlos. Así es como yo sé que serás una gran reina. Ni siquiera yo tengo ese auto-control.

No estaba tan segura de que ella estuviera en lo cierto, pero la sinceridad en su voz detuvo mis objeciones. No importaba que su visión de mí estuviera o no sesgada, lo que importaba era que creía en mí.

Tracé un patrón invisible en el hueco de su clavícula. La cosa más inteligente a hacer sería esperar. Esperar hasta el final de la guerra, hasta que pudiera cerrar los ojos y ver cualquier lugar y cualquier persona que quisiera, esperar hasta que entendiera completamente lo que era vivir, sin hablar de morir; pero mientras Rachel me miraba con esos ojos del color de la tierra, brillando en la tenue luz que flotaba por encima de nosotros, supe mi respuesta. Pondría mi vida en suspenso a la espera de la muerte de mi madre; no iba a esperar más. No podía acabar con la esperanza de Rachel sólo porque no estaba cien por ciento segura de que podía hacer esto. Rachel lo estaba, y eso significaba más para mí de lo que podía en realidad expresar.

—Sí —le dije sin una pizca de incertidumbre—. Quiero ser tu reina, siempre que seas capaz de hacer la ceremonia. En cuanto vuelva, si lo deseas.

Rachel tomó mis manos entre las suyas, y una brillante luz amarilla apareció entre ellas, etérea y caliente contra mi piel.

—No veo una razón para esperar.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pero no me di la oportunidad de tener segundos pensamientos. Esto era lo que yo quería. Me había preparado para esto desde el momento en que Rachel me había encontrado en el río junto al cuerpo muerto de Ava, y Rachel tenía razón. No había ninguna razón para esperar.

—Yo tampoco.

Ella sonrió, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

—Como mi esposa, has aceptado tomar las responsabilidades de la Reina del Inframundo —dijo, las mismas palabras que había dicho exactamente tres meses atrás—. Decidirás con imparcialidad y sin prejuicios sobre las almas de aquellos que han partido del mundo superior, y desde el equinoccio de otoño al de primavera de cada año, deberás dedicarte a la tarea de guiar a aquellos que están perdidos y proteger a todos de daños más allá de sus vidas eternas.

Contuve la respiración, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

—¿Tú, Quinn Fabray, aceptas tu papel como Reina del Inframundo, y te comprometes a respetar las responsabilidades y expectativas que el puesto conlleva?

Esta vez no lo dudé.

—Sí —susurré—. Cien por ciento sí.

La luz entre nuestras manos desapareció, y por un momento nos lanzó a la oscuridad. Antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, todas las luces de la sala aumentaron a un resplandor cegador —entre nuestras manos, flotando encima de nuestra cama, aún en las velas ardiendo— y una gran campana resonó en la habitación. A través del palacio. A través del Inframundo entero, por lo que yo sabía.

—Mi reina —dijo Rachel, besándome los nudillos—. Es un honor. Me sonrojé.

—¿Eso es todo, entonces? —dije—. ¿Soy… soy reina?

—Estoy segura de que el consejo requerirá una ceremonia más formal, pero tú eres mi reina. —Me tomó de la barbilla, y apretó sus labios contra los míos, castamente al principio, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, la promesa de más formándose entre nosotras—. Ahora que estás despierta, tengo que decir que sería una lástima desperdiciar esta hermosa noche simplemente hablando.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que celebremos? —le dije, mis cejas se elevaron juguetonamente. Pensaba que ser reina se sentiría diferente de alguna manera, como si algo dentro de mí hubiera cambiado fundamentalmente, pero me sentía igual. Seguía siendo yo, y con Rachel a mi lado, era todo lo que necesitaba ser.

—Estoy sugiriendo que esta será nuestra última noche juntos por un tiempo — murmuró—, y me gustaría sacar el máximo provecho de ella.

Sin mediar palabras le di un beso, vertiendo cada pedacito de esperanza y felicidad y amor dentro de mí en él. La luz estaba atenuada cuando me bajó a la cama de nuevo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estuve segura de que todo iba a estar bien.

Cuando llegó la mañana, las dos estábamos sombrías. Después de haber pasado veinte minutos tratando de plegar y meter todo lo que pensé que podría necesitar en mi maleta, Rachel hizo un gesto con la mano y se las arregló para empacar mis cosas por mí en cuestión de segundos. Fingí no estar celosa, pero por dentro esperaba que Ava supiera hacer lo mismo. Si no lo había, íbamos a pasar la mitad del tiempo tratando de cerrar esa mierda y hacer todo encajar, y teníamos cosas mucho más importantes en las que centrarnos.

Nos encontramos con mi madre, Walter, Puck y Ava en el vestíbulo del ala de invitados poco después. Rachel y yo caminamos al lado del otro, con su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, y me preocupaba que ella no estuviera dispuesta a dejarme ir. Apenas había pronunciado una palabra desde que había cerrado la cremallera de mi maleta, pero cada vez que nuestros ojos se encontraban, me daba una pequeña sonrisa dolorida, como si tratara de demostrar que no estaba molesta conmigo. Ayudó, pero no impidió la punzada de culpa cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de no poder volver a casa.

Ava lucía como el infierno. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y por primera vez desde que la había conocido, su pelo no estaba peinado. Sus ropas estaban suelta y eran del tipo que llevas para a cama, no los tops ajustados y las faldas reveladoras que por lo general llevaba. Se quedó mirando el suelo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y no hizo más que parpadear cuando su padre se trasladó junto a ella para reunirse conmigo.

—¿Estás lista? —dijo Walter, y yo asentí. Rachel tiró mi maleta detrás de ella, y Walter puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ava—. Querida, ¿serías tan amable?

Ava finalmente levantó los ojos del suelo, y un momento más tarde, mi maleta desapareció.

—Está segura —dijo cuando abrí la boca para protestar—. La tendrás cuando lleguemos allí.

—¿Dónde vamos exactamente de todos modos? —dije, y Puck me entregó un sobre pesado de pergamino, la gente de la orden deben haberlo utilizado hace miles de años.

—Rhea se mueve mucho —dijo—. Sin embargo, ella ha estado en el mismo lugar durante los últimos años, por lo que podrían tener suerte y encontrarla antes de que siga su camino. He anotado las direcciones. Si llegan allí y no pueden encontrarla, Ava sabe cómo ponerse en contacto conmigo.

Eché un vistazo a Ava. ¿Ella aún estaba en esto? Revolvió sus pies y se negó a encontrarse con la mirada de nadie, y ciertamente no se veía como si estuviera a punto de ir en un viaje relámpago para encontrar a un Titán. Por mucho que yo quería tratar de sacarla de ello, ella tenía derecho a actuar de esa manera. Sam se había ido, y por lo que sabía, nunca lo volvería a ver.

Puck parecía tener los mismos pensamientos que yo. Él miró a Ava, su boca abierta como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, y luego se detuvo.

—Quizás debería ir también —dijo él—. Para asegurarme de que la encuentres.

—No —dijo Walter—. Mientras sean menos los que participen en la planificación, más probabilidad hay que ganemos.

Le ofrecí a Puck una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está bien. Si te necesitamos, te buscaremos, pero no creo que sea una buena idea, tampoco. Obviamente aquí te necesitan.

Aunque no estaba mintiendo, mis razones para querer que él se quedara no tenían nada que ver con si Walter lo necesitaba o no. Puck fue la primera persona con la que Perséfone había estado a espaldas de Rachel, e incluso aunque Rachel sabía cuánto la amaba, no tenía intención de darle una razón para cuestionarlo. Desafortunadamente por ahora, Puck solo se convertiría en otro obstáculo, y Rachel y yo teníamos muchos de esos últimamente.

Rachel me dejó ir lo suficiente para dejar que mi madre me abrazara, y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que esta no fuera la última vez que la viera. Si Rhea era como Cronos, no había seguridad de lo que pasaría, y ya sea que quisiera o no, tenía que prepararme para lo peor.

—Cuídate, cariño —murmuró mi madre, y cepilló una hebra de mi cabello fuera de mis ojos—. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

Mi cara se volvió caliente.

—Te amo.

—También te amo, cariño.

Ella me liberó y fui hacia Puck, quien me dio un incómodo abrazo y una palmada de amigo en el hombro.

—Mantente a salvo. Si alguna vez se pierden, no dudes en hacer que Ava me contacte.

—No lo haré. —Me detuve y me incliné cerca así solo él me escucharía—. Elegí a Rachel. Después que regrese, me quedaré con ella todo el año. Todavía seré tu amiga, pero Rachel es mi esposa, y la amo. Y siempre la escogeré a ella.

Algo que no reconocí pasó por la cara de Puck, y asintió.

—Mientras sea tu decisión, la respetaré —dijo, e incluso aunque sospechaba que eso cambiaría en el momento que él pensara que Rachel no fuera la esposa que Puck creía que debería ser, pero por ahora no presionaría el tema.

—Gracias —dije, y Puck me besó ligeramente en la mejilla, un silencioso adiós a mí y a una eternidad a lo-que-podría-haber-sido.

Y entonces era el turno de Rachel, se acercó a mí, enterrando su nariz en mi cabello. Por un momento, sus brazos fueron tan firmes alrededor de mí que pensé que no me dejaría ir, pero eventualmente lo hizo. Tomé sus manos.

—Volveré tan pronto como pueda, lo prometo —dije, aunque sabía que esa era una promesa que quizás no sería capaz de mantener—. Sólo recuerda todo lo que tenemos por delante, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por favor no vayas —dijo silenciosamente—. Haré lo que me pidas, pero simplemente no sé lo que haría si algo te pasara.

—Nada me pasará. —Me puse de puntillas, y aun cuando todos estaban mirando, la besé, profundamente por unos pocos segundos antes de regresar de mala gana a mis talones—. Necesito hacer esto, y después de que esté terminado, no pelearé contigo por tu decisión de quedarte fuera de la guerra. Tienes mi palabra que me quedaré quieta, también.

Ella todavía parecía infeliz, pero al menos asintió. Rachel ahuecó la parte de atrás de mi cuello y me besó otra vez, y cerré mis ojos, deseando que no tuviera que irme para nada. Todos los deseos del mundo no cambiarían el peligro en el que todos estábamos, y podía esconderme con Rachel para protegerme o podía hacer algo al respecto. Justo como siempre elegiría a Rachel, ya había hecho mi elección, también.

—Te amo —susurré cuando ella se alejó, y por un breve momento, su cara se arrugó, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Rápidamente cambió otra vez, y la única señal de cómo realmente se sentía era los contornos rojos en sus ojos.

—También, te amo —dijo—. Por favor regresa a casa.

—Lo haré.

Dándole un último beso en la mejilla, me uní a Ava al otro lado del final de la cerca y me despedí con la mano, pero solo mi madre me devolvió el gesto.

—Vámonos —le dije a Ava, uniendo su brazo con el mío. Sin decir una palabra abrió la puerta, y sin mirar atrás, caminamos a través del jardín de joyas hacia el portal que nos regresaría a Edén.

El viaje hacia el portal y a través de la roca fue tan discordante como había sido cuando Puck me había guiado la primera vez hacia abajo. Mantuve mis ojos firmemente cerrados y me sostuve a Ava tan apretada como me atreví, pero ninguna cantidad de pretender que estaba en otro lugar mantendría a raya las náuseas.

Al final cuando terminamos de movernos. Abrí mis ojos. El patio de la Mansión Edén rodeándonos, y dejé salir un suspiro de alivio. Eso no era algo que quisiera hacer muy a menudo, y evadir el portal sola muy bien podría haberme convencido de quedarme en el Inframundo con Rachel.

Afuera, era el helado invierno. Nieve cayendo en gruesos grumos, enredado en los árboles que bordeaban el camino hacia la puerta, y alcé mi cara hacia el cielo, sacando mi lengua con esperanzas de atrapar un copo.

—He extrañado la nieve —dije—. ¿Por qué nadie tiene la idea de una vida perfecta llena de nieve después de la muerte? ¿Qué hay de especial sobre el clima cálido de todas maneras?

Lo dije como una broma, pero Ava se quedó congelada, su agarre en mi codo fuerte.

—Espera.

—¿Qué? —dije—. Ava, tenemos que ir. Ella negó con su cabeza.

—No, no todavía, deberíamos buscar a Rachel o a Puck o…

Me sacudí del agarre de su mano.

—Sé que estás molesta acerca de Sam, pero mientras más pronto encontremos a Rhea, más pronto seremos capaces de rescatarlo. No podemos hacer eso si regresamos a decir adiós.

—No es eso. —Ava tragó, pero yo ya estaba en mi camino hacia la colina—. Quinn, detente…

Se apresuró detrás de mí, y apresuré mis zancadas. Lo que sea que estaba molestándola podía esperar hasta que estuviéramos en un avión hacia donde sea que la nota de Puck especificaba.

Ava me alcanzó a unos cuantos metros de la cerca, y agarró mi brazo otra vez.

—Quinn, por favor, no entiendes…

—Hola, Quinn. —Brittany entró en el camino de tierra que corría paralelo a la puerta, con una sonrisa diabólica retorciendo sus labios.

Me congelé. No podía ser. Un miedo glacial corrió a través de mí, borrando todo lo demás que sentí esa mañana. Iba a morir. Brittany iba a asesinarme y atar mi cuerpo a través de las puertas de Edén para que Rachel me encontrara cuando viniera por mí.

—No puedes —dijo desesperadamente Ava—. Brittany, por favor, no lo entiendes…

—Por supuesto que entiendo.

La cerca se abrió, y Brittany torció su dedo hacia nosotras. Presioné mis pies a la tierra, pero una fuerza invisible me arrastró hacia ella, pasando el límite de la Mansión Edén. Ava tomó mi brazo, tratando en vano de detenerme.

—Hiciste bien —dijo Brittany a Ava—. Tu esposo estaría orgulloso de saber que su esposa está dispuesta a llegar a tales extremos para garantizar su seguridad, y ustedes cosecharán las recompensas de la lealtad que me han demostrado.

Mi boca cayó abierta. Los ojos de Ava se llenaron de lágrimas, y ella intentó tomar mi mano, pero la empujé lejos.

—¿Sabías que ella estaría esperando?

—Lo siento —susurró—. Lo siento, mucho, Quinn. No sabía.

—Por supuesto que sabías —dijo Brittany con un movimiento de su mano, y la cerca se cerró—. No pretendas que no tienes nada que ver con esto, Ava. Mentir es muy poco atractivo.

—¿Por qué me harías esto a mí? —le dije a Ava, sorprendida—. ¿Por qué le harías esto a Rachel y al resto del consejo?

Ava sorbió las lágrimas.

—Brittany, no puedes, por favor. Haré lo que sea, solo… no puedes. Ella está embarazada.

Embarazada. Parpadeé. ¿Quién? ¿Brittany? Ambas me miraron, la cara de Ava hecha un lío por la culpa y desesperación y la cara de Brittany brillando con satisfacción, y todo el aire dejó mis pulmones.

Yo. Ava se refería a mí.

Luché contra la fuerza que me mantenía. Necesitaba regresar. Regresar a la seguridad y al Inframundo y a Rachel, pero mis pies estaban clavados al suelo.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Brittany—. Jugaste tu parte admirablemente, Ava.

Miré hacia atrás y adelante entre ella, tan enferma que difícilmente podía ver bien.

—No lo entiendo, como podrías tú posiblemente… ¿Ava, qué hiciste?

—Nada —lloró—. Lo juro, Quinn, no hice nada. Ella… ella quería que yo los hiciera dormir juntos, pero no lo hice, te lo prometo.

Mi corazón palpitaba. No, Ava no tenía nada que ver con el día anterior, estaba segura de ello. No fue como el afrodisiaco que Brittany nos había dado en Edén. Ava había sabido, sin embargo. Ella sabía, y no hizo una maldita cosa para detenerlo.

—No pude saber que estabas embarazada hasta que llegamos aquí —dijo Ava—. Lo siento tanto. Nunca lo hubiera…

—Pero no lo estoy —dije, desorientada—. No puedo estarlo. Nosotros solo…

—Todo lo que tenías que hacer era dormir con Rachel —dijo Brittany—. Yo hice el resto.

Ella movió su dedo, y caí de rodillas en la nieve. La cosa que ella me había hecho, me di cuenta, horrorizada. La diosa del matrimonio y mujer. Y la fertilidad.

Este había sido su plan todo el tiempo.

—Te dije que te quitaría lo que más amabas —dijo Brittany, y una gran roca negra apareció en su mano. Era la misma clase de roca que había estado en la caverna, y la niebla se arremolinaba en su interior. Ella se rió—. ¿Qué, creíste que me refería Rachel?

Una ola de nausea pasó a través de mí.

—Por favor —susurré. Sus ojos se estrecharon, y sabía que no tenía esperanza.

—Tú misma te hiciste esto —dijo ella—. Y a tu hijo. La venganza es una perra, ¿verdad?

Con eso, ella golpeó la roca contra la parte trasera de mi cabeza, y mi mundo se volvió negro.

Siguiente parte: The goddess legacy (El legado de la diosa)


End file.
